A Dreadful Secret
by ClaraR
Summary: Lithuania has been keeping a secret about America since the Great Depression. He promised the young country that he will never speak a word about it. But will his habit of talking in his sleep break that promise? One single slip up and everyone wants to figure out what the secret is. Will this slip up ruin the United States of America? (Nyotalia and various pairings)
1. The Secret

Poland entered his living room to go to his kitchen. On his couch was his sleeping friend Lithuania. The personification smiled to himself when he saw that his friend had his face buried into the pillow. As he was about to continue his way to his destination he heard a soft mumble. Poland knew that Lithuania tended to talk in his sleep. To the country it was actually adorable. It made him happy to tease Lithuania about it whenever he woke because the country would get so flustered.

The awake country decided to try to listen to what Lithuania said just to see his cute face embarrassed. Poland sat next to the couch close to his head so he could make sense of what Lithuania said. There was a few mumbles here and there. Everything he said was inaudible. This made Poland slightly impatient but also happy. His close friend was sleeping well which meant he was comfortable.

Lithuania moved his head so only half of it was stuffed into the pillow. He breathed softly, which prompted Poland to move closer and feel the breath of his friend on his cheek. Poland blushed when he thought about how cute Lithuania looked when he slept. How his brown hair messily covered his face and his soft face innocently rested. This made Poland's heart flutter. Lithuania was practically his closest friend. The other countries either made him annoyed, upset or were simply uninteresting to him.

"America, I promise to never reveal your secret…" Lithuania mumbled loud enough for Poland to hear. Poland felt successful at hearing his friend speak until he processed what Lithuania said. America had a secret and Lithuania promised to keep it hidden. Poland stood up and sat in the armchair next to the couch.

_Why would Liet like not tell me? Am I not like his closest friend?_ Poland thought. He took a deep breath. From what Poland saw of the United States of America, he was annoying, loud and uninteresting. Well, except for the fact that Lithuania knew a secret of America.

_Liet did like spend time with the American before the his Great Depression. It should totally not be much of a surprise that Liet found out a few things about America._

Poland began to think about what the secret could be. He decided to interrogate Lithuania about it when he woke up. Time passed as Poland positioned himself on the armchair to where he laid on it with his legs over the armrest of the chair. Lithuania continued to mumble a few more words that were inaudible. Poland himself got so bored he fell asleep himself.

* * *

Lithuania dreamed about the time he found out America's secret. He worked for America for a while. The young country always told him to feel at home and make himself comfortable. America was goofy at times, like you see him everyday; but Lithuania learned that he was a hard worker. Lithuania just concluded that the country tried his best to enjoy himself whenever and wherever. _No harm in that, _the Lithuanian thought. Over time Lithuania began to notice that America was always on his guard, even when he was having fun or relaxing. His shoulders were always tense as if he expected someone to come out shooting.

The older country realized that America smiled most when something bad was happening. One time Lithuania accidently dropped a vase, it was old and had strange markings on it. America seemed extremely fond of it and was upset and sad when it broke, but the personification gave Lithuania the biggest smile and said it was fine. This reaction only made Lithuania think of America as Russia. The Russian always smiled when there was bad things happening. It terrified the poor Lithuanian. The Lithuanian also saw how America woke up early for work but was always in a rush to work. America did not even wear anything fancy or nice, just simple commoner clothes.

Lithuania guessed that America took a while to get ready because he is half asleep. That was until he discovered America's secret. It was a normal morning, Lithuania woke up and made breakfast. America had the day off so typically the American slept in. Lithuania began to clean after making breakfast and saw that America's jacket was on a chair in the kitchen. The nice Lithuanian decided to hang it in America's closet. It was around the time when America would be down the stairs and in the kitchen. So this made Lithuania curious as to why the American was still in his room. The country entered America's room without knocking. Since the American said he should not feel the need to knock in his house. Besides he thought he could give the American a breakfast in bed. Once he opened the door and peered inside he almost dropped the tray of bacon and eggs in his hands. Inside was a nineteen year old girl binding her chest tightly with thick bandages.

The girl held her breath and pulled tightly to get a somewhat flat chest. Her blond hair was oddly cut like a boy's haircut with a cowlick that defied gravity. She had sky blue eyes and slightly tanned skin. The girl had on casual brown pants and white socks. Lithuania blushed when he saw her curvy figure. "America?" he exclaimed.

The girl turned and yelled, "Crap! Lithuania!?" She looked at him and at what she was wearing. She began to blush as well. The girl quickly ran to the closet in the room while Lithuania closed the door and stared at the ground in embarrassment and fear.

_Is this America's girlfriend? Why would he have one, he should already know that countries can not have such relations with normal humans. Unless America is a girl! How can that be possible?! _The thoughts rushed through Lithuania's head like a race car.

The girl in the room opened the door with a button shirt on that was obviously put on quickly. The buttons did not match up correctly. A blush was still on her face and her eyes scanned Lithuania. She took a deep breath that seemed strain her. "Might as well tell you, since you found out," the girl sighed. She opened the door to the let the Lithuanian in. Nervously Lithuania did enter and sat on the bed since there were no chairs. The girl paced in the room and rubbed her arms as if she was cold.

Finally the girl crossed her arms and glared at the Lithuanian. "I, the United States of America am a girl. I always have been a girl and I have been hiding the fact that I am a girl since the Europeans landed on this continent's shores. No one else knows except for Tony, my whale friend, and now you," she said in a stern voice. Her voice was like America's but more higher pitched and femine.

"Not even England? He raised you, and what about your twin or Mexico? Why would you lie to the world?" Lithuania asked. The country was nervous and curious at the same time. This young country has been lying to everyone. Even her neighbors and family.

"Girls are suppressed, they have been economically, socially and politically. I learned that when the Europeans landed on the shores of this continent. I disguised myself because my mother, Native America told me to do so. It is to protect my people. If the rest of the world found out I was a girl or knew I was one from the start, they would assumed I was weak and keep me weak. Britain would have raised me differently and I probably would have been treated differently by Prussia and France if they knew. It is just how the world looks down upon women. I can not let my people be in danger because of what gender I am. So for now I pretend to be a guy," America explained.

"How long will you keep this secret though?" Lithuania asked.

America shrugged and sat down on the bed and kept her back straight. "For as long as I can hold or until genders are treated equally in all aspects. Except medical stuff for obvious reasons. My main goal is to have a female president. I think that is when I will consider revealing my gender." America bit her lip as she glanced at Lithuania.

He smiled, "America, I promise to never reveal your secret. I see why you would do this. I probably would too if I were in your situation. The one thing I want to ask though; try not to strain yourself too much."

America rolled her eyes, "A hero can do anything without being strained. Just because I am a girl it does not mean I am any weaker than a male country. Hell, I bet you I can kick everyone's ass if I had the reason to do so."

"That is not what I meant. When you were putting that bandage on I saw that you had trouble putting it on. You are compressing your chest, which will make it harder for you to breathe and move freely. Is that also why you take a while to get ready?"

America reluctantly nodded, "It does hurt, but I got use to it a long time ago."

"It is still not healthy, even if you are a hero."

America began to twiddle with her thumbs, "You promise to never say anything about this?" She looked at him with her beautiful sky blue eyes. They were filled with fear, worry and sadness.

Lithuania held out his pinkie, "I promise." America smiled back and wrapped her pinkie around this. She then hugged him, "Thank you for everything!" Lithuania patted her back softly, she had a really tight grip. Once America let him go her eyes widened, "Now that you know I do not have to wear this bandage in my own house! As long as no one comes over."

Lithuania nodded, "that is true. Breakfast is ready by the way."

America jumped up enthusiastically, "you are awesome dude! Now I must ask you to please leave while I change." Lithuania was confused at first until he processed what the American said. He got up awkwardly with a blush and left the room quickly.

From then on Lithuania lived with America and worked for her. On days that she worked or when other countries came over, she would disguise herself physically and change her personality. She was a true actress. The Lithuanian learned that the American was smarter than she let the other countries know. He was surprised a few times when she knew history and geography well. She was nice, friendly and loved to learn new things.

The American cooked pretty good; even though sometimes her products ended burned or strange because she tried to multitask; other than that she was a great cook. Lithuania grew quite fond of America. Her real smiled was beautiful and it made him overjoyed to see her happy. Her friends Tony and the whale were friendly as well. Lithuania got caught into a rivalry between the two. Tony went as far as to abduct the poor Lithuanian. The memories were one of the best he had since he was taken by Russia. Lithuania thanked his lucky stars every day until it all ended. Sadly the Great Depression happened to America and she thought it was best for him to go back to Russia since she was in a horrible crisis at the moment. This forced Lithuania into his living nightmare once again.

* * *

Lithuania woke up to find a sleeping Poland in his armchair. The Lithuanian stretched and got up to get a blanket. He place the soft, warm blanket on his close friend. He smiled and heard Poland's phone ringing. "Hello?" he said.

"Lithuania! Long time no see da?" the Russian said happily. Lithuania felt the temperature drop and could feel his dark aura flow from the phone. He shook with fear.

"Yeah, it sure has," Lithuania said nicely. He tried to keep his voice from shaking. "How are you?"

"I am good da! Anyways I am glad that you answered." Russia said innocently.

"Yes, it sure is," Lithuania lied. He almost choked on his words.

"Well, it is coming close to Ukraine's birthday and I wanted to throw a surprise party for her. Sounds fun da? Could you help me?" Russia asked nicely. Lithuania's heart thumped with fear.

"Um...Well-" Lithuania began quickly as he tried to think of something to not spend time with Russia.

"Great! I knew I could rely on you da?! We will begin planning after tomorrow's meeting. Bye!" Russia hung up the phone. Lithuania stared at the phone and expected it to devour him. Russia's terrifying aura stayed with Lithuania as if it was a virus.

Lithuania shook and thought to himself _Why would I be involved with that psycho again!? It is for Ukraine though, but still why do I have to work with Russia?_

Poland appeared behind him and placed the blanket over his shoulders. "You look totally cold. I never thought that my home was like freezing," the Polandian said.

"Guess I get cold easily…" Lithuania said in a shaky voice. The thought of Russia terrified him. Poland recognized Lithuania's fear.

"What did Russia do?" he demanded.

"Nuh-nothing," Lithuania stuttered. Poland rolled his eyes. He could deal with Lithuania not sharing a secret he knew about America but if it involved Russia, it made the personification upset.

"Then why are you like shaking?" Poland asked in a softer tone.

"I am freezing," Lithuania lied and forced a smile on his face. This only made Poland furious. Instead of persisting more, Poland smiled and wrapped his arm around the Lithuanian.

"We should totally have some warm cocoa or something," Poland practically dragged his friend to the kitchen.

Lithuania nodded and was happy to not talk with Poland about Russia at the moment. So the personification decided to walk in strides with Poland. The said country was worried about his close friend. The fact that Lithuania did not trust him enough to tell him his worries made him sad.

_Guess I like, totally do not know everything about Liet_, Poland thought. The two countries had their hot chocolate in silence. Poland concluded that if Russia or America tried anything, he would punch either of them in the face.


	2. Countries, Meetings, Arguments!

**Thank you all for reading my work! I hope you all will enjoy this continuation. I will keep this short and allow you to continue on with "A Dreadful Secret". I just want to let you all know ahead of time is that by next Monday, chapters to this stories will be coming out later and probably inconsistent. This is currently my winter break from school so I had time to type all of this. Last but not least, I will be referring to America as a female, but the other countries other than Lithuania do not know her true gender. They will be calling and referring America as a male. I wanted to get that confusion out of the way. Other than that enjoy!**

* * *

The world meeting was being held in Austria. Thirty minutes before the actual meeting began countries were having small conversations or doing whatever they normally did. England sat in his seat and drank tea. He looked over his papers and thought about what he was going to talk about. Before France came, the Englishman was at peace. His lovely French rival began talking to Spain about food. He bragged on how his cuisine was the best. Spain disagreed and claimed his cooking was better. In the end they both concluded that they had better food than England. This annoyed the country to the point where he almost spit out his tea. He began to have a horrible headache. To worsen the situation, his mistake, America came early for once. Unlike his normal entrance, he was oddly quiet. As much as England hated it, he had to admit that if something was wrong with his former colony, he would be worried. Once he sat down next to England, the older country saw a strange white bear in his arms. "Good morning America," England greeted.

"I'm Canada…" the Canadian stated softly. England choked on his own tea and spit it into his cup. He forgot that the American had a twin that almost looked exactly like him. England always forgot the twin's name or what country he was.

"I am so sorry, I thought you were your brother. Please accept my sincerest apologies Ma-," England paused to think of what the twin's name was, "Mark! That is your name right?"

The Canadian sighed depressed, "No, my name is Matthew...You raised me for a short time you know."

"I did?" England said confused. Canada only smiled and screamed on the inside. _No one ever remembers me!_

"Yes you did until France took me under his care instead," Matthew told him. France appeared between them with a grin.

"Someone called the country of love?" he sang and pulled out a rose.

"No one wanted you here you frog!" England yelled. Before Canada could react, the two countries were yelling at each other over past disputes and mistakes.

"I swear I could be gone for a year and no one would take notice," Canadian spoke softly to himself. The bear, Kumajirou, looked up at him and asked curiously, "who are you?"

"I'm Canada, your owner and the one who feeds you…" Canada replied sadly. Even his own pet forgets who he was all the time. The country did not like violence or bad things but sometimes he wished that America was a girl or something. He disliked not being acknowledged or forgotten. He thought that he had a curse or something. _What have I ever done to be treated this way?_ He thought.

Prussia entered the room, "Zee awesome me has arrived!" Germany lunged like a lion and pushed his brother out of the room.

"Sie are not a kountry bruder!" he growled. Prussia just rolled his eyes and laughed.

"I am too awesome to be one!" Prussia exclaimed. "Besides everyone needs my awesome visdom."

"Nein, vee don't want your shtupid visdom!" Germany tossed his brother into a random room and locked it. The German made a mental note not to forget about him, unless Prussia left before the end of the meeting. He came back to the room to be hugged by Northern Italy.

"Vee! Germany! We are still having pasta for lunch!?" Italy exclaimed happily. German had to rip the Italian off of him like a child.

"Ven dit I agree to zis?" Germany asked annoyed.

"Oh yeah! Forgot to ask! Will you have pasta with me for lunch!?" the Italian asked. Germany face palmed himself softly. V_en dit I get involved wiz this idiot?_

"Ja," Germany agreed reluctantly. He should have expected this, it happened all the time. The Italian never left him alone.

"We should invite Japan!" the Italian said. He ran to the Japanese personification who was trying to keep Greece awake. Germany wanted to stop Italy but was interrupted when an argument took place between Poland and Russia. Well, Poland was the only one yelling really. Russia was just smiling and his dark aura began to spread throughout the room. Most countries stayed away. Lithuania stood behind Poland who had his arm in front of him as if to protect him.

"Leave Liet alone. He wants like nothing else to do with you," Poland snarled at the tall personification. Russia's smile widened.

"Lithuania is my good friend. Besides him and I have important matters to discuss," Russia said innocently.

"Poland, it is true. Please calm yourself down," Lithuania said nervously. His body shook with fear as Russia's innocent face seemed to turn into an evil sneer.

"See! Lithuania and I planned to do a few things today. We are friends and need to catch up on a few things. Especially since he lives so far away," Russia said.

"You say it as if he is on the other side of the world!?" Poland exclaimed.

"Hey you three, shtop making a scene! It is already bad enough that Britain and France are arguing," Germany scolded them as if they were his children.

"Tell that to Poland. I do not know what his deal is da?" Russia shrugged. "Lithuania and I planned to do a few things after the meeting."

"Then why won't either of you like tell me what it is exactly?" Poland asked frustrated.

Russia's dark aura darkened, if that was possible. "That my friend's comrade is a secret!"

Poland's face turned red out of growing anger. The other day when he asked Lithuania about what he meant by America's secret the other day, his friend told he can never say it. The two got into a little argument over the matter. Lithuania concluded that it is America's personal issue and he should not be prying into his business. Poland's curiosity only grew but the country decided to stay silent on the matter. It did not mean that he was happy about it. Now Russia said that he and Lithuania had a secret. Poland already understood that Lithuania would not speak much about his time with the Russian; but he felt like Russia was rubbing it in his face that he and Lithuania share a secret. It made him feel like Lithuania did not trust him enough.

"You know what?! Whatever, but if you like do anything to Liet I will totally punch you in the face and send you into space!" Poland warned. The Russian giggled amusingly, "Do you really think you can?" Poland rolled his eyes and grabbed Lithuania by the hand and dragged his friend over to their usual seats.

"What was that all about aru?" China asked Russia. The country shrugged for the second time, "I do not know. The meeting is about to begin da?" China nodded and took his seat along with other countries. Italy quickly ran to Germany and told his friend that Japan would be having lunch with him. All of the countries were there except for one loud American.

"Where is that git?" Britain said angrily as he held some ice to his face. France sat a few seats away from him and was doing the same to himself. Both of the countries had bruises on their cheeks. There was only a minute left until the meeting began. "We can not start without America. Michael where is your twin?" Britain asked the American's twin.

"That is not my name. And I do not know where he is,"Canada said softly. As if on cue America entered with her big smile.

"The hero has arrived!" she said happily in her man voice that everyone recognized her by. Some countries groaned out of annoyance. They all mentally agreed that maybe they should not wait for the annoying young country. "Almost late you git!" Britain scolded.

"Almost," America emphasized. "Heros are never late anyways!" She sat next to her Canadian brother. She pulled out her papers as Austria said, "Alright let's begin."

* * *

It was halfway through the meeting when Austria declared it was break time. To the country's disappointment, half of the room was filled with arguing countries. Germany had to yell that it was break time and he ordered the others to stop fighting. It was no use. The other half of the room left or brought out their snacks. Italy had begged to get Germany out of the room. Japan silently followed his two previous Axis allies. The three decided to eat outside. It was a nice day in Austria (The actual land not the personification). The sky was clear, the temperature was not too hot or cold. A small breeze brushed their hair. Overall, the land was peaceful and quiet. They found a table to sit at in a nearby cafe. Italy brought out his huge luggage of pasta. He had all of his spices, sauces, pastas, water, cheeses, herbs, pots, utensils and even a little heater. Germany smiled, he remembered how Italy always packed this way. Pasta always came first to the Italian after all. Japan brought his bento. Inside was his rice, pickled vegetables and some fish. Everything was nicely organized and packed, as if it was made the night before or early in the morning. Germany was always grateful for the Japanese man's cleanliness. Germany on the other hand brought himself a lunch of bratwurst, sweet mustard, diced potatoes and steamed vegetables. Italy began to happily cook his food while humming random notes.

"So how have things been!? We have not gotten together in a while," the Italian asked to start a conversation.

"I am doink fine. Except I feel like one of zese dayz I vill lose my voice tryink to kalm everyone down," German said. Italy turned to Japan and waited for the Asian to answer.

"I am doing well. How about you Itary-san?" Japan asked politely.

"Vee! I am doing great! Stop calling me -san! We are friends no?" Italy said.

"I am sorry Italy-san, but it would be impolite if I did not do so," Japan bowed.

"I vonter vat made Poland and Russia yell at each ozer earlier?" Germany said and then chewed on his sausage. He wanted to change the subject and hear what they thought about it. Specifically Japan because he was good at observing, unlike Italy.

"I do not know but it was really scary. Russia is very terrifying," Italy shivered at the thought. He stirred his pasta to make himself feel better.

"Porand seemed upset with Rithuania, at reast that is what I fert from him. I noticed that he got more angry when Russia said secret. Maybe Porand and Rithuania are arguing over something," Japan said.

"They are really close friends though!" Italy said worried.

"I could be wrong," Japan told Italy so the Italian would not get super worried or scared.

"Ja, vat could be it and Russia probably dit not help. It is shtill bad enough that France and Britain are trying to murter each ozer at vee meeting. Now Poland und Russia almost got into one. Russia would win though," Germany said.

"No, I wourd defend Porand and stop Russia from his world domination prans," Japan said harshly. The Japanese man disliked the Russian. He got horrible vibes from Russia and also the country put a curse upon his people. He can never forget that. His superstitions began to activate.

"Well everyone is getting along now! The pasta is ready too!" Italy happily sang until his brother, Southern Italy appeared with Spain following him.

"Get away from me bastard!" the angry Italian yelled.

"Romano, I just wanted us spend lunch together! Is that too much to ask for?" Spain whined.

"Feliancio! Stupido, why are you with that potato bastard!?" Southern Italy demanded his brother. Northern Italy began crying. "Please do not yell at me!" he exclaimed. Germany stopped eating and thought it was ironic since he was eating his potatoes at the moment. Suddenly he felt slightly self conscious and decided to munch on his sausage. Japan focused on his food so that he would not be dragged into the Italians' quarrel. He kept his ears focused on what they were said.

"Romano stop yelling at your brother. There already has been enough yelling for the day," Spain pleaded.

"Then tell my stupid brother to stop crying and stop following the potato bastard!" Romano snapped.

"So countries are shtill yelling at each ozer?" Germany asked calmly. It was common for the personifications to argue at the meetings but it typically does not last forever.

"Si, Britain and France are the usual. Poland and Lithuania seemed to have gotten into a small argument. Russia got involved and only made the situation worse. Then America began to 'end' the fight by saying he was the hero. Next thing I knew, him and Mexico were arguing. Well at least Mexico was, America was just laughing. It was really Mexico yelling a one sided argument. Your brother appeared and Hungry whacked him in the head with a pan. That woman scares me sometimes," Spain explained.

"Sounds normal. Except for Poland and Russia. It makes me curious as to vhy Poland is so upzet…" Germany said.

"Don't ignore me you potato bastard!" Romano exclaimed.

* * *

In the meeting room while the four countries were talking; the countries in the building were in complete chaos. Which was normal because they are the personification of their countries after all. Poland was trying to find out why Lithuania would keep secrets from him. The poor Lithuanian felt terribly guilty for making his friend upset and argue with the superpower Russia. He also wondered why Poland was giving death glares to not only Russia but to America. How did America get dragged into this? He then remembered the mini discussion they had the day before. This only made Lithuania nervous around Poland. He was talking in his sleep again and mentioned something about keeping America's secret. He knew that Poland was extremely curious and now a days he listened more often; especially if it was about himself. He told Poland that he promised to keep the secret and that he should forget about what he said. Poland only got annoyed, but in the end he let the matter go. Lithuania could tell that the whole situation made Poland frustrated.

Lithuania tried to focus on something else other than his upset friend. He saw China walk to America with a sense of purpose, annoyance and repetition. America owed China a lot of money and China did enjoy having something over the American. It still infuriated him that America had not done anything to pay him back. _It only shows how lazy that fat American is aru! _China thought. "When are you going to pay me back aru?" China asked America.

"When I pay you back," the American laughed. Lithuania knew one thing from living with the American that her laughs and smiles were fake. It did not mean that he knew what it truly meant and Lithuania was forever curious as to what America truly thought and felt. China only found America's laugh as what everyone else found it, annoying and childish. China hated that everyone acted so immature and America was one of the worst offenders.

"Aiya! I swear you are so irresponsible and immature aru!" China rolled his eyes. The American laughed even more and patted the Chinese man on the shoulder.

"You are so funny China!" her smile grew wider. China turned around frustrated and left the American. Russia left Poland, who was in the middle of a staring contest with the Russian.

"Hey America, you know how to party well da?" Russia asked sweetly. The American nodded, "Dude, my parties are the best in the world. I practically invented it."  
"No you did not you twit!" Britain yelled. America winked at him and said, "I party better than you Iggy."

"Stop calling me that!" Britain replied.

"Obviously I am the best at celebrating," France flipped his hair glamorously.

"Bloody hell you are, frog. I am the best with parties and celebrations," Britain turned his attention on the Frenchman. Soon the two brothers began fighting again. Russia focused his gaze back on America.

"So, you will help me with something after the meeting da?" Russia asked.

"Heroes are always ready to help dude!" America gave him a thumbs up.

"Good da?" Russia said. He walked to Latvia and became amused when the country shivered out of fear from his presence.

* * *

The meetings began once Germany came and yelled at all of them to be quiet and stop their arguments. Austria thanked him and had the meeting continue. Each country talked about their own problems and some world problems, most had little to no solution in plan. America made a stupid comment that they should genetically engineer a hero to fix all of their problems. Which led to Britain and various other countries calling her an idiot. The American had a recorder with her whenever she met with any country. She always listened carefully, more than she allowed the others to know. The recorder she used to emind herself of what happened and analyzed it. Typically she would write it down in her journal with her own thoughts about the day's events. But hey, when you are hiding your gender for about four centuries you get quite stressed with everything. The journal helped her keep some of her sanity, even though right afterwards she would burn it so that no one would ever discover it. Sometimes she wanted to end the acting and yell that she was a girl and they all had to deal with it. Then she could actually be her true self. America acted idiotic because that was how she felt everyone else acted like. It was also to annoy the hell out of Britain, her former caretaker. That and she also got scared that if she did express her true opinions the world would reject her.

America's brother, Canada, knew that she hid her personality. He often told her she should open up and maybe the rest of the world will stop calling her an idiot. That and so he could stop being beaten up for things that America caused. Many times she considered doing what her brother told her but a little voice in her head said otherwise. If she did act like her true self, then it would leave an opening for the other to find out about her gender. The country could not risk that. She still hasn't had a boss that was a female. The whole situation terrified the young country. America wanted to stop pretending, and she also knew that she could not. Her mother's words echoed in her head.

_Never show them your true self. They will never understand and find your true weaknesses. _That was all the American could remember of her mother_._

It was one of the dead Native tongues that America remembered. Every once in while America would forget what she said. Being with Britain who was a strict English speaker and scolded her for not speaking it; forced the American to forget the many Native tongues she knew. She was such a wise personification and what did America did? She wiped out her brother and sisters, what was left of her and forced them West. All of the personifications of tribes that she was suppose to be loyal and protect, she destroyed or broken them beyond repair. The memories of doing so haunted the young country.

_I sure am a monster_ America told herself when she was alone in her room one night. The guilt weighed her down to the point where she cried herself to sleep. It also gave America a reason to keep the act up and the secret. She did horrible things to her mother and her siblings. The only way to honor or remember them was to keep the secret. Guess she would have to accept that being a boy and her fake personality was now her reality.

"The meeting is over, everyone is dismissed," Austria said. Instantly countries stood and gathered their items. Most left by themselves or with others. Some stayed behind to talk with other countries or in Japan's case, wake them up. America noticed that Poland left Lithuania quickly. The Lithuanian looked sad and guilty. It was soon replaced by fear when Russia dragged him to America.

"Ready da?" Russia asked with his creepy smile. Lithuania almost passed out from fear.

"Whenever you are dude!" America returned the smile with her heroic grin.

The three countries left the meeting room. Lithuania ended up being in the middle of the two superpowers. Which made him slightly more comfortable because America was next to him. It still terrified him that Russia was also next to him. Aside from being scared to death, Lithuania was curious as to why Russia would want America's help in planning Ukraine's birthday party. The two countries were technically allies but the two gave off an unfriendly vibe. Russia did plan parties, which involved a lot of drinking and feasting.

"So what do you need me for?" America asked the Russian casually. She placed her hands into her pockets.

Russia stopped when they were outside of the building where Austria held the meeting. He looked around to make sure no one was around to hear him. The Russian gestured for America to come closer. Cautiously America moved closer. Russia whispered, "I am planning to throw a party for my older sister Ukraine. A nice big one, I need your help with ideas as what to do other than drinking, feasting and dancing. I want it to be really nice."

America backed up and smiled, "I can totally help you man. Regardless of what the others say, I know how to party like there is no tomorrow. First off, what does she like?" Russia's smile disappeared and he stared at America sadly.

"I do not know. She usually runs whenever I see her nowadays," Russia admitted shamefully.

America nodded, "Well that is one thing to start with. We should base a theme off of something that she really enjoys."

Russia's smiled returned, "Yes, I knew I could count on you comrade da? I wanted Lithuania to help out with this. He is super nice and can talk to Ukraine. Right?" Lithuania whimpered silently and nodded to have Russia stop staring at him. America noticed this and laughed, "My bro Canada can help too. He gets along with your sister. I will ask him."

"That is true. So once we figure out what my sister likes then we can come up with a theme for her party. Could you also send out the invites?" Russia asked. He noticed when he tried to invite other countries to his house or events he was holding, no one came. It made him really lonely. He knew that whenever America invited people to his place for a party of event, lots of countries would come. Even it was to insult America or get free stuff from the country.

"No problem dude! When is the party exactly?" America asked.

"August 24th," Russia answered, "About two weeks from now da?"

"Yeah, let's get started. Russia meet me back here. I have to talk to my brother. Lithuania would you like to help my bro if he agrees? He is super shy and stuff. His bear is not really comforting sometimes." Not really paying attention due to his freezing fear, Lithuania nodded. America locked her arm around Lithuania's and ran inside the building because Canada was still inside. Russia just stood there smiling and slightly sad. He disliked being alone.

Inside the large meeting room, Canada was hiding underneath the table from a rampaging Cuba. "Trying to hide coward!? Show yourself America!?" he demanded. Countries continued on their way, this was a common occurrence after the meetings. America bursted in with Lithuania in her grasp.

"Hey Cuba! Heard you screaming down the hallway!" the Cuban tried to punch her; the American dodged easily by getting on all fours to find her twin. He dragged her brother with and patted off some dust and gunk off of him. The polar bear was next to Canada on the floor and began to wander around the familiar American. "Yo Canada, I need you to help me with something. Lithuania will explain in detail. I have to go now." America stood and straightened Canada's posture as if he was a doll and picked up the bear on the floor and placed the animal in his arms. America licked her hand and straightened the Canadian's dusty and messy hair to where is was nice and curly like it usually was. America pretended to take a picture with her hands and said in a poor imitation of France, "Beautiful! Now twirl for me darling."

"What are you doing you idiotic American!?" France yelled. America winked at Canada and ran out of the room before either Cuba or France could get ahold of her.

Canada could not help but smile at his twin's silly sense of humor. Even though he was once again mistaken for his sibling, America did save him. Cuba glared at Canada and his gazed transformed into pure shock and guilt. "I am so sorry Canada! I thought you were your brother!" he apologized.

Canada sighed, "Thank you for the apology. It is okay...I have gotten use to it."

The bear stared at it's owner. "Who are you?" the bear asked confused.

"I am Canada, the one who takes care of you," Canada replied joylessly.

* * *

**Some Cultural notes:**

**Bento: A packed meal, similar to a lunch box.**

**Bratwurst: A sausage, Americans call it a brat.**


	3. Phones, Crushes and Tony!

**Chapter three is out! I want to let you know that this chapter will contain some cussing (Due to our lovely alien friend). Other than that this chapter does not really have anything crazy. Hope you have fun!**

* * *

Canada and Lithuania talked quietly as they walked around the open streets of New York. The two countries were left behind by Russia and America. They did not know where to meet up with them so they decided to go to one of America's homes. Canada had a spare key to this specific house since it was the nearest to the border between the two siblings. The Canadian did not have many friends because everyone forgets about him, so he hanged out with his twin a lot. They played ball, which ended with Canada having a lot of bruises and broken male parts. Or they would play hockey where America ended up with a lot of bruises and broken ribs. Canada said he was being too rough and the puck flew faster than intended and landed in America's chest. Though Lithuania had another idea on why the American would have a broken rib.

After trying to maneuver around the cities of Austria with a driver that could not speak French, English, Russian or any Baltic languages; and sharing a plane ride together, the two got along well. Lithuania enjoyed listening to Canada when he opened him up. It made the Lithuanian happy that America would have a nice brother that she could trust. Then it made him wonder, America told him that only three creatures know about her true gender. They were Tony, the whale and himself. _From what I hear, Canada and America are pretty close. Does he know about his sister's gender?_ Lithuania thought.

Finally the personifications arrived at America's apartment in New York city. Canada opened the door to find Tony eating hamburgers, playing video games in the dark on America's couch. Once Canada found the light switch the alien looked at both of them and said, "Fucking!"

"Do you know what he is saying?" Lithuania asked. He may have been abducted by the alien but he never understood what the alien said. Canada shook his head in disbelief with the fact that America could understand the extraterrestrial. They searched around the house to see if America or Russia was on the premises. Lithuania knocked to make sure he did not end up in another awkward situation as he did when he saw that America was a girl. Canada took off his uniform coat and placed it on a chair in the kitchen. Ten minutes passed when the alien said, "bitch."

"Well Russia and America are not here. We probably should have called them to see where they are at," Canada pulled out his cell phone to call his twin. Lithuania sat on the couch next to Tony who paused the game and said, "Fucking fuck!" Lithuania only smiled, even though he only heard cuss words coming from him. Tony got up and handed Lithuania a hamburger.

"No thank you, I am not hungry!" the Lithuanian said. The alien only blinked and then ate the burger instead. Tony unpaused his game and began to play it once again. Lithuania chose to watch and not insult the alien. He felt slightly guilty rejecting the burger Tony tried to give him.

Canada patiently waited with the phone ringing, indicating that it was calling his brother's cell phone. Three rings passed when a familiar Russian voice answered, "Hello."

"Hi Russia, where are you and America?" Canada asked softly. Russia paused for a moment and asked, "who is this?"

"I am Canada, America's twin brother," the Canadian said annoyed. Canada's bear found himself by Lithuania's leg and looked up at him.

"America has a twin brother?" Russia repeated confused.

"Yes, could you please let me speak to my brother," Canada said politely. He rather speak to his loud twin then to someone who does not remember who he is.

"My comrade is currently missing," Russia stated.

"What? How could you lose America?" Canada asked. Lithuania picked up Canada's polar bear with fear. It soon transformed into joy when he began to pet the animal like a cat. Tony glanced at the two.

"We came to New York City and there was this big commotion in the streets. I believe it was fifth street. There was a long line of crashed cars that blocked traffic. Before I knew it America bolted past the crowd running towards us. I have been walking in the direction America ran and I have not found him," Russia said. Canada heard someone bump into Russia and screamed.

"Tony can you check the news?" Canada asked the alien.

"Fuck bitch!" Tony gave Canada a thumbs up and paused his game. He changed the input of the screen to cable and went to the most common news channel for New York. The alien then grabbed Kumajirou and walked to Canada to place the bear on his shoulder. The bear whined in a soft high pitched roar. "Bitchy," the alien told Canada. Confused Canada almost let his pet rip off his shoulders to keep balance. Satisfied, Tony sat next to Lithuania. Canada held his pet with one arm.

"Wait, I think is all one huge misunderstanding…" Russia said. Canada heard someone yelling in the background and America apologizing. "Where are you and Lithuania at right now?"

"At America's apartment," Canada answered, "what is going on?"

"Just find out what my sister likes please. America and I will be back in a few hours. We still need to go to the mall apparently. And be good to Lithuania da?" Russia said sweetly.

"Wait could you tell me what-" Canada exclaimed and he heard the long ring of the other line hanging up on him.

"What is wrong Canada?" Lithuania asked worried. Canada wanted to scream on the top of his lungs and throw his phone to the ground so it may shatter to a thousand piece. _No I should get my hockey stick and hit my phone so it will hit Russia in that stupid face of his!_ Canada thought.

"Nothing, I am fine. Is there anything on the news that suggests any drastic events happening in the city right now?" Canada forced a smile. Lithuania felt a scary aura come from Canada's smile, just like his sister's which was very similar to Russia's creepy one. _Maybe smiling really scary with a dark aura around you is a genetic thing with the twins. Wait, then that leaves the possibility that they are blood related to Russia!_ Lithuania thought to himself. He shivered at the possibility.

"Fuck," Tony answered Canada. The Canadian stared at the alien in complete confusion. Kumajirou pawed at Canada's neck to get his attention. Canada walked in front of the couch and sat on the floor with this pet in the embrace of both arms.

"Russia said that we should just ask Ukraine what she likes and stuff," Canada told Lithuania.

"Let's call her then," Lithuania said. The Canadian had his eyes focused on the television. He expected to see the news speak about something involving with the streets of New York. So far there was nothing and this drove the twin crazy with worry. For all he knew his sibling could be experiencing another terrorist attack. Since 9/11, America has been even more alert and paranoid. The last he saw America that way was during the Cold War.

"Canada?" Lithuania said. "Canada? Canada?" The said personification stayed silent. "Matthew!" Canada flinched when he heard his human name used. He blinked at the Lithuanian as if he spoke in Tony's language.

"America should be fine. You two are close are you not?" Lithuania said. Canada nodded and looked at the ground. "Then you would be feeling something inside you that said that something was wrong with America."

"True, problem with that though is I always have that feeling in my gut. For a while now, I feel like America is terrified of something. I do not know what, but whatever it is, it scares him as much as ghosts do," Canada admitted.

_So Canada does not know the truth. After all these years, America has lied even to her closest family member._ Lithuania thought sadly. He wondered how the American could have pulled this off for so long.

"Anyways what should we say to Ukraine, we should not just call her and ask her what she likes. Russia wanted this party to be a surprise for her. Maybe we could ask her friends," Canada said.

"Yeah, she does get along with Hungary and Liechtenstein. We should ask them," Lithuania said. "What are their numbers anyways?"

The two countries stayed silent for a few moments to think of the said countries' numbers. They both realized that they did not know them by heart. "Do you have the numbers somewhere written down?" Canada asked.

"Yes, but it is back at my home…" Lithuania answered. "How about you?"

"Let me see...I need to check my coat pocket…" Canada looked around for his coat that he placed on a chair in the kitchen. Then he heard a small burp come from Kumajirou. The countries stared at the polar bear to find Canada's planner with his contacts ripped to shreds. It had the numbers of all of the various countries who forget Canada.

"Kumajirou! Why would you do this?" Canada exclaimed.

"I am hungry, feed me," the bear commanded.

"Was that the only thing containing your contacts?" Lituania asked the Canadian.

"Yes...and it is not like we can look it up on google…" Canada replied.

"Moments like these make me wish that we countries can keep our contacts saved to our cell phones…" Lithuania whimpered. "Russia will kill us if we do not have a list of things that she likes!"

"He would not!" Canada said, "would he?" Lithuania nodded with a small noise coming from his throat. "Well, we will just have to get in contact with Hungary and Liechtenstein some other way," Canada said determined. A phone rang in Canada's pocket. The Canadian answered, "Hello?"

* * *

After the meeting Ukraine met up with her friends Hungary and Liechtenstein at Austria's house. The three girls went to the mall and bought various cute clothes, makeup and accessories. They had a fun time. It was their planned girl's night after all. They dressed up and walked in their new clothes like they were models to the world's most popular magazines. They all laughed and enjoyed watching romantic comedies. Time flew and they all made sure that Austria was asleep when they gathered in his living room in their pajamas. The male country did not mind Hungary coming over with her friends. It actually gave him inspiration for his compositions. He did enjoy not only for the inspiration but seeing his girlfriend happy.

"Alright girls, time for boy talk," Hungary said happily. They all sat on the elegant couch with fancy pillows. Lichtenstein covered herself with a blanket and had her legs crossed. Ukraine laid on her stomach and lifted her legs in the air. She moved them scissor cut style continuously. Hungary sat normally surrounded by various pillows. It made it seem that Hungary was sitting on a throne.

"You mean talk about Ukraine's crush?" Liechtenstein said sweetly.

"No!" Ukraine said in a soft exclaiming voice. Her face turned a soft pink.

"True, since Austria and I already are in the best of relationships. And Liechtenstein does not really talk with the male countries other than Switzerland and Austria," Hungary said.

"So did you talk with Canada today?" Liechtenstein asked excited. In one of the past girl's night they found out that Ukraine had a huge crush on Canada. It took hours of Liechtenstein's smooth talk and Hungary's cruel interrogation for Ukraine to finally yell that she liked Canada.

"No!" Ukraine sighed and started to hold a pillow over her head so she could focus on something else other than talking about the male country.

"Why didn't you?" Liechtenstein said.

"Was it because of Cuba?" Hungary asked.

"Yes, he was yelling at Canada, calling him America. Poor Canada hid underneath the table. He truly does not like fighting…" Ukraine said.

"Sounds a bit cowardly to me," Hungary stated.

"No, he is not. He is probably just an extreme pacifist," Ukraine defended the Canadian.

"He should stick up for himself though. Maybe we all would not forget about him as much," Liechtenstein said.

"Yeah, but that is what's so cute about him. He is so sweet and polite. His bear is even adorable!" Ukraine began to daydream about the personification. She made a soft squealing sound in her throat as she thought more about him.

Liechtenstein and Hungary looked at each other and giggled. "Maybe we should ask what he feels like," Hungary opened her book with her contacts in them. She found Canada's cell phone number and dialed it into her phone.

"What!" Ukraine exclaimed.

"You heard me," Hungary smiled. She has been listening to Ukraine talk about Canada for a long time. She could probably write a book by now from how Ukraine expressed how much she like him. Hungary was curious if Canada had any similar feelings. She intended to interrogate him a few times but she could never find him. And if she thought she found him, it turned out to be his twin. _Why did they have to be twins? Regardless I will find out. _Hungary thought determinedly.

"You can not be calling him, Hungary," Ukraine whined softly. Her face turned red and she held her breath. Liechtenstein kept on switching her gaze between the two to read their different reactions. Hungary put her phone on speaker and the three heard two long rings. Ukraine almost screamed when she heard a familiar Canadian answer, "Hello?"

"Hi Canada, it is me Hungary," the female country greeted.

"Hungary! Oh thank goodness. I have been meaning to speak with you about a few things. But you go first," Canada said softly. The three females heard some strange noise in the background.

"Well I wanted to ask you a few things about you," Hungary said. Ukraine whimpered and stuffed her face into the pillow she was holding. Liechtenstein giggled silently so she would not be heard over the phone.

"Really? Ok, so what do you want to ask?" Canada said surprised.

"Do you like fighting?"

"Not really, unless there is a right reason to do so. Like hockey, other than that I do not like fighting. Brings nothing but pain and misery," the Canadian answered.

Ukraine moved her head so only her eyes were visible. Her blush spread to her forehead. Hungary smiled, "Why was Cuba trying to murder you after the meeting?"

"He thought I was America, I swear my brother needs to stop ticking everyone off. I always get the death threats from those who hate him!" Canada said sadly.

"Another question, are you into guys or girls?" Hungary asked. She could have a new yaoi pairing for herself to enjoy or get Ukraine together with the country of her dreams. Either way she would get rewards.

"Girls, why do you ask?" Canada asked nervously.

"Just a survey my country is doing. Anyways, do you have any preferences. Like a dream girl? What do you find attractive in a girl?" Hungary asked quickly. Her heart began racing. It was not as fast as Ukraine's heart though. The country felt like her heart would explode. _Ah! He is going to say something that is the complete opposite of me! Canada probably already has his eyes on another girl! Why did Hungary do this? _Ukraine thought so she could convince herself to stop having the crush on him.

"Uh- I do not really care how she looks like really. Everything is not about looks you know. I guess what I find attractive is a nice, warm hearted woman. She is smart, has a optimistic personality. Family oriented, and just has a loving personality," Canada said after a pause of silence.

"Do you have any interests in a girl that matching your criteria?" Hungary asked. Ukraine flinched and shivered. Liechtenstein grabbed Ukraine's hand and smiled kindly.

Canada was silent for a while then said, "what type of survey is this?!" There were some more noises in the ground. "Fucking," and "shhs" and "who are you?" in the background.

"I mean do you have a preference as to what country this girl comes from!" Hungary said instantly. She did not want to drive the country away, yet.

"It really should not matter should it? A person is a person and if you love someone it should not matter as to where they came from or what their past it," Canada said. Ukraine picked her head out of the pillow to look at her friends. "Is that all?" Canada asked.

"Now, which country do you have a crush on?" Hungary said quickly. She was getting excited.

"Is this even a survey?!" Canada exclaimed.

"Just answer the question," Hungary demanded. The phone echoed with various sounds.

"Feed me!" a high pitched voice commanded over the phone.

"Kumajirou give me back the phone," Canada whined in the background.

"Fucking bitch!" another voice said in the background. The three female countries stared at the phone with one thought, _Who the heck does Canada hang out with?_

There was more rustling and the voice that was cussing spoke, "Canada likes-"

"Since when did you speak English Tony?!" Canada and someone else exclaimed in unison.

"I do not do dubs unless I want to!"the voice belonging to Tony said. The girls stared at each other, _Who on earth is Tony?_

"Canada likes Ukraine! Kumajirou said so!" Tony said happily and more sounds were heard. A minute passed with a small voice saying, "who are you? Feed me!"

Finally Canada's voice was heard. "Is that all you needed to know?" his voice was shaky and nervous. Ukraine squealed into her pillow. Liechtenstein grinned and clapped her hands excitedly and silently.

"Yeah that is all. So what did you want to talk to me about?" Hungary said. She saw how happy and embarrassed her friend was. She made a mental note to get the two on a date. _Thanks to me, Ukraine could become Canada's wife! Wait that is looking way too far into the future._ Hungary tried to shake the thought away. But it was impossible, she saw this ship as a perfect otp and it can become cannon. And yes she did know about the meanings to those fandom terms. Especially since she read yaoi in her spare time.

Canada sighed and it sounded like he handed the phone to someone else because his voice was heard in the background, "You talk to her, I need to feed Kumajirou…"

"Hello? Hungary?" Lithuania spoke on the phone. Hungary felt inspired to match up more countries together. She thought about prompting Lithuania to get together with Poland.

"Hi Lithuania," Hungary said as she mentally accepted the challenge.

"Canada and I were wondering, what does Ukraine like?" Lithuania asked.

"That is all Canada wanted to ask?" Hungary said. If only she let Canada state what he wanted to talk to her about, she probably would not have to interrogate the poor Canadian. Then again, it would have not been so much fun.

"Yes, but for some reason he looks like an apple. Is it what the alien said?" Lithuania said confused.

"Guess so, anyways why do you two want to know what Ukraine likes? Shouldn't you two ask her sister or Russia?" Hungary replied.

"That is because Russia is going to throw Ukraine a party for her birthday. He got the North American twins to help him and myself with the planning. We wanted to specifics as to what she liked so we can base the theme of the party off of it," Lithuania explained. Ukraine smiled at the thought of her brother's big consideration. It also meant that she would owe more to her younger brother than she already did. This made the female country get worried about her brother's well being and her debt to him.

Hungary looked at Ukraine expectedly and did a long 'hm" to make it seem like she was in deep thought. She covered her phone and asked Ukraine, "What do you want the theme of your party to be?"

"I do not know," Ukraine sighed, "Russia does not need to do such things anyways."

"Well he is planning on doing something so just tell me so I can tell them," Hungary said.

"No! I already owe brother a lot," Ukraine said as tears began to form in her eyes.

"Frozen, do a frozen theme. Like the Disney movie!" Liechtenstein said.

"Are you still there?" Lithuania asked. Hungary instantly yelled, "Frozen! She loves the movie frozen!"

"The Disney movie?" Lithuania said.

"Yes, base the theme off of that," Hungary told him. Ukraine's eyes widened in shock.

"Okay, thank you. Also please do not tell Ukraine about all of this. Russia would be upset if he found out that she learned about the party," Lithuania said.

"Okay, bye," Hungary said.

"Good bye," Lithuania hung up.

The three girls had their mouths hanging wide open. Hungary asked Ukraine, "Do you even like the movie?"

"I do not mind the movie but I am not a big fan to the snow or anything involving it…" Ukraine admitted.

"Well, you have to act surprised when your birthday comes around," Liechtenstein said.

"What is up with all of the yelling and strange noises?" Austria entered the living room. He was half asleep and half annoyed. Hungary hugged her friends and whispered good night. She then walked to him and kissed him on the cheek. "Nothing dear," she said. She went to her room along with Liechtenstein and Ukraine. All slept peacefully that night except Ukraine, she kept on pondering over what she just learned that evening.

* * *

Russia finally found his American comrade and the cause to all of the commotion. It turned out to be a movie production for marvel. America was apologizing to the director continuously who asked him, "why the hell would you run into the building if it was on fire?" Russia expected America to exclaim, _because I am the hero!_ But to his surprise, America did not.

Russia and America left the street that the filming company was using. Awkward silence hung in the air around them. The two were trying to get a taxi to go to the mall. Russia actually wanted to walk with America since he just noticed the traffic. America agreed and they just kept on walking and ended up in a nearby park. Children laughed and played in the monkey bars, swings, slides and various other attractions as the sun began to set. It was peaceful and the sun's various colors took Russia's breath away. _So many colors coming from a single sun, this is what America sees every day?_ Russia thought and jealousy began to spark inside him. Why couldn't he have so many beautiful colors from the sun in the winter?

"Dude, you still in there?" America waved a hand in front of him.

"What?" Russia snapped.

"Take a chill pill man. I was just making sure you were still on earth," America grinned.

"Whatever da?" Russia rolled his eyes. He disliked how America said 'chill pill', he already had to deal with the cold. He did not need more of it.

"Hey! Maddie just text me, he says your sis likes the movie Frozen," America told Russia happily. "That is just awesome! I love that movie too!"

"Why it is about snow and ice? Also isn't it aimed toward young girls?" Russia raised an eyebrow. He never thought that his big sister would like the movie at all.

"Dude, Disney is aimed for everyone!" America said.

"It is a stupid movie," Russia lied. He did like the movie, especially since it made snow and ice look enjoyable. But he could not allow America know that. The young country might assume things, like if he was into guys or something.

"So we have our theme now we have to find party planet!" America said.

"I want to go on the swing," Russia walked to the swing set and sat on an empty swing.

"Dude you are like a big kid," America laughed.

"At least I not like you," Russia returned the smile.

"I know I am awesome," America sat on the swing seat next to Russia.

"More like annoying da?" Russia said.

"Its cuz none of ya'll are up to mah speed!" America spoke with her Southern accent. This would happen a lot. One moment she speaks normal English and then her accent changes to various other regions of her country. Other countries could never really understand if she was trying to change her accent to annoy everyone or if it just happened. Most concluded it was the first when it was really the second reason. She pushed herself with her legs and began to swing. Russia just watched as the American went higher and higher to the point where he thought that the swing would do a three sixty. Instead America jumped off and landed on her feet. She gave Russia a thumbs up and her heroic smile.

"Now let's get party supplies, I have an idea of what we should do specifically!" America told Russia.

"I know what I want to do, so how about you follow my lead da?" Russia asked.

"How about we discuss this at my place, it is down the street from here," America suggested. She disliked following what others said, but she could negotiate. Better than most if she was in charge of it like with the Treaty of Versailles after the first World War. She was grateful that Wilson actually listened to her and agreed. The sucky part was that the rest of her government did not allow her to be more stern with France's and Britain's impossible requests for Germany's punishment. Maybe he would not have wanted revenge and sparked World War II. That was one of her many failures.

Russia stared at America in pure astonishment. He never knew that the country would negotiate. "That sounds good da? But all of my ideas will the best ones."

_I swear, everyone needs to learn how to negotiate. No wonder Europe was filled with a lot of wars. Everyone did not talk to each other. _America thought frustrated.

The two superpowers walked across the street to America's apartment. Inside they found Tony playing video games, Lithuania asleep on the couch and a blushing Canada cleaning a hockey stick in the kitchen. Where he got the hockey stick, no one knew. Kumajirou walked to America and said, "Alfred!" America could not help but pick up the bear. It was just so cute. She wanted to coo over it but remembered that Russia was behind her. Instead she walked to Tony and the two did a fist pump, "Sup dude!"

"Bitch," the alien said and pointed at Russia. The Russian glared at the alien and his dark aura appeared around him.

"Tony wants to know if you are staying the night," America told him.

"Oh, so he was not calling me a female dog! How did you get all that from a cuss word?" Russia said confused.

"Learning languages is the easiest thing in the world dude!" America replied. This gave no clarity to Russia. He turned to Canada.

"I guess I will be staying, since Lithuania is already asleep," Russia said. He turned to Canada, "So you said my sister likes Frozen da?"

Canada almost broke his hockey stick by rubbing it too hard with the cloth he had. "Y-yes that is what Lithuania said..." He had his back to Russia to hide the blush that turned a darker shade of red when he thought about the questions Hungary asked him. Russia walked to the couch and saw Lithuania asleep. He looked so adorable.

"Do you have a place where Lithuania can sleep more comfortably?" Russia asked America.

"Yeah, I have a two spare bedrooms. He can stay in one of them. Let me show you where they are," America stood and walked down a dark hallway in his apartment. Russia picked up Lithuania carefully, like he was a bride and followed America. The young country opened the door to a room and in it was a soft full sized bed with a closet and dresser. America moved the blankets and pillows so that they were suitable for sleeping on. Russia noticed how clean the room was. He never expected this from America.

Russia laid Lithuania on the bed and covered him in the blankets. America was in the doorway and gestured for Russia to leave the room so that Lithuania could sleep. Russia was about to leave when he heard soft mumbles from Lithuania. Russia checked to see if America was still there but she was not. The super power listened carefully, he knew that Lithuania tended to talk in his sleep. When Russia decided it was pointless to listen he heard Lithuania say, "I wonder how America dealt with burden for so long...Not even Canada knows that America is-" The last word was inaudible. Russia wanted to listen more but America called, "Come on dude! Let Lithuania sleep, also we need to start planning now if it is going to be epic!" Russia wanted to curse the American but did not do so. He left the room and closed the door with a cruel grin upon his lips.

_America is hiding something and I am going to find out what it is... _Russia thought happily.

* * *

**Fandom terms used in chapter**

**Canon: The ship(check ship definition) is true in the story. The author supports it and the ship will sail.**

**OTP: An abbreviation for "One true pair", in fandom terms this typically means that a pairing of two characters or a ship is the ship above all else for someone. A person can have a million ships but can only have one OTP**

**Ship: A pairing of two characters/persons from some type of story(it can be from history, movies, books, TV and more). It is figurative language based off of, "the ship shall sail". Which is to say that the pairing is true and will happen.**

**Yaoi: Pairing of two males**


	4. Invitations, Politics, and Cake!

**First off, I made up the senator in this chapter. I did not want to use real life political representatives because I do not know them personally or feel right writing about them. That and I dislike politics for my own reasons. This is all made up and I highly doubt that an event would happen but I have it that way for plot reasons. Thank you for your understanding.**

* * *

"America, your pie is ready," Lithuania told the female American. She was mixing some dip in her kitchen.

"Thanks dude," she opened the oven and brought out her apple pie. She place it on the stove and turned off the oven. Lithuania was covering some tableware that held various foods. Russia and the others were not around so America was in her comfortable clothes. Which consisted of a Star Wars t-shirt, basketball shorts and socks. She had not trimmed her hair in that week so it was slightly longer than normal. It was to the point where her hair covered her ears and began to get wavy. The four countries decided that America would handle with the invitations, Russia would prepare the entertainment, Canada would do the decorations and Lithuania would help everyone as much as he could. They also called Italy to make the cake and France to make delicious food.

"So what is all of this for?" Lithuania asked her. He wondered why the American was making salad's, pies, and casseroles.

"Well, my boss and his family is having a barbecue. I always like to sneak in a few of my homemade yummies. The stuff that the chef makes at the white house tastes too fancy sometimes. A barbecue is like a pot luck. Someone has to bring something. So I made sure that person was me, she explained. "There will be senators there as well."

"This is when?" Lithuania asked.

"Six this evening," America replied.

"Sounds fun," Lithuania said.

"Partly, until someone decided to talk about politics and next thing you know everyone is acting stupid," America sighed. "Do you know how Russia is doing about the whole planning Ukraine's birthday?"

"Not in detail but I do know that you gave him a good start by helping him," Lithuania told her.

"That is good, I will need to start on those invitations today so I can mail them tomorrow. Time sure flies, you know?" America said.

"Yeah, when you are a small country with no experience in a blink of eye you are a big nation," Lithuania agreed.

"So what is up with Poland? I remember he was super upset with you at the last world meeting," America asked.

"He knows that I am keeping secrets from him and he is frustrated about that," Lithuania answered.

"Does it involve mine by any chance?"

Lithuania stopped putting on the cover of a container. "I think he has suspicions…" he said nervously. _I hate my habit of sleep talking _he thought in his head.

"Tell him I am bisexual then. So he won't be upset with you. I am grateful for your secrecy but I do not want your relationship with him to be ruined because of me," America said.

"Are you sure? It will be like spreading rumors about you," Lithuania said.

"Then it will belong to one of the millions that there already are. Tell Poland that I am bisexual because it is true and so he won't be angry at you. I see that you two care for each other a lot and it would make me feel horrible if I ruined your relationship," America said.

"Wait, so you are into guys and girls?"

"Yeah, both genders can be pretty attractive. That and I believe that if you truly love someone it should not matter what their gender is. Love is love...Now I sound like France," America laughed softly.

"Any luck in having a female boss?" Lithuania asked. America shook her head.

"I do not know the candidates yet, but there is the possibility...I almost had one in the 2012 elections. Was disappointed when she did not win. But hey! I finally have a boss who who is not white. That is a step in one direction," America said.

"I am glad," Lithuania smiled. "That means you are one step closer to no longer hiding."

"Guess so," America said. The two were done and they stared at their work. America wiped her hands together. "Finally done! Now I have to get ready for that party." She walked to her bathroom.

* * *

America went to the barbecue which took place at a nearby park (It was heavily guarded with guards on the rooftops and walking the premises) and greeted everyone enthusiastically. She spoke with various senators from all of the different states of her country, both democratic and republican alike. Every once in a while, people of both parties would insult each other with a joke or small comment. The American did her best at not screaming at them to get along. Since she did agree with both sides to the point where it gave her a headache. It made her glad that she was not in the civil war again. Now that was very stressful for the poor personification. She was literally fighting herself.

"Alred, come over here would you?" her boss called her.

America made her way to her boss who was with another woman. Another senator for Utah. The woman had dark brown hair and bright green eyes. She wore a navy blue suit but with a skirt and small heels. She smiled at her and held out her hand for a shake, "Good evening Mr. Jones. I am Margaret Taylor, senator of Utah. I have heard a bit about you."

"It is a pleasure to meet you. I am Alfred Jones as you obviously know, the guy who sleeps in the closet of the President's office," America shook her hand and returned the smile.

Senator Taylor laughed as they broke the shake, "You have an interesting sense of humor ."

"I have been told many times. Especially from Mr. President," America said.

"This is my main assistant, a hard worker. He listens to whatever I order him to do," the president told the senator.

"It is true, he could tell me to jump off a cliff and I would do it. Within reason of course," America said.

"Fascinating, now I was curious, how long have you worked in this position?" Margaret Taylor asked.

"Long enough to write a book about it Mrs. Taylor," America said happily. The president smiled as he knew that America could write an entire series.

"The president tells me that you major in history and politics. I was wondering, do you know what the country would do if there was a female president?" the senator asked.

"The media would get involved first off and exaggerate everything. Even if they are on her side or not. She would get a lot of hate mails or made fun of, because girls are still considered below men in some cases. Just as any president, she would be judged, but even more because the president is female. This is typically the reaction to any president but there would be a lot sexism involved around the female president," America answered. She has seen this happen with all the presidents and know that if she did get a female boss, the question of equality would sky rocket.

"What is your opinion on the idea?" the woman asked.

"I believe it is another step that this country must take for it to reach glory and true free will. That was the founding fathers' idea after all," America replied.

"You sound like you knew them yourself," the senator said.

"Don't we all sound that way? We are the aftermath of their belief and goals. So it is kind of like we all knew them," America said.

"You have a good assistant. I hope that I may get one like him in the future," Senator Taylor told the president.

"He is a good young man and loves this country to death. Mr. Jones takes on a lot of work, if he was not here, this country would have been led astray a long time ago," America's boss told the woman. "If you two would excuse me, I need to see my beautiful daughters." The president left.

"How are you enjoying yourself at the barbecue?" America asked to end awkward silence.

"It is really enjoyable," the senator said. America expected her to excuse herself and go talk with other senators. "How are you enjoying yourself?"

"I enjoy gatherings, I really like it when those who do not get along get together. Now if only everyone can do that when they are discussing problems in the house itself…" America answered.

"Does your family have a long history with being the president's assistant?"

"Why do you say that?"

"I have heard rumors that you are a vampire. At least that is what the retired workers at the white house say," the senator said.

America laughed, "They are probably mistaking me for my dad. He was the president's assistant for a while. I took his place after he passed away…" America lied and made her voice falter to make it seem like she was remembering sad memories.

"You are a good actor Mr. Jones," the senator said. America raised a questioning eyebrow. "I know what you are. My great grandfather was one of the few who knew during Wilson's time. Do not worry, no one else in my family believed him except for me. I also have not told anyone," she told the personification.

"Oh! Agent Taylor, I remember him. One time I accidently pushed him into the girls bathroom. He was being a sexist jerk," America laughed.

"Something tells me that it was not an accident," the senator smiled.

"So, are you thinking about running for president?" America asked.

"Maybe, if I get nominated," Taylor replied.

"Let's say you do become president," America began.

"That is sure looking far ahead," Taylor said.

"What do you plan to do during your presidency? Give me at least two things and please be specific."

"I will try to bring this debt into question and fix some problems with discrimination. At least that is what I would like to do," the senator answered.

America smiled, "there may be hope yet. Mrs. Taylor, I give you my support." The personification shook the woman's hand for the second time. The country walked away and the senator noticed that there was a card with the country's information, her phone number. On it said, "call if you ever need advice or help. =) " The senator looked around to find the country at the president's side.

The senator smiled and thought _Guess I have a new friend in a high place. Also call it womanly sixth sense, but I felt that the personification was quite feminine._

* * *

"Feliciano! What the hell are you doing?" Southern Italy asked his brother who was on the floor looking at pictures of Frozen.

"America called and asked me to make a cake for Ukraine's birthday! The theme is Frozen, I love that movie. So I decided to look at pictures from the movie to get ideas on how to decorate it," Italy explained excitedly.

"Is that what this invitation for then?" Southern Italy, Lovino held up two cards that were decorated nicely with glitter and a picture of sven the moose.

"Vee! That means that these are already out. Let's see when the party is…" Italy grabbed one and read the description. "It is in three days! Guess I should start on the cake!"

"When were you asked to make the cake?" Lovino asked.

"About two days after the meeting," Feliciano answered.

"Stupido! That was a week ago! Shouldn't you have started on the cake days ago then?" Lovino yelled at his younger brother.

"Oh yeah! But I got so distracted with the soundtrack and movie. The colors are so nice and pretty. It really makes winter feel magical!"

"Whatever, you probably should start on the cake," Lovino sighed.

"After we watch the sing-along version!" Feliciano exclaimed.

"You idiot!" Lovino screamed at his brother. His face turned red. Feliciano began to cry so Lovino apologized continuously to make him stop. Soon Lovino started crying. They then watched the sing-along version of Frozen. It made them stop crying and apologize to each other. Once it was done Feliciano stood up with determination.

"Time to start baking that cake! Lovino, do you want to help!?" he asked.

"Sure," Lovino replied, he tried not to seem too eager. Making the cake sounded fun to him. "How big is this cake suppose to be anyways?"

"Big enough for every country in the world to have a piece of it!" Feliciano replied.

"That will be huge!" Lovino exclaimed. The two Italians then walked to the kitchen with determination and courage. As brave as they walked in the kitchen together, you think that they were going to war.


	5. Dress and Pancakes

**Winter break is over so the chapters for this fan fiction will come out inconsistently. (Like I might post it daily to weekly) I will not give up this because I have this all planned out, it just needs to be typed. Thank you all for reading and I hope you will be patient enough to see the end. Thank you!**

* * *

"So much to prepare for and so little time it seems," Ukraine sighed as she made food. She was preparing some for her birthday, August 24. The day that Ukraine got it's independence. Everything was ready, and she really was not suppose to be cooking but doing paperwork instead. She had a lot on her mind. In a few days Russia was going to throw her a "surprise party". Which will not be much of a surprise because Lithuania told Hungary who called Canada to interrogate him. The nation blushed furiously at the memory of hearing a confused and nervous Canada over the phone.

_Why did Hungary do that?_ She thought pathetically. Now she had to act surprise for her brother. Who she still felt that she was in debt with him and her boss disliked it whenever she thought about seeing him. Her bosses always told her that she had to stay away from him to be properly independent. "Look at those North and South American countries, they are independent," they told her. _Yeah but they do not understand that Russia is my dear little brother and that there is not two entire oceans to separate us. Only a few geographic like borders._

There was a knock on her door. She answered it and found her sister Belarus waiting. She had her blank expression that everyone mistook for an intimidating glare. Only Russia saw that (when he refused to marry her), or those who she saw a rivals. Ukraine gave her little sister her motherly smile that she only showed to her siblings. "Natalya, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I came here to visit you. Is this a surprise?" Belarus asked blandly.

"Actually yes, you never visit unless Russia is here. Or for food…" Ukraine said. Belarus sighed and did her best to sound frustrated.

"I get busy, just as anyone else and my boss dislikes it when I visit other nations without permission," Belarus said.

"Okay, come in! Would you like some refreshments?" Ukraine asked her sister.

"Yes, I would like some beer with honey in it please," Belarus answered.

"Sure, but you should not be drinking," Ukraine said.

"And you should not be rude to a guest in waiting," Belarus closed the front door as they entered the house. Ukraine walked to her kitchen. _At least my sister is here, it is so nice to see her_! the Ukrainian thought.

Once Ukraine left the living room, Belarus opened the door and said, "Come inside you two. Now!"

France and Britain crawled out of the bushes in front of Ukraine's two story house. The two bumped into each other and got into an argument about who will walk in front. Belarus rolled her eyes and grabbed both nations by the collar of their shirts. "Get inside and do what you have to do. And if any of you do anything to give the party away or do anything to my sister and her things you will have to deal with me…" She warned. The two nodded and gulped at the same time.

"Now her room is upstairs. Once you found out her measurements for her gift then you will let me know and I will distract her so you two may leave. Now go!" she hissed and pushed them up the stairs. They went up as quickly and quietly as any nation could, which was similar to turning invisible but only Canada could do that. Or at least that is what everyone believed he could do. Ukraine entered the living room with her sister's drink and some warm bread.

"So what made you decide to visit Natalya," Ukraine said to start a conversation.

* * *

Britain and France stared at the hallway before them. "Four doors, should be easy enough," Britain stated the obvious.

"Yes, so I will check two you check the other two," Britain said.

"Do not order me around!" France said upset in a quiet voice.

"What is you better plan then?" Britain whispered.

"I check two rooms and you check the other two," France said.

"That is the same bloody thing I said you frog!" Britain almost yelled.

"But I said it so it makes it a better plan," France flipped his hair and smiled smugly at the Englishman.

"Whatever, lets get this over with," Britain sighed and the two walked to the same door. They began choking each other to see who would open this door. "Get a different door you idiot!" France said in a low voice.

"No, I saw this door first frog," Britain snapped. Instantly the two nations were wrestling with each other and almost fell down the stairs. Just the sight of Belarus gave the two shivers down their spines so they stopped and cleared their throats.

"How about we do not fight now. I rather not have Belarus gutting my insides," Britain muttered.

"I agree, lets just open the door…" France did so and they found out it was the bathroom. They closed the door and went to check two others. One was a closet like room and the other was a spare room. They found that out after finding that there were no clothes in the dresser of the room. They entered the last room to finally reach their destination.

"Why wouldn't Matthew help me with this. He is way better at being sneaky and nice. Unlike you black sheep," France whined as they entered.

"Hey, he rejected your request for help. He probably felt embarrassed about being asked to sneak into Ukraine's house and take some clothes. Just so you can make a dress," Britain rolled his eyes. "Besides everyone knows that I am the best at sneaking around."

"I can not just randomly start measuring Ukraine. So another way to get her specific measurements I need a few things that are her size so I can make the dress proper and beautiful. Also you were caught by Italy in the second world war…" France stated.

"That does not count. At least I wore proper clothing for war unlike you! You could be seen from miles away in your flashy clothing. Enough for Italy to aim at your head properly," Britain said angrily.

"Whatever little brother," France shrugged and searched the room for Ukraine's dresser. Once he found it across the bed he opened the drawers. "Go to her closet and get some clothes that she typically wears." The Frenchman grabbed some womanly undergarments and put them into a plastic bag he pulled out of his pocket. England came back with a few shirts and pants.

"Perfect, now we have to let Belarus know that we are done so that we may leave this place without being noticed.

"Right, so how should we let her know?" Britain thought out loud.

"Why don't we see what the two are doing right now so we can make a proper plan," France said. The two agreed and crept to the end of the stairs.

* * *

"So, what are you doing on August 24?" Belarus asked and munched on some bread.

"I will be having a small party with my boss and people. Why do you ask?" Ukraine asked. But she knew the answer, her and Russia were planning a party for her.

"Just wondering, this bread tastes delicious. Did you make it?" Belarus continued.

"Yes, and it just came out of the oven when you came. We should hang out sometime, go shopping and watch silly movies. Hungary and Liechtenstein would love you," Ukraine said.

"I am not so sure. Everyone looks at me scared, like I will kill them on the spot. Which I would not, unless they did anything to big brother or you." The nation looked at the ground sadly. "I miss living together with you and big brother…" she admitted.

"I do too, but you know what?" Ukraine said. "Borders and countries will never keep us apart. Okay?" Ukraine gave her little sister a hug. "And if you are so self conscious about the other countries liking you, you should try talking to them with that beautiful smile of yours."

"But a lot of them are idiots," Belarus said once her big sister let her go.

"Yes they are. But that may also be a cover for them. Most countries are probably self conscious about what the others think. Show them your friendly side and maybe they would not be afraid," Ukraine said.

Belarus nodded, "I will try. Besides if I have more allies, they can not do anything to big brother or you unless they want to break our friendship!"

"That is another good reason to make friends," Ukraine agreed. She opened her mouth to say something when there was a loud bump from the second floor.

Belarus instantly stood up and declared, "I am going to use your bathroom." She headed toward the stairs.

"Wait, there is a bathroom on the first floor Natalya," her sister informed her.

"I want to use the bathroom on the second floor. Could you have some more drinks when I come back?" Belarus smiled sweetly at her sister. Which was a rare sight. Ukraine returned the smile and entered her kitchen. Belarus found France and Britain trying to murder each other. Both of their hands choked the other's throat.

"What on earth are you two doing?" she demanded.

"Nothing!" the two said in unison and broke apart from choking each other.

"Whatever, did you two get what France needed to make big sister's dress?" Belarus asked.

"Yes we did," Britain said.

"Alright, my sister is in the kitchen, get out and make the dress," Belarus ordered.

"Yes ma'am!" the two said and ran down the stairs. Belarus sighed and flushed the toilet in the bathroom. She went back downstairs to find a confused Ukraine.

"Why is my front door open?" she questioned. Belarus wanted to facepalm herself. _Those idiots! They forgot to close the door!_ She thought.

"The winds are strong. Maybe that opened it," Belarus said. "Also I found a few rats that I kicked out. You probably should call pest control later so they can never get inside again.

"Really! Oh dear," Ukraine said worried. "I hope there is not a lot of damage… Wait how could the wind open a door, it is not even that strong today!" Ukraine stepped outside and did not even feel a nice breeze. She closed the door.

"If it was not the wind maybe the rats opened it or something," Belarus said.

"What type of rodents are these?" Ukraine exclaimed.

"Idiots," Belarus answered and concluded that explained everything. It only made Ukraine more confused.

* * *

Prussia and Germany walked to Canada's home early in the morning.

"Vhy dit you brink me here bruder?" Germany asked Prussia.

"To get some awesome pancakes. Zat is vhy vee are at Kanada's house," Prussia answered.

"You said vee hat somethink important to attent to!" Germany yelled at his brother.

"It is important! I need somethink good to eat for breakfast!" Prussia said as he tried to open Canada's door, it was locked so Prussia brought out his tools for unlocking doors.

"Zis is breakink and enterink bruder!" Germany scolded his brother.

"Don't sount so upset Vest! I do zis all zee time!" Prussia told his brother.

"Zat shtill does not justify breakink ant enterink!" Germany sighed and tried to stop Prussia. Luckily for the red eyed nation he was done. He opened the door and entered casually, ask if it was his own house. They were in Canada kitchen with an entryway leading to the living room.

"Kanada!" Prussia called the Canadian. That was when they noticed two voices arguing from the living room. The two Germans glanced at each other.

"Vee probably chould leave," Germany said.

"Nein, it is probably somethink small like hockey," Prussia walked toward the living room.

"But I zought zat Kanada vas really into hockey?" Germany said.

"Oh ja! He is and it is not in season. Lets find out vat zey are talkink about," Prussia continued on to his destination, the living room which is where the voices were coming from. Germany reluctantly followed with the thought, _Vee are goink to interrupt a private argument. Why can't my bruder not be so nosy? Then again vat could the Kanadian be arguink about zat is not hockey?_

The two brothers found Canada and America yelling at each other. Canada looked worried and angry, an expression the two German's were not too familiar with. America had her back to them so they could not see her face.

"Al, I am worried about you and I know that whatever you are hiding is ruining you," Canada said. "I understand you have to keep some secrets from the other countries but I am your brother. I know and feel it whenever you are upset or sad. It is a brother sense. Why won't you let me know what the heck you are hiding?"

"Canada I am grateful that you are my brother and you care about me. Just as you tell me what is on your mind and what you feel; I do the same exact thing. I would not do so if I did not trust you," America replied.

"Why are you lying to me Al? Sweet maple, why are you lying to me. You can be such a good actor but I know that what you are saying is not true. Just tell me what is on your mind, it is obvious that whatever you are hiding is hurting you. And I can not just stand by and watch. Do you not trust me?"

"I trust you more than every other country in this world combined. And if I was hiding something from you, it would be because I am doing what I must for my people. For these past few decades I have been truthful to you and I have not lied to you. I will do whatever I can to help you and make sure you are all right," America said in a lower voice.

"Then why are you putting on your mask in front of me as you do to everyone else? Your words say that but your eyes say otherwise. I thought I knew you but I guess there is still that trust barrier. Al, I just hate to see you trying to hide yourself. Even to me," Canada said sadly.

"Mattie-" America began until Prussia sneezed and the twin finally noticed the two German's in the room. "Germany, Prussia! I never knew that Canada had you two over for this morning," America gave them her big smile. Canada shook his head in defeat and depression. "How long were you two standing there?"

"Um…" Germany said.

"Oh so you two just got here!" America looked at her watch. "Whoops! It is that late already? The hero needs to get going and do important stuff with good old Obama! See ya'll later," America left Canada's house with her best cocky attitude act. Once she was sure that neither her brother or the two German's were able to see her, she felt her eyes become filled with salty tears. She did her best to not let them fall. _I hate lying to Canada _She thought sadly.

* * *

Back at the house the two German's stared at a Canadian who looked ready to cry and break down his own house. "Vell zat vas a scene," Prussia said to Canada and his brother. Canada shrugged and walked to the kitchen.

"It was nothing, I assume you two are here for pancakes?" Before either could say anything Canada said, "good because there is going to be a maple mountain of it once I am done…"

Kumajirou wandered to the kitchen and pawed at Canada's leg, wanting to be held. The quiet country ignored his pet as he focused entirely on making pancakes. The bear walked to Germany and did the same to his leg. Reluctantly Germany held the white bear with two arms. Prussia and him decided to sit since they did not know what else to do. That and Prussia still wanted pancakes.

"So-," Prussia said slowly. "Kanada can cook some goot pankakes!" He tried to brighten the mood. The two German's noticed Canada's dark aura and the way he vigorously made soft cakes on the pan.

"Really?" Germany said while trying to sound curious. For once the two mentally agreed to knock before entering and not to tick off Canada.

"Here you go," Canada set a big pile on the table that almost touched the ceiling. He gave both of them a plate, knife and fork. He put maple syrup in the middle. "Would either of you want something to drink?" The Canadian was calmer and back to his quieter self.

"Beer," Prussia said.

"Vater please," Germany said cautiously. He was surprised at the Canadian's sudden mood change. Canada gave the two brothers water. "Danke," they both said. Prussia did not want to argue about not getting beer because he remembered the twin's argument.

"Vat are sie plans for totay?" Germany asked.

"Today was suppose to be a bro day with Al- Er I mean America…" Canada sighed and sat down. He looked at his three piles of pancakes that he made in less than five minutes.

"Oh, und zat dit not turn out vell," Prussia stated the obvious.

"So sie and your bruder are close, right?" Germany asked.

Canada nodded, "Well at least I thought we were. I know what you all think of America, because that is what I use to think so too until I actually took time to know him. Everyone sees America as this idiotic, childish, cocky, loud and inconsiderate personification. He is the complete opposite. He is very intelligent, mature, can be loud and is very kind. Alfred just hides all of this because he is afraid…"

"Afraid of what?" Prussia asked.

"His people getting hurt. Alfred can be pretty paranoid and it takes forever for him to trust others. Heck, after 1812 it took me practically a century to even talk to him casually at the meetings. If something happened to him, he will be fine but if it is to his people...End of the Pacific War is the perfect example for that…But since we have gotten close we know almost everything about each other. I know secrets of his and he knows secrets of mine. If one of us is upset, the other is the first one to make sure he is okay. Alfred wears his mask all the time and I have noticed after all this time, he has been wearing it in front of me as well. Once I found this out I see that my brother is sad and something is tearing him apart from the inside. I know that it is from whatever he is keeping from me."

"Sounts like my bruder and I," Germany said.

"Except for zee keepink secret part," Prussia added.

"Annoys me like hell, but vee are close," Germany continued. "From what I hear, it sounds like your bruder is hiding something because of his fear. You say zat he wears a masks, even to you, then zat means he has an important reason for keeping it. And vat reason would zat be?"

"Vat bruder?" Prussia asked, "Zee awesome me is awesomely confused."

Germany rolled his eyes in annoyance, "America's people. As for any country, our people come first, even if it means beink isolated, startink wars, creatink peace, beink a coward, actink like a soldier...Everything we do and vat vee exist for is our people. It is definitely evident zat we all care about our people. America cares for his people and zis secret zat he keeps hidden,even to his closest friend and family member, probably would affect his people drastically if it vas discovered."

Canada leaned his head on his arm that stood on the table. "Yeah, it just pains me to see by brother do this...He has been for so long, I am surprised that he has not cracked yet," Canada said.

"Vell danke for warnink us ahead of time. In case if he does crack," Prussia said.

"If zat does happen, zat is ven you will be needed the most," Germany said.

"Don't doubt that, I definitely will. But before that, I am pulling his cowlick," Canada said with certainty.

"Vat will zat do?" the Germans asked in unison.

"Sweet revenge for making me worry. I swear on maple," Canada answered. The two Germans were still confused and curious as to what would happen if the cowlick was pulled.


	6. Phone Calls

**Sorry for the lateness, I got caught up in life. I hope you enjoy this chapter and know that more will be coming in the future.**

* * *

Russia sat on his couch in his home. He flipped through his little booklet that held the contact information of all of the countries. He found the first name on his list and dialed it into his cell phone to call. The Russian took a drink of his soda. Which he discovered he liked almost as much as vodka. He always emphasized _almost_ with himself and swore to never admit it to America that he like it.

"This is the hero speaking," America answered the phone.

"Greetings comrade!" Russia smiled creepily to himself. He enjoyed toying with the American and that she still called him a commie every once in a while. Russia and America did almost start World War III, but it was still to be frenemies. It was like the Cold War but more playful and harmless.

"Sup dude! Hows it goin" America spoke in her Southern accent. Russia loved it when she spoke this way, it meant she was more fun to joke around.

"Good so far. Do you know who is coming to my big sister's party?" Russia asked.

"Everyone we see at the world meetings. I made double sure that they are all going and keeping it a secret from Ukraine," America answered. Russia heard the American sniff on the other end, like she was crying. Which she was, before he called.

"Are you crying?" Russia asked curiously and worried.

"Dude, heros do not cry. My allergies have been acting up lately. My nose has been running all day! It totally sucks man!" America lied and no one except for close friends and family knows when she lies.

"I hope you get better in time for the party. It would be disappointing if I can not kill you with my pipe. I have cleaned it specifically for you da?" Russia said full of concern. He waited egarly for her to reply to her playful threat.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world. I need to keep your communist ass in check," America replied with a fake sneeze.

"The Soviet Union is gone you know? I am no longer a communist da?"

"Thats because I make sure you do not go commie again. Besides what should I call you if you dislike my epic nickname for you?'

"How about panda or something cute and nice," Russia said.

"I ain't takin China's weird nicknames from him. Your boyfriend will go all kung fu on me," America exclaimed. "I am sticking with commie until I come up with something better."

"Fine," Russia replied with a blush. He was grateful that America could not see him. "China and I are not together! I am not that type of person da? Besides if you call me commie I should call you fat ass or 3.5 cm."

"Hey, you know I'm all about that bass. No treble! Also you only say that because you are super jealous that I have a sexier one than you. But then again, you have your eyes on a specific Chinese man's-" America said.

"Good-bye America!" Russia interrupted her and hung up on the phone. His childish face was a red cherry. He took a deep breath and sighed. The Russian began laughing, he loved this love-hate relationship with America. It always made his day to see what the American could come up with comebacks and vise versa. Thinking of the North American country, Russia's thoughts wandered to what Lithuania said in his sleep. The idea of America having a secret made Russia curious and eager for the hunt to find the hidden truth.

_First, my big sister's birthday party and then I will interrogate Lithuania._ Russia thought happily.

Russia called another country, France.

"Bonjour!" Franc answered with a muffled voice.

"Hello France, how is the dress?" Russia said.

"It is going great! Ukraine will look like a beautiful snow queen!" France replied happily. His voice became clear as he took out needles in his mouth. "It is almost finished, just doing some beautiful touches to it…"

"Sounds like things are progressing well da? Now I must go, bye France," Russia said. France said a quick goodbye before Russia hung up on the phone. He found Italy's number in his book and called the Italian.

"Hey! This is-a North Italy!" Italy answered giddily as he does with everyone. His southern brother was heard cursing in the background.

"How is the cake?" Russia asked.

"Ru-Russia! Oh-uh…" Italy said suddenly fearful. He spoke to America about the cake and the Italian was terrified of the American, but at least she was more friendly.

"It is-a going fu-" South Italy began shouting into the phone until North Italy shushed him.

"The cake is coming along great! It is really pretty if I-a do say so myself!" North Italy said as bravely as he could.

"Good da?" Russia asked.

"Si!" Italy exclaimed.

"Okay, I will be hanging up now. Bye da?" Russia said and heard a small ciao from the other line before he hung up.

"Time to call Spain to make sure the food will be ready in two days…" Russia was going to flip through his flipbook when he realized that he only flipped through the pages aimlessly. He finally found Spain's number and called him.

"Hola!" Spain answered in a slightly lazy voice.

"Hello Spain, are you still going to make the food for my big sister's party?" Russia asked.

"Si! I am buying groceries now!" Spain said quickly.

"Thank you da?" Russia said. "That is all I wanted to know."

"Adios amigo," Spain said. Russia hung up and stared at his phone. He stared at the phone with America's teasing words echoing in his head. _I ain't takin China's weird nicknames from him. Your boyfriend will go all kung fu on me _Russia at times truly hated America, because a little voice in his head sang it was true. Gathering his courage, Russia dialed in China's number, one that he had memorized for a long time. He hated this strange feeling around the nation.

"Hello aru," China answered. Russia's heart jumped excitedly.

"Hello China! How are you?" Russia asked trying to seem friendly.

"Making those fireworks that you wanted your big sister! Im Yong Soo, stop it aru! That is too much gunpowder aru," China yelled. Russia smiled, China and his younger brothers will always be the same.

"That is good da?" Russia said trying to see if he could continue talking to China.

"Yes, is there anything else you need help with aru?" China asked.

"Not that I can think of…" Russia said in deep thought. He tried to think of other things that he could say to start a conversation.

"Okay, now I need to go before- AIYA! South Korea! Stop touching my chest!" China exclaimed. Russia heard the Korean yelled, "But I want to aniki!"

"Goodbye aru!" China said and hung up.

"Goodbye da?" Russia said meekly. _Maybe I should hit South Korea with my pipe since he keeps on bothering China…_ Russia thought as he pulled out the polished pipe from within his jacket._ I can just clean it again._

* * *

Japan silently stared at the invitation he got in the mail. It was beautifully decorated to match the movie Frozen. There was silvery, glitter snowflakes and a small watercolor painting of the main female characters, Anna and Elsa. The cute folded card had contact information for Russia, in case there were any questions. The invitation was for Ukraine's birthday, which was only twp days away. Normally Japan would not go, but he recognized the penmanship of a specific American who wrote his invitation in Japanese.

_Russia courd not have made this invitation card. He probabry had America make it. Guess I shourd be carring him for more information._ Japan thought. He did not really want to go since it involved Russia but it also involved two things he did like. Frozen, which at the moment is popular in Japan and a specific close American friend of his.

"Shourd I go?" Japan thought out loud to himself. His cell phone rang and he answered with a "moshi moshi."

"Hey Japan," Greece said in his sleepy voice. There were meows of cats in the background.

"Konnichiwa Greece-san," Japan greeted politely.

"Did you get an invitation?" Greece asked.

"Hai, but I do not know if I wirr be going," Japan answered.

"Well I am going, the card is really pretty."

"Sou desu nee," Japan agreed holding the card.

"Anyways, I wanted to talk to you about something important," Greece said.

"Nani," Japan asked.

"I need help finding my cat," Greece answered.

"Which one?" Japan asked.

"This one is Aphrodite...She has been missing for a while," Greece said seriously.

"How can I be of assistance?" Japan asked with determination. He loved cute things and cats was on the top of his list. A missing cat meant a missing fluffy ball of cuteness that the world revolves around. At least to Japan, that is what a missing cat meant.

"You can-" Greece began when there was a loud meow heard. "Wait! I found her! She was on my head this entire time."

"That is good, it made me worried for Aphrodite," Japan smiled. He imagined a small stray cat on Greece's head while the Greek searched for the cat everywhere.

"Another thing, have heard the rumor?" Greece asked.

"What rumor?"

"The rumor that that Lithuania and Poland are fighting right. Not war, that would be bad," Greece said.

"I did notice that the two were on the edge during the rast meeting," Japan said. "Russia was not making it any better."

"I wonder what made them become so upset. They are such good friends. Maybe it might have to do with something about Lithuania liking Belarus or something. I think Poland might like Lithuania more than a friend. But I could be wrong."

"Well, I just hope that they can resolve whatever is bothering them. Friendships being ruined can lead to horribre things. To get away from negative thoughts, how is your relationship with Turkey coming along?"

"That jerk always wants to compete with me about something. He is annoying as hell and I despise his very existence," Greece said angrily.

"The other day you said you two were getting along," Japan said nervous. _I probabry shourd have not brought up Turkey…_ He thought regrettedly.

"We are, it is just trying to find all of my cats first to find Aphrodite. Guess he was too focused on winning other than actually finding her."

"But he was trying to rook for her," Japan said.

"Who's side are you on?" Greece said upset.

"I rather not be on anyone's side…" Japan said.

"Hey Hercules! I was looking for Aphrodite and found an orange tabby with a missing eye. I cleaned him and put a bandaged over the now missing eye before anything happened," Turkey's voice spoke in the background.

"The poor mr. Cat," Greece said. He did not sound upset or angry, but actually happy that Turkey helped an injured cat.

"I guess I will leave you two to your own business," Japan said politely. He was glad that Turkey was considerate enough to even look for Aphrodite and help a injured stray cat. _It seems that their rerationship is getting better._ Japan began thinking about the two as a couple. He shook the thought away, _No, I can not be like Hungary and start shipping other countries rike she does!_

"Okay, you are going to the party though right?" Greece asked.

"Hai, why not?" Japan answered.

"Okay, Turkey and I will see you there," Greece said.

"Sayonara Greece-san," Japan said. Japan heard the familiar beep of a hung up phone. He did not want to see Russia, Japan still got bad vibes from the Russian. But now that Greece and Turkey were expecting him to go, Japan had no other choice. _Why have I aroud myserf to go without thinking?_ Japan thought.

He looked at the invitation and wandered to his couch. Japan admired the detail and pure originality of the card. He pulled out his phone and took a picture of it. Within seconds he looked through his memory card that was filled with pictures. An idea popped up in his head, he felt that since he was going to a birthday party, he should do or give something to the birthday person. He went to his room and got out his good camera and a new memory card. _I know what I will be giving Ukraine-san for her birthday._

* * *

**Foreign terminology **

**Adios_: Goodbye_ (Spanish)**

**Amigo_: Friend _(Spanish)**

**Bonjour: _Hello _(French)**

**Hai: _Yes_** **(Japanese)**

**Konnichiwa_: Greetings/hello _(Japanese)**

**Nani_: What _(Japanese)**

**Sayonara: _Goodbye _(Japanese)**

**Si_: Yes _(Spanish)**

**Sou desu nee_: Is that so? _Or_ it is isn't it? _(Japanese)**

**-san: _Used for politeness in Japan. Long story short it is like Mr./Mrs./Miss/Ms. and used for politeness_ (Japanese)**


	7. Before the Party part 1

Spain waited impatiently as he paced around the room. He had completely forgotten that he and France were in charge of making the food for the birthday party. France said that he planned to go to the country a few days before hand and make his food while he finished Ukraine's gift, which was to be from Belarus._ At least he has an excuse!_ The Spaniard thought angrily. He cursed his laziness for once. If Russia or Belarus does not see his homemade cooking at the party, Spain knew he would be dead. To ease his anxiety his doorbell rang. Spain leaped to the door and answered it.

There stood one Spain's little adopted brother, Mexico. The Mexican had messily trimmed black hair, brown skin and chocolate brown eyes. He was a few inches shorter than the North American twins. He wore a white buttoned shirt, with casual black pants and tennis shoes. A suitcase was in his grasp behind him. "Hola, Spain!" Mexico said with some fake enthusiasm.

"Mexico! So glad you could come," Spain said happily.

"What did you do this time?" Mexico said noticing how scared the Spaniard was.

"I need help making food for Ukraine's birthday party! I needed to start on it since yesterday for as many people there will be," Spain spilled out his guts. Mexico sighed and entered the home and walked to the kitchen. He saw that there was absolutely nothing made or any sign that Spain had begun anything.

"Aiya yai!" Mexico faced palmed himself. It was hard to believe that Spain was the one of the many Europeans who practically wiped out his mother's ingenious peoples. "You idiot… Why haven't you started working?!" he yelled at Spain.

"I got busy with-"

"That stupid, loud mouth Italian Romano? Of course Spain, Romano is your dear little brother that you would never even lay a finger on him. Probably because he is a gringo like you. Why should I help you?"

"Because I told America and Russia that you were helping me. Russia does not care but America seemed excited to eat your food," Spain explained pathetically.

Mexico laughed at the thought of the American. "Told my favorite gringo? Well, guess I can not let him be disappointed. I could care less about you and Russia," Mexico rolled up his sleeves and washed his hands in the sink. "But remember one thing, we are cooking my food...Not yours, so you just helped me, okay?"

"Our cuisine is similar though," Spain said.

"But mine is better," Mexico said as he searched for meat. "Hey stupido!" Mexico called Spain.

"Si?" Spain replied to his call.

"Go to the store and get me some ingredients for masa, and some corn husks, along with flour and...You know what?" Mexico brought out a pen and paper from his bag and began to write down various ingredients. Once he was done, he handed it to Spain. "Now apurate!" Spain stood and ran out of his house with a sighing Mexican. _Gringos I swear..._ he thought to himself.

* * *

It was the day before Ukraine's birthday party. Most of the countries were going to the airport or already arriving at the country where the party was to be held. The party was to be held at the street in front of the hotel that Russia reserved specifically for it. It would be able to hold over a few hundred humans comfortably and a few hundred countries. Canada arrived at the hotel with crates of decorations. China, France, England, South Korea, Russia, and Belarus arrived at the hotel at the same time. They met in the lobby and began to discuss the party decorations.

"Hello America," England greeted Canada.

"I am not America, my name is Canada," the Canadian said sadly.

"Oh my dear little brother!" France hugged Canada. "I will never forget mon amour. How dare you black sheep insult mon amour in such a way!"

"I don't need that from you frog! Sorry Canada I always mix you up with your brother," England apologized.

"Hey you Westerners stop acting so immature aru! You guys can not even identify each other properly! I swear, now Canada is setting up the decorations?" China said.

"Yes, now France where is my big sister's dress?" Belarus asked the Frenchman.

"Ah yes, the beautiful masterpiece I have created is in my suitcase which is in my room upstairs," France replied and pulled out a flower out of nowhere and smelled it.

"Aniki, your chest belongs to me!" South Korea tried to touch China who pushed him away.

"Why are you following me aru?" China yelled.

"Aniki never spends time with me so I follow you to make up that time. That and my group and I will be performing Gangman style. I can not do it properly without Matthias, Gilbert and Alfred. It is our signature!"

"You may do your little dance, but so long as you do not do that elevator part," Russia said darkly.

"No promises," the Korean smiled.

"Then I will have your sou-" Russia began when Belarus said, "So after sister's wedding we are getting married right big brother?"

"No," the Russian squeaked.

"Yes we are big brother," Belarus confirmed. "You are all invited to see the union between Russia and I. Russia will become one with Belarus." A dark aura swarmed around her.

"Anyways, do you need help with the decorations Bana?" England asked.

"It is Ca-na-da! And no, my brother and I are setting up the decorations. He has some more stuff from Disney that he asked to borrow," Canada said.

"How much time and work did you put into all of this?" the countries exclaimed. The Canadian shrugged casually and smiled sweetly.

"I like the movie. Besides, its only for the dj, tables and stuff. There are a lot of countries coming so there needs to be sufficient enough decorations. What I need help with now is finishing the snowflakes. Everything else is done, thanks to the help of Germany and Prussia," Canada explained.

"Why would they be helping you aru?" China asked.

"I fed them pancakes," Canada said lightly and cautiously. He rather not have other countries get into more North American drama.

"France, show me big sister's dress," Belarus ordered the Frenchman.

"I will show it to you in private so that the others will be awed by its beauty," France said nervously and led Belarus who dragged Russia with her to France's hotel room.

"The fireworks will be going off a few miles away on a rooftop. When should they go off?" China asked Canada.

"Probably before the actual partying and at the very end. You do have enough safe fireworks right?" Canada said.

"Yes, I do," China replied.

"Alfred is coming with his timer for the fireworks so that they will go off at a certain time safely," Canada explained.

"It seems that your brother is bringing a lot of things. Why did you two not come here together?" Britain asked.

"No reason in particular," Canada lied and thought about the argument he had with his twin the other day. "We just left on different airplanes due to time…"

Britain scanned the Canadian carefully and watched for any strange reaction. "Well, I will be going to my room and sleep. I am tired from the trip aru," China left the Westerners to check into his room. South Korea did the same, he got bored and decided that he should sleep as well.

"Are you sure everything is alright?" Britain asked Canada.

"Yeah, everything is," Canada answered. "We should go to our own rooms and sleep as well." Canada left a worried Britain in the lobby. He had an edgy feeling in his gut that said nothing was right.

* * *

Japan grabbed his luggage and headed to the parking lot of the airport. Cars passed by as the Japanese man took in the cloudy blue sky. The warm sun was covered by the big fluffy white clouds. The Japanese man enjoyed the beautiful sky. It made Japan feel at peace and have hope for the future. Japan always silently thanked the country that dragged him out of isolation and showed him this sky. Along with the sky, Japan made many friends that he treasured. He was about to catch the attention of a taxi driver when he saw two familiar German brothers.

"Konnichiwa Germany-san and Prussia-san," Japan greeted them.

"Guten tag Japan, I assume you are here for zee birzday party?" Germany said.

"Are you two here for Ukraine-san birthday party as werr?" Japan asked.

"Ja! Zee party voult not be awezome unless I am zere!" Prussia exclaimed confidently. "Zis is ven Hungary vill finally leave zat stuck-up Austria! I have alvays known zat she has a thing for me!"

Germany rolled his eyes and got the attention of a cab. "Are you stayink at the hotel vere zee party vill be at?"

"Hai, it makes travering a bit more easier," Japan answered. The three countries put their luggage in the trunk of the taxi and sat in the back seat. Japan thanked lady luck for not sitting in the middle like Germany was. He disliked being so close to the German where their shoulders touched. It invaded his personal space. So being in the middle seat between the two brothers would have made him feel even more awkward.

"Hey Japan, vee been wonderink, are you klose to Amerika?" Prussia asked bluntly as the car moved once they gave the driver the address.

"What do you mean by that?" Japan asked with a small blush.

"Vat my bruder meant was, do you know Amerika vell enough tell if he is hidink somethink?" Germany asked.

"I berieve so, I do notice that whenever we spend time together he never rets his guard down or roosens up. Only once I saw him roose and that was when we were watching this one Disney movie," Japan answered.

"Is zat so? So Amerika is hiding somethink," Germany said.

"Did something happen for you to be curious?" Japan asked.

"Zee other day, Kanada and Amerika vere in an argument. Somethink about Amerika keepink a secret and it is tearink him apart. Kanada vas really troubled by it and is worried about his bruder. Vee vere vondering if you knew anythink since you are one of zee few countries who can stand him," Germany replied.

"I may not know everything about him but I do know one thing. America does wear a mask, every once in a while I can see past the mask and I see someone completely different. It worries me that his smiles are fake and he feers rike he has to hide himself from both his brother and I," Japan said.

"Sounds like you like him," Prussia said to lighten the mood.

"Nani?" Japan exclaimed with a blush. "Arfred-kun is a close friend of mine! Why wouldn't I be worried about him?"

Prussia smiled with satisfaction, "Your face and actions around him say ozer vise!"

"Bruder leave Japan alone," Germany scolded Prussia.

Japan nervously said, "Do I really act strange around him?"

"Vait, you do like him?" Germany said surprised.

"Now zee cat is out of zee bag!" Prussia laughed at the embarrassed Japanese man._ I think I shourd have chosen a different taxi to go to my hotel…_ Japan thought.

Japan's anxiety disappeared for only a second when the taxi stopped. In that moment he believed that he would be able to lock himself in his room and recompose himself when South Korea popped out of nowhere and grabbed his chest. "Japan! Long time no see!" the Korean exclaimed.

"Get away from me before I murder you with my katana," Japan said upset. South Korea let go and slapped his back.

"Yet everyone says you are nice and polite," South Korea said and ran inside calling China.

"Gilbert!" Denmark appeared at the entrance of the hotel.

"Matzias!" Prussia cried out the two ran to each other in a dramatic way, as if they were two lovers in a cliche romance movie. Right when they would hug they slapped each other's hands instead.

"No homo!" they both exclaimed and laughed as if it was the funniest thing in the entire world.

"Bruder would you at least care to take your own luggage?" Germany yelled at Prussia. The German dragged both his and his brother's bags to Denmark and Prussia. Japan followed Germany cautiously. He did not want Prussia embarrassing him once again.

"Danke bruder!" Gilbert said.

"So the Heroic Super Awesome Da-ze group is almost all here!" Denmark said.

"Amerika is not here yet?" Prussia, Germany and Japan said in unison.

"Yeah, for some reason he's running late. His twin has been calling him but has not answered his phone. Which is strange because America always answers phone calls," Denmark said.

"I vonder vat is goink on vit him?" Germany muttered so that no one could hear him. There was a large honk as a red car stopped quickly in place of the taxi after it left. Two special Italians were arguing with each other. Well actually one was yelling and the other was crying out his eyes. Japan shuddered at the memory of Italy driving Japan to his place. In the back of the car was a large package.

"Germany!" North Italy ran to the German and hugged him.

"Do not go to that potato bastard you stupido!" South Italy yelled at his brother.

"Vat is zat?" Prussia pointed to the package in the back seat. It was so big that there were ropes tying it down to the car and looked like it would not fit through the entrance of the hotel easily.

"That is the cake my idiot brother and I made for this party? Got a problem with that potato bastard's brother bird bastard!?" South Italy yelled at the Prussian.

"Vhy do you have to yell all zee time with foul vords?" Germany sighed.

"I assume that there needs to be assistance for getting that cake to a fridge so it will not melt or anything," Denmark said.

"Si!" North Italy said happily. His tears stopped falling after he hugged Germany.

"How did you fly here with that big of a cake?" Japan asked.

"We did not fly here, we drove here," South Italy said.

"First I will make sure that it is alright if we use this hotel's fridge to store that cake. And to see if the fridge is big enough," Denmark went inside the building.

"We wirr have to put it on the cake's side...But that wirr damage the cake," Japan said.

"Do not worry! The cake comes apart so we can take it inside easier," North Italy said.

"Vhy did you not say zat until now?" Germany asked.

"We do not have to tell the potato bastard everything," South Italy glared at Germany.

* * *

America sat in her taxi with her friend Tony next to her. She would have been there earlier if only her boss did not drop a big pile of work while she was packing. Or when the Democratic and Republican party disagreed for the millionth time and neither side budged in the argument about immigration, spending and all of the other problems that all the politicians said they would fixed but did the complete opposite or were kicked out quickly. America wanted to yell at all of them and kick out the power hungry bastards so things can get done the right way. But sadly, she is the personification and is suppose to be kept hidden from the other governmental officials. America felt the familiar feeling of being divided once again for the millionth time. It was not as bad as the Civil War of course, she rather not remember that dark chapter in her life.

Not only it frustrated her to the point of wanting to pull out her own hair, but it also had negative effects on her body. Sometimes random scratches appeared all over her body or she could not breathe as if one lung wanted to exhale and the other wanted to inhale; if that was even possible. It was an exhausting process that America has been dealing with for years. Her population is the most diverse compared to other countries after all. But she noticed that recently it has been getting worse. She chose to ignore it and continue on with her plans.

To relieve herself of all of the mental stress, she listened to her secret ipod on the airplane ride. The reason this was her secret ipod was because this is where she kept all of her songs that she truly enjoyed and if the other countries got ahold of it, they might assume she was a homosexual guy or figure out that she was a girl. America had to take all precautions. She listened to 'Pocket full of Sunshine" the most since she really did wish to escape to a faraway place. Times like these, she wished was isolated once again. Then again, another country might drag her into a war that she wanted no part of like in the early 20th century.

"I have a gift for you that I want you to wear," Tony told her. America was the only person in the world who took time to learn Tony's language. Others heard the alien saying cuss words, but America heard full sentences.

"You should be giving gifts to the birthday girl Tony, but thank you," America said.

"I want you to promise me to wear soon. Either today or tomorrow," Tony said.

"Well you are being persistent about this, is this a suit?" America asked.

"You will find out," Tony told her. The taxi driver glanced at Tony in pure horror, America gave him her heroic smile. She gave the taxi driver his money as she exited the vehicle and stared at the hotel. She undid the crates that she had trailing behind the car and took out her luggage. It was already evening so the sun was setting. She disliked being late.

"Tony, we a have a party to get ready for!" America told her alien friend. She pulled the crates with ease along with her luggage. Once she was inside she saw Britain and France trying to murder each other while China called them immature. South Korea tried to grope China's chest. Russia was trying to hide from Belarus who searched for her older brother. South Italy was yelling at Germany who seemed to want to be somewhere else. North Italy tried to calm his brother down. In the end the two Italians began crying. Greece and Turkey were having a competition by playing rock paper scissors. Japan tried to calm the two down. Prussia insulted Austria's clothing and Hungary brought out her pan to murder him with it. Liechtenstein stood with her big brother Switzerland who pointed his gun at anyone who tried to approach her. America sighed, _I already had to deal with a divided house and I think I rather deal with that other than a divided room full of countries..._ America thought sadly.

Before anyone could see her exhausted expression her smile returned and she yelled, "The hero has arrived!" She felt her voice become sore, probably from her arguing government. The personifications stared at her and most of them groaned or whispered to each other. Her twin appeared with his worried expression. The look made America's heart became heavy with guilt about their argument._ Is it just me or are the two Germans, Japan and Russia staring at me closely? _America noticed the four personifications staring at her.

"Sup bro! I brought the rest of the stuff. Sorry for my lateness, had some important hero stuff to do you know?" America said with her fake enthusiasm. Canada forced a smile.

"Yeah, of course. I need you to get working on the technology stuff for the fireworks and stuff," Canada said.

"Of course dude! The hero will always come and save you from your technical problems!" America said.

"I will drop off our stuff in the room," Tony said and grabbed America's luggage and walked to the front desk.

"Alright Tony! I will see you up there," America said. She walked over to the first of her many projects for special effects and showed her brother what she was able to borrow from Disney. She planned together with the other countries on how the party was going to go like. She let them do most of the talking this time. She felt oddly exhausted. As much as she tried to listen, she could not help but feel like she could not breathe. It was like she was drowning and whenever she spoke, she felt her lungs become filled with water.

* * *

**Foreign Terminology:**

**Aniki: _Big brother (Japanese)_**

**Apurate: _Hurry (Spanish)_**

**Danke: _Thank you (German)_**

**Gingo: _White person (Spanish)_**

**Guten Tag_: Good day or hello (German)_**

**Hola_: Hello (Spanish)_**

**Konnichiwa: Hello (Japanese)**

**Nani:_ What (Japanese)_**

**Mon amour: _My love_**

**Masa:_ Dough made from freshly prepared hominy. Used to make various foods such as corn tortillas and tamales_**

**Si:_ Yes (Spanish)_**


	8. Before the Party part 2

_**I want to say thank you all for your support! I hope you continue to enjoy reading this fanfiction as much as I have enjoyed typing it!**_

* * *

"We have finally arrived!" Poland laid on one of the couches in the lobby dramatically. Lithuania followed behind him carrying all of their luggage. They saw a few countries pass them and give them curious glances. Poland ignored them and stared at the ceiling. The day before him and Lithuania got into a little argument. But in the end, Lithuania confessed that America was into guys and girls. Which was perfect gossip to share with friends, if only he had more friends that is. It also bothered him that Lithuania broke his so called 'promise', being friends with the Lithuanian, Poland had learned that he never goes back on his promises and will keep them to the grave. _Whatever, I will not like let that get to me_ Poland thought.

"Shouldn't you check into your hotel room?" Lithuania asked nicely.

"I totally should," Poland sat up, "But I totally need to go to the bathroom first." Poland stood and began to search for a public restroom. Lithuania sighed and shook his head. He was glad that Poland was no longer prying about America's secret. For one thing, he knew others could find out from Poland, since he tends to gossip a bit. Secondly America would murder him if more countries found out without her permission.

To make his day even better he saw the other two Baltic states come into the building, Estonia and Latvia. They saw Lithuania and smiled. The three came together. "I have not seen you two for a while," Lithuania said.

"Not since the last world meeting," Latvia said. "I would come over to visit if only Sealand does not suddenly pop up out of nowhere and start talking to me about everything that is on his mind."

"Who is Sealand? I did not know there was a country that went by that name," Lithuania asked confused.

"I think it might be an imaginary friend he came up with," Estonia said and adjusted his glasses.

"No he is not!" Latvia whined, "He is a little boy who wants to become a big empire. One of England's little brothers."

"Then that explains a lot, England is horrible at raising children," Estonia stated.

"Latvia!" Sealand appeared behind the said country who jumped in surprise.

"Sealand! You got an invitation too?" Latvia asked bluntly.

"Technically yes!" Sealand held up an invitation in front of the three Baltics. "So that means someone recognizes me as a nation!"

"What do you mean by technically?" Lithuania asked politely.

"Well I took this from England's mailbox…" Sealand admitted.

"So you stole it?" Latvia sighed.

"No, there was a bunch of them in England's mail box. They were for Scotland, Ireland and the rest of the United Kingdom. I do not think no one would be offended if one invitation is missing," Sealand explained innocently.

"So you were the cause of this big mess?" Ireland yelled from across the room. She stood at the entrance of the elevator. She had short ginger hair with two daisies, bright green eyes, and wore a green t-shirt with jeans. The three nations and micronation thought _How could she hear this conversation?_

"Oh Ireland, I did not know you were here!" Sealand said as he hid behind Latvia. Ireland walked to the nations and they all could see the freckles on her skin.

"The others got into a stupid argument about the whole missing invitation thing. Now Scotland is pissed off at Russia for 'not inviting him to the party', thanks to America he got one but is still upset. He wouldn't stop talking about it on the airplane ride here!" Ireland said irritated.

"Um…" Sealand said until England came.

"Ireland, leave the lecturing to me. Besides we are all here, and Scotland says he is now over it," England told his sister.

"I just wanted to go to the party. There was a bunch of invitations in your mailbox! Why wouldn't the invitations be sent to all of your guy's individual homes?" Sealand said.

"That is because were typically stay in one house. We are the United Kingdom after all," England explained to the younger nation.

"I just hope Scotland is not still upset," Ireland sighed.

"He has calmed down after he went to sleep. I personally think he was tired from the trip and acted upset about this situation because of it," England said.

"Is Sealand still going to the party? I mean, there is going to be a few things there," Lithuania said. He planned the whole party with Canada, America and Russia a few weeks before so he knew what was suppose to happen at the party.

"What type of things?" Sealand asked excitedly..

"I will leave England to this," Ireland said.

"Things you are too young for," England told Sealand. "Besides you will probably fall asleep before anything happens."  
"Won't that just prompt him more to come?" Estonia asked.

"I definitely won't fall asleep! I really want to go! From the invitation I assume it is Frozen themed! Come on I love Disney!" Sealand begged.

"I do not see why he can not come, so long as he does not get ahold of the grown up drinks," Ireland said.

"What do you mean by grown-up drinks?" Sealand asked.

"Nothing, I guess you can go. So long as you do not get into trouble," England gave in.

"Yeah! I am going to the awesome party!" Sealand said happily. "I probably should check into my room now!" He ran to the front desk. England followed his little brother to keep an eye on him.

"He is really bad at taking care of growing nations," Latvia said bluntly.

"Yup, I blame him being a pirate for that," Ireland agreed. The elevator that Ireland came from opened with Seychelles and Taiwan in it. The two were in a small conversation. "See you guys later, I am off to go shopping with the some other female nations," Ireland said her good-bye and walked with Taiwan and Seychelles

"I forget there are female nations," Latvia stated.

"The main cause of that is because none of them are big and powerful," Estona said.

_That or most of the countries are too sexist to acknowledge them properly_ Lithuania thought. _If only America revealed her gender, maybe the female countries would be more noticeable and not undermined as much._

"Are you ready to check into our rooms Liet?" Poland asked as he walked to his friend.

"Yeah," Lithuania said. The three Baltics and Poland walked to the front desk to check into their rooms.

* * *

"What the hell are you suggesting Tony?" America exclaimed in a whisper. She knew that lots of countries were arriving at the hotel and checking into their rooms and if she shouted they would want to know what was going on. Tony said that he wanted to give America a gift and wanted her to wear it. America assumed it was a suit or tie. Since that was what she was going to wear to the party and leave her lovely bomber jacket in the room. She never expected Tony to buy her a dress.

"I saw it at a clothing store next to GameStop the other day. They always have nice clothes and I thought you would look nice in this dress," Tony explained. America did think that the dress was beautiful. It was a short blue strapless dress with a laced skirt, and a black bow tied around the waist. There were a few obvious problems about the gift. Problem one, no one except for Lithuania knew that she was a girl. Problem two, the last time she wore something for girls was when she was being raised by Native America and she could barely remember the details of it, just vivid memories. Problem three, because of problem one she never would think of wearing something girly. Last but not least problem four; when or why would she even wear it?

"Do not get me wrong Tony, it is cool and all but I have no reason to wear it," America told her friend nicely.

"I want you to wear it to the party!" Tony said as if it was obvious.

"What?!"America said loudly and forgot to keep her voice low.

"Do you not understand the words that are coming out of my mouth?" Tony quoted Rush Hour.

America began pacing the room. "Dude, I love it that you are considerate enough to get me gifts and everything, especially if it is based off of the fact that I am a girl. But I can not wear this to the party. Everyone is expecting to see the fat, loud annoying American that they see at the world meetings," she said in hushed voice.

"I thought you would say that," Tony said and pulled out a remote with various buttons from out of nowhere and pressed a button. A small rolling object rolled in front of America and a hologram appeared in front of her. It wore the black suit that the nation planned to wear for the party. The hologram looked like a realistic male America as if it was not a hologram to begin with.

"I am the hero!" the hologram yelled in the same voice America always faked.

"You created a hologram of me?" America said surprised and stared at her hologram self.

"I can do a lot of things with my advanced technology," Tony said. There was a knock at America's door. Tony forced America into the bathroom and closed the door. "Listen and learn," Tony said. The hologram walked to the door and answered it. There stood an upset Chinese man.

"What is up with all of the ruckus aru?" China demanded.

"Oh, sorry dude! Tony and I were debating who would win in a battle. Thor or Superman and the arguments Tony is givin-" the hologram said.

"I do not care, it sounds childish and stupid aru! How about you quiet down your debate aru?!" China yelled at America. The Chinese man turned and stomped down the hall to his own room. The hologram closed the door and Tony pressed another button. The hologram disappeared and the strange rolling device reappeared. The real America got out of the bathroom and silently clapped.

"Awesome, you fooled China. But that still does not give me a reason to dress up like my true gender at the party. Countries are going there, not many normal people. Not intentionally really, a few might come in since it is in the middle of the street," America told Tony.

"There is a reason why you need to do this," Tony said.

"Then please enlighten me. You do know that I get really paranoid about things," America said. America sat on her bed and crossed her arms expectantly.

"You need to loosen up. You are always on your guard and I think it is starting to get to you. Your politics are more frustrating than normal and you have a lot of burden on your shoulders. I remember when I first came here and you took me to my first earthly party, you said parties are when you can forget reality for a moment and have fun. Yet you do not do so yourself at parties. In other words your actions contradict what you told me. Going to this party as your true self or even going to some other party in this country will help you. It is Ukraine's independence from the Soviet Union, of course there will be a butt-load of other parties that the Ukrainians go to. So, that is exactly what I want you to do. This hologram will take your place while you go off and have fun yourself," Tony explained.

"Why now? I am perfectly fine," America said. The alien sighed and pointed at the American's fingers. For the past few days America has been focusing on other things with her hands so her twitching hands would not be revealed. But this very moment her hands were shaking while her fingers twitched. America saw this and cupped her hands together.

"See, this is the reason why I am telling you this. You do this and I predict you will feel better, both physically and emotionally," Tony said.

"I am perfectly fine! Besides wouldn't the others recognize me?" America asked. "I mean, I will be my real height and not wearing this bandage and layers of foam to give me a more masculine figure and all but my voice and stuff…"

"First off your voice is way more higher pitch than you make it. Second point is I will do your hair and make up. Thirdly, no one knows what you really look like. You wear foundation and other stuff to make your neck look more thick and face more masculine. No one will recognize you if you are as your true self," Tony explained.

"What do you mean by doing my hair? It is short and you can not do anything to it. Hell, nantucket never does anything except defy gravity and ignore the rules of physics," America asked. She poked her own curl and it stayed still like an unbreakable force.

"Did I mention my technology is more advanced than yours?" Tony said for the second time.

"Are you really sure about this?" America said. Tony nodded and America shook her head. "No I can not do this. It is too risky. I don't even have a female candidate for the presidential election yet. Last few elections I had hope, but I am not at the point where I need to be."

"Rock, paper, scissors, lizard, Spock," Tony held out his hand. "Let chance decide our fate. Two out of three, if you win; I will forget about this entire plan and never speak or bring up something similar to it again. But if I win, you are going to the party in that dress with that hologram playing as you. Okay?"

"Or I can just say no," America said.

"Or I can reveal your secret," Tony said.

"You wouldn't dare."

"This is for your own good."

America cursed herself for teaching Tony how to speak earthly languages. He did only speak in his native tongue but does know how to speak in other languages. She reluctantly held out her hand. On the first try America beat Tony by playing paper when Tony played Spock. The second round Tony won by playing scissors when America played lizard. The two stared at each other and America took a shaky breath and prayed that she would win. They began round three and America held her breath when her hand became still.

* * *

There was a knock on Switzerland's hotel room door. The nation opened it to find Hungary. "Is Liechtenstein still here?" she asked. The said country appeared behind Switzerland, "Hungary! Why are you here?"

"Would you like to go shopping with me and a few more girls?" Hungary asked more toward the female nation than to the male one. Liechtenstein's blank expression brighten with excitement and a soft smile appeared on her lips.

"I would love to! Oh big brother can I go with Hungary?" she asked Switzerland.

"Why do you need to go shopping for?" Switzerland asked, being the cheap nation he is.

"To hang out with friends and see what else is out there," Liechtenstein told him.

"Don't you already have a dress for the party though?" Switzerland said.

"Yes," Liechtenstein answered.

Hungary rolled her eyes and laughed, "We are just going to walk around the city and check things out! We are not really going to buy anything unless we really want or need it. It is something we like to do to spend time together. If you are so paranoid, why not come with us?"

"Okay I will come. Wait here while I get one of my guns," Switzerland said. He turned around to go to one of his suitcases in the room.

"What?" Liechtenstein and Hungary said at the same time. Neither were expecting him to come.

"Is this okay?" Liechtenstein asked.

Hungary shrugged, "I see no problem with that. In fact it will make things easier for our plans."

Liechtenstein, Hungary and Switzerland met Vietnam, Wy and Belarus in the lobby. "Hi Lili," Vietnam said in a lighter tone than most countries were use to. Switzerland saw the nation tense when her eyes fell upon him.

"Hello, my big brother is coming with us this evening," Liechtenstein said.

"So is Belarus, she was wandering the halls all alone," Wy said.

"I was looking for big brother," Belarus stated.

"Well the more the merrier," Hungary said, "Now we have to meet the others in that mall right? Isn't it around the corner?"

"I believe so, let me check the map," Vietnam pulled out her map of the city.

"Wait, who else is coming?" Switzerland asked. He wanted to make sure he had enough weapons to protect Liechtenstein.

"Do not worry, it is just Taiwan, Ireland and Seychelles and us. It going to be a girls night after all," Wy said as if it was obvious.

"What?" Switzerland said confused.

"The female nations hang out every once in a while. Typically not all together because of our busy schedules. But we all stay in contact through, mail, phone, email and even bird!" Hungary quickly explained to him.

"Don't the male nations do such things?" Wy asked Switzerland.

"Not really," Switzerland answered.

"Are you sure you still want to go?" Liechtenstein asked him.

"Uh-" Switzerland stuttered. Austria appeared and he instantly wanted to leave so that he would not see Austria's expensive clothing. "Of course! Now lets go," he said quickly.

"Wait, which street is this?" Vietnam showed the map to Hungary as they walked out of the hotel.

"We will find the mall if we just start moving in a direction," Switzerland said.

"But we need to know where are going don't we?" Wy asked him.

"I will find it," Switzerland repeated.

"I bet that he won't ask for directions, "Wy whispered to Liechtenstein. She nodded in agreement and giggled.

The nations finally reached the mall when Belarus asked for directions after they got lost. Switzerland was too focused on staying away from Austria that he lost his sense of direction. It took them a while of asking scared people but they finally made it to the mall in an hour when at most it should have taken twenty minutes. At the mall they met Ireland, Taiwan and Seychelles who got there before them.

Switzerland thought he was dragged into a strange and alien world. He completely forgotten that there were more female nations in the world. There were so little of them, but being with them alone, he thought that there were so many. It took him a moment to realize that there was still a few others. He also never saw how many times a girl can change clothing within five minutes. For the first hour his hands became full of bags of items that Liechtenstein and her friends asked him to carry.

Belarus decided to follow her sister's advice, try to make more friends. She knew that Ukraine was friends with the other female nations. She hoped that her good relationship with them would help her. To her surprise they did their best to involve Belarus in everything they did. Some were nervous like Taiwan and Liechtenstein. But the others like Ireland and Hungary were not. So within the first hour Belarus opened up and complimented the others on their choice of clothing they tried on. Before she knew it, she was wearing new clothes herself and getting compliments.

Belarus thought it was weird that she got so excited to go to a woman's undergarment store. Part of it was because she saw Switzerland turned fiery red when they dragged him in. To everyone's surprise they saw a strange short grey creature walk into the store selling women's undergarments. It came out with a bag of various sizes of bras. This made them all completely confused. They all soon forgotten about the alien and continued on with their shopping. Once they were done they found themselves back in the lobby of the hotel laughing with each other and having a good time.

"Hey Taiwan, I got this for you," Ireland gave the young Asian a bottle of some Irish beer.

"I do not really drink," Taiwan told the Irish woman.

"Tomorrow night we'll be drinking all night long. This here is just the trailer," Ireland winked at her.

"I do not think so. Your drinks can be..." Taiwan stuttered.

"Awesome!" Ireland exclaimed.

"Anyways, we need something important to discuss," Vietnam said. They all sat on the couches in the lobby except for Hungary, Vietnam and Switzerland. They had Seychelles on the lookout so she kept on staring everywhere so that no one walked in on them.

"Okay, I found a ship that can become canon if we put the effort into it," Hungary told all of them excitedly. Taiwan's face brightened along with Liechtenstein and Seychelles. The others were confused.

"What are we doing with ships?" Belarus asked in complete confusion.

"I probably shouldn't use fandom terms right now. Well I found out two countries have a crush on each other and can get together," Hungary said.

"Oh, I know who," Liechtenstein giggled at the memory.

"Wait so you guys try to pair up countries together?" Switzerland said confused.

"We are mainly a supporting cast from the sidelines. But if can add a little push, we do it subtle," Ireland explained quickly.

"Who are these two nations?" Taiwan asked way too eagerly.

"Canada and Ukraine," Hungary said happily.

"What are you trying to do to my sister?" Belarus asked with a glare.

"Well, after the world meeting, Liechtenstein and Ukraine went to the sleep over that I invited you all to at Austria's house. We all know how Ukraine has a crush on Canada," Hungary said in a low voice.

"She does?" Switzerland and Belarus exclaimed.

"Yes, now sh!" the others whispered harshly.

"Hungary and I found out that he likes her too," Liechtenstein said softly.

"Aw! This is definitely a couple to be," Seychelles said. She clasped her hands and leaned her cheek on them. Ireland clapped her hands together rapidly and giggled.

"Before we continue, Belarus do we have permission to pair your sister with the country she has had a crush on for a few decades?" Vietnam asked.

"What is Canada like?" Belarus asked.

"He is very quiet, nice, powerful like his brother but more gentler and respectful," Ireland told her.

"How do you know that if you rarely speak with him?" Taiwan asked.

"Hey, I went to the Americas for a few times," Ireland explained with a satisfied smile.

"Sounds a bit weak," Belarus thought out loud.

"You can toughen him up if you want to," Vietnam told her.

"Alright, I approve, only because I can train him so he can help support my sister," Belarus said. "But I will investigate him later."

"Sounds great, now we must make up a plan to get the two together tomorrow," Hungary said. "Thanks to Switzerland being here, we could use his help in doing this."

"Does my sister really care for this nation?" Belarus asked.

"Yeah, she daydreams about him a lot and whenever she talks about him, it is really descriptive,"Seychelles said.

"What about Canada? How did you find out that he likes my sister?" Belarus asked. If her sister had this serious of a crush on this nation, she needed to know that it would be returned.

"A phone call during the sleep over at Austria," Hungary and Liechtenstein giggled.

"It was so cute hearing him embarrassed. Do you think we can do it again to make sure his feelings haven't changed. Who knows maybe Canada is the type of guy who has a crush every week or something," Hungary said.

"We should, but someone else needs to talk to him or else he would find out that something is up," Ireland said.

"How about some manly talks from Switzerland?" Taiwan suggested.

"Why me?" Switzerland asked confused.

"That sounds good, but how to get Canada-" Ireland began when Seychelles waved her arms to alarm all of them that someone was coming. The door to the hotel opened where an exhausted Mexican walked away from a whining Spaniard. Spain held onto Mexico's arm like he was a child. The two pulled their luggage and containers of homemade cooking from both countries.

"Get the heck off of me gringo!" Mexico pushed him away.

"Why don't you want to spend time with me later this week? You and Romano would get along well!" Spain said.

"First off, I have my own American gringos I hang out with and secondly I am no where similar to that Italian. Unlike him, I faced your harsh treatment. Your precious Romano was raised as a spoiled brat. That is the reason he has such a foul mouth," Mexico replied in a yawn.

"Are you still upset about that? How come you hold grudges while your Northern twins do not seem to hold grudges about colonizing and everything else with France and Britain?" Spain asked.

"Oh, why the hell do you think America does everything he does that England yells at him for? To tick him off! And Canada? He is just too quiet but I bet you if he was not, than you all would definitely not be able to tell the two apart," Mexico rolled his eyes.

"You Mexicans sure do hold grudges," Spain sighed and noticed their little audience. "Hola chicas and Switzerland," Spain smiled at them. He gave them all a wave. The girls and boy waved back.

"Wait, Mexico; you and Canada are close right?" Ireland walked up to the Mexican.

"Si, senorita," Mexico answered her.

"He prefers them other than me, his previous caretaker. He won't call me brother or dad," Spain pouted. "Why are you being so negative all of sudden? You are usually calm and collected. Except around the twins, you go loco."

"I am going off of three hours of sleep out of two days. That is because you called me over to cook or this party since you did not do so yourself. So I am a little cranky right now," Mexico snapped at him.

"What about the plane ride?"

"Being thousands of feet in the air? Do I look like a bird? They fly way too high for me to sleep," Mexico exclaimed.

"Anyways, Mexico, does Canada have a crush on a country?" Ireland interrupted them.

"Si, he does. I believe he likes Russia's older sister. It is always funny to tease him about it. Al and I never let it go with him. Just to bring out that hockey side out of him," Mexico smiled as if he remembered an inside joke.

"Okay, thank you very much. I hope you sleep well enough to be ready for the party," Ireland thanked the Mexican.

"Back at home we have a fiesta for almost everything. So I know I will be ready for this one," Mexico returned the smile with a sleepy one.

"Wait, you say that you get along with both of the North American twins, then why do you always yell at America at the meetings?" Hungary asked curiously.

"We love each other, but problems with immigration and the cartels can get out of hand with public opinion in our countries. The twins and I are the best of amigos. If you guys actually took time to know both of them you would know that they hold back on lots of things..." Mexico answered sleepily. "Buenas noches." Mexico walked to the front desk with Spain following him.

"I do not think Mexico is in the right mind right now," Ireland said as she sat down.

"Yeah, America always shares his stupid, childish opinions," Hungary agreed.

"I am going to pay more attention to Canada from now on," Belarus declared. They all nodded in agreement.

"So lets begin planning," Liechtenstein said eagerly. Switzerland stared at his little sister in complete shock. He never knew that she could be this way.

* * *

**Terminology**

_**Buenas noches: Good night (Spanish)**_

_**Chica: Casual term for calling a girl (Spanish)**_

_**Gringo: White person (Spanish)**_

_**Senorita: Miss or lady (Spanish)**_

_**Si: Yes (Spanish)**_


	9. Before the Party part 3

Prussia marched with his chin held high in the air with countries following him. They all willingly decided to go along with his awesome leadership abilities. Okay, the real reason why almost every country was following, including Austria was because they all remembered that the hotel did not serve free breakfast. Being the awesome person he was announced to them all that he knew where to get free breakfast. Most of the countries like France, Spain and Mexico did not want to make food.

"Why are we going to the rooms in the hotel aru?" China asked. He walked sluggishly behind Prussia. Practically everyone were still in their pajamas.

"I thought you knew where we could go get free food," Switzerland said. His eyes were still droopy from the night before with the female nations.

"Here vee are!" Prussia stopped in front of a door. Austria rolled his eyes out of annoyance.

"Why did we follow this idiot here?" he asked Hungary. She held a pan innocently with one hand.

"To make sure he does nothing stupid…" she said darkly with a smile.

Prussia knocked on the door for about a minute when it was opened. Canada stood in the doorway with his violet eyes practically closed with no glasses. "Yes?" he asked politely in his soft voice.

"Do you vanna make some pankakes? Kome on zere is a bunch of hungry kountries. Zere should be maple syrup too," Prussia sang in the melody of 'Do you want to Build a Snowman' from Frozen.

"Is that what you seriously think I do all the maple time! No eh," Canada said obviously upset. He was about to close his door when Prussia grabbed his arm and started to drag him out of his room.

"Please! Are you goink to be so cruel and let us all starve?" Prussia said practically in his awesomely fake tears. He held onto the Canadian's arm and gave him puppy eyes.

"Let go of my precious brother!" France ordered and grabbed Canada's other arm and began to pull him out of Prussia's grasp. The two personifications began a tug-o-war with the Canadian.

"Canada, how about you just agree to make some food da?" Russia smiled with his intimidating aura.

"How about we go out to eat?" Spain said happily.

"But vee should have pankakes! Kanada's are zee best!" Prussia exclaimed and let go of the Canadian. Poor Canada fell on top of France who still pulled him. The two got off of the ground and France pulled his little brother into a tight smoldering hug.

"Oh! It has been such a long time since we bonded! My little brother, all of the good things you and I use to do," France said happily. Canada pushed him away with an expression of irritation. The personification was obviously tired. He only got three hours of sleep and did not appreciate Prussia bothering him. He was definitely not in the mood at the moment.

"This all seems stupid," Vietnam muttered under her breath. Ireland stepped toward the Canadian and gave him her devious smile that he was too familiar with. The crowd of sleepy and hungry countries eyed her every movement.

"Hey Canada, could you please make pancakes? If you don't then talk with Hungary, she has been wanting to talk to you about a survey they are doing in her country," Ireland told Canada. The Canadian glanced at Hungary in the crowd of countries and he remembered that embarrassing phone call from her. His pale cheeks turned pink and hr turned toward his room.

"Let me get my glasses first eh?" Canada sighed out of defeat and went to his room to get what he needed.

Once they were all walking toward the cafeteria of the hotel, Canada grabbed his senses on the way. Prussia wrapped an arm around the Canadian and smiled, "You are truly awesome birdie!"

"What did you call me?" Canada asked confused.

"Birdie, since you are almost as awesome as my Gilbird!" Prussia answered. Canada sighed and decided to accept the new name for him. He was glad that no one called him America for once.

* * *

All of the countries were in the big dining hall that Denmark convinced the hotel staff to allow them to use for the day. Canada was in the kitchen making his army of pancakes. In the dining room was couches, large round tables and many polished wooden chairs.

"These pancakes are so delicious!" Italy happily said after he took his first bite. He looked at Germany who munched on them quietly. Next to him was Japan. They sat around a round table that could fit ten people. No one wanted to sit next to them and sat at other tables or went to their rooms. For Italy this was the best morning ever. Waking up and getting homemade pancakes and eating with his best friends. Just like they were when they were once the axis powers.

"Hai, they are," Japan agreed.

"Ja, but I wished my bruder vas not so annoyink to Kanada about makink breakfast. He looked stressed as is," Germany said.

"Why do you say that?" Italy, a country who stays obvious to the mood asked. "Banapa is always so nice."

"Isn't his name Canada?" Japan corrected him.

"Oh right!" Italy said.

"Birdie is totally awesome," Prussia sat next to his brother with a plate of pancakes.

"Vhy dit you bozer Kanada like zat?" Germany asked.

"He is stressed, I heard Cuba yellink at him last night. Since vee have our rooms next to each ozer," Prussia explained seriously while staring at his pancakes. "It seems zat makink pankakes calms him down for some reason."

"Ja, zat is true," Germany said.

"It rooks rike there is a rot on the North American's minds," Japan stated. His thoughts went straight to America, _I wish I courd herp him in some way._

"Then they should have some pasta! That will help the twins!" Italy suggested.

"Food does not really do anythink for zis type of situation," Germany told him.

"I am just kurious, vat zee hell Amerika is hidink," Prussia said after taking a few bites of his food. "If zee twins are klose, zen vhy vould zey hid anythink from each ozer?"

"Like I told Kanada zee ozer day, it kould be for his people," Germany answered.

"It must be one big secret for Amerika to hide himserf more than the other countries. It makes me wonder if we trury know the rear him," Japan said more to himself than to the others.

"Oh right! You like him don't you," Prussia said to brighten up the mood.

"Anno…" Japan said nervously and began a staring contest with the eyeless pancakes.

"It's alright, I give you my approval," Prussia winked at him.

"Bruder stop being a nuisance," Germany slapped his brother on the back of the head.

"Germany why do you have to be so mean to your brother?" Italy asked.

"It's because he is a potato bastard!" Southern Italy sat next to his northern brother. He pulled out a fake mustache and held it in front of him in Germany's direction. The Italian began to laugh.

"This never fails to make me happy! Not look at that potato bastard with this horrible mustache!" Southern Italy said gleefully.

"Vhy do you hate on my bruder? Zat is my job!" Prussia asked.

"How about no one hates me for vatever reason," Germany said with obvious annoyance in his voice.

"Pasta!" Italy said and raised his hand up in the air enthusiastically. He disliked it when countries did not get along, even though he barely listened to half of the things they said.

* * *

Russia walked peacefully down the streets of his big sister's city. The sun was beginning to set in the distance and the personification heard the music of various parties Russian wore a black suit with a red tie and his beloved white scarf. The personification was happy to be celebrating his big sister's birthday but it also made him sad. His sister's birthday was based off of the day she left their house back in his home. The day when she declared her independence from the failing Soviet Union. Russia was left all alone after the fall. He disliked being alone, being alone reminded him of the cold, quiet, and merciless winter that he grew to hate.

_One day everyone will become one with mother Russia_, Russia thought to make himself happier. It did little so he began to think of the other countries at his sister's birthday party. He could care less about many of them and the others were the ones he wanted to be one with him the most.

The Russian was scared to the point where he almost made an accident in his pants when his little sister appeared out of nowhere next to him. He expected her to drag him away and go to a church or something so that they will get married. She tended to do that a lot. Russia loved his sister as a sister but not in a lovers way. It grossed him out a bit. In her hands was a box that was nicely wrapped with a white bow on the top.

Belarus wore a red dress with black butterflies on it. The skirt reached her knees and she had on black dress boots. Around her waist was a golden button with one big flower. She had help with her hair from Liechtenstein and Taiwan. They curled her hair and made various braids to wrap around her head like a small crown with some small purple and blue flowers in it. The bow she typically wore on top of her head held all the braids together on the back of her head. Her light touch of makeup done by Vietnam made her violet eyes and lips glow with beauty.

"Big brother I am going to get big sister with you," Belarus told him and continued to walk. She knew that her sister was staying in a hotel room near her work so that she would be with her boss on this day.

"I can do it on my own. Or if you are going to go instead I will stay behind and help with the decorations da?" Russia said with his entire body shivering from fear.

"No, we have to bring big sister to the party together. Besides the decorations are pretty much done and the entertainment are being set up as well," Belarus replied.

"Oh…" Russia squeaked.

Belarus saw his fear, it was something she was use to and it made her sad. She loved her brother very much but knows that it will never be returned. Belarus began thinking of the night before when she hanged out with the other female nations. They were all friendly and some were scared. But Belarus opened up a little bit and next thing she knew, she had a new group of friends. Or at least she was beginning to have more.

_If my sister can find love for another nation other than her siblings, then I guess I can too. It is obvious that big brother is not the one. Maybe I should stop trying to force him and look elsewhere..._The small female nation thought.

"Big brother what do you think of Canada?" Belarus asked to break the awkward silence and to figure out a few things.

"Who?" Russia asked confused.

"He is America's twin," Belarus stated.

"Mexico?"

"They are not twins."

"Right…"

"You sat on him one time during a meeting," Belarus explained quickly.

"Oh! I think I now remember da? The one I almost blew up because I thought he was America and he carries around a polar bear? He was comfortable to sit on," Russia said with an imaginary light bulb above him.

"Yes, what do you think of him?" Belarus asked her question for the second time. She already expected him to know nothing of the nation since she noticed that everyone forgotten about him. Even Belarus herself had to write his name on a sticky note so she could ask her question correctly. _Why is he so easy to forget?_ She thought.

"He is super nice da? But also powerful. Considering he and England burned America's capital in the war of 1812. Didn't he also help the allies during the world wars? I believe he did since I sat on him many times during those wars…" Russia began thinking out loud. "Sorry but I do not know much about him da?"

"No one really does," Belarus said.

"You should probably ask France, or America, or even Mexico. They are his brothers after all," Russia told her.

"I tried talking to France, but he got scared and ran away. Next thing I know he is fighting with Britain. America is too much of an idiot, so I did not want to talk to him. Mexico, I could care less about him. He is probably like Spain and Spain annoys me," Belarus explained.

"Why do you ask about Canada?" Russia asked cautiously.

"The other day I found out that Ukraine likes him," Belarus answered. She realized what she said and started thinking it was not a good idea to tell him. Russia stopped in his tracks and creepily smiled.

"Then I will use my pipe to make sure he is the right one da?" He pulled out his pipe and began to turn around to find a specific Canadian.

"Big brother," Belarus stood in front of him. The Russian's fear reappeared and he backed away. His smiled faded away.

"Why would she like him? He looks stupid like that American," Russia asked.

"I do not know, she likes him and I also found out that he likes her," Belarus sighed.

"Another reason to interrogate or investigate him with my pipe da?" Russia stared at his pipe and readjusted his grip.

"No, I will handle this. I have made a plan with Hungary and the other female natio-" Belarus began when Russia's confused expression stopped her in her explanation.

"Who else is a female nation...Hungary, you and Ukraine...I forget that there are other female nations," He said. Belarus felt anger grow inside her. She was use to the fact that the male nations forget about the female nations being there. But it being her own brother made her angry. She knew that the guys could be sexist and it did offend her. Typically she got over it because she was use to it, but it still made her upset.

"There may not be a lot of us, so it should be easier for you to remember," Belarus said angrily. "Let's go get big sister." She walked toward her sister's hotel. They called her to come to this specific city of hers after her work.

* * *

Ukraine entered her room exhausted. She travelled all over the city to various parties for her independence. The one she spent the most at was the one with her boss. It was fun and everything but she grew tired of travelling. She took off her small party hat and dramatically laid on her bed. Belarus told her to visit this city last when she came over.

_It is probably for that birthday party, I can not let them do this for me. I owe so much to them._ Ukraine thought sadly. As far as she knew it would be Russia, Belarus, the Baltic states and Canada. She blushed when she imagined Canada at her party with his cute polar bear.

"I can not have them do this for me," Ukraine said out loud. "But how on earth am I going to convince them not to?"

There was knock on her door and the female nation groaned._ They are here! What do I do?_

* * *

"The party is about to begin," France said excitedly. "Oh I can not wait to see Ukraine wear that dress that I made. She will look beautiful!"

"Just until Ukraine shows up," Britain said. All of the nations were standing in the street that they had blocked off. There was a small stage for various singers and other musicians. Big stereos were along the walls of the buildings but not blocking entrances and windows. The asphalt was cleaned and various lights of blue, green and white danced on it with various images of snowflakes, snowmen, and reindeer. There was food on one side walk. The cuisine was done by France, Spain, and Mexico. Fake glowing icicles hung on various light poles instead of the actual light bulb. There were a few bubble blowers and cannons the blew out confetti that were perched on the roof tops.

"What are you wearing?" France exclaimed when he saw Britain.

"It is a suit what do you expect?" Britain snapped at him.

"It makes you look more horrible than usual! Wait nevermind, you always look horrible in everything that you wear," France said and hugged himself. "It is okay that you can not look as fabulous as me. It is not entire your fault that you have such hideous looks."

"What the bloody hell you frog?" Britain was about to punch France when Hungary came between the two.

"How about you two fight after the party? It would be horrible if you ruined everything because you two can not bite your tongues and pretend to get along for once," Hungary scolded the two of them as if she was their mother.

"I guess, Russia would become upset if we did mess things up…" Britain admitted.

"That and Belarus would murder us…" France agreed. The two gulped and turned away from each other.

"I will be fine as long as I do not see that bloody frog," Britain stated with determinaton.

"So will I. Now where is my awesome trio...Spain!" France winked at the Spainiard.

"France!" Spain exclaimed.

"Now where is Prussia so we may continue our bad touch trio?" France asked him as Britain and Hungary talked with other nations.

"He says he is going to be with the Heroic Super Awesome Da-ze group tonight," Spain answered.

"What?"

"Si, but it is okay! We will be each others wingmen for tonight," Spain grinned at France.

"We sure are," France returned the smile.

* * *

"Tonight is goink to be awesome!" Prussia said as he Denmark, America and South Korea sat on a couch in the lobby.

"Gangman style is in the playlist right America?" South Korea asked.

"Totally dude! Both with PSY singing and not singing. So you may take the stage with your beautiful voice," America said.

"What does the fox say? is on the soundtrack as well?" Denmark asked. America nodded.

"Okay, vee have to do zee elevator part to tick off Russia," Prussia said in a low voice. The group nodded in agreement.

"We also gotta drink and when I say drink I mean drink," Denmark added.

"Of kourse, vee are goink to make zis party memorable!" Prussia exclaimed.

"You guys shouldn't be planning to ruin anything," Canada asked as he entered the lobby.

"We planned this bro. This party is going to be super fun and everything with or without us," America gave her brother a thumbs up.

"That definitely does not reassure me…" Canada sighed.

"It is going to be awesome with us there. Parties were invented in Korea after all da-ze!" South Korea said.

"Where is Mexico by the way?" Canada asked his twin.

"He left his sombrero in his room and wa- Oh look there he is now!" America pointed at the stairs and their Mexican brother appeared in his outfit. He wore a black buttoned shirt with a sarape hanging on his shoulder. Mexico had his black sombrero that had various patterns on it in white string.

"Hola amigos!" Mexico smiled at all of the nations.

"Nice to know that you went all out bro," America got up and patted him on the back.

"Unlike you gringos I have many traditional clothes for various occasions," Mexico said.

"I do not know what to say…" Prussia stared at the Mexican.

"Well most of us are wearing traditional clothes," South Korea looked at his own traditional attire. Which was a hanbok; his yellow jeogori was blouse-like with long sleeves and his pants were gold.

"You went all out with your tie that is exactly like your national flag," Mexico told America.

"It glows in the dark too!" America added. "Canada we should paint your face with leaves. Mexico and I are wearing something involving our cultures. You should have something too to boldly show off your nationality."

"How about no…" Canada said.

"We should, Canada lets do it," Mexico agreed with America.

"I hate it whenever you too gang up on me," Canada sighed.

"Let's do it before your love comes!" Mexico said as he and America dragged him to the elevator. Canada was sadly taken away against his own will by these two nations for the billionth time.

"Be right back guys!" America told Denmark and the others as the elevator doors closed.

"I need to find anniki and touch his chest," Korea got up and left the lobby.

"Glad I already brought this," Denmark held up a bottle of beer from the side of the couch that he brought from his room.

"Ja!" Prussia exclaimed.

* * *

Finally the moment the nations have all been waiting for, Ukraine who arrived with her siblings. Russia and Belarus told her to put on the dress and follow them. Ukraine knew it was for the party and tried to dismiss it. Her younger siblings told her to just follow them and when they were at their destination, she can decide to keep the dress on and continue with their plans. Or she can take it off and go back to her hotel room for the rest of the day and maybe go back with her boss.

Ukraine decided to wear the dress and follow her younger siblings to the street that was blocked off. She wore a beautiful light crystal blue gown. White crystals were on her skirt and her off shoulder sleeves. She had on white gloves that reached her elbow and a long thin cape that had blue tips and white crystals on it. All the nations stared at her beauty.

Ukraine was surprised that there were all of the countries at the world meeting waiting for her. She felt guilty when she saw all of the decorations._ Little brother and little sister did all of this for me?_

"You did not have to do this," Ukraine said to her siblings.

Russia smiled sweetly, one that only his siblings saw, "We wanted to do this. It is your birthday after all da?"

Ukraine felt tears in her eyes and she pulled Russia and Belarus into a tight hug. "Thank you so much! I love you two, and I swear that I will always do," she said with tears of happiness.

"We love you too," Belarus smiled and hugged her back. Russia and Belarus pulled away as Ireland came with a white pillow that had a beautiful silver crown with one beautiful diamond in the center of the crystal design. Ireland wore a short green dress with a asymmetric top and a white flower tied around her waist. Her hair was made into a side braid that hung over her left shoulder.

"Queen Katyusha of Ukraine," Ireland said and placed the crown on Ukraine's head. All of the countries except for Ukraine bowed as they rehearsed minutes before and exclaimed "Queen Katyusha!"

They all stood and waited to see what would happen next. Belarus asked her sister, "Will you leave now?"

"No, I will stay, thank you all for everything," Ukraine answered.

"Let's get this party started!" Ireland yelled with a fist pump and everyone cheered.

* * *

_**Foreign terminology**_

_**Anno: Um... (Japanese)**_

_**Anniki: Older brother, very familiar (Japanese)**_

_**Hola: Hello (Spanish)**_

_**Ja: Yes (German)**_

_**Si: Yes (Spanish)**_


	10. Party, Plans, Paint!

The party began once Ireland dragged herself and the other female countries to the dance floor. Soon France, Spain and Poland joined. Moments later everyone was dancing to various popular songs from around the world, but most were in Ukrainian. The birthday girl enjoyed seeing her friends enjoying themselves on the dance floor. Like the many others she stood talking with other countries. Mainly her two younger siblings, Russia and Belarus. Countries walked to her to tell her happy birthday and give her gifts. Russia told them to leave the gifts in a specific destination in the hotel, he said it was the place to have the gifts for the time being and for him to search through them to make sure there was nothing dangerous or vulgar within them.

Belarus had a small plate of tamales and rice. She munched on them happily as she stood next to her big sister and big brother. Russia drank his water, which was vodka of course. Ukraine just simply enjoyed their company. It was rare to be with either them unless it was for work. Her bosses disliked her love for the two.

"You look beautiful little sister," Ukraine told Belarus. The younger sister blushed at her compliment and stared at the ground.

"Thank you, Vietnam and Seychelles told me I should wear it for the party," Belarus admitted.

"You have began hanging out with the other female nations?" Ukraine asked.

"Yes, they are really nice and friendly. Some of them were scared at first but I opened up a little and next thing I knew I was helping them choose clothes," Belarus explained.

Ukraine smiled, "this is just wonderful. We could go see movies, shopping, play games and do so much more together! It makes me so happy that you have made more friends."

"Thanks to you," Belarus replied.

"Who are these nations? So that I may interrogate them da?" Russia asked the two.

"Little brother! It is just Hungary, Taiwan, Vietnam and the other many female nations. They are really good people so you should not worry about them," Ukraine told him.

"Wait, Vietnam and Taiwan are female Nations?" Russia asked confused. "Who else is a female nation?"

Both Belarus and Ukraine smiled creepily and secretly wanted to slap him across his cute confused face. _How can brother be so forgetful and foolish!_ They both thought.

"Sumimasen, Ukraine-san," Japan bowed to the female nation. A camera hung around his neck. Ukraine looked at him along with her siblings. The three of them made Japan uncomfortable (Specifically Russia, Japan just wanted him to disappear).

"Yes," Belarus asked. To most it sounded like a threatening question.

"Happy birthday Ukraine-sama. Since you are a queen for this evening. My gift to you wirr be to take memorabre pictures of tonight's events and peopre. So not onry wirr you be abre to cherish tonight in you memories but also make a smarr arbum of it," Japan explained.

"That sounds-" Russia and Belarus began to say and were going to tell him something along the lines 'no' but Ukraine interrupted them happily.

"Wonderful! I would love to have many pictures of this party and see everyone enjoying themselves! Thank you Japan," Ukraine said.

Japan bowed, "It is my preasure."

"To start it off would you take a picture of me and my siblings?" Ukraine asked.

"Hai," Japan answered. Ukraine excitedly got between her little siblings and wrapped her arms around them in a tight hug. The three smiled as Japan took a picture. At the last moment Prussia, South Korea, Spain, Ireland and Sealand appeared in front of the camera and they all exclaimed, "PHOTOBOMB!"

"What are you guys doing da?" Russia asked darkly with a creepy smile. Sealand and Spain saw his growing dark aura so they ran into the crowd as if their lives depended on it.

"Yo Japan! Let me show you how real photography is done da-ze!" South Korea grabbed the camera and took ten selfies within two seconds before Japan snatched it out of his hands.

"Baka," Japan muttered. South Korea smiled and took a picture of the two in a selfie. Prussia photobombed that as well. Ireland laughed with a beer in one hand.

"Ireland, you have already begun drinking?" Ukraine asked.

"Hell ya!" Ireland hiccuped. "This stuff is the best!" She leaned on Ukraine and held the bottle near her. "You should totally have some!"

"No thank you, I will have some later," Ukraine promised.

"Japan, I am taking your camera to take awesome pictures!" Prussia told the Japanese man as he took the camera and ran off with South Korea into the crowd of countries. Ireland wandered away.

"Well this ruins your gift," Belarus stated the obvious to Japan. He sighed and pulled out a second camera from out of no where.

"Ruckiry I assumed that my baka of a neighbor wourd do such a thing so I brought another camera. Sumimasen, wourd you rike to redo that rast picture?" Japan said.

The three siblings nodded and got into their pose from before as he took a picture. "Thank you da?" Russia told Japan. He only bowed and walked away to find more promising pictures.

"That will be wonderful! Now I can remember this night forever. Regardless of what happens," Ukraine said excitedly.

"The pictures will be confiscated after the party and I will make sure the pictures are appropriate da?" Russia said.

"Little brother, I can do that myself. You have already done so much," Ukraine said.

"Belarus!" Liechtenstein appeared next to the said nation. "Come with me to the bathroom."

"Why? This is weird," Belarus said. Liechtenstein smiled at Ukraine and began to giggle. Ukraines blushed and thought about what she was thinking of. _Why did Hungary call Canada like that?!_ She thought pathetically.

"Just come," Liechtenstein pulled Belarus by her arm with strength that neither of the three siblings knew she had. Belarus followed her.

* * *

"I hate you two," Canada said angrily to America and Mexico. The two laughed and fist bumped each other. On Canada's face was a giant red leaf painted on his nose and over his eyes. His cheeks had pictures of polar bears, pancakes and maple syrup. The three siblings were now in the lobby of the hotel. The other countries were outside having a good time at the birthday party. Music was heard inside.

"You look beautiful Matthew!" Mexico pulled out his flip phone and took a picture of the Canadian. "This is going on twitter as 'A Canadian's True Colors'."

Kumajirou looked at Canada as he was held. The bear said, "Who are you?"

"Ca-na-da, your owner," Canada answered.

"Is that me?" Kumajirou looked at the polar bear on his cheek.

"Dude, I love your awesome bear," America grinned. Canada rolled his eyes.

"He does not remember me like everyone else," Canada sighed sadly.

"No amigo! We remember you," Mexico said.

"When you two are not arguing over your problems at the meetings," Canada exclaimed.

"What do we have to say, America and I have a love hate relationship. He took my territory, my people get a free passage into his and get the benefits he provides them," Mexico explained.

"Dude, my population is already big, I do not need your guys coming into my land and taking jobs away from my people. It actually worsens my economy since your people do not become my own. You bring your drug cartels too," America told Mexico.

"Its what you get from taking my land," Mexico sat on the couch comfortably.

"Well if you allowed those in Texas to join the Union, maybe they would have not rebelled against you. Also it is what you get for losing the war," America said with irritation.

"You played dirty!" Mexico exclaimed. Canada shook his head in annoyance.

"War is not a game, normal rules are ignored in war. General Robert E. Lee beat you with his superior strategy. Also if you only agreed that the border was a-" America and Mexico soon got into a mini debate over the Mexican-American war. Soon they both became irritated to the point where the had their back to each other with dark angry auras.

"Come on you guys, the past is in the past," Canada said to calm the mood. Instantly, Canada's two southern brothers turned to each other and apologized.

"We are both pretty messed up," Mexico admitted.

"No, I am worse. Sorry about everything," America said.

"I did lose...And the Alamo…" Mexico started.

"The past is in the past bro. Best not to dwell on it," America said in a lighter tone. Mexico nodded and the two hugged each other.

_They sure have a bipolar relationship…_ Canada thought.

"Dang it I left my spare sarape in my room," Mexico said. "I need to go get it."

"I will get it for you Alejandro," America said.

"Gracias," Mexico gave America his room key. "Room is 257." America did a fake salute and went into the elevator. Once it closed Mexico and Canada stared at each other. Both of their expressions filled with worry, suspicion and shock.

"Something is wrong with Alfred," Canada said to break the tense silence.

"Si, he normally does not talk about current problems in public places like this...Only at home," Mexico agreed.

"He puts his act in public places...Also when you two dragged me, I did not feel his usual strength. In fact he felt kind of robotic…" Canada continued as the two sat on the couch in deep thought.

"He has not started drinking either. Even then he does not get too wild. I have a feeling that this Alfred is an imposter," Mexico said.

Canada nodded, "We need to figure out what on earth is going on…"

"Do you think it has anything to do with that?" Mexico asked. Canada told his Southern brother about his and America's argument the other day. The two have known that America acts in public and that she has been hiding something. It worried them very much. The argument only reassured their worries.

"Maybe…" Canada replied. Their deep thoughts were interrupted once their fake brother appeared with Mexico's spare sarape. They both smiled as if nothing was wrong.

"What do you need this for?" America asked Mexico.

"Kumajiro!" Mexico grabbed the cloth and wrapped it around Canada's polar bear. Canada rolled his eyes.

"Alejandro!" the bear sniffed Mexico happily. The Mexican smiled.

"You bear recognizes me," Mexico said. The bear sniffed America.

"Who are you?" the bear asked.

America laughed, "Guess Kumajirou even mixes us up. Huh Matthew?" Canada kept his forced smile on, "I guess so…"

"Come on you two! There is a party waiting for us!" America dragged the two North American twins outside. They both looked at each other with serious expressions with one thought. _This is not America…_

* * *

Liechtenstein and Belarus entered the hotel lobby as the North American siblings went outside. Belarus saw that Mexico and Canada had some silent agreement that their American brother did not notice. Liechtenstein sat on the couch comfortably with Belarus as Hungary, Switzerland and Vietnam came to the lobby. They all sat on the couches.

"Okay, time for us to begin the planning. Ireland is out of the plan because she is already drunk," Hungary said. They heard their Irish friend scream happily outside.

"Taiwan is with big sister at the moment," Belarus said.

"And Canada is with his two brothers. There is strange paint on him though. We need to fix that," Vietnam said.

"How much paint? And why would he have face paint to begin with?" Hungary thought out loud confused. "He is really strange…"

Liechtenstein showed them her cell phone with a picture of an upset Canadian with his face paint. "Mexico just tweeted this less than ten minutes ago. It says 'A Canadian's True Colors'..."

"So America and Mexico did that to him. Will we have to get the paint off of him before he dances with Ukraine?" Switzerland asked.

"Yes, Ukraine deserves the best. As funny as that picture is, we need Canada looking his best as well," Hungary said with determination.

"First I need to investigate him," Belarus declared.

"Then you will dance with him as you interrogate him and after that lead him to the bathroom. There we will clean off the paint," Vietnam told her.

"Which bathroom? Boys or girls?" Belarus asked.

"Since the majority of us participating in this are girls. The answer would be the girl's bathroom," Hungary answered her. "I will bring my make-up remover. Switzerland will you still be doing your part?"

"Sadly yes," Switzerland sighed. He did not want to be a part of any of this. But he did it for Liechtenstein, she smiled sweetly at him.

"Just do not ruin anything for my sister. If you do you will feel my wrath," Belarus said darkly to Switzerland. Unphased by her threat, Switzerland nodded.

"When shall we commence all of this?" Vietnam asked.

"Now, the night is long and Ukraine needs to get her butt out there and begin dancing," Hungary replied. They all looked at their serious expressions and began laughing, except for Switzerland and Belarus.

"This is exciting," Liechtenstein giggled.

Belarus cracked a smile, "If all goes well and Canada is worthy, then I truly wish my sister can find happiness…"

"Alright, everyone get to your battle stations!" Hungary ordered. They all did mini salutes and stood in unison. Hungary went into the elevator to get her make-up remover items from her room, Liechtenstein and Vietnam went to the girl's bathroom and Belarus and Switzerland exited the building to find Canada and Ukraine.

* * *

"Tony, what the hell!" America exclaimed. She was in her room's personal bathroom staring at herself. Butterflies swarmed inside her stomach from anxiety, paranoia and fear. She was given a small makeover from her alien friend Tony. Who sent his hologram of herself to be with her brothers. She prayed that they would not find out about the hologram. But she had a strange feeling in her heart. Part of it was guilt and the other was worry.

When the hologram came for a quick visit, Tony got a small input of what happened from it's hard drive that is in the sphere of the hologram creator. America told Tony all of the what ifs with his hologram. Tony kept on telling her that the hologram he programed is different from earthly ones. Due to his alien technology the hologram is solidified by a human like robotic structure that also came out of the sphere. The hologram can take the form of whatever Tony programed it to. He also put in a small personality chip that was the same as America's acting.

_How does everything come from that tiny ball?_ America thought in amazement. She gave herself a mental note to inform her boss of this for military research. When the hologram gave it's input America wanted to rip off the dress and dress up as a boy in her suit to continue the party as she planned before. She felt bad that it was with her dear brothers. Lying to them about her gender was bad enough, but having a fake her be with them for the night? She felt even more guilty. _I shouldn't be lying to them...Of all the countries!_

"Calm yourself down," Tony said. America began to pace her own room.

"I can not be doing this anymore," America said repeatedly. "No, no...I need to stop lying...Why the hell am I doing this? I need to keep this all a secret!" Tony grabbed her hand and forced her to sit on the toilet seat top. He hit her gently on the head.

"Stop being so paranoid. Now you lost rock, paper, scissors, lizard, spock; so that means you will have to go to this party as a girl. When I mean this party I mean THIS party. The hologram will fill your place as Alfred F. Jones and tonight you will be known as Amelia Jackson. Okay?" Tony asked in a stern voice. America focused her gaze on the tiled ground.

"I should not be using the name of such a great woman…WAIT! You said a party before. It did not mean this one," America whispered sadly at the memory of Amelia Earhart, before she went on her biggest and last flight.

"She would want you to use her name. Losers are not choosers! Now, who are you again?" Tony asked.

"Amelia Jackson...Why Jackson? Now I am taking Michael Jackson's name too? Or that fictional character Percy Jackson? There is too many Jacksons in my country," America sighed.

"That's why your last name will be Jackson," Tony said. "Now look at yourself. You are beautiful!"

America reluctantly stood and stared at herself in the mirror. She knew that she was shorter than Canada and Mexico, had a leaner figure, broader hips and curves. She did have to see herself whenever she brushed her teeth. But she never saw herself with makeup on to bring out her more feminine features. The silver eye shadow, black eyeliner and mascara brought out her sky blue eyes. She had red lipstick on that reminded herself of Marilyn Monroe. Her sun kissed skin had no foundation to cover her smooth clean cheeks and jawline. She wore star earrings and Tony had her wear extensions so her hair reached her shoulders instead of above her ears. It took a while because of Nantucket but the alien was able to have her bangs part to the left with a small red bow to keep the side extensions from getting into her face. _Technology my ass, he used freaking extensions!_ America thought as she touched the fake hair that felt oddly realistic.

Her dress was a perfect fit. America was shocked that Tony had the right size. America herself didn't even know her actual size and just assumed she was a large in t-shirt standards. The main problem was finding the right bra size. The poor alien had to go into a girl's store to buy womanly undergarments for her. Since America only had a bandage for her chest to make it somewhat flat. There is alway a little bump but she had on foam around her waist to balance it out. Without all of that, her lean curvy figure was visible. Her dress reached the top of her knees so her long lean legs were visible. Thanks to her flat knee high black boots, the rest of her legs were covered. The black laced skirt was right above her knees.

America gapped at herself._ Nantucket is gone...I feel weird without that cowlick._ She thought in pure astonishment. "You are not messing with me are you?" she asked Tony.

"I told you so! You are beautiful!" the alien said.

"Not that, I feel weird without Nantucket being visible…" America admitted. Tony face palmed himself.

"Say it, you are pretty and stop being an asshole!" Tony ordered. America laughed softly.

"Fine, I look good thanks to you. Even close to attractive," America said.

"Now here is your purse. In it is your phone, spare cash, lipstick, breath mints…" Tony handed her a small black purse that could be hung over her shoulders like a side bag.

"Why do I need breath mints? Do I need to brush my teeth again?" America asked and checked her teeth in the mirror.

"No, they are as white as your stars," Tony said.

"Does my breath stink?" America breathed into her hand and sniffed it.

"Just in case," Tony began.

"For what?" America asked curious.

"Kisses!" Tony said.

"I am not kissing anyone!" America exclaimed in a Brooklyn accent.

"You never know," Tony shrugged. "Besides don't you have a crush on a country?"

"No!" America replied with a blush.

"You do, now this is the perfect time to hang out with them!" Tony said excited.

"No, I will not," America said.

"A boy or a girl?" Tony asked quickly. "Is is Lithuania? Ireland? Seychelles? Vietnam? South Korea? Prussia?"

America nervously left the bathroom with the alien following spouting out random countries. America stood at the door of her room with her key. She wanted to bolt out of there and run to a different place. Anywhere, so long as it was away from Tony.

"Russia? Japan? Belarus? Germany?" Tony paused and saw America's face turn a darker red after she mentioned those four nations. "Russia?"

"No! I hate that commie. Besides he's into China," America said.

"Germany?"

"Too stiff and needs to learn how to be more friendly."

"Belarus?"

"She is into her brother. That is gross," America shuddered at the memory of when Belarus was obsessive over herself. "So long as it is not me… I rather not be involved in a close relationship with her."

"Japan?" Tony asked.

America cleared her throat, "too awkward."

"You two are besties are you not?" Tony asked.

"Yes," America answered.

"It has been decided, I will play as matchmaker tonight as well!"

"No!" America exclaimed. Tony laughed.

"I go out and make sure the coast is clear. Then I will knock on the door so you make leave," Tony left the room. Seconds later there was a knock. America held her breath and clenched her fists. In one was her small black purse and the other was her hope of nothing going wrong.

* * *

_**Foreign Terminology**_

_**Amigo: Friend (Spanish)**_

_**Baka: Idiot (Japanese)**_

_**Gracias: Thank you (Spanish)**_

_**Hai: Yes (Japanese)**_

_**Si: Yes (Spanish)**_

_**Sumimasen: Sorry/Excuse me (Japanese)**_


	11. Food and Dances

_**Hope you enjoy this chapter! I give many thanks to everyone who reads these chapters.**_

* * *

"Germany! You should try this enchilada! Mexico made it," North Italy held the food in front of the stiff German. He was drinking beer and quietly observing how his brother and his group of friends were taking pictures with Japan's spare camera.

"Enchilada?" Germany stared at the foreign food. He processed how the Italian addressed him. "Idiot, don't call us by our actual countries. Normal humans are here so just call me by my human name for now."

"Ve-! But you dislike it whenever I call you Ludwig!" Italy said happily. "Now try this, it is beef with red chili sauce…"

"Hey potato bastard! What are you doing with my idiot of brother? Also do you know where that stupid Spaniard is? I need to kick his fucking ass," Southern Italy demanded the German with a fake mustache in hand. He squinted his eyes and held the mustache in front of him in the direction of Germany and laughed.

"Your bruder vas tryink to have me try somethink new. I do not know vhere my bruder's annoying Bad Touch Trio friend is and would you please stop callink me a potato bastard?" Germany said.

"Eating that Mexican's cooking?" Southern Italy glared at the food.

"Si, I forget that Mexico is a brother of ours. His food is yummy! Not as good as pasta though," North Italy said excitedly.

"Nothing is better than pasta," the Southern brother agreed.

"Excuse me, wourd you three rike to have your pictures taken?" Japan asked the three nations. In his hands was the camera that his brother did not take.

"Didn't your bruder take your camera?" Germany asked.

"Hai, but I brought a spare. The baka is easiry predictabre," Japan answered. "This situation arso herps with taking more interesting pictures."

"Take a picture of Gilbird!" Prussia yelled to South Korea. The nations heard Germany's brother in the distance.

"Now take a picture of my sexiness!" Denmark exclaimed afterwards.

"Sounds like they will a be super cool and fun!" North Italy said.

"Just reave it at interesting," Japan said ashamed of his sibling. Germany sympathized with the Japanese man.

"Lets get into a funny pose," North Italy suggested.

"Mafia style," Southern Italy crossed his arms and had his back to the other two with a serious expression. "Make sure to leave out the potato bastard!"

"PASTA!" Italy smiled and raised his hands in the air while Germany stood there with his normal annoyed expression. Japan took a picture and looked at it on the screen of the camera.

"Does it look good?" Italy asked eagerly.

"Hai," Japan showed him the picture.

"Hey, that bastard is still in the picture," Romano growled.

"It is great! Could I have a copy of it?" Italy asked.

"Hai, I wirr have to inspect these pictures before I give them to the queen of this party," Japan said.

"Japan, you need to try Mexico's food," Italy changed the subject quickly and showed the Japanese man the enchilada.

"I thought it was your older brother Antonio-san who made the food," Japan said.

"He had the Mexican help him since he is a lazy ass. Now I have to find that stupido to kick his ass," Romano told Japan and then wandered in the crowd to look for Spain.

"Try it!" Italy held a fork with the food in front of Japan.

"It wourd be inporite to refuse so I wirr have some…" Japan took the fork and stuck it in his mouth. His eyes widened.

"Vats wrong vit it?" Germany asked.

"It is rearry spicy but furr of fravor!" Japan said in amazement.

"Mexico makes yummy food and a has a funny culture. He seems really cool but the only problem is his drug cartels…" Italy said and shuddered at the thought.

"Feliancio, stop calling everyone by their nonhuman names. There are humans here now," Germany scolded Italy.

"I do have a few Mexican restaurants, but none taste anything rike this," Japan said. "I shourd take a picture of the food before more people eat…" Japan walked silently away to where the food was.

"Japan really does like to take pictures!" Italy said to Germany.

"Stop calling everyone by their country names," Germany said.

"He took lots when he visited my place!" Italy continued and ignored what the German said.

* * *

Canada really hated his southern brothers at the moment. He held his polar bear and stared at the Mexican and American who talked about the randomest things. The Canadian actually wanted to talk with Ukraine and get to know more about her. But his siblings decided to paint his face as if they were at a carnival, Russia is being creepy as usual but it was a protective creepy. The vodka loving country never left Ukraine's side and practically scared everyone away. The bear looked at him and asked the question Canada hated the most, "Who are you?"

He groaned out of frustration. _IS IT TOO MUCH TO ASK FOR MY OWN PET BEAR TO RECOGNIZE ME! SWEET MAPLE OF SYRUP!_ He screamed inside his head. Then he thought more sadly, No one remembers me, regardless of what I do..._Ukraine probably would mistake me for Alfred like everyone else...This crush of mine is stupid. No one will ever remember me. At least, as long as Al is around. But I can not live properly in this world without either of my brothers. As crazy as they are, life would be depressing without them. That raises the question about Alfred, if he is Alfred at all..._

"Hey gringo, you on this earth?" Mexico waved his hand in front of Canada.

"What is it eh?" Canada asked.

"Are you going to take the floor with the gang?" America said.

"Please don't tell me you are going multicultural mafia again are you?" Canada asked. He remembered that time period where gangs in America were ruling the streets. His southern brother could act like any type of mafia boss due to his population diversity. Sometimes its annoying, but other times if was plain right terrifying.

"No, mafia is unheroic. What we meant was, are you going to groove with the crew. Which is Gilbert, Mathias, Im Yong Soo, Alejandro and I. Well, Alejandro is just joining for tonight," America explained.

"Why only tonight? Am I too spicy and hot for you gringos?" Mexico demanded.

"Dude, normally it is just Gilbert, Mathias and I who go out drinking and stuff. Im Young Soo just barely joined so we had to change our group's name. You can too if you party epic enough," America told him.

"After tonight you guys will be begging on your knees for me to join," Mexico said with a satisfied smiled.

"So are you joining us tonight?" America asked Canada.

"You guys always do stupid stuff. I do not want to be dragged into any crazy stuff that you do," Canada said.

"Come on Matt," America gave him puppy eyes.

"Just one song," Mexico did the same. The Canadian looked between the two and felt like he just kicked two of the most adorable puppies on the planet.

"I seriously hate you two...Only one song eh," Canada gave in. Mexico and America gave each other high fives.

"Hello," Belarus appeared behind creepily.

Mexico jumped behind America and exclaimed, " Aiya yai!" America only smiled as if she appeared like this all the time. Canada turned to see the female country.

"Hello," Canada greeted politely.

"Sup bra," America said. "Mexico, why are you behind me?"

"I always had a reason for not crossing the borders into your states when she stayed with you…" Mexico said in Spanish. He began to pray rapidly in Spanish.

"What did he say?" Belarus demanded.

"Nothing much, just saying you are beautiful and it intimidates him," America lied.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING YOU GRINGO?" Mexico began yelling at the American in Spanish.

"I do not care anymore. Michael right?" Belarus said to Canada.

"No, my name is Matthew," Canada corrected her. Belarus pulled out her index card.

"I swear I put it down correctly," she mumbled. She took out a pencil and crossed out the name Michael and put down Matthew under it.

"Is there something that you need?" Canada asked.

"Yes, we will be dancing. Do you know how?"

"Yes, but wh-" Canada said until Belarus grabbed his polar bear and gave it to Mexico to carry. The Mexican almost dropped the bear. Belarus then grabbed Canada's hand and dragged him to the area where the countries danced in front of the small stage that the countries built. It had lights, more stereos and a dj.

"Guess he already has plans to dance with someone else," America said.

"This bear is heavy," Mexico gasped as he held the polar bear with all of his strength.

"Dude, Kumajirou is not heavy," America said.

"Then you hold him," Mexico handed the bear to America. The American's legs trembled slightly and the struggle to hold him was evident.

"Told ya," America said. Mexico saw how the American used all of his struggled to hold the bear.

_Alfred is a bit stronger than Matthew. This is definitely an imposter. I need to find out where my favorite gringo went…_ Mexico thought.

* * *

"This party is totally fun!" Poland said to Lithuania as he danced in his own special way. Which was jumping around, swinging his arms up and down while moving his hips and shoulders at the same time. Lithuania just watched politely. He was glad that his friend was enjoying himself. Poland wore a pink suit while Lithuania wore a simple green one. Poland noticed Lithuania not dancing. "Liet you should totally dance," Poland told him.

"I do not think so," Lithuania said meekly. "Besides, I do not have a dance partner or anything…"

"Neither do I, but do you see that like bothering me?" Poland rolled his eyes. "You do not need a partner or anything to like move to the groove. Just move your body to what you feel like it should be doing."

"Uh-" Lithuania was going to say something until he saw a sight he never would have imagined seeing. Belarus and Canada were entering the dancing area together. They held hands, well it looked like Belarus was about to dislocate a Canadian's shoulder. But to Lithuania that was just Belarus expressing her affection. Lithuania felt the evil sting of jealousy within him. Typically he would hide such negative emotions but he could not hide his sour expression at that very moment. Poland saw this and looked in the direction of where Belarus and Canada were.

_This is totally messed up! Didn't Liet like live with America for a few years? Liet freaking kept the secret about him being bi hidden. Such a jerk, he goes off with Liet's girl when everyone obviously knows that Liet likes her…_ Poland thought furiously. He turned to Lithuania and wrapped an arm around his own.

"Okay, so we should totally spin in circles for fun," Poland ordered.

"What? Why," Lithuania asked.

"Just do it!" Poland said and the two did so. They stopped and swayed back and forth trying to regain their balance. "Ok, now you need to totally move your shoulders and hips to the beat. Tap your foot if you want. Ignore everything else and let fun totally take over!" Still dazed and not thinking straight Lithuania did so for a minute until he realized what he was doing. Poland laughed at his realization.

"Liet, stop acting like that German and have fun," Poland said.

Lithuania sighed, "I guess so…"

"But if you don't could you like get me a taco? I heard that Alex made them and not Antonio," Poland asked nicely.

Lithuania smiled, "His name is Alejandro, Alex is just the English version of it. And yes I will get some for you." He walked away. Once Lithuania left Poland let out an exhausted sigh._ I think Lithuania lied to me about America's secret. He does not give secrets away so easily. He is too loyal… If he protects it so well then why would America lik__e stab him in the back by dancing with Belarus. That is totally messed up._ Poland thought sadly.

* * *

Senator Margaret Taylor stared at the paperwork before her and sighed heavily. Her brown hair was messy from hours of playing with it, bags hung underneath her eyes and her body cried out for much needed sleep. This was a normal occurrence for the senator. A few days before, she was at a senate meeting. Everything was somewhat peaceful. Tension always hung in the air. Most of it came from the extremists. Discussing finances, foreign relations, budget, health care, welfare and everything else that they came up with it. Finances and the budget are spoken about but no one really comes up with a proper excuse or solution to their debt. Some choose to ignore it and try achieve their goals. The other problems are always a competition to the power greedy ones and the ones who want to do nothing but win.

The Utah senator clicked the button on her pen continuously and she tapped her foot underneath the desk. She finished what she needed to do. Whenever she had spare time she would begin planning her next strategy for networking. She did plan on running for a higher position, specifically president. It's a kids dream job after all, but she had plans to help improve the U.S. Nominations would not happen for a few months. So she had some time to appeal to others in her political party. Unlike most times, her thoughts ran over the barbecue and her conversation with the county's personification.

_Wonder what he feels about this debt and raising the debt ceiling…Does it affect him in any way?_ She thought to herself. _What is it like to be in his position?_ She remembered the card America gave her. She opened a drawer in her desk and took it out of a small notebook of hers. _He did say I could contact him. Maybe he can help me, and I can get his opinion on this whole situation. Maybe even get his support._

There was a knock on her door. "Yes?" she said loudly. The door opened to reveal her assistant. A middle aged man in casual professional clothes.

"There is someone here to see you ma'am," he opened the door wide enough to reveal a beautiful woman.

The woman had red skin, dark brown eyes that were almost red and black hair tied into a high ponytail that reached her shoulders. She wore light blue jeans and a yellow t-shirt with a picture of a phoenix. She had on feather earrings and wore a beaded necklace. Margaret Taylor stared at the woman in surprise. Typically people would not dress so casually when meeting her. Unless it was a casual meeting. The senator's assistant closed the door awkwardly and the woman looked around her office with eyes full of something the senator could not put her finger on.

"Hello, I am Senator Margaret Taylor of Utah," the senator stood and walked to her to shake her hand. The woman shook it lightly and smiled. It was oddly familiar to Margaret.

"It is a pleasure to meet you in person. Excuse me for not introducing myself. But first I must be sure I am meeting the correct person. Do you know Alfred F. Jones and his life work?" the woman asked.

"He works for the president," the senator replied. "My grandfather knew his."

"So you do know that he is your country's personification," the woman said casually.

"Yes," the senator said cautiously. "Who are you exactly?"

"Someone who has been long forgotten by most. Alfred is someone I care deeply for and I have not seen him in person due to work," the woman answered.

"Why do you want to meet me? And are you a personification as well?"

"I need you to become president and kick start this country into shape. As you already know, other superpowers are rising and taking advantage of the situation at hand by improving their own economy. Only you can do this," the woman explained. She walked around the senator's desk and observed the various papers on it.

"How do you kno-"

"Just like you, I network as well in my own way. Now, do this and you will go in history for not only being the first female president, but one who actually got things done," the woman continued. She saw the card that America gave Margaret and a somber expression appeared on the woman's kind beautiful face.

"Are you trying to help Alfred?" the senator asked.

"You can say that…" the woman replied bitterly.

"Why? At least explain that to me. Give me your reason for supporting my efforts to run for president and your belief on how it would help him," Margaret asked.

"I made a mistake long ago. I ordered Alfred to do something that would protect him from others...but I knew it would also ruin him on the inside. Just as what is happening to the actual country," the woman answered sadly.

"So you are another personification that cared for America when he was a colony. Which country are you and why do you request my help?"

"A mother who truly cares does anything and everything for her children," the woman answered. Her warm wise eyes were misty with nostalgia tears that were ready to fall. Yet not a single drop dared to do so.


	12. Amelia Jackson

**_I am deeply sorry about the delay. There was a problem with accessing my account to post this new chapter and life loves to make me busy. Thank you for being patient. Hope you continue to enjoy yourselves!_**

* * *

The real America, or Amelia left her room and walked down the endless hotel hallway. Her heart raced and she did her best to slow it down, or else she would give herself a heart attack. Wearing a dress made her feel weird. For once in her life she would have to be careful to not get into any positions that might reveal her underwear. She made a mental note of crossing her legs when she sat down._ But that is so uncomfortable_, she thought frustrated. Before she knew it, she made it to the end of the hallway where the elevator was. Her alien friend was no where to be seen. She wondered where he disappeared to as the doors opened and revealed a familiar Englishman that raised her as a colony.

Amelia felt her muscles tense and her legs were ready to kick him in the head to give him amnesia and run back to her room. She had to reassure herself that the personification did not recognize her. Considering she hid her gender from even him. Britain allowed her to enter by stepping to the side. Reluctantly, Amelia walked inside and pressed the button to go to the ground floor. Instead of going down, she felt the elevator travel up. She cursed her luck with being stuck with her previous caretaker.

The American did feel guilty about lying to even him. But then again, he over taxed her people, the British soldiers were total jerks, he was not much help during the Salem Witch trials, and he taxed her for tea that she did not even want. Then again, sometimes she felt that she went a little too far by dumping all that tea in the harbor. But whenever she thought about that, she thought about the Boston Massacre. She mentally shrugged to herself,_ It is in the past, I need to forget about it...But if I did just forget about the past, then maybe I would not be in the situation I am in now…_

The elevator doors opened to reveal Hungary with a small makeup bag. She wore an elegant, v-neck red dress. Her hair beautiful brown hair was curled, light makeup gave her a natural look. She had a diamond necklace with hooped earrings. The Hungarian entered the elevator without giving either of them a glance.

_Ok, now time to go down and get this all over with,_ Amelia said to motivate herself._ I am the hero! Everyone knows that even if they believe I am an annoying idiot! Nothing can intimidate me, except for maybe Belarus creeping on me or ghosts… But those are nothing natural and ordinary._ _I can do this!_

The elevator moved up a few floors once again. Amelia wanted to start cussing out the mode of transportation_. A YOU KIDDING ME ELEVATOR! DO YOU WANT TO GO TO WAR WITH ME! BRING ME TO THAT BLASTED GROUND FLOOR SO I CAN GO TO THIS PARTY! OR ELSE I WILL FRICKING AIRSTRIKE YOUR ASS!_ She screamed in her head.

The door opened to reveal the micronation Sealand. He ran inside with a bounce to his feet. Amelia did hear that England was going to take him to the party. The small boy still wore a sailor outfit and that devious grin of his. He can be annoying, but his enthusiasm made the American smile. Being so young and not having to worry about others stabbing you in the back all the time and major politics. She felt slightly envious but she always ignored those feelings. _To protect my people and become strong, I had to grow quickly and throw away my youth._ Amelia thought. She began wondering where she got that idea from. She always had the goal in mind when England colonized her along with all of the other countries.

"Wow, is she your date?" Sealand asked England and pointed to Amelia. "I know Hungary is with Austria. I never seen her around. She is too pretty for you," Sealand continued until England shut his mouth and all was heard was muffled words and whines. Hungary and England looked at Amelia nervously. Sealand realized how he addressed the various countries as their nonhuman names. The three other countries began to sweat nervously.

_That little kid could ruin this party and reveal who or what we are!_ They both thought. Amelia noticed their alarmed glances and had on a confused look.

"I am sorry. But Hungary and Austria are countries. The two originated for Austria-Hungary. But after being defeated in the first Great war, the country was split to become two countries. Known as Austria and Hungary. Which are now separate countries. I fail to comprehend how countries go on dates that you assume that I am on one with someone. Thank you for your compliment by the way," Amelia explained to Sealand. It was not in a childish way, like England does.

"Yeah, sorry! Recently I have been doing uh- homework. I think of the countries are people to help me remember stuff!" Sealand said after he moved England's hand away from his mouth.

"As long as you achieve your goal, it does not really matter how you get there," Amelia said with a smile.

"I apologize for my younger brother," England said.

"It is fine," Amelia said lightheartedly.

"My name is Arthur Kirkland by the way," her former caretaker said.

"I am Amelia Jackson," Amelia replied. She saw how Hungary refrained from speaking and tried to seem uninterested in what they were talking about. "So what are you and your brother doing on such a memorable occasion?"

"Visiting friends who are attending this party," England answered. "What about you?"

"I am here to enjoy this party. I have been staying here for a few days and noticed this event. It is just like back home," Amelia answered. Finally the elevator landed on the ground floor and the doors opened to reveal the lobby.

The lobby was now packed with countries and humans alike. Some had paper plates with French, Spanish and Mexican cuisine; others had glasses of wine, soda and water. The lights from outside made their way into the lobby every once in a while and gave a blue, white or purple flash in the hotel. At the moment, a Russian pop song was playing. Amelia felt her heart in her throat,_ I forgot how many people were here…_

_This will make things a bit embarrassing for Canada when all of the people see him going into the woman's bathroom...Oh well, he might be noticed for once_ Hungary thought happily and walked to the woman's bathroom with a purpose.

Sealand saw all of the food, drinks and people. He instantly ran away from England and disappeared into the crowd. England cursed to himself about having to keep an eye on the micronation and ran after the small country. This left Amelia alone in the elevator. She knew that she was at a cross road. She could just press the elevator button to go back to her room and figure out how to deactivate Tony's hologram and go to the party as Alfred. Then again, she did lose a bet and promised to keep her word by going to this party as Amelia. _Deal with an angry alien that will probably reveal my secret if I leave? Or go to this party as myself and not Alfred? Tough choice…_ She began debating in her head until she heard a Spanish man call to her.

"Senorita, are you okay?" Spain asked her with concern. Amelia wanted to jump and exclaim _WHEN DID YOU GET HERE!?_

Instead she smiled and stepped out of the elevator towards him and said, "I am fine. Just got lost in thought."

"Are you sure? Because you look like an angel who has fallen from heaven. Did it hurt when you fell?" Spain asked flirtatiously.

"No, but I scraped my knee crawling out of hell," Amelia replied. Spain's face turned to confusion than frustration and defeat at the same time. Amelia couldn't help but grin. "I am sorry, you set yourself up for that one. How about you find a different book on 'How to flirt'."

"You are pretty witty huh senorita," Spain laughed. "You sure got me there!"

"THERE YOU ARE YOU BASTARD!" Southern Italy yelled from the entrance of the hotel. Spain cringed at his common nickname from the Italian.

"Hey Romano! What is wrong?" Spain said with his smile. Southern Italy walked to him and slapped him in the face.

"I heard you called over that Mexican to cook for you!" the Italian said.

"I needed help," Spain shrugged.

"YOU HAD A WEEK! A WEEK!" the Italian said. Amelia then saw the Italian yelled at Spain who just shrugged, smiled and laughed. Amelia decided that she should leave the two alone. She was at the entrance when Spain noticed her gone.

"Wait, I did not get to ask that girl to dance," Spain whined to Southern Italy. The two began talking to each other. Well, Spain was trying to talk while Southern Italy was using his colorful vocabulary and loud voice.

Amelia thanked her lucky stars once she was outside. There was an even bigger crowd of dancing humans and country personifications. The loud music now played a Chinese song. She was about to enter the crowd until she caught the scent of her older brother's homemade cooking. She followed the smell to where the food, plates and drinks were. She saw Mexico's tamales. Amelia got herself a plate of spicy beef tamales and rice. She was glad that she did come out. Trying foreign foods was the best. What made it better was eating her older brother, Mexico's food. It was always delicious. Her taste buds began dancing one she had a piece of the tamale in her mouth. _I LOVE YOU BRO! YOUR FOOD IS AWESOME!_ She wanted to scream but thought to herself instead. She heard a small click. Her eyes followed the sound to find Japan taking pictures of the food._ Japan will be Japan by taking pictures all the time,_ she smiled to herself. A small cat walked next to her and began to purr and rub itself on her left leg. The small cat had one of its eyes covered by a bandage. Its fur was fluffy white. The small animal meowed at her.

_Such a cute kitty_, Amelia thought happily and debated with herself about petting it or not.

"There he is!" Turkey appeared in a deep purple suit and his usual white mask. The personification picked up the cat and accidentally lifted the skirt of her dress. Both realized what happened and were frozen in shock and fear. "I am-Uh-Sorry!" Turkey backed up quickly with a blush that was slightly visible at the ends of his mask. Amelia blushed as well and without thinking kicked him in the stomach. The personification flew backwards and landed on top of Finland, Sweden, a drunk Scotland and Latvia who were just minding their own business.

The various other humans and personifications nearby looked at the ten foot distance she made Turkey fly. Amelia felt embarrassed, exposed and watched all at the same time. _Great, this feels like another unproductive world meeting! Amelia thought, I should have not kicked him...It was a accident, I hope. Do I have to be in two wars now? One against terrorism and now one against Turkey. Perfect! Let's throw in Greece too!_ They are together afterall.

"Are you okay?" Greece appeared from the crowd to find his lover on the ground in pain.

"Yeah," Turkey said with a cough and he felt his stomach. There was a big black bruise that began to swell as they spoke. Amelia decided it was time to leave. She did attend the party, had some food, was flirted with, and heard some good music. The American decided it was time for her to go back to the hotel room.

"Um…" Amelia began to say until Turkey stood and laughed after Greece said something to him.

"Got a good kick! Caught me off guard," Turkey told her. It was to end the awkward moment and get everyone to stop staring at her. He and Greece walked over to her. The masked man did his best to hide the unnatural pain by keeping his back straight. Amelia was instantly slapped with guilt. "Sorry about that whole-" Turkey cleared his throat. Greece looked between the two in confusion.

"No, I am sorry. I acted without thinking," Amelia apologized.

"Wait, what happened?" Greece asked with confusion and glared at Turkey.

"Anno, Hercule-kun. Artemis-chan was with this young woman. Purring around her legs. Sadik-san went to pick her up and accidently had his head under this woman's dress. Out of their shock, Sadik-san jumped back and this woman kicked him. A very powerfur kick to be in fact," Japan explained to Greece politely. He noticed how tense the situation was and thought that he should help his friends.

"You looked up her skirt?" Greece shot daggers at Turkey with his eyes.

"Yes, I didn't mean to. I was just picking up Artemis," Turkey confessed.

"And I shouldn't have kicked him," Amelia added. "It was an accident. I am sorry for my reaction."

"No, no, I am sorry for the whole situation to begin with," Turkey said embarrassed. He turned to his boyfriend, "I guess you are going to yell at me again?"

Greece's gaze softened. "No, accidents happens. I am mainly concerned about you. I am curious as to whether or not if you have any injuries. Also, how come you fell ten feet away from here?"

"I don't know," Turkey said.

"That is unnaturar unress she has super strength," Japan said. The three male personifications looked at her. She shrugged nervously and smiled.

"I do not even know, I believe I must be goi-" Amelia said.

"Regardless, I have to repay you in some way for everything," Turkey said.

"No, I think the kick was sufficient enough," Amelia replied. To change the subject she said, "How is your cat?"

"Artemis seems healthy now," Turkey patted the small animal. It began purring and curled up into a ball in his arms.

"He was really thoughtful in helping me find her. He found her abandoned in the trash when we were looking for another cat. One of her eyes were missing from a cat fight or something. We patched her up and now she is a happy as any other cat," Greece explained.

"Such an amazing story," Amelia exclaimed. "I am glad that she was found by two caring men." Turkey and Greece smiled at her compliment.

"Now, we need to take her back to the hotel room before she runs off again," Greece said. Him and Turkey said their farewells and left.

_I forgot that those two were together. They always fight at the meetings whenever Greece is not sleeping for once. The two do make a cute couple,_ Amelia thought and remembered that there was a certain Japanese man watching her closely.

"Thank you for calmly explaining that strange situation," she smiled at him. She noticed his blank expression. From the many years she has known him, she learned that his blank expression meant he was deep in thought and analyzing. She made a mental note to stay away from him. Amelia also prayed that he does not think too much about her unnatural strength. The last thing she needs is another country knowing her gender. It was bad enough that Lithuania knew. She rarely gets to talk to him with the exception of planning this entire party.

"Right," Japan said nodded. Part of Amelia wanted to hit the hay and run like hell. Another part of her wanted to continue talking to him. Last but not least, a different part of her just wanted to continue eating Mexico's homemade cooking. It was a tough choice for her, but majority rules in democracy so she concluded to continue eating her brother's cooking. She could avoid the most countries this way.

Instead, her heart decided to go against her logical brain, and happy stomach to continue talking to him. "I am Amelia Jackson by the way," she held out a hand to shake his. Her plate of food and fork were balanced in the other. Slightly startled and awkward to close contact, Japan shook hers.

"I am Honda Kiku. Douzo yoroshiku," he bowed once they finished shaking.

"You speak Japanese?" Amelia asked to sound curious.

"Hai, I am from Japan," the male personification answered.

"Cool, I am from the United States of America," Amelia said. "I assume you are this party's photographer?" She gestured toward the camera hanging around his neck.

"Hai, I am an acquaintance of the birthday girr," Japan said.

Amelia could not help herself from giggling at her close friend's accent. Confused, Japan began thinking he said something wrong. "I am sorry, but it sounded like you said grr. Like a growl type of grr," she said quickly.

"Oh," Japan said. This was the second time someone told him that. He remembered when America brought him out of isolation and gave him the similar comment._ I guess it is just a common American thing or something...She looks similar to Arfred-kun..._Japan thought. "I must work on my English speaking skills then."

"No, you speak better than some, trust me on that. Besides, it is kind of cute," Amelia smiled. She realized what she said and mentally slapped herself._ WHAT THE FRICK AM I SAYING!?_ She screamed in her head. She started to feel the rise of a blush and then stuffed some of the Mexican food into her mouth. Amelia faked a yelp and swallowed. "This is sure is spicy!" Japan looked at her confused. "I gotta go to the bathroom," Amelia bolted before Japan could say anything. _Then why did she continue to eat it a few minutes before? She is strange and yet I have this feeling a familiarity with her…_ Japan got lost in his thoughts once again.


	13. Why

**_Happy Valentine's day! Happy birthday to the State of Arizona! Sorry, the day is practically gone, but life likes to keep me busy. I was thinking of maybe doing a fluff fanfiction...But it is kind of too late to do that now. Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter!_**

* * *

Canada danced silently with Belarus. He wished that she did not notice him like usual. For once his ability to become invisible has decided to not work. The woman stared at him intensely with that psychotic glare that scared even Russia. Another problem was that everyone was staring at the two in both fear and confusion. The Canadian noticed Lithuania's heart breaking expression while Belarus dragged him to the dance floor. He felt extremely guilting, everyone did know that he had a crush on Belarus. Now his heart was probably being broken as Canada danced with her.

"Why do you always disappear at the world meetings?" Belarus demanded.

"I do not disappear," Canada sighed. "I actually come to the meetings with my brother Alfred or come early. Everyone for some reason forgets me."

"But why are you so forgettable?"

"I do not know, everyone mistakes me for Alfred. Just because we are twins, it does not mean we are completely identical," Canada answered her.

"How does that make you feel?"

_Now she sounds like a therapist_, Canada wanted to grumble.

"Why do you want to dance with me to begin with?" Canada asked politely.

"I asked a question first," Belarus growled. Canada wanted to shrivel from fear.

"Answer mine and I will answer yours," Canada said. For once, he did not want to let some other country push him around. He could be just as powerful as his twin.

"Okay Alfred," Belarus said. _He is not really talkative right now. Maybe I should make him upset so I can find out what I need. I must see if he can be pushed around easily._

"My name is not Alfred, it is Matthew," the Canadian said. He was use to being called by his twin's name.

"Isn't hockey American football but on ice?"

"What? No," Canada said slightly upset.

"Well either way it is pretty stupid. Along with your flag. A leaf? Is that the best you can come up with?"

"What did you just say?" Canada said in a louder voice.

"How is it like to be another fat American like your brother? Your bear does not even remember you either. It is probably because you are weak and pathetic," Belarus continued. "What else is stupid about you? Oh yeah, your people talk weird and are way too nice. I swear, I am surprised that no one has invaded you yet. Is is because of Alfred that you are still around? Most likely, considering you even get beaten up by that Cuban. And was a seat for my big brother. But then again he is powerful and you are not."

Canada stopped instantly, "I need to get going." He was about to leave when Belarus said, "Hockey, maple, polar bears and leaves are one of the most stupidest things to get obsessed over Alfred!" Canada ignored her so Belarus began to think of other insults that would get to the Canadian.

_What would get me upset to the point of murdering someone else…_ She thought. Big brother and big sister! An idea lit up inside her head and she ran to where the Canadian disappeared to. She found him in the lobby pacing around and trying to calm himself down.

_Why would Belarus all of a sudden want to dance with me and randomly ask questions? Also? Saying that hockey and American football are the same is infuriating. They are obviously different! This night is going horrible. I knew that I would never be able to talk with Ukraine. She probably thinks I am Alfred as well!_ Canada thought.

"Hey Matthew, your brothers are so weak, stupid and pathetic that big brother could invade them any time. He will divide up the land between the rest of the world and your family will cease to exist. Starting with your official disappearance," Belarus declared to Canada. She saw Hungary near the bathroom entrance where she poked her head out to see if Canada and Belarus were coming soon. Belarus did not see the Canadian do anything so she was just going to tell Hungary that their plans would not be happening until she saw a long black stick aimed for her head. She barely dodged by ducking.

Before she could properly reach there was the end of a hockey stick at her throat and a Canadian with a look she did not recognize. Her heart thumped from her shock. "First off, unlike Alfred I did not go into a full out revolution to gain my independence. In fact I did it diplomatically. I burned my brother's capital in the war of 1812. I fought against my own brother. I was an important ally in the world wars. Without me, the allies would have lost. I do not let my brother or anyone else push me around. My military is powerful, enough to the point where I can invade you or anyone else if I chose to do so. Secondly, my culture is not stupid. My flag is like anyone else's has a history behind its design. My mother taught me about my lands amazing nature and I respect her with my own damn flag that I created myself. Thirdly, do not even think of throwing around threats like that about either of my brothers. You will have to deal with me if you do. And I can assure you, I will make sure that my brother's first atomic bomb seem like child's play," Canada said darkly there was a dark aura coming from him. "Do you wish for me to show how many ways I can hit a hockey puck? After your insults, I think you deserve to witness such techniques first hand…What else do you have to say now eh?"

"Um…" Belarus squeaked without meaning to. _Why do we forget Canada?_

To save her, fate allowed a random girl bump into him. Canada moved the hockey stick and smiled politely, "I am sorry eh."

"Oh no, I am sorry! I should have been looking where I was going," the girl said and practically ran to the bathroom. Belarus took this opportunity to sneak to the bathroom herself. Canada looked back where she was and saw that she was gone. His dark aura disappeared once he noticed that the room was extremely tense.

In the bathroom Hungary noticed Belarus shaking. "Where did he get that hockey stick?" Hungary asked.

"Never tick off Canada," she said.

Taiwan appeared. Liechtenstein appeared from one of the stalls. "Do you approve?"

Belarus recomposed herself and said, "I approve of him. He can be strong for my sister even though he does not look like it."

"Great! Hungary and Lichtenstein said excitedly. They instantly ran out of the bathroom and grabbed the now calm Canadian. The two dragged him before he left the lobby. Canada was confused as to why they were suddenly dragging him. The two girls giggled when they saw his expression.

"Wait what are you two doing eh? Why are are you dragging me to the girl's bathroom? Sweet maple!" Canada said.

"Nat, let Switzerland know so that he may begin his part of the plan," Hungary told Belarus once they were inside the girl's restroom. Belarus nodded and left instantly to find her older sister and Switzerland.

* * *

The senator of Utah and her guest sat across from each other. The senator sat in her desk with her hands on the desk folded. Her already exhausted expression was overwhelmed with confusion and stress. The native American woman sat on the opposite side of her and sat calmly. The nostalgic expression was now gone and completely calm. The woman had her hands resting neatly on her lap as she observed every inch of the senator with those beautiful, ancient and terrifying red eyes. They made the senator feel beneath her in every way possible. To be around this woman made Margaret nervous, but she did everything to hide it by keeping a blank expression. The senator felt that she was failing though.

Senator Margaret Taylor stared at the Native American woman in complete shock. This woman claimed to be the personification of North America. She has a lot of children that were the tribes of her land. In other words the Cherokees, the Foxes, Navajos and many others had personifications. Some are still around today, but many of them are gone. Now this woman says that she is the mother of the two country personifications that are known today as Mexico, America and Canada. That was a lot to take in. The most shocking part was when the ancient personification said that she wanted her, Margaret Taylor to be president.

"You make it sound so simple," the senator exclaimed after the personifications short explanation of her background and a mini review of her big family.

"Of course it is not simple, it is politics after all. But you need to become president," Native America pointed at her.

"Why me?"

"You are a moderate, you can see at different angles. Why else, you are the perfect candidate. I help my children every once in a while. I have picked a president for America once before. Last I checked, he is one of the greatest. The nickname for him is Teddy Roosevelt I believe."

"I get that, why would you want to help America. Especially after the horrible history between your children's tribes and him. What Jackson did with the Trail of Tears and-"

"My children have always fought against each other. Including extermination, America is no exception. The main problem was that America did not want to kill them...Too loyal and trusting at the time...Jackson ordered her to do what she has done to her family…" Native America interrupted her in a challenging voice for the senator to continue. "The difference between my other children and America, is that America has grown powerful in many ways. Other countries and even Americans themselves may hate this country, but they must admit one thing...She has grown so fast compared to others. Her youth was one of the many sacrifices that I had her give up…"

"She? Alfred is a guy," the senator said. She began thinking that she was talking to a lunatic who knew about personifications. She began to wonder how such a confused woman came to her.

"America is a girl, I tell you this because no one else knows except for me. Not even congress, the Supreme Court or the President knows this. That is because I ordered her to hide her gender. Or else she would have been suppressed more than she already was by the other personifications," Native America said.

"Why tell me this!" the senator exclaimed and threw her hands into the air. "Why would you tell me America's greatest secret to me?"

"If you become president she will stop hiding herself," Native America said softly. She stared at her hands that were now trembling. "I should have done this long ago...I should have when I had the chance. But instead I made the cruel decision to allow her to continue on with hiding her gender, her personality...Everything she is and acts like is a lie. To the point where even I can not tell if she suffers or not. Too stubborn to loosen up, not able to trust anyone, not able to be healthy due to her bandage, believing she is a monster, afraid of herself…" A tear raced down her cheek. "When my daughter needed me most in many moments of her life. I was there but...She tried to stop Jackson, but I convinced her to push us West on that horrible trail. I told her that to survive she would have to betray us. It is what personifications do and she showed weakness in trying to save us. She was going to reveal her secret, even planned to sabotage her own mission. I made her follow her orders and hide herself because I told her that she would be weak and not matter what she did, everyone would hate her.'

"I did it to protect her so she could grow up strong so that no one can hurt her. Seeing how cruel those foreigners were to Mexico. My son, he went through hell under Spain...Spreading disease, curses, destroying traditions! I was afraid that Canada and America would go through the same. Especially America since she has had such a different mindset compared to everyone else and is a girl," Native America said trying to hold back her tears. She sniffed and rubbed her eyes. Within seconds she recomposed herself. "Her pet eagle, Liberty and pet whale have told me many things about my daughter. Since I have chosen not to reveal myself to her. I have found out that she will consider revealing her gender once she has a female president as the minimum requirement. You can help her in so many ways along with the people she represents. This country is in a hole right now and may fall, then she will fall. Or worse, she will fall into despair and the country will only get worse. This is why I want you to become president and I will do everything in my power to help you."

The senator leaned back her chair with a deep sigh. She has always felt pressure, but not as much as she has felt from the personification's request. First she processed what Native America just explained to her. The United States of America was a girl. No one else knows except for Native America and now herself. Hiding herself not only ruins the personification but also affect the country in negative ways. So helping the personification will also help the country. From what she remembered what her grandfather told her. The personifications are affected by the country they represent and the personification can also affect the country in return through emotions, and sometimes physical injuries if it was serious enough.

_Hiding herself for centuries...That could be a major factor for the many problems of this country. America probably fights with herself inside. The political parties do not help with that but they are also fueled with that internal struggle of hers. Yet the country always smiles, even though she is crying behind that mask she wears. That is probably what she does with everyone, similar to how some of the people in America are too proud and waved the American flag in front of everyone's faces. While America knows her problems and wants to fix them but may not have much control. In the end she hates herself and calls herself a monster, as some Americans do in this country. This actually makes sense from what I have heard and what I saw when I met with her… _the senator thought.

"This all finally makes sense…" Senator Margaret whispered to herself. "The country is divided because she contradicts herself in her actions, emotions and thoughts. As the people are divided socially and politically. But when the world sees her or the people, they all put on a mask and be the one that the world expects her to be. She is always in the spotlight so she is always wearing that mask. The people will express their opinions that go along with what America thinks and says...Perfect sense…"

"Yes, will you help my child Alfred?" Native America asked with misty eyes.

The senator straightened her back and smiled, "this gives me more reason to become president. Not only the personification needs help, but so do the people. I can not just focus on one like most of the presidents in the past. I may not be sure if any have tried due to various reasons. To fulfill the proper duty I will do everything I can to aid both the people and their personification."

Native America smiled, "Thank you so much…"

"Do not thank me yet. I am still a senator," Margaret said.

"Not only for your efforts but I do not have to use charms on you so I can control everything you say and do…" the Native American smiled sweetly as a she held a small hand made pouch.

"I am glad for that as well," Senator Margaret said nervously.

* * *

**_The small history references in here are super small. I read about the history of Canada and it would have taken super long to write it all out in Canada's lovely ramble! It is pretty cool either way and very interesting! The history references in this chapter overall have been shortened a lot by not going into more detail. I feel like the genocide of the Native Americans is a sensitive topic (and I am not Native American) to me a least and to others so I tried to not go into detail. _**

**_Thank you for reading!_**


	14. Dances, Groups

**_A three day weekend! Means more time to type up these chapters! Hope you continue to enjoy! Sorry for the horrible chapter title!_**

* * *

It was one of the best moments in Russia's life. Next to him was his big sister, happy and safe. In front of him was the man that he has had a secret crush on since, the beginning. Well, he just mainly stalked China in a panda suit that once the Chinese man called him cute. That compliment made Russia's heart want to fly. If his heart did not jump out like that one time during a meeting. To make the night even better, Belarus was not trying to have him marry her. The night was paradise for the Russian.

_That was until Switzerland appeared and asked Ukraine to dance. Russia was ready to rip his head off. No one is worthy to be near by big sister except for China and sometimes America on rare occasions._ Russia thought.

"I am sorry but my sister does not need to dance da?" Russia smiled innocently at Switzerland, who in turn kept a blank expression. His dark aura appeared. Ukraine looked between the two nervously.

"Ivan, let your big sister dance aru! She is beautiful and it is not her fault that all of the immature countries a beginning to realize that now aru," China told Russia.

"What?" the other three nations said in unison.

"No wonder Ukraine does not have a man, it is because you keep on scaring the other nations half to death. Swit-Er Basch will not do anything immature like the others at this party. He is neutral," China said.

"O-okay... Do not do anything stupid or dangerous with big sister. Or else you will have to feel the end of my pipe da?" Russia said with his childish smile and dark aura growing to prove his point.

"Yeah, whatever," Switzerland said and grabbed Ukraine's hand and led her to the dance floor. The female nation thought, _I wanted to dance with Canada…_

"You need to let your big sister have fun tonight. That is the whole point of this party right?" China asked Russia.

"Yes, I just do not want anyone hurting big sister," Russia admitted with his smile and dark aura gone.

"Let her do what she wants tonight then. Do not be over protective of her for that exact reason. If you do, you might suffocate her instead."

"I will hold you to that then da?"

"I am surprised that you have not drank a lot of your water aru."

"Really? I did not notice," Russia checked his glass of vodka and realized it was his first and it was empty. He searched his pockets to find nothing in them. "I will have to fix that da? Would you like some?"

"No," China said and noticed a familiar smaller brother of his. "Kiku get over here aru!"

The said nation came with his camera and a blank expression. "Wourd you two rike your pictures taken?"

"Yes, that is why we want you here," China said.

Japan nodded and held up his camera, "ready?" Russia and China stood closer together and smiled. Japan took the picture.

"How does it look aru?" China grabbed the camera and stared at the picture with Russia. They both liked it. "Can you give me a spare of this picture aru?"

"Hai," Japan said.

"Make sure to give me a copy as well. Now I must get some much needed vodka," Russia said with a small blush. _China wants a spare picture of us together!_ he thought happily.

"Do you have any other foods besides Spanish and French?" China asked Russia before he could walk away.

"There is Mexican, you shourd have some. It is spicy and will make you choke. So eat lots of it," Japan said then walked away.

"Why do all of my younger siblings say such mean things and hate me aru!" China exclaimed.

"They are just idiots and do not want to admit how amazing you are da?" Russia said to make China feel better. He hated how his siblings were rude to China, they either openly insulted him or were like South Korea and tried to grop him.

"Thanks panda," China accidently called Russia by the name of his favorite plush panda. Russia wanted to start singing of happiness, he knew China loved his plush toys. It was considered weird by most countries but to Russia it was adorable. And being called panda, made Russia even more happy. America's words rang in his head, I ain't taking China's weird nicknames from him. Your boyfriend will go all kung fu on me…

_One day China and I may be together,_ Russia thought and smiled to himself as he went to where the drinks were to get his vodka.

* * *

Amelia accidently bumped into her twin in the lobby because she was lost in thought about what happened with Turkey, Greece and her small conversation with Japan. She had the same thought over and over, _CRAP I MESSED UP! JAPAN, GREECE AND TURKEY WILL BE SUSPICIOUS OF ME! I SHOULD HAVE NOT KICKED TURKEY! DID I START WAR? SHOOT NOW MY COUNTRY IS GOING TO BE IN WORSE CONDITION BECAUSE OF THE WAR AND I DO NOT WANT TO DO MORE AIR STRIKES ON COUNTRIES!_

When she bumped into her twin she almost did not notice his hockey stick. Almost, so she knew that he was not in a good mood. The other countries may forget him but she does know that Canada can be downright terrifying if had a reason. She saw Belarus on the ground and dread formed inside _her. What the hell is Canada doing with Belarus!? Does he want to start a war? If he does Russia and I will get involved...That commie bastard will use that as an excuse to fight me!_

Canada said something to her. She assumed he was apologizing for the accidental bump. Canada was nice that way. "Oh no, I am sorry! I should have been looking where I was going," she said quickly and practically ran to the girl's bathroom. She recognized Canada's expression. He scanned her like a robot and noticed similarities between her and her disguise as a guy. Once she was in the bathroom she knew that she was still not safe. Taiwan, Hungary and Liechtenstein were waiting inside. She expected them leap upon her like lions. Once she assured herself that they would not she casually went into one of the stalls.

Amelia wanted to try escape through the vents and somehow make it to her hotel room. Just like in the hollywood movies. The only problem was, the vent was too small for her to go in_. Dang it, I went to the party like Tony wanted, now I need to go back to my hotel room._ Amelia thought. She heard her brother being dragged into the bathroom by a giggling Hungary and Lichtenstein.

"What on earth is going on eh?" Canada exclaimed, his embarrassment was obvious.

"Tai, get the make-up remover," Hungary ordered.

_Guess my brother is not being ignored tonight...I should wait them out. But then they would be wondering why I am taking a long time to use the bathroom. If I leave now, Canada might see and recognize me. I guess I will go with my first option and wait for them to leave…_

It was an eternity for the American. She was really tempted to go through the vents. The girls were mainly silent until they were apparently done with whatever they were doing. "Okay, Canada...We need you dance with Ukraine tonight. Switzerland separated her from Russia. Now you need to take her from him. Okay?"

"Is this what this is all about eh? That embarrassing phone call, Belarus dancing with me, insulting my culture, threatening my brothers and dragging me to the girl's bathroom!?" Canada asked.

"Yes, now go make this beautiful ship cannon!" Hungary pushed him out of the bathroom. The girls soon left with conversations about Ukraine and Canada being together. Once they were out, Amelia left her stall stared herself in the mirror.

_I can not let this get to me! Tony is probably going to force me to the party again if I go back to the room. I just need to avoid a few countries...Like my brothers, Greece, Russia, Turkey, Japan, Britain and maybe a few others. Avoid them and I can get through tonight…_

"You chickened out on a perfect opportunity!" Tony appeared behind her.

"TONY! WHAT THE HELL?!" she shouted in her Brooklyn accent.

"Guess I have to pull a few strings for this night to go as I planned," Tony said more to himself than to her.

"What do you mean?" Amelia demanded.

"For Ameripan to finally happen!" Tony said as if it was obvious.

"Kiku is one of my close friends. That is just weird, he probably has a thing for Greece or Taiwan or something," Amelia said with a blush.

"Greece and Turkey are together and Taiwan is his sister. They are close siblings, but they do not love each other in that way. Besides I know for a fact that he likes you. That one time when you two played video games and you went to the bathroom because you were on your monthly and did not want him to find out. He did not know I was there when he accidently talked to himself. He confessed he has a crush on you. It was adorable!"

"Stop interfering with my social life!" Amelia exclaimed.

"Naw, you need to have a good time and I know that you will once you stop trying to cover up the fact that you are America. It actually makes you more obvious. Be yourself," Tony said.

"What am I suppose to do then? If act like myself, I would-"

"Dance, your awesome gang is about to do your epic songs. Im Song Yoo will be singing you know what. And it is not the same without you," Tony said.

"I hate you," Amelia said.

"I also scheduled you to sing when the fireworks go off," Tony continued.

"WHAT!?"

"Yeah, so you gotta stick around until the finale. You will be singing 'Let it Go' from Frozen."

"I can not sing," Amelia said.

"You sing all the time!"

"In the SHOWER! It does not mean I am good. Anyone sounds good singing in the shower," Amelia said.

"Too late, you are already in the schedule and I can not change it that easily…"

"You are interfering way too much," Amelia sighed.

"Well I wouldn't be if you stop with this whole act. Now, go out there, have fun. Make babies and sing!" Tony began to push her out of the bathroom.

"What do you mean by make kids?" Amelia said nervously.

"Oh, did I say that out loud? Ignore what I said. You are one to wait until after marriage," Tony said.

Amelia was out and was about to slap her alien friend until she realized that there were a few people around and she did not want to make a scene. _I am going to kill that alien!_ she swore to herself.

* * *

"Zese pictures are awesome!" Prussia laughed awesomely as he and Denmark looked at the photos. South Korea was dancing to the music until America and Mexico appeared.

"Here is our favorite hero!" South Korea shouted. He tackle hugged the American.

"Is is alright if my bro joins?" America asked and gestured to Mexico.

"As long as he can dance to Gangman Style, sing to What Does the Fox say, and drink...He is cool," Denmark said.

Mexico tipped his hat at him and gave him a mischievous smile, "You are talking to the king of parties. I can do it all!"  
"Okay everyone, time for a selfie!" Prussia held out the camera above him. Everyone ran behind him, did a weird face as Prussia took various pictures.

"It is so cool that we have a cool camera!" Denmark said.

"What should we do first for this occasion?" America asked.

"Lets have zee newbie sing in front of everyone," Prussia said while looking at Mexico.

"What song?"

"Something in that lovely Spanish language of yours," Prussia challenged. "If you can sing good to begin with…"

"What type? I have a wide variety that will blow your mind," Mexico said.

"Something fun," Denmark answered for Prussia. "This is a party, your song should make more people dance."

"Si, hey gringo," Mexico turned to America. "Does your playlist have Pitbull?"

"Yeah dude, he is awesome," America replied.

"Prepare Echa Pa'lla for me. I think my mariachi's will be too overwhelming and Pitbull is famous world wide." Mexico walked on the stage as America went to where the DJ was and prepared the song. Mexico winked at Prussia, South Korea and Denmark.

"Did he say that he was singing Pitbull?" South Korea asked.

"Zis vill be interestink!" Prussia said.

"Now," Mexico mouthed to America once he had the microphone ready. The hologram smiled and began the music.

"Grande asalto," Mexico began. Countries and normal humans alike stared at the Mexican as he confidently sang.

At first all of the party guests were confused. But little by little, the countries and people got into and were dancing like no tomorrow. Before everyone knew it was over and America continued his playlist of various songs from around the world. Mexico walked to the gang with America behind him.

"We have to change our group's name," Denmark said and gave Mexico a drink.

"Gracias," Mexico said and drank. "What is the group's name right now?"

"Heroic Super Awesome Da-ze," South Korea answered.

"That is super long!" Mexico exclaimed.

"We were super drunk when decided on the name," Denmark laughed.

"Awesome though," Prussia said.

"How should we figure this out…" America said.

"By getting more drunk!" Mexico said.

"I like him!" Denmark patted Mexico's back. "Food is good, sings pretty well, loves to drink. This Mexican could be a keeper!"

"First we need him to complete the ultimate test," South Korea grinned.

"Bring it on," Mexico returned the grin.

"Gangman Style," South Korea said. The male nations nodded excitedly.

"Yes, we need to! But right now there is an odd amount of people. We need another person to join for it all to go well. Especially for the you know what part," America said.

"Why don't we add a chica, you know there are a few girls in the video…" Mexico suggested.

"Denmark you get more drinks with Mexico and Prussia. I will prepare the song without PSY singing, just the instrumental and South Korea can get the needed female for the space," America said.

"Sounds perfect, we also will reserve a special place on the dance floor so everyone can watch. Alejandro, can you dance to Gangnam Style," Denmark asked Mexico.

"Si," Mexico said. "It was a worldwide hit after all. That and this gringo had me learn it when I broke into his house one night." Mexico gestured to America.

"Dude, I was watching a flipping movie and you appear out no where. Why don't you give me a notice ahead of time?" America sighed.

Mexico rolled his eyes, "Maybe you should stop watching scary movies in the middle of the night. You almost shot me with that shot gun of yours!"

"You shouldn't be breaking into my home to begin with!" The other nations saw the two and their mini argument. They thought it was funny so they began to laugh.

"You two are hilarious!" Denmark said.

"Let's just get to the song already!" America and Mexico said in unison. The two glared at each other and began laughing as well.

"Jinx, you owe me a burger," America said quickly.

"You are going to make me broke!" Mexico said. America stuck out his tongue and the Mexican did the same. The other three male nations walked away to do their designated jobs for the evening so that they could dance to Gangnam Style.


	15. Ships and Holograms

_SO THAT IS WHAT ALL OF THIS IS ABOUT! THE WEIRD SURVEY! BELARUS ACTING LIKE MY THERAPIST WHILE DANCING AND THREATENING MY FAMILY! I EXPECTED AS MUCH FROM MAYBE ONE OF MY SOUTHERN BROTHERS AND FRANCE BUT NONE OF THE FEMALE NATIONS!_ Canada screamed in his head as he was dragged outside. He heard his Mexican brother singing. The Mexican smiled and danced to himself as he did so. It almost made the Canadian laughed. Almost...

"Yes, everything from that phone call until now is what we planned. Kind of... You need to dance with Ukraine," Taiwan said. Canada put his foot down, making the four nations come to a sudden stop. The female nations almost fell from their previous momentum.

"I was planning to do so from the beginning! Then my Southern brothers decided to paint all over my face. And having Belarus threaten my family? Insult my culture eh? Just because I am not loud like Alfred or Alejandro, does not mean that I can be pushed around so easily eh?" Canada said angry.

"Where did you get that hockey stick anyways?" Hungary asked.

"Where does my brother get all of his burgers from? Or my other brother get all of his candy and drugs from? I do not know, it just around me whenever I am upset eh?" Canada said.

"Okay, we are sorry for embarrassing you, but are you going to let that get in the way of being with the girl of your dreams?" Taiwan asked in a soothing, inspiring voice. She saw how startled Belarus after her talk with him. She was paler than normal.

Canada took a deep breath, "I am sorry for getting upset eh? Typically my brothers pull this kind of maple with me. And thank you. It will not be that embarrassing once I ask Ukraine to dance."

"So you were going to ask her...Well that kind of messes up the plan," Taiwan forced a laugh.

"What did you girls do?" Canada raised an eyebrow.

"We were planning to make you and Ukraine jealous by having you dance with one of us and Switzerland dance with Ukraine. Then it would be like a battle of the dances. You would then steal Ukraine away from Switzerland in a romantic way," Liechtenstein said.

"Sounds like something Alfred and Alejandro would come up with," Canada sighed. "You should also start calling nations by humans names. There are a few humans around."

"True, so do we call off big brother?" Liechtenstein asked Hungary and Taiwan.

"We should…" they said in unison.

"But, it would be a major test of his love for her…" Taiwan said and batted her eyes dreamily at Canada..

"L-love?" Canada squeaked. A blush appeared on his pale face.

"So, if he truly is determined then he would go after her without us calling off that male nation…" Hungary said.

"Very well," Canada said he walked past the girls. He decided to gather up the courage to go along with their silly plan. Even if he knew about it. They stared at the Canadian as he disappeared in the crowd. _They might treat it as a mini game or something. But I helped Russia make this party the way it is so that Ukraine can be happy. I decided to gather up the courage and get to know her more tonight. And that is exactly what I am going to do_! The Canadian thought with determination.

* * *

Switzerland stood awkwardly with Ukraine. He danced a few songs with her. Belarus came to him after the third song that Canada would be out soon. So he expected to see him with one of the female nations dancing. The female nations wanted him and Canada to switch dance partners in the middle of the song for a dramatic effect to the music. Like in the movies. But none of them knew that Canada was going to ask Ukraine to dance politely. So the plan was not necessary. Switzerland did not know until Canada walked up to him and Ukraine after they danced to two songs..

"Good evening," Canada greeted sweetly.

"Hello Michael," Switzerland said in his unenthusiastic voice.

"My name is Matthew," Canada said.

"Really? Well you should be a Michael. It is more easy to remember," Switzerland said.

"I actually like the name Matthew," Ukraine said.

"Thank you, it is nice to know that someone has remembered my name," Canada smiled. Ukraine felt her heart leap when she saw his cute face light up.

"May I have this dance?" Canada held out his hand to Ukraine. She could not hide the grin on her face. Switzerland saw this and decided that he would leave. He left silently as Ukraine said, "Yes!" It revealed her excitement. She grabbed his hand and the two began to dance in the crowd. Switzerland walked over to Hungary, Taiwan and his little sister. The three girls watched the two nations dance in silence.

"Guess you really did not need you plan. It was weird and dramatic," Switzerland told them.

"It is so cute! Kat is so happy," Taiwan cooed.

"The ship has sailed!" Hungary said happily. "Yes, we did not do the plan. But we helped them get together by taking off that face paint!"

"We should do this more often. Pair up countries that obviously like each other," Taiwan said. "It is actually really fun. Especially both Mac and Kat were so cute, and adorable about the whole thing."

"You should have been there for the phone call! That was one of the most cutest times of my life. Kat was blushing, I bet Canada was a well. He sounded so embarrassed, I wish recorded it for jokes," Liechtenstein giggled.

"Pairing up countries sounds like too much intervening. What if someone gets hurt?" Switzerland asked.

"Hm...Feliks and Liet? But Liet like Nat. Tough choice, it is a love triangle. Yao and Ivan?" Taiwan thought out loud.

"So many possible romantic relationships," Liechtenstein noted. The three girls began thinking really hard.

"Do you like anyone Switzerland?" the three asked the male nation.

"Not in the way you are thinking. I am not looking into a romantic relationship," Switzerland replied irritated.

"Maybe Feliciano and Ludwig? Feliciano is super friendly and practically is with the German everywhere. Ludwig is super stiff, awkward and strict; he stays with the Italian even though he gets on Ludwig's nerves. Guess opposites do attract," Liechtenstein explained.

"I like it!" Hungary said.

"Why?" Switzerland sighed.

* * *

South Korea came back to the gang at the stage, with him was a drunk Ireland. The female nation was in the middle of a drinking competition with Scotland. But he became busy with a small nation named Sealand. She left him once the Korean came to her and asked for her assistance in dancing to the world known song Gangnam Style. She quickly agreed and followed him back to the gang. Even though she was drunk, she did not walk like one. She looked pretty normal except for the big grin on her face and her ginger hair was a little bit more messy from before. The gang had everything ready for South Korea to begin his epic single of PSY's Gangnam Style.

"Hola senorita!" Mexico tipped his hat at her. Ireland smiled and took another sip of her drink.

"This is our new group member?" Prussia asked.

"Yep!" South Korea answered.

"Get the song playing Alfred," Denmark said to the hologram.

"Got it dude!" the hologram walked on the stage, grabbed the microphone and tossed it to South Korea who caught it. The hologram began the music.

"Oppa gangnam style!" Korea began. The rest of the group had the crowd move back to make a circle as South Korea sang, "Gangnam style… "Najeneun ttasaroun inganjeogin yeoja! Keopi hanjanui yeoyureul aneun pumgyyeok inneun yeoja! Bami omyeon simjangi tteugeowojineun yeoja! Geureon benjeon inneun yeoja!"

As South Korea continued singing the normal humans and a few countries enjoyed his performance and started doing the dance on their own individually. While other countries, like China and Britain were horrified and mentally bracing themselves for what was about to come.

"Areumdawo sarangseureowo! Geurae neo," South Korea sang.

Hologram America, Mexico, Prussia and Denmark all said "hey!"

"Geurae neo," South Korea looked at a random girl in the crowd and winked at her. The girl blushed and giggled.

"Hey!" the other male nations got behind South Korea.

"Jigeumbuteo gal dekkaji gabolkka!" South Korea said. Ireland walked next to him and everyone waited for the three second silence to be over. "Oppa Gangnam Style!" The nations all did the dance.

As the song continued on, humans and other nations joined as well. Italy forced Germany to join. Poland and Lithuania joined along with a drunk Scotland. Spain and France joined with a few human girls. The gang horrified Russia when they did the elevator part. He wanted to bash all of their heads with his pick axe instead of his pipe. China had to calm him down. Switzerland watched his little sister like a hawk when she, Hungary and Taiwan did the dance as well. Austria decided to tune out the music and ignore everyone participating in it. Ukraine did not know what to do herself. She was finally able to dance with Canada and the Korean song appeared. Then his brothers came to him doing the dance.

"Come on, you did say one song! Ukraine can join too!" America said.

"Si, join us!" Mexico agreed.

"You think I will just join so easily!? Doing every stupid thing you two come up with," Canada said in a dead Native American tongue. The three North American brothers tended to speak in native tongues before the foreigners arrived. Mostly when it was only them or when they were extremely upset, sad or happy. Which is rare for the three of them. The hologram flickered for a second. The robotic chip did not process what Canada said. The real America did teach Tony the languages she knew, but only the ones that are still commonly used. Not dead tongues like the Native tribes spoke in. Mexico and Canada both noticed this. Ukraine was completely oblivious to the strange anomaly.

"Ukraine! Come dance with us!" Taiwan and Wy grabbed both of her hands and took her to the dance floor.

"I finally am able to dance with Matthew and you guys separate us?" Ukraine whined as her friends dragged her away.

"Now you have to join us!" the hologram said.

"Alright eh," Canada sighed in English. The hologram nodded and gangnam styled back to the dance floor with the rest of the group.

"He is a robot or something," Mexico said in the previous language the Canada used.

"Yes, but where is Alfred? The real one…" Canada said.

"We need to find out fast. Something could be wrong with him." The Mexican and Canadian walked to the dance floor and joined the rest of the group. Keeping a close eye the American hologram.

* * *

Amelia wanted to laugh out loud when she saw the horror struck face of a Russian. The personification looked ready to start World War III when her small group of friends, Ireland and her hologram did the elevator part from the music video of Gangnam Style. She was half tempted to bother him more. But she decided to bother him about it later. Specifically when he is hungover in the morning. Russia tends to drink a lot and there were a few times when she found him extremely hungover. Almost like Britain but that is just Britain.

_Maybe I can be with a random stranger for the night and hang out with them before I have to sing! WAIT! That is right Tony has me scheduled to sing. Dang it, I need to fix that before anything else! I am horrible at singing, with singing in the shower excluded. Anyone who sings in the shower sounds good. That's why you sing in the shower!_ Amelia thought._ How should I change it? The hologram! I can figure out how to fix it. Doesn't Tony have the controls? He disappeared off somewhere and said something about pairing me up tonight...What the heck does he think this all is? A game? Sims or something? That is just messed up! Well if I can manipulate my hologram to figure out this problem...No, I can not rely on such things! I was going to have the actual singer sing this. But apparently Tony told her not to! I can not call her now, it would take too long for her to come here!_

Amelia began walking aimlessly around people in deep thought. She tried to figure out what to do. There was a few hours left until the fireworks went off at ten. Some countries tried to do it at midnight and in the end, they decided to do it at ten. She saw Ukraine and her brother Canada together awkwardly doing the dance. Amelia giggled, her Northern brother looked so embarrassed. Someone accidently bumped into her. "I am sorry," she heard a familiar German voice. She turned to find Germany and Italy behind him dancing randomly.

"It is fine," she replied in her Brooklyn accent. She cursed herself, she disliked it whenever her accent would switch randomly on her.

"Your-a accent is funny!" Italy said to her.

"Sorry for my friend, he can be an idiot," Germany glared at the Italian.

"Why did you stop dancing!? This song is cool," Italy asked.

"Nein, my bruder traumatized me enough because of zis…" Germany said with a small shudder. Amelia knew what Germany was talking about. She knew that Prussia got so drunk one time, he danced around Germany's house naked to the song with Denmark. They wanted her to join, but she could not do so for obvious reasons.

"Sounds like your brother is a little messed up huh?"Amelia said.

Germany sighed, "Ja, but he is my bruder." He turned to her and finally had a good look at her.

"You are really pretty!" Italy smiled. He looked past her and waved his hand, "Kiku!"

_Aw hell no! I ain't gona deal with this!_ she thought. "Yes," Japan asked. "Do you want another picture?"

"Yeah! With our new friend! Her name is- What is your name?" Italy asked Amelia. Germany face palmed himself out of frustration.

"Idiot, do not call over our friend for every person you want to randomly take a picture with," Germany sighed.

"Are you that girr from before?" Japan asked.

"The one eating Mexican food and kicking a random stranger? Then yes, that is me," Amelia answered. In the middle of her speech her Brooklyn accent changed to her southern one without her noticing. Germany and Japan instantly noticed this. Italy was completely oblivious as usual.

"Where are you from?" Germany asked.

"The U.S.A," Amelia was about to ye-ha but caught herself. _DID I JUST SWITCH ACCENTS!?_

"What region?" Japan asked.

"Well, my mom is from the South. My dad is from Brooklyn. They both had very heavy accents. So I grew up using both. It is kind of natural, sometimes I switch in mid sentence," Amelia said quickly and calmly.

"Cool!" Italy said. "Have you been to Italy? Do you like pasta?"

"I have been to Italy a few times and I like pasta. I love trying foreign foods and learning how to make the stuff I like," Amelia answered truthfully.

Italy hugged her, "Vee-! Will you be our friend?"

"Feliciano, don't-" Germany began to scold the Italian until he dragged him and Japan into the hug. The Japanese man and German were both stiff and awkward.

"Sure," Amelia smiled softly.

"Yay! We have a new friend you guys!" Italy jumped happily.

"Courd you prease ret us go? This is rearry awkward," Japan said nervously. Italy let everyone go.

"Oh right, you don't like hugs," Italy said sadly.

"Well, it is only awkward if you make it that way," Amelia said. "So, you all know my name and I know Kiku's name. Who are you two?"

"I am Feliciano! Just call me Feli," Italy answered happily.

"My name is Ludwig," Germany said.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Feli and Ledwig," Amelia said.

"So, what led you here?" Germany asked her.

"I have a bone to pick with Alfred," Amelia said darkly. She was mainly thinking of Tony though. "He scheduled me to sing for tonight when I told him not to. I am going to kick his ass and have him change it."

"Why do you not want to sing?" Italy asked.

"First off, I am horrible. Secondly, I just found out last minute. I am going to murder him," Amelia smiled creepily and a dark aura formed around her. Italy hid behind Germany out of fear. Japan instantly thought of Russia and wanted to bring out his katana for defense. _That aura is very similar to Canada…_ Germany thought. The aura disappeared and Amelia's smile left her face. Her chest began to hurt. It was like someone was slowly stabbing her heart.

"Is somethink wrong?" Germany asked.

"Nothing! Probably that Mexican food," Amelia managed to shrug off the pain.

"Want to dance?" Italy asked excitedly. He forgotten about her creepy aura and did not notice her silence.

"Okay," Amelia said. She felt her breathing become more laboured. She did her best to ignore it. _I am not wearing the bandage, so I should not be feeling this way…_ She thought. Italy grabbed her hand and the two began to twirl into the crowd. Once they were out of ear distance Japan turned to Germany.

"Ludwig-san, I think Arfred is not here tonight," Japan said to the German.

"What do you mean?" Germany asked. Japan showed him a picture of hologram America with Mexico and Denmark. Everything looked normal except the America looked like a light projection of him. There was a small metal structure that could be seen.

"Is zat a hologram or somethink?" Germany exclaimed. He observed it closer.

"I berieve so...This means that Arfred is not here. At reast, not as the person we know him to be," Japan said.

"That girl is strange...Her accents changed in the middle of her sentence. Doesn't Alfred do that on occasion?"

"Mostry when he is emotionarry stressed in some way. rike if he is angry, he uses either his Southern or BrookRyn accent. Or if he is super upset but hiding it, he uses his Midwestern accent. If he is excited he uses his varrey girr or Carifornia accent. And-" Japan began explaining until he noticed Germany's look. "Is something wrong?"

"I am sorry, but it really does sound like you like the American," Germany said.

Japan blushed, "Werr if you are going to bring that up then shourd I mention you and Italy's rerationship?"

Germany blushed, "What do you mean? We are friends and her never leaves me alone!"

"Exactly, that is what Arfred and I are, friends," Japan said.

"Why are you so flustered?" Germany asked surprised.

Japan cleared his throat, "Anyways, Alfred's accent changes depending on his emotions."

"When I was at Matthew's house, he had a dark aura around him. Her aura is practically the same as that Canadian's aura. Alfred and Matthew are twins…"

"Courd it be invorved with this secret of Arfred's," Japan asked.

"I think so," Germany said. "Now the question is where is the American?"

"Maybe that girr…" Japan said.

"How? Alfred is a boy," Germany said. Japan was silent and stared at Italy and Amelia who danced with theirs arms together and twirled in circles.

"She is strong, her accent changes…" Japan muttered. The song, Gangnam Style ended and the group that dance on the stage walked off. "We should talk to Arfred's brothers…"

"What about you taking pictures?" Germany asked.

"I have taken many. The next ones that I need to take is for the finale," Japan replied. "That and my brother has probably taken many already."

* * *

Mexico was in a big selfie with his new gang, which was South Korea, Denmark, Prussia and his brother. The more he spended time with his American _brother_, the more Mexico felt something off about him. A feeling in both his gut and heart said that this was not his_ brother_. He was able to talk to Canada about it before he went off with Ukraine again. The Mexican knew he liked that woman so he had to convince Canada to let him deal with their missing brother. Which did not reassure Canada's worries but Mexico left him alone with her before he could say anything against it.

_I am Mexico and can tell if something is wrong with my favorite little gringos. He does not have the same strength as Alfred, he can not understand our family's many native tongues, and even Matthew's bear could not identify him. The bear can identify everyone except for Matthew. But that is because Matthew is Matthew and can be forgotten easily by most,_ the Mexican thought. He looked at the picture that was recently taken of the group. He noticed how Alfred was transparent.

"Yo, hows the pic dude?" Alfred asked. Mexico glared at the person before him. This is not my brother.

"It is good! Hey, can I speak with you in private? Sibling to sibling thing. You know?" Mexico forced a smile and wrapped an arm around his brother's shoulder.

"Sure bro!" Alfred smiled. As the two walked toward the hotel they ran into Germany and Japan.

"Hola," Mexico greeted. He rarely talked to the two so he was about to drag his _brother_ into the hotel and find a more private place to investigate this Alfred. But Germany stood in their way.

"We need to talk to you about something serious," Germany said.

"With you specificarry," Japan said. "Preferabry arone…"

"Look, I need to speak with my _brother_ right now," Mexico smile faded away. "This is a serious conversation between my brother and I. Now I will talk to you two later…" He walked past them. The German and Japanese man looked at each other and followed Mexico. When they were in the lobby, Mexico went straight to the emergency staircase. Japan and Germany entered as well.

"I told you gringos that I need to speak with my brother alone," the Mexcian said angrily.

"Zat is not your bruder," Germany said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Alfred laughed.

Mexico turned to his brother and said in the Apache language, "If you are my brother, you can understand me when I speak in our older brother's tongue."

The hologram flickered, "you talk weird!" The voice became more robotic. "Mal-functioning, speech detected is not in data base," a more robotic voice said. The hologram turned off completely disappeared and revealed a generic human robot. "Repairs to internal database shall commence," the robot folded from the inside and a small sphere was left of where Alfred stood.

"What the-" Germany exclaimed. He was interrupted when Mexico began to say in Spanish, "My brother is missing and I have been with a robot this entire time! A robot! Who does that? Where is my gringo? My poor sweet gringo that I hate and love at the same time. Please Lord, let him be okay! When I find him I am going to get answers!" The Mexico continued to rant and pray in Spanish as he paced around the small platform near the stairs.

"Arihandro-san," Japan touched his shoulders to make him stop moving. "This is why we wanted to talk to you. Hear us out kudasai. Sorry for touching you."

Mexico took off his hat and sighed. He sat on the steps and shook his head. "Where is he?" he whispered. "That stupido gringo…"

"Japan and I think have a small lead about your brother. Do you know anything about Alfred keeping a secret?" Germany asked.

"That is right, you and your familia were at Matthew's when they had an argument. Guess you told Japan about it too…" Mexico said.

"I am concerned about America-kun. He is a dear friend of mine and I do notice that something is wrong with him. I want to help you and him most of all," Japan said.

Mexico shook his head, "How the heck should I know. I grew up with my two little brothers until Spain came. He raised me, and tamed me and my familia. While he murdered Maya, Aztec, Inca and so many more. He took me away from my mama. She took them away to protect them. Guess it wasn't enough because you Europeans came to our home, destroyed our brother and sisters- Sorry, I should not rant about the past. But from what I remember, the twins were close, we had fun and something else…" Mexico said. "Maybe his secret is what happened between the time England took him and when I last saw him…"

"What is that something else?" Japan asked.

"I can not remember, it was centuries ago...I was still super young at the time. Sometimes I can not even remember my own mother or the Native languages that my older siblings spoke in…" Mexico said.

"Do you know someone named Amelia Jackson?" Germany asked.

"No," Mexico answered. "Why do you ask?"

"There is this girl that acts similar to America," Germany said.

Mexico's eyes widened, "I know this sounds off topic but hear me out. One time when Matthew, Alfred and I were watching Netflix. Having a good time and everything. Then we had smores. Now when we have smores we talk about the randomest things for some reason. Do not ask me why, but we do. One thing led to another and we began deciding female names for each other. Matthew was Madeline, I was Rosaria and Alfred was Amelia."

"Did you change surnames too?" Japan asked.

"No, we like our surnames," Mexico said. "So you think this Amelia person is Alfred?"

"Maybe," Japan said.

"Was America ever a girl or did something happen to change his gender?" Germany asked.

"No, at least not that I know of...How and why?" Mexico said. He stood, "Show me this chica. If you two think that this Amelia is involved in any way or my gringo overall. Then I can conclude that. First we need Kumajirou for back up."

"Why do we need Canada's bear?" Japan asked.

"That bear is the cutest thing ever. He can identify anyone, except for Matthew. So if we are looking for my brother, he is the one we should use," Mexico explained.

"Is zee bear with Canada?" Germany asked.

"Oh, Matt gave me the be-" Mexico stopped. "I lost the bear…"

"You lost the bear?" Germany and Japan exclaimed.

"I put him down and forgot about him...We need to find him," Mexico leaped to the door.

"We cannot find Alfred without Kumajirou," Japan followed the Mexican toward the door.

"That and Matt will murder me!" Mexico said. "That Canadian can be terrifying…"

* * *

**_Terminology_**

**_Chica: Casual way to say girl or address a girl (Spanish)_**

**_Kudasai: Please (Japanese)_**


	16. Before Ten

**_Yay more chapter! Sadly I had time to type this up because I was ill! Not good for school and stuff...But I am grateful for you all and love you guys (A friendly love even though I never personally met you). Thank you for all of your comments in the review section. It motivates me and helps me write better (At least I hope I am getting better). Have a wonderful time!_**

* * *

An hour passed in the rush to find a small bear. Germany, Japan and Mexico searched everywhere. They saw Amelia, who was with Italy and various other personifications. Canada was with Ukraine and Mexico did his best to avoid his Northern brother. This confused Germany and Japan. The three nations stopped at the lobby that they passed and searched for the fifth time.

"How could you lose a bear?" Germany asked Mexico. "Und vhy do you avoid your bruder?"

"First off, that hologram and I put the bear down here somewhere... He could be anywhere! Secondly, my brother will murder me and bring me back from the dead to kill me again because I lost his bear!" Mexico said nervously. "You never seen him during hockey season." The Mexican shuddered, "Or played with him...You think you are doing alright and next thing you know you are thrown into the net with the tiny puck!"

"What did you say?" the said nation asked behind Mexico. The Mexican yelped like a dog and hid behind Germany and Japan.

"I use these gringos in defense position!" the Mexican said. Canada rolled his eyes and sighed.

"You are just as bad as Alfred!" he said angrily. "Besides, you said something about losing my pet?"

"Um…" Mexico squeaked.

Canada facepalmed himself. "I swear, everyone is really driving my patience…No wonder you are wandering around the place like your life depended on it!" Mexico started praying rapidly in Spanish.

"Anno, Matthew-san," Japan said cautiously. The Canadian glared at him. The Japanese man shut his mouth.

"Besides I thought you were going to figure out what is up with Al?" Canada asked his brother in Cherokee. "Not hang out with Japan and Germany."

"They want to help. The Alfred that we were with earlier was a hologram robot thing," Mexico began to explain in the same language. Germany and Japan looked between the two in confusion.

"Where is our brother then?" Canada asked.

"We believe that we do not have an American brother but a...sister," Mexico confessed. Canada's violet eyes widened.

"How is that possible! Alfred has always been a guy…" Canada said shocked.

"Matthew, this could actually be what America has been hiding from us. The three of us were separated when we were young. Remember you practically forgot that you had a twin and I forgot that I was an older brother...When we remembered each other we probably did not realize that America was a girl...Or maybe we knew that we actually had a sister but forgotten about her in the time period we were apart," Mexico walked in front of Japan and Germany.

"This could make some sense…" Matthew said.

"Now there are still many questions about this whole thing that we will interrogate America about. But we must find her," Mexico said.

"What exactly led you guys to believe that our American sibling is a girl?" Matthew asked in English.

"There is this girr, her name is Ameria. At reast that is what she introduced herself as. Ameria acts and rooks rike America. But as a girr," Japan explained.

"Si, she does look like our sibling...But to be sure we need Kumajirou to properly identify our gringo," Mexico said.

"Who?" Canada asked confused.

"Your bear, and you wonder why he never remembers you," Mexico rolled his eyes.

"Oh, Kumajackle," Canada said.

"Kumajirou," Mexico face palmed himself.

"Bumajirou," Canada said. "Wait, what if we are wrong about America being a girl and apparently went to this party as a girl? What do we do about him or her missing?"

"We need to find your bear to find our sibling. Girl or boy that bear will help us find him or her," Mexico said annoyed. "And these gringos will help us."

"Thank you," Canada nodded to them.

"Vere vould your bear be?" Germany asked the Canadian.

"Someone that he is comfortable with. And that would be either Alejandro, Al, Toris, you and I," Canada replied.

"Vhy me?" Germany exclaimed.

"He likes you, probably because I was upset that one day when you and Gilbert broke into my house," Canada said.

"Sorry about zat by zee vay," Germany said.

"It is fine. Germany and I will be a team while Kiku and Alejandro are the other team," Canada said.

"Why teams?" Mexico asked.

"So we won't look like complete idiots like you did when you three went searching on your own. Others may assume that we are just wandering around and hanging out or something," Canada answered.

"Okay, come on chico," Mexico said to Japan. What did he just call me? Japan thought.

"Vhere should vee begin?" Germany asked Canada once the other two left.

"He might run off to someone he does recognizes and likes. So...Let's see if we can find and that would be a specific Lithuanian…"

* * *

Lithuanian thought his eyes were deceiving him. There he saw the United States of America, but not as a guy, but a girl. She did not notice him at first. The superpower was with Northern Italy dancing. There was also Spain and Southern Italy who was with them as well. After a minute or two of twirling America stopped to regain her senses proper. Finally she saw the Lithuanian and gave him a sweet smile. Poland went off to get some food and drinks. Lithuania walked toward her and smiled nervously. She met him halfway.

"Sup dude," she greeted.

"What are you doing here? You were just up there and now you-" he said quickly. America raised her hand for silence.

"Tony, that dang alien will be having a funeral soon. But this was his idea, not mine. That me up there was a fake. So tonight I am Amelia Jackson. It is a pleasure to meet you," she held out her hand to shake his. Lithuania smiled and shook her hand.

"I am Toris Laurinaitis and the pleasure is mine," the Lithuanian played along. "You look beautiful by the way."

"Thank you, I went to a local salon called the hotel bathroom. My stylist did everything for me. His name was asshole," America explained. Lithuania prayed that the alien would be okay.

"Really? Now what else did he do?" Lithuania asked.

"He has me scheduled to sing for the finale! Also he wanted to pair me up with a country. So he evolved from asshole to jackass," Amelia said with sarcasm.

"Why is he doing this?"

America shrugged and rolled her eyes, "He should be preparing his will. Once this is all over he is going down…" A dark aura came from the American.

Lithuania shook with fear and spoke nervously, "So what are you singing?"

"The song 'Let it Go' by Idina Menzel," America sighed.

"You do not like that song?"

"No, I love it! I love the movie and everything. But I sing horrible, except for in the shower. Because anyone sings amazing in the shower," America said.

"It just sounds like you are nervous about all of this. Why don't you loosen up by singing before hand," Lithuania said.

"Hell no," America said in her South Western accent. "Shoot! My accents keep on changin' and I can't control it!"

Lithuania laughed softly and America glared at him. "You know that your accent changes according to your emotions right?"

"You wanna draw?" she asked angrily. In the distance from one of the windows, Lithuania saw the grey alien it did a singing gesture and pointed toward America.

_Tony probably wants her to loosen up for once in public. From what I can see he wants me to help. I will probably be added to her death list as well but it is for her own good. She is speaking in her cowboy accent…_ Lithuania thought. He took a deep breath and smiled at her. "Yes, let's go," he said with determination and confidence.

Amelia looked ready to pull out a pistol, which Lithuania knew she could and he did remember how good of a shooter she is. Lithuania saw Poland come out of the corner of his eye. He left earlier to have some of France's, Spain's and Mexico's food. His plate had a slice of France's quiche, Spain's rice and some of Mexico's salsa."Meet my good friend Feliks!" Lithuania pulled her toward him. From her shock she allowed him to drag her to the nation.

"I love your dress! It is totally beautiful," Poland complimented her.

America blushed, "T-thank you. I like your suit it is very exciting."

"Feliks this is Amelia, Amelia this is Feliks," Lithuania said as if he were introducing two complete strangers.

"It is like totally sweet to meet you," Poland said shyly.

* * *

"I am curious, if Mexico, Canada and America were close as you claim them to be...How come they do not know that they have an American sister and not a brother?" the senator asked the Native American. They were drinking soda and discussing various issues with the government in the senator's office.

"They knew when they were children...Mexico was there when I gave birth to the twins. He was too young to really tell the difference between right and wrong, but old enough to process what was going on," Native America began. "I apologize before hand, I tend to ramble about the past…"

The senator smiled, "No I enjoy learning new things."

"I represented North America long ago. I could feel the land and sense all of the tribes. My children could not feel the land like I did. They continuously traveled and became familiar with it. But when there was an earthquake, I would get the scars on my body. For centuries my children represented the various tribes. Cherokee, Apache, Navajo, Fox, Hopi, Maya and so many more...My children always fought each other, even killed one another. It did not make me happy but that is what personifications do. We fight each other if that is what our people want us to do.'

"It was like this for a long time. Things began to change when I had Mexico. I named him Chayton. He was different from my other children who could not feel the earth as much as I could. Chayton's skin is lighter than my own but not 'white' as people would label him. The others knew he was strange, because he could feel the land and the tribes of the region that is known as Mexico today. He could feel Maya's, Cochimi's, Dami's, Aztec's and many more people of different tribes in what is the land of Mexico today.'

"I thought little of it at the time and assumed that maybe fate was trying to have someone similar to me. Then I had the twins; Honaw and Migisi. Today, Honaw is known as Canada and Migisi is known as America. They were like Chayton, Honaw felt the Northern lands and tribes of Canada today and Migisi felt the lands and tribes of what is America today. Honaw and Chayton did know along with their older brothers and sisters that Migisi or America is a girl. Until the Spanish came. They took Chayton away and since he was so young, he was changed quickly. As more foreigners came I realized that the world I knew was changing and that my three youngest children would take my place. They would be suppressed...Cheyton because of his memory of traditions and the tribes; Honaw for his passive aggressive attitude; and Migisi for her gender. I used an enchantment to have my children forget about having a little sister."

"So your enchantment made Mexico and Canada think they had a brother instead of a sister," the senator said. "Complicated family history."

"Personifications tend to have complicated history and relationships with each other. Such as England and France. They fought over the twins. Especially over Honaw...Such a sweet boy," Native America smiled sadly to herself.

"When was the last time you have seen Chayton, Honaw and Migisi face to face?" the senator asked.

"Chayton, I saw him when he gained his independence and I was at his celebration. I saw Honaw, he turned against us as well. It is natural of course. I saw him before the Seven Year War and he barely recognized me. Migisi was the most recent of the three I have seen and that was before the Trail of Tears."

"I do not wish to bring upon bad memories, but you said America was going to throw away her mission because of the Trail of Tears," the senator said.

"America was speaking to her older brother Cherokee, about negotiations. She opposed the New Echota Treaty and her boss ordered her to follow his Indian Removal act. She planned to bring it to court and have the act repealed, which sabotaged her boss's plans. I convinced her to push us West. It was a heated argument but she did it."

"As much as I want to start change now...I can not become president, at least not now or in this upcoming election. The people will want someone the complete opposite of Obama since he has not done a lot of good for this country with various reasons in this claim. He may go down as one of the worst presidents many people say. That and I am two years too young to become president."

"We can wait," Native America said with determination.

"That may have worked in the past, the US has become a superpower. But right now the country is going to fall from the high pedestal that the others have placed her on since she had her revolution. She will become weak if we wait as you have done so before. It worked once but not this time. Since Migisi is a factor for a government that can not agree on something simple or even discuss important matters without causing a government shutdown and making more problems, America needs to stop hiding herself and do her job properly soon."

"She will not unless you or some other woman becomes president."

"No, there is something else that will get her to stop acting…She needs to drop that goal for now. It will come in time as she planned. But something else will get her to come out of the darkness."

Native America looked at the senator confused. "What is that then?"

"You," the senator answered. Native America's eyes widened.

"She will only be torn apart by guilt if I show myself to her," Native America exclaimed.

"She is tearing herself apart from the guilt she already has. If you go to her and speak to her, you can convince her to stop. Do you hate her?"

"No, I love my daughter," Native America said. Her can of coca cola shook in her hands.

"And she loves you, or else she would have not done this for so long. You said she tried to prevent the Trail of Tears. Well she did not and that is what fuels her to continue. The fact that she made you, her brothers and sisters go through hell gives her guilt beyond measure. It is probably what fuel's her will to continue on. To do something right that may outweigh the wrong. So if you go to her, you can stop this and this nation will have chance, with or without me. I know that I will not be able to do anything if she does not open up now or this nation is going to continue to fall and not get back up. And new nations or other personifications will take this land without hesitation. All of the hard work that not only America but her people have done will be in vain."

"You truly believe that I can do such a thing? After I left her alone with people she did not know? Who she could not trust?"

"You have been a big influence on her for this long. I don't think she feels like you owe her one. But that she feels like she owes you a lot."

Native America twiddled her thumbs. "Okay, I will see her. How should I go about it?"

"How did you do it before?"

"I actually just entered her tent while she was taking a bath, she was extremely embarrassed," Native America replied.

"I would too...A mother walking in on their child when they are relaxing by taking a private bath," the senator said.

"I expected her to be sleeping! Everyone else in the camp was and they never disturbed her in the middle of the night. They did that to the generals and she was the last person to go to if things went wrong for the generals."

"How about I make an appointment with her. She did give me a business card. I have these next three days off. I could help with the change if you want me to."

"That would be great. Being with someone she can be comfortable with will open her up more," Native America said.

"I barely met her and I thought she was a guy that was a little girlish. So I do not kno-" the senator said as she pull out the business card and her personal cellphone.

"Yes, why else would I be here?"

"Right," the senator said and heard the ring. It rang three times until someone answered.

"Hello! This is the hero speaking!" America answered in her man voice.

* * *

America was in her room with Canada's polar bear. She found her brother's pet wandering in the crowd. Poland and her talked for a while and he inspired her to do the finale. He was fun by telling her various funny stories and she came to like the male nation. He was a bit girly but America had no problem with that. He told her to d the finale because he thought she was 'totally cool. So she was going to practice before she had to preform. She had a singer to perform but Tony obviously called her to tell her to not come. Which ticked off the American. In her room she found Tony working a small sphere.

"Hey," Tony said casually as she entered the room. America debated with herself about killing the alien then. But she shrugged it off and brought out her ipod that held her secret playlist.

"Sup dude," she laid on the bed and found the song 'Let it Go' and played it. She sang it in English, but felt like she should sing it in Ukraine's native language. "English or Ukraine? Which one do you suggest Tony?"

"All of the languages since there are various non native English speakers in the audience this night," Tony answered. America sighed as Kumajirou laid next to her.

The bear sniffed her, "America!" America giggled as the pet cuddled next to her.

"You are so cute!" she exclaimed and sat up to hug the bear. She heard her cellphone ring. She answered it in her man voice, "Hello! This is the Hero speaking!"

"Hello Alfred, it is nice to speak with you again," Margaret Taylor said on the other line.

"Senator Taylor of Utah, correct?"

"Yes."

"Super! So what can I the hero do for you senator?" America asked. _There is a nine hour difference so it is probably in the middle of the day for her. I do hope this conversation will be quick!_ America thought.

"I was wondering if we could schedule an appointment for tomorrow," the senator said.

"Yeah, I will be back in the homeland in the evening. Probably around five or something in D.C time. Does that work for you?"

"It does, can we meet at your house specifically?"

"Sure, it is decent enough. Not many come over so yeah…" America said.

"Great! See you then," the senator replied.

"Alright, have a good night! Or day, since it is daytime there!"

"Good bye Alfred," the senator said. She hung up. The American groaned and had her face in Kumajirou's fur.

"Hope it won't be about something that I haven't heard before...The debt! Let's cut military spending! No, cut off welfare! Tax the rich more than the poor. Give illegal immigrants more opportunity! Americans can't get jobs because of foreigners! Discrimination, white privileges...I can go on," America whispered.

"Do the 42 multilanguage version of Let it Go," Tony said. "You speak in many world languages. How many again?"

"Hm…" America thought. She mentally started counting. "Too many to count. I just know I can understand everyone when they start muttering to themselves in their native tongues."

"So all of them?"

"No- wait I did just learn...Yeah pretty much," America shrugged, "It is easy to learn languages. I don't know what the big deal is with other nations."

"So do the whole multilanguage version of Frozen. Here is the song…" Tony used his cell phone's internet to find the video. America listened to it repeatedly. The second and third time she mouthed the words.

"Simple enough," America said. She looked at the time and saw that it was ten minutes before the finale. "Geez! Time sure flies!"

"You can do it!" Tony said.

"What are you working on anyways?"

"I will tell you later," Tony said nervously.

"Isn't that the sphere fo-" America's eyes widened at the recognition of the sphere. Her expression became blank with a dark fire in her eyes. "What the hell happened Tony?" she demanded in a low voice.

"Uh...I forgot to put in the Native American language in the chip since Native American never really had a written language. Your brothers speaking in those languages damaged the artificial intelligence and it just broke down…"

"In public?" America asked.

"I do not know! I found the sphere in the emergency staircase, bottom floor. So I do not know if anyone saw," Tony explained.

"This leaves the possibility of someone seeing this hologram of yours break down! If it was a nation...Who? Oh , if it is Russia, China, Cuba, or any other nation for that matter- They could be on to me. They will realize that I am not there as Alfred and-"

"First off I will check the data that the hologram collected. If there was a nation or two-"

"TWO!?" America exclaimed. "It is bad enough that Lithuania knows. Yes he has been keeping it a secret for all these years. But if more nations find out it leaves the possibility of my gender being revealed. Then everything that I have done until now will be nothing in the world's eyes. You do know that in many nations, girls are still treated below men in society? My people could be jeopardized if anyone thinks that I am weak!" America said as she paced the room.

"Calm yourself down. They only saw the hologram break down if there were any nations around. I highly doubt that they would assume that you were a girl. Unless you did a few things to give you away…"

"Okay, I kicked Turkey softly and he flew ten feet away. Probably has a big bruise now," America confessed.

"Dude, why did you kick him?"

"He looked up my skirt? That was my reaction and it was not hard!"

"America your version of weak or not hard is powerful. You have inhuman strength even when you are weak."

"I hope I did not start a war…"

"Hopefully!"

"And my accents changed between Southern and Brooklyn mid sentence. I can not control that."

"Did you cover it up?"

"I did with a lie. I have a dad from Brooklyn and a mom from the south. They both have heavy accents."

"Which nations witnessed this?"

"Greece, Turkey, and Japan witnessed the kick. And some other nation that Turkey fell of. For my accent change it was Germany, Italy and Japan."

"Italy is oblivious so he is not a concern. But Japan was present for both incidents and Germany is pretty smart too. Greece and Turkey will be curious too…"

"Crap, I dug myself a hole! Great! Might as well send up a flare and scream I do not have Florida between my legs. That I been lying to everyone's faces about everything from my looks to personality! Let's just do it now and get it over with," America said sarcastically.

"Don't you have a song to sing?" Tony asked.

"Oh yeah, see you later as I continue to ruin my pathetic life," America left the room with Kumajirou following her.

"At least it was just her brothers, Japan and Germany. I do not think that they will tell people right away until they fully understand the situation. Gosh, I hope she does not murder me..." Tony said.

* * *

_**Foreign Terminology**_

**_Chayton: Native American name that means falcon in Sioux_**

**_Honaw: Native American name that means bear in Hopi_**

**_Migisi: Native American that means eagle in Cheyenne_**


	17. Multilanguage

_**Two chapters in less than three days! Hope you like it, comment it you like. Enjoy yourselves and there will be a few things at the bottom! This is pretty short, as you can tell. Enjoy yourselves, if you don't then I am sorry.**_

* * *

"The finale is coming up and we have not found Kumajirou or my gringo," Mexico said. Him and Japan were in the lobby. No one else was in it since the preformance was about to begin.

"This worries me very much. Arfred, Matthew and China were in charge of the finale…" Japan said.

"Don't you have to take pictures too?" Mexico asked him.

"Hai, that too," Japan regretted his gift.

"Hey Kiku!" South Korea hugged his brother. He came from the outside.

"Nani?" Japan glared at him.

"Your other camera ran out of memory storage. Can I take this one?" South Korea asked as he reached for it. Japan was about to punch him and say no. Until he realized what he was asking.

"Hai, as long as you take pictures of the finale," Japan said. This surprised South Korea.

South Korea smiled, "Taking pictures is my expertise. It was invented in Korea da-ze!" Japan gave his brother the camera. The Korean left quickly.

"Werr that is taken care of," Japan said. "Now, lets continue searching."

"Right," Mexico said. The two headed toward the stage accidently bumped into America who was fast walking to the stage.

"So sorry," America said.

"Daijobu," Japan said. "Oh, Ameria-kun, are you singing for the finare?"

"What did you just call me?" she glared daggers at him.

Mexico stood in front of Japan, "Nothing! Have you seen a small white bear?"

America scanned the two from head to toe. She wanted to just leave them and drop the questions. She felt a small furry creature rubbing against her leg. She looked down and saw Kumajirou. Japan and Mexico noticed the bear. "America," the bear said softly so only the three nations heard. America silently cursed herself and wanted to throw the bear. "So you ar-" Mexico began to say until America covered his mouth.

"Take the fucking bear, and do not open your damn mouths. Okay?" she said in a low voice. "I will explain later. Meet me by my room with no one else. Do not say anything. Please…" America turned around without looking and walked to the stage. She wanted to scream out cuss words.

"Eeto," Japan with shock. He looked at Mexico who had a sad expression.

"My American brother is not a brother...But my sister!" he said in Spanish. He went to pick up the bear. But he forgot how heavy the bear was. "Why is this bear heavy?" he whined in English.

"Arihandro-san, ret me herp," Japan picked up the bear with the Mexican. Germany and Canada came into the lobby.

"Pimabucal!" Canada took the bear from the two.

"Who are you?" the bear asked.

"Your owner Canada," Canada sighed relieved. "I am too happy right now to care that you forgot me!"

"Vee could not find America or Kumajirou. Vee talked to Lithuania but he did not know anythink," Germany said.

"Demo, we have conclued that America is Ameria," Japan said.

"So Amerika is a girl?" Germany said shocked. "Do you two know anything else?"

"Other than to keep our mouths shut or else America will nuke our asses," Mexico said.

"You confronted her?" Canada asked.

"Not exactry, Kumajirou was with America this entire time. She came down here to perform the finare and the bear was forrowing her. The bear carred her America. Then she told us to keep our mouths shut and meet her near America's room for answers," Japan explained.

"America is a girl...Why wouldn't she tell us?" Canada said in a sad tone. "At least Alejandro and I should have known. I mean we are family…"

"Kanada, remember vat vee talked about at your house?" Germany said.

"Yes, but she is powerful. So she shouldn't be hiding her gender for this long...Guess she still doesn't trust us," Canada sighed.

"Si…" Mexico agreed. There was a depressing silence between the two brothers.

"Canada-san, don't you have to help with the performance?" Japan asked the Canadian.

"Right," Canada said as if he was freed from a trance. "I have to do the special effects." He left the lobby silently.

"I am pulling that cowlick," Mexico said.

"Vat happens ven you do zat?" Germany asked confused.

"You will find out if you go to the room. America will meet us there. Unless I really do not know my sister enough to trust her to keep to her word," Mexico said angrily.

"Mexico-san, I know that America-kun will keep her word. Even though she hid her gender from both you and your brother, it does not mean she is different," Japan said.

"You are sure of yourself," Mexico mumbled.

"Hai, that is because I could see America as America tonight. She was on edge, but she did roosen up and for a rare night...I saw past the mask. The personality that you and Canada see right?" Japan said.

"Gracias chico," Mexico smiled sadly.

"Vell, lets watch your sister's performance," Germany said. Mexico nodded and the three nations left the lobby. America was on the stage beginning with the German words, "Der Schnee glänzt weiß auf den Bergen heut Nacht..."

* * *

_I messed, up! Dang it,_ America thought. She wanted to start cursing at the world. She was angry at Tony, angry at her government, angry at the nations, but most of all she was angry at herself. She knew that one day that the nations would find out or she would have to reveal herself. She also wanted to continue acting like a fat, ignorant American. It was just a strange feeling inside of her. They all would find out one day. It just happened to be tonight. _Which would have not happened if I did not go to the party in this dress. But Tony forced me to! What the hell am I saying? They found out because I fucked up. Tony was only trying to help. If only I was more strict and persistent in hiding my gender...Then that would meant that Tony, Liberty and Whale would have not known. I should have been more careful with Lithuania...This is all my fault, everything is isn't it?_

America realized that she was already at the stage. She took a deep breath and picked up the microphone. She saw Austria with a piano that she did not remember being there. China was at the side of the stage with some a small remote and soon Canada was there as well with his own device. She felt her heart twist in guilt._ I did not try hard enough...I am a mistake and messed everything up. Just like everything else,_ America thought. She stared at the crowd as the lights dimmed. She took a deep breath. Austria began to play the piano. America's heart raced. She held her breath and closed her eyes. Time seemed to slow down in her head. She experienced such feelings when she was in a moment in her life that tested her. Like when she declared independence, in times of war; like when she defeated Japan in World War II, when she was about to cause World War III in the Cuban missile Crisis against Russia; the various movements for minorities and women. In all of these moments, America felt like she was moving ahead of time.

_I am the United States of America, and I trust no one. If I do, I will be loyal to them unless they betray me in any way. Then I will give all of my foes a hell that they thought never existed. I change the world with my ideas, technology and determination. Nothing will or can knock me down unless I fail my people. I can become a failure in someone else's eyes, a mistake, a problem, anything but I will always do what I must for my citizens. As I have their back, they got mine. So I must use the strength of them to complete this task that I will not let it bring me down. Regardless of the consequences!_ America thought with determination.

"Der Schnee glänyt weiß auf den Dergen heute Nacht," America spoke in German, she switched to Dutch fluently, "Van een voestap geen blijk...In questo remoto regno la regina sono io, I zavyvaye viter, khuha v sertsi zla- Choć opieram się, to się na nic zda…" The various languages left her lips as if she was a Native Speak.

White lights shined on the dark buildings to create a wind effect. Blue lights brightened the stage as a purple spotlight shined on Austria. The lights were bright enough to show the two figures but not bright enough to blind anyone. "Ne vjeruj im, sve taji ti...Bodi takšna kot drugi so vsi, Ja peida end, See on hea nõu! Yameyou!" The lights became more bright as America held the note. White lights replaced the blue ones, "Tebūnie, tebūnie! Não posso mais segurar! Von to dám, Zvnútra dám! Aghliki khalfaki-el-abwab! Prieks ir man! Nuga mwora-haedo! V bouři rozkvétám. Lite snö har väl aldrig stört mig!"

The crowd cheered as the music played. The nations that she spoke in their native tongues either smiled or had shocked faces. America smiled with pride. _They were not expecting that were they?_ she thought.

"Es curiós com la distància," she continued in Catalan she switched to Castilian Spanish, "Qué pequeño todo es. Og hræðslan sem hafði tökin. Klap tham mai dai dang khoei!" Nations waited with anticipation to see which language she would speak in next.

* * *

Ukraine stood with her friends as they watched the girl singing Let It Go in various languages. She couldn't help but smile when she saw their faces brightened when their native language was spoken. The light effects we beautiful. Before she knew it she felt something wet and soapy touch her. She looked above her to see bubble and silver confetti fall from the roof tops.

"Kat, this is amazing!" Liechtenstein said to her.

"It truly is!" Ukraine agreed. She looked the various humans and nations near her. Seeing her friends and family happy made her happy. Until she saw a glimpse of Canada at the end of the stage. He told her that something was wrong with his brother so he left. It made her sad, but she was able to dance with her crush to a few songs. That was enough for her. But seeing him with a depressed expression tore her heart apart.

_I wonder what happened,_ she thought. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the girl on the stage sing, "Moshtta mi svazdhua leti, nyama kray!" a small firework went off behind the stage. "Mun sieluun piirtyy jäiset huurreruusut kylmät niin!" Another small firework went off. The lights became brighter as the music escalated. "Un jurământ puternic azi am de făcut!" Two more fireworks went off and the lights turned off completely. A dim blue light shined on the stage. "Kan aldrig vende hjem; farvel til det der var!"

"Libre soy! Libre soy! Jeg skal stige lik solen nå!" More individual fireworks went off. The crowd cheered. Ukraine joined them. She found her younger brother next to her.

"You like it?" he asked her. Ukraine hugged him.

"Thank you little brother," she whispered. She saw Belarus and dragged her into the hug. "I could never ask for better little brother or sister!"

"And we could never ask for a better big sister," Belarus smiled. Russia nodded in agreement.

"The cold never bothered me anyway!" the girl finished. The crowd was shouting. More fireworks flew into the sky. The lights went back to what they were doing before. Which was lighting up the stage, white, blue and purple lights danced on the street and walls of the building. The girl on the stage smiled and waved. Austria stood and bowed.

* * *

Britain held a now asleep Sealand. He had circles under his eyes from keeping an eye on the micronation. "So much for you staying up," he grumbled. To make his evening better France bumped into him.

"So- Never mind, it is the black sheep," France said.

"Whatever bloody frog," England snapped at him.

"I see your little brother fell asleep. Such a bad older brother, you don't take care of your siblings properly," France said.

"I do better than you wanka," England replied. "Unlike you, I do know what goes on with my little brothers and I do not annoy them. Or sound stupid with that accent of yours."

"Really? Then where is your biggest mistake?"

"He's probably eating all the food or something," England answered.

"No, he is no where to be found. I was wondering if you knew. My little angel Matthew is over there doing his part for the finale."

"Well how should I know?"

"You did say you do know what goes on with your little brothers…" France mocked him.

"Shut it frog," England said.

France shrugged, "No wonder all of your little brothers come out horrible."

* * *

America walked down the stage and her smile instantly disappeared when she saw Canada waiting for her with Kumajirou. Guilt weighed on her heart. Before anything someone tackled her. "Vee! You were amazing! You spoke in so many languages!" Italy exclaimed.

America gave him her big smile, "I am glad that I was decent!"

"No you were not, you were great! We should hang out sometime in the future," Italy said happily. He began rambling in Italian. America nodded and smiled, she only gave him half her attention.

"Good job, I thought that fat American messed up since he is missing aru," China told her with his mature smile.

"I am happy that we exceeded your expectations," America replied. "Were you doing the fireworks?"

"Yes," China answered.

"They were awesome," America said.

"Thank you very much aru," China said pridefully. "Nice to know that there are people such as yourself in this world."

America nodded, and walked past her brother. He followed her at a reasonable distance. She reached the lobby where she saw Mexico, Japan and Germany. Her light happy expression became a blank one. She stopped and crossed her arms. "Anyone else?" she asked in a harsher tone than she intended. The male nations said nothing. She walked to the emergency staircase and led them to her hotel room.

* * *

_**This is the Multilanguage version that I based the lyrics on. I thought it was pretty fluent. It obviously does not have every world language. But hey this world is pretty diverse and if I found one that had all (Which I doubt there is) it would sound pretty choppy. I know a few languages myself (Some Spanish, German and Japanese. I am not an expert of course. Still learning, but I am a English speaker! Obviously). It is 42 languages and the types are in the video if you wish to listen to it yourself. There are many more, this is the one I liked the most and could find the lyrics to.**_

_**Done by 3124maison**_

_**Titled Frozen-Let It Go (Multilanguage)**_

* * *

_**Foreign Terminology:**_

_**Chico: Guy, boy. (Spanish)**_

_**Daijobu: It is okay (Japanese)**_

_**Eeto: Um... (Japanese)**_

_**Gringo: White man (Spanish)**_

_**Hai: Yes (Japanese)**_

_**Nani: What (Japanese)**_

_**Si: Yes (Spanish)**_


	18. Secrets and Foxes

The five nations and an alien were in America's hotel room. America herself paced around the room. She had the blinds closed, a lamp on, the door to her room locked, including some of her own upgrades that she made in seconds. Japan and Canada stood near the window, Mexico stood by the bathroom and Germany was by the closet where Tony fixed his hologram. America paced around the room. She realized how spread out the nations were in her room. It made her extremely uncomfortable. She wanted to have them in one place so she could keep an eye on all of them. But she felt bad enough about lying to her brothers, and the other two nations getting involved, so she said nothing about it. Besides, she could not let them know that she was afraid. Of course she isn't afraid. She is the hero after all.

She stopped herself, crossed her arms and took a deep breath. She stood in front of the dresser with her back to it so she could see all of them, even though she had to use her peripheral vision to see Mexico. "I am the United States of America," she said. "I am a girl, I was born as a girl. Raised as a boy by England until I revolutionized against him. I continue to pretend to be a boy by disguising myself through various means. Front altering my height through my heeled boots, to wearing makeup to cover up my feminine features and cut my hair short, like a boy."

She counted to three to hear the fireworks of questions. Canada and Mexico said in unison, "Why didn't you tell us at least?"

America knew they were going to ask that. She never could think of an answer before when she imagined this scenario or something similar. In that very moment she could not think of what to say. America stayed silent and stared at the ground. She kept her hands behind her to hide the fact that they were trembling.

"Okay, I can understand you not telling me because of the Mexican American war. But we became closer over this past century. At least I hope we have. Is is because you do not trust me?" Mexico asked. America kept her mouth quiet.

"Same goes here, but with the war of 1812. Haven't we as a family become more close?" Canada asked her.

"Yes. That and I was total jerk in that war as I have been in all wars. I invaded you a lot. You really helped with the burning of the white house. But I do think we have become more close as a family," America said. "I just couldn't tell you…"

"Were you afraid?"

"A hero is never afraid. I was not suppose to let anyone find out. Including you, it is what Native America wanted," America said.

"Please elaborate," Canada asked.

"You don't remember much because of her charms. I have some memories of when we were children. You two lost a bit because she had you forget that I was a girl. Our big brothers and sisters always fought each other. Native America knew that we would do the same. And she knew that my gender had to be hidden. Women were treated like mere objects for men to have. The personifications were not any better. England and France are a bit better now but before they were sexist jerks! Just like my people use to be. Some still are, but at least women can have a voice that they were denied for centuries before hand. Native America knew that I would be kept weak by any of the foreign personifications. Then I would be easily pushed around. Treated like happened to you, Mexico…" The Mexican stared at the floor with a painful expression. "She gave Canada Kumajirou so that he would always make sure that he is not invisible. For me, she told me how to hide my gender. To become strong, so that I won't be taken down easily. So I made it my goal to make sure men and women of different ethnicities, shapes, sizes, personalities and homelands can have opportunity in the world. To create their own story. Today is better than it was before, but I am not where I should be for various reasons. I do plan to reveal my gender to the world, but that will not happen until I have a female president," America explained.

"I thought that you have forgotten mama," Mexico rubbed his eyes. "When I remembered that I had little siblings, I felt that something was off. At first I thought it was because you looked different. And my heart broke when I found out you forgot about her. Guess it was the charm making me not realize that I had a little sister," Mexico said sadly.

"How could I ever forget Native America? She is the one I hurt the most," America said shakily. "I done many things, and I put her through hell. I would have to be a complete idiot to forget about her. After what I did to our family."

"I remember glimpses of her, and driving our siblings out of my country…" Canada admitted. "I put our family through hell too you know?"

"So, I do not do this only for my people, but to honor Native America. In whatever pathetic way I can," America said.

"Vhy did you go to zis party as a girl?" Germany asked.

"That was Tony's idea. He was trying to help me by having a hologram me be as what I usually act like. Then I would go to the party as," she gestured at her outfit. "This, whatever this really is…"

"So when Canada-san and Mexico-san started speaking in Native American, the horogram went haywire?" Japan asked.

"Yeah, Native American does not really have a written language. Well there are some that do. Not all though," America said. "Tony went a little crazy though. Having me sing, talk to other nations and pair me up with someone."

"Bitching!" Tony said.

"Yes, I messed up a lot. Most of it is my fault that these guys found out. I kicked Turkey, I switched accents in the middle of my sentences and I had Kumajirou with me before the finale. Everything is my fault, as usual. Because I can do nothing right," America said.

"That is not true," Japan said.

America shook her head, "It is and you all know it. I messed up tonight now all of you know. If I did not let Tony get carried away or even have him come then none of this would be happening. We all would be out there, partying. I would be Alfred, the America you all know. Being the stupid, fat, loud obnoxious, idiotic, annoying, immature American that I am that everyone hates and would love to blow up. And can not wait until I fall and you all would be like 'finally that idiot is gone!'" America said. Her accent changed to Brooklyn, Southern and Midwestern. The male nations looked at each other with worried glances. America felt her heart race and found it hard to breathe.

"America, are you okay?" Germany asked.

"Per-perfectly fine," America gasped. "Just need to-ah...S-sit down." She sat on the bed and took shaky hard breaths.

Canada felt her forehead. "You are burning up!" he exclaimed.

"What are you talking about? It is cold in here…" America said.

"Do any of you have a-" Canada began to ask.

"I have a thermometer, I vill be back," Germany left the room quickly.

"I am perfectly fine," America said. She started to see dots in her vision.

"America-san," Japan said seriously. She paid him no attention until he held her dropping head still and had her face him. "America!" America nodded weakly in response. "Look at me, did you drink anything?"

"No," America replied. She started coughing. "Its...hah- hard to ah- breathe." Japan checked her pulse, "Her heart is beating rapidly…" Germany came in and placed the thermometer in her mouth. He pulled it out once there was a beep. Mexico moved the pillows on the bed so that it was comfortable for someone to sit on. The Mexico went to the bathroom and wet a small towel.

"Temperature is high. She has a fever," he said to Canada.

"I am fi-fine," America said. She covered her mouth as if she was going to throw up something. Canada grabbed a trash can and Japan held her hair up as she coughed up blood.

"Vat is goink on?" Germany asked worried.

"しりません," Japan said full of concern.

"The U.S economy is not doing well right now," Mexico said. "This happens every once in a while…"

"What do you mean?" Canada asked.

"She made me promise to not tell and-" Mexico admitted.

"You mean to tell me that this has happened before?" Canada said in a low voice. Mexico nodded reluctantly. "Why would you two not tell me?"

"She made me swear. It does not happen all the time though. Usually whenever there is a dip in the economy or her government did something to negatively affect the economy. It will past," Mexico explained. He rubbed her back as America coughed up more blood. After a minute, America caught her breath. She pushed away Japan's hands and stood shakily.

"I am okay, thanks," she said.

"How are you going on like this?" Canada asked. America shrugged, "Been like this for a good decade. Actually after the Cold War. But it was just a cough. It still is."

"You coughed up blood. Zis means you are not healthy at all. Do you not realize how much you are jeopardizing yourself?" Germany asked. He stuck the thermometer in her mouth before she could say anything. She pouted and rolled her eyes. Once the small object beeped Germany took it out. "Vell it is now back to normal."

"Told ya'll, I am fine," America walked to the bathroom and gurgled some water to wash out the blood from her mouth.

Canada glared at his two siblings, "Fine? If your health is seriously this bad, then you need medical help!"

"There is the affordable care act that gives insurance to those who do not want it. Those who already had insurance have to pay for those who are forced to get it. Those who do not get it have to pay money. It is implied that you have to have insurance. I swear, surprised the Supreme Court has not declared it unconstitutional," America grumbled. She sat on her bed with her arms crossed and stared at Canada, "Waiting for the three hour lecture Matt.

"You really are going to be your own downfall," Canada sighed.

"Better I destroy myself than anyone else. That be more pathetic," America said. "Well, you all would be happier that way. Anything else that you guys want to ask?"

"How could you disguise yourself, specifically?" Mexico asked to change to subject.

"Well, I wear a bandage for my chest. But there is still a bump, no matter how tight I make it. So I also have a foam for my waist. I made it so that it looks and feel a bit realistic. The boots I usually wear have heels, even then I kind of walk on my toes so I can be taller. I hated it whenever England towered over me…" America explained. "I cut my hair, put on foundation and stuff to hide my feminine features and wear gloves. I have broad shoulders and hips so it is a little bit more believable, thank goodness that I am in a nineteen year old body. I can have a man voice that sounds like it still is cracking. Getting that low is super hard you know? Since everyone believes that I am immature my voice is more believable."

"Does the bandage hurt?" Japan asked. "You say you try to have it tight but there is still a bump because-" Japan blushed, "I mean! You are compressing your chest and you have some material around your waist to balance it out since your waist is thinner...Anno, that came out wrong."

America looked at her chest, "It does hurt, but I pull through anyways. I am use to it. And my chest not that big! Is it?" Germany cleared his throat awkwardly. America noticed that the four male nations were looking anywhere but at her. "You guys act like you don't have breasts. Just girls have bigger ones. Unless you are overweight."

"すみません," Japan said nervous.

"Let's talk about something else…" Canada said.

"How can you eat so much food?" Germany said out loud.

"That's easy, this chica's stomach is a bottomless tank because of England," Mexico said light heartedly. "Well it actually runs in the family."

"You eat so much candy dude," America agreed. Mexico pulled out a lollypop. "But better that you pull out your candy instead of your drugs."

"Ah, the cartels," Mexico said with a sigh. "Canada is the only innocent one here. Eating pancakes, riding mooses, eagles are the pigeons where he is from. Everyone is so nice, except around hockey season. Nice place." He stuck the lollipop in his mouth. "You gringos want some?" He held out five more lollipops.

Tony took one and said, "Bitch fucking!"

"I assume he saying thank you," Mexico said.

"Yeah, he likes your food too bro," America grabbed a lollipop. Mexico ran his hands through his hair.

"Si, it is no wonder my country is fatter than America. I hold that title due to my delicious food! She is only the fattest country with the most influence. Statistics say so!" Mexico said. America did a fist pump, " 'Merica!" Mexico fist pumped, "Mexico!"

Canada whacked them both on the head. "You two are so unhealthy I swear…And I do not use a moose for transportation!" Canada said.

"I work out like a champ though," America said. "But I still gain weight…"

"You are probably building muscle mass," Germany said. "What do you do?" The German being known most for his physical training. America brought out her cellphone and show him a long list of things she does. "What zee heck?"

"I know, it is not much. Just warm up," America said ashamed.

"I do similar exercises," Germany said surprised.

"Sweet dude, maybe we can work out some time," America said. "Matt works out two, mainly when hockey season is around."

"Got to prepare for the ice eh?" Canada shrugged.

"You are really confusing. Zis entire situation makes it so you are the complete opposite of vat I know about you," Germany sighed.

"More like bipolar, she jumps around a lot with her personality," Mexico whispered loudly. America slapped him.

"Tell that to mah face you Mexican!" she yelled. Canada sighed and rolled his eyes. Soon America and Mexico were arguing in Spanish, English and some Native American languages.

"Happens all the time," Canada said to Japan and Germany.

"At least nothink has changed much. Right?" Germany asked Canada.

Canada smiled, "Yeah, guess that was my main concern was things being different between the three of us." Next thing the three nations knew America and Mexico were wrestling with each other. They fell on the floor. "But I will still worry about the two. For various reasons. Are you two telling anyone?"

"Nein, it is not my secret to share," Germany said.

"I will never speak a word," Japan said with determination.

"So you like my sister?" Canada raised an eyebrow.

"Hai, she is a good frie-"

Canada showed Japan the tweet Prussia made earlier on his cellphone. It read, **JAPAN LOVES AMERICA!**

"I am so sorry about my bruder," Germany told him. "I did not know that he would do zat." Japan had a staring contest with the ground.

"I might approve," Canada raised a finger in front of the Japanese man. This made the Japanese man slightly crossed eyed from watching it carefully. "Might, Mexico will take the longest for any type of approval. Just be happy that he has not seen the tweet yet." Japan nodded nervously with a face red from embarrassment. The three nation's were interrupted when they saw Mexico and America hugging each other with bruises and cuts all over their bodies. They looked ready to cry.

"I am so sorry! I took your land, and played dirty during the war! You can come over to my place if you want to, take my money and eat all my food!" America said with watery eyes.

"No I am sorry! I should have let Texas have their independance! I lost the war. And war has no rules, you won with superior strategy! I should stop crossing the border, eating your food, taking money and bringing my gangs!" Mexico said with watery eyes as well.

"They are both bipolar if you have not noticed," Canada said to Japan and Germany.

"Is there anything else you need?" Japan asked after he recomposed himself.

"Ask Al...Well maybe I should not call her that since it is short for Alfred…" Canada said. "What should we call you America?"

America and Mexico stopped sobbing and let go of each other. "Whatever...I will probably answer to anything, except to commie bastard. That name belongs to Russia."

"Ameria," Japan said.

"America? That is obvious," Canada said.

"No, Ameria," Japan tried to pronounce the 'l' properly.

"Amelia?" America asked. Japan nodded, America smiled, "Sounds great dude. If that is what makes you guys comfortable. Just do not use it in public please."

"Ja," Germany said. "Vell, I have to make sure my bruder has not done anythink stupid. At least more than he already has."

"I shourd get my camera from a certain baka," Japan said.

"Wait, before you two leave," America stood in their path as the headed to the door. She had a serious expression that made both Germany and Japan think that she was upset. The American hugged them tightly. "あるがと、日本！Danke, Deutschland!" she said in their native tongues. She let them go and moved out of their way.

* * *

Japan and Germany walked down the hallway in complete silence. It was until they were in the elevator when Germany spoke, "So, zis is Amerika's secret…"

"Hai," Japan said. "It will be a bit strange. I shourd have been addressing her as a girr, not a guy. It is imporite and wrong."

"Vell, you have to continue doink zat. At least, until she opens up about it or zee ozer countries find out," Germany said.

"And the inappropriate crothing she wears...I wirr worry about her hearth," Japan said.

"Ja, coughink up blood…Does Amerika's real gender change you feelinks for her?"

"No, she acts the same. Energetic, outgoing, strong, funny, determined, cute," Japan said and his mind began to wander. The elevator door opened to reveal Prussia and Denmark singing and dancing naked.

"What does the fox say!? Ring-ding-ding-ding-dingringeding! Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding! Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding! What the fox say!? " the two sang dancing.

"Whooh! What does the fox say!?" South Korea ran behind them with the stereo. Russia ran after him with his pick axe. China followed the Russian.

"Become one with Russia da?" Russia said innocently dark.

"Calm down Ivan! Little brother stop being a nuisance aru!" China yelled. Ireland was arm wrestling with Scotland and drinking at the same time. The Scottish man looked similar to his sister, but his face had more freckles, darker red hair, and he was taller. His messy red hair had some beer on it from an accident in the chugging contest with his sister. In his mouth was a cigarette. He wore a black suit.

"Are about *hiccup* to give up Scott?" Ireland grinned.

Scotland returned the deviously grin, "In youur dreaams!"

Germany pressed the button to close the doors and he pressed a floor number. He covered his eyes, "I am officially scarred for life…"

"I have seen a furr moon so I am going to bed. South Korea wirr give me my camera in the morning after Russia murders him," Japan said with wide eyes.

"I hope he murders my bruder tonight as well," Germany said. The door opened once again and the nations left to go to their rooms.

* * *

_**I can change the languages on my computer! Yay, now I can write foreign words with the proper grammar and my computer not being a grammar Nazi for English! The words I use are the ones I personally know from both experience and learning these various languages. I dislike using online translators for anything for various reasons.**_

_**The fattest country in the world, I looked up various statistics, the United States is one of the fattest, but not number one. Darn. we didn't win that race (Sarcasm). We are just one of the highest percentages of fat people with power in the world.**_

_**Sorry for the horrible title, I could not think of anything.**_

_**Foreign Termonology:**_

_**ありがとうございます(Arigato gozaimasu): Thank you (Japanese)**_

_**Chica: Girl (Spanish)**_

_**Danke: Thank you (German)**_

_**Deutschland: Germany (German)**_

_**Gringo: White person (Spanish)**_

_**Ja: Yes (German)**_

_**日本 (Nihon): Japan (Japanese)**_

_**Nein: No (German)**_

_**Si: Yes (Spanish)**_

_**しりません(Shirimasen)：I do not know (Japanese)**_

_**すみません (Sumimasen)：Sorry (Japanese)**_


	19. Aftermath

Russia sat quietly in an airplane next to a window. There was mainly humans on the plane and the Asian nations such as China, Taiwan, Vietnam, Japan North and South Korea. (There are more of course) The Russian looked at the ground that was now below him. He has seen the world like this many times so it never impressed him as much as it did the first time. The plane ride was quiet, even South Korea who usually was the loudest one out of all of the nations. Russia assumed it was because of his twin brother North Korea. Who looked like his brother except his hair was long and in a braid. He wore professional military attire and always had a serious expression. The Korean was the complete opposite of his energetic brother, which made Russia happy. He didn't want there to be two South Koreas. The Russian imagined that it would be a nightmare for China.

Thinking of China, the Chinese man fell asleep in the seat behind the twins. Russia remembered that the nation chased him and South Korea all night. First it was to calm down Russia who was simply going to have South Korea become one with Russia. China then chased South Korea to make him stop being a nuisance. Since the Korea started to strip like his drunken friends Prussia and Denmark. Who woke up in jail with a hungover England and France. Spain had to get them out himself, he did not drink that much because of a certain Italian yelling at him all night.

Russia finally calmed down, well actually hid once he saw his little sister. Who wanted to talk to him. But being the great, mighty, and powerful nation he was Russia ran away and hid in a random broom closet for the rest of the night. He was in fear of his sister forcing him to marry her. China was able to get one of South Korea's cameras and gave it to Russia. He learned from his brother that it was going to be Japan's gift. China also knew that if Korea had it, then there would be crazy, inappropriate pictures in it. He was going to give it back to Japan but he thought that the Japanese man would give it to Russia anyways. That and Japan did not really show any of his general politeness towards China. Which only frustrated China as usual. Since it seemed like none of his siblings like him. Except for South Korea of course, which China did not want to accept. And North Korea, who was more friendly to him than the others.

The Russian held that very camera in his hands at that moment. He searched through the memory card to make sure the pictures were appropriate. Half of them were not because it was listed from most recent to oldest. Russia did not even bother to delete the pictures because he decided that he should burn it. Until he saw better pictures. They were of various countries who gathered to take group photos. Then he found one of America dancing with the other nations to Gangnam Style. The same picture that led Japan and Germany to believing that the America they saw was not America, a fake version of her. Russia saw how the hologram was transparent and he could see traces of a robotic structure.

_America did disappear an hour before the finale. No one knew where he was. This is definitely a fake America. So this means that America was not at the party...Could this be related to what Lithuania said in his sleep?_ the Russian thought. He could not hold back a grin that tugged his lips._ America was not at big sister's party. He should have a pretty good explanation about it. But I think that if I speak with a specific Lithuanian about it, I can find some answers da?_

* * *

A beautiful woman watched a small girl in the meadow. The woman had red skin, with dark red eyes and silky black hair that reached her waist. She wore an animal skin dress with beads, shells and feathers hanging around her neck. The woman had a toned curvy body structure. Laying in the grass next to her was a feathered crown.

The little girl that this woman watched looked no more older than five. She had sky blue eyes, long sun blonde hair with a cowlick and light skin. She wore a light, long, blue dress, so the skirt brushed the ground. A white cloth was tied around her head to keep the back hair out of her face and the bangs parted to the sides. The girl was chasing a small grey rabbit. She giggled and tripped every once in a while.

"Mom," the girl turned to the older woman.

"Yes Migisi?" the woman asked. The woman's red eyes were ancient and filled with sadness.

"Where are Cheyton and Honaw?" the girl tilted her head out of curiosity.

"Cheyton is with your brothers and sisters down south. Honaw is wandering the forests with his pet, Kumajirou," the woman replied.

"We should go after Honaw at least. He does not know this land as much as I do. He can get lost and be forgetful sometimes. Especially when it involves with himself. I need to show him my new pet!", the girl Migisi said and held up the rabbit that she was playing with. The mother forced a brave smile on her strained face.

"No, you will not be seeing your brothers or sisters for a long time," the mother told her daughter. Migisi looked at her mom confused.

"Why not?"

"Come here, there is a lot we must discuss," the mother said. The girl walked over to her mother and sat next to her. A large bird landed in the trees and watched the two carefully. The two did not bother to notice it.

"What do we need to talk about?" Migisi asked. Migisi hugged the rabbit softly.

"You know these strange people that you feel near the ocean? The ones who build weird homes? They do not migrate; hunt with sticks of lightning and have trouble growing food?"

Migisi nodded, "Yes, their skin is light. Even then there are different shades of their skins. Like there are different shades of big sisters and big brothers' skin. They all look similar to you but with their own unique differences. These people are like that. Some have red hair, some have brown, some have black hair and some have different shades of hair like mine! Their eyes can be green, brown, blue or two combined."

"Like your brothers and sisters, you represent humans. Like me, you feel the land. These people that look similar to you are going to be your future people. In other words they are what you represent. Since they do not move like your older siblings' peoples, you can feel the land. I have kept you away from them long enough. It is time that you go to them and give them your strength and wisdom to survive and grow. You are your people and your people are you," the mother explained.

"They all feel so different though. If they are my people, then why do they live so far apart and fight each other?" Migisi asked. "I sense so much tension between them and they look similar in some ways but act very differently."

"I do not know, other than that they come from a land far away from here. So that land probably has diversity like our home here does. Back there, there are personifications like us who fight each other like your siblings do. These were their people but they come here," the mother said. "Some have their personifications with them. I do not know them personally. One day those personifications must leave and go back to where they come from. Their people being left behind; where you will represent them."

"So it is like some people leaving some of big brothers' and big sisters' tribes to form a new one. Then we have a new brother or sister. Right?"

"Yes, like that," her mother answered.

"Okay, well I will teach them to not fight against each other. Fighting is not good anyways," Migisi stood. "Can I meet them?"

Her mother opened her mouth to say something but closed it. She looked at her trembling hands._ Cheyton is sick now because of that strange personification who calls himself Spain. Just because his skin is not as light as theirs, speak different language sand have different cultures. From what Maya and her Southern siblings have said, they treat their women like objects. As if they can be tossed aside easily. Migisi is a girl. If this Spain and those other personifications that I feel are similar, then they would think little of my daughter. She would be suppressed because of her gender and maybe even...I need to take precautions with her, then I will do the same for Honaw and go South to help Cheyton._

"Not yet, there are still some things that I need to prepare you for," the mother brought out a knife from her travelling bag. "Stay still," she said. Migisi followed her mother's orders. The mother grabbed a strand of hair and stroked it. It was thin and soft. She began to cut off the long strands of hair. Once she was done giving her daughter a hair cut, Migisi tried to grab some hair to play with it but it was too short. She took off the cloth tied around her head that use to hold back her hair.

"Why is my hair cut short?" Migisi asked.

"You need to hide yourself from these people," her mother said.

"Why? If I represent them then they should know who I am," Migisi replied.

"No, you must hide your gender. To them you are a boy. Migisi, you are different from these people that you represent. They will keep you weak, with no voice, or control over your own destiny if they know that you are a girl. You will not be able to grow to your full potential if they suppress you. And you cannot protect and guide your people if you are weak. These other personifications will look down upon you because you are different from them. They will hurt you in many ways. So you must be strong. To be strong you…" the mother's voice faltered._ I never wanted to tell this to any of my children. But she can not trust these foreigners like she can with us. They do not try to understand. Look at what they did to my children in the South…_ "Never show them your true self. They will never understand and find your true weaknesses."

"Okay, but will I be able to see you or my other brothers and sisters?" Migisi asked.

"Yes, but they will not remember you as you. I will create a charm so that they will forget your gender. Including Cheyton and Honaw. I do this because you may not be on the same sides in the future. You might fight them as your older siblings do."

"I will have to fight them?" Migisi exclaimed. "N-no, that is wrong. You never betray family. I hate it whenever anyone in our family fights. I don't want to hurt anyone in our family."

The mother placed her hands on her daughter's shoulders, "You will learn in time my little bird. This world is cruel and freedom from such negative things is practically impossible. Promise me this." Migisi stayed silent and stared at her mother with misty eyes. Her soft lips quivered which almost made her mother do the same. Instead her mother kept a serious face that challenged her to disagree. "Never show them your true self. They will never understand and find your true weaknesses. Grow strong, so that the only person who can take you down is yourself."

Migisi had tears in her eyes, ready to fall. "I-I promise mom!" the two hugged each other.

"Now, go to your people...Learn about them, guide them, protect them…" the woman kissed her daughter on the forehead. "And remember that I will always love you and will help you whenever I can."

"I love you too mom," Migisi said. She smiled and kissed her mom on the cheek. The woman stood and turned her daughter to face East, toward the sea.

"There are at the shore, go to them…" her mother whispered in her ear. The girl nodded and took a step forward. Migisi stopped and turned around to say something to her mother. But the woman was gone, along with the feathered crown.

"Mom?" Migisi called out. The girl heard a powerful chirp from the large bird in the trees. Migisi looked up and saw the eagle. It was young, but big enough to pick her up. It's feathers were brown and eyes golden. The eagle stared at Migisi as it observed every inch of her. The glare it gave her gave the message of _are you a coward, or have courage?_ The small girl took a deep breath and walked in the direction where she would soon find the shore.

Her mother stood hidden in the trees with watery eyes. The farther away her daughter became the more the woman's body shook. Soon she wiped her eyes to prevent the tears from falling. "I hope that you will become a great personification to a great nation...Stay strong...Migisi," the woman whispered to herself.

"Mom?" a boy's voice called. "Migisi?" The woman climbed down to find a boy who looked similar to her daughter. Except he had light blonde hair with a curl in the center of his head, violet eyes and snow white skin. A small polar bear was in his arms. He wore similar clothing to Migisi.

"Honaw, how was your walk?" the mother forced a smile.

"Interesting, mom where is Migisi?" Honaw asked. The woman knelt to the ground. She picked up some dirt and whispered a few words. She patted her son's head. The boy had a blank expression, he focused on her. "Hi mom! Where are we?" he looked around in confusion. "Also where is Cheyton?"

"With your big brothers and sisters in the south. Do you remember anything about a girl who looked similar to you?"

"No one looks like me. Except for those strange people up North," Honaw replied. His mother hugged him with her throat holding back a sob. "Mom what is wrong?"

"Nothing! Everything is fine...Perfectly fine," his mother replied in a shaky voice.

* * *

Native America opened her eyes to find herself in a rental car. Startled she looked around and her ancient eyes fell upon a familiar senator who sat next to her. The senator had a laptop and typed softly on the keyboard. The native realized that they were in the back seat. A man with black sunglasses and a suit drove the car. He glanced at her in the window and focused back on the road. Native America rubbed the sleep from her eyes and realized that there were fresh tears.

"Are you okay?" the senator asked her.

"Yes, I am fine," Native America answered. She looked out the window to find the sun high in the sky. There was a distant house. The house was a two story Virginia styled house. The land surrounding it was two acres big with a mini forest of various trees, one held an old swing. The house was painted light blue with a white tint on the columns, floor and boards. An American flag hung on a tall flagpole. There was a single driveway with a garage that could fit three cars. The dirt driveway could fit ten parked cars.

"Stop here please," Native America ordered.

"Please," the senator asked the driver. The man stepped on the breaks. He was at the end of the driveway. Native America stared at the house and found a single light on. She felt her chest and realized how fast her heart was beating.

"You want to get off here? We are an hour early," the senator told her. Native America nodded and opened the door and stood on the grass the dirt. She looked at the grass yard that was a few feet away. "Wait here for us," the senator said to the driver. The man nodded and turned off the car. The senator got out of the car and stood next to Native America.

"Ready?" the senator smiled at the woman. She wore a navy blue suit with black flat dress shoes. Her hair was tied into a nice bun. Native America reluctantly nodded and took a deep breath. She walked into the grass toward the house. After a minute of walking she froze. The window was opened by a small grey creature with big black eyes. The creature stared at her and waved saying, "Fuck bitching!"

"What did it just say?" the senator exclaimed.

"That is-" Native America gasped. The front door opened to reveal America dressed in a red t-shirt and dark blue jeans. She was dressed as a guy with no shoes so she was her real height. America did not notice them, she was instead grumbling about the alien. In one hand was a trash bag. She walked over to the trash bin and placed the trash can in it.

"Bitching!" Tony said ran outside tugged on the American's shirt.

"What?" America snapped. Her expression full of frustration and irritation. She then saw the senator and native American. "Senator Taylor? W-who...You came sooner than I expected…" Native America walked to her daughter. America gulped once she recognized Native America. America tensed up as if she expected to be yelled at, or physically harmed. Tears began to build up in Native America's eyes, she hugged her daughter.

"It has been so long Migisi," Native America whispered.

America sat on her couch in the living room staring at Native America who was across from her. Senator Taylor sat between them on the long couch. The living room had dark wooden floors with dark red walls. The couch was white with red and blue pillows that had white stars on them. There was an entertainment center with every game system made both by America and foreign countries. There was a shelf of video games and another for DVDs, and a third one for VCR movies. The wooden entertainment center and shelves were light brown and matched the curtain to the large window that overlooked the grass and trees of the yard. America had some of her homemade cookies on the long wooden coffee table and three glasses of soda. The American kept her hands cupped and her legs close together. Native America did the same. The senator noticed this and thought, _They act very similar…_

"So, America we have very important things to discuss," the senator said to end the tense silence. America looked at her to continue. "As you can tell this is Native America. I wanted the three of us to meet to converse about you hiding yourself from the world."

"You know?" America asked cautiously.

"Yes, I do know. And I need you to stop doing it," the senator said bluntly.

America shook her head, "Not until I have a female president. Then I might consider revealing my gender. But until then I am Alfred F. Jones to the world."

"America," Native America said nervously. America stared at her mother. "You do need to stop. I know I told you to do this, it was for your protection. And your way of protecting your people in the past. But now, you are strong and need to stop."

"I am sorry, I cannot. Not now, after I have come so far. My country is not in the best of shape an-"

"You are a major factor in your disagreeing government," the senator said sternly. "It was good to hide yourself in the past. But the fact that you are full of guilt, put on your acting skills in front of others... It fuels the disagreements between both major political parties."

"The other personifications would love to tear me apart if they knew anything about me. If I stop my acting, they will assume that I have become weak or soft. They might think it is an opportunity to attack me. I may have allies, but it does not mean I can trust them. They will stab me in the back once they have a chance. Being myself or showing any weakness in front of any of them can end badly. I learned from the past to understand that. It is theirs and my nature to do so," America said.

"You will not help this country if you continue on like this. The government will only cause more problems and your people will turn against each other. You may not have to trust other countries but you need to trust your own people because they are who you represent. Do you agree with everything that the Executive, Legislative or the Judicial branch of government have done these past years? Being in debt, inequality in social society, jobless Americans, immigrants coming with no control or regulations?" the senator asked.

"Of course not," America replied.

"Then do what you were born to do," the senator ordered. America stayed silent.

"America," Native America said softly. America did not show any signs of listening to her. "Migisi, please...I was wrong to let you continue on this way for so long."

"What am I suppose to do? I can not just tell my bosses that I am a girl. They wouldn't trust me. Who knows what they would do," America said.

"Your current president's term is almost over correct?" Native America asked. America nodded, "Then once your president is out of office and you have a new president, you will reveal your gender. Regardless of who it is. It will be having a fresh start with a new presidential term. New boss, new you."

America stared at her mom, "I do not think so...After what I did to our family, maybe I should continue this…" Native America hugged her daughter.

"No, that is in the past. You have become stronger and more powerful than I ever imagined. Your gender does not affect that at all. In fact you will be strong and have a more tranquil union if you stop acting. So once you have a new boss in this upcoming election, then you will show your colors. That is my greatest wish from you."

America sniffed to keep her tears from falling. "Okay mom…" she hugged her mother back.

The senator let go the air she was holding inside her. She smiled, _It would have been better that this happened sooner...But America was right, there needs to be a transition for not only her but the government._

"Where are you two staying by the way?" America asked as her and Native America ended their embrace.

"We actually were hoping that you would let us stay here for the following three days," Native America said. "It is time we have some much needed mother daughter time. With our new friend, Mrs. Taylor!"

"Sweet," America said. "What will we be doing?"

"What is one of the most cliche things that women do?" the senator asked.

"Shopping? But for what?" America asked confused.

"This is not a proper wardrobe for a woman. Unless that is your actual body structure?" the senator said and pointed at America's clothes. America rubbed the back of her head and laughed nervously.

"No, I wear a bandage and have a foam thingy to hide my curves," America admitted.

"Well let's see what's under there," Native America dragged her daughter away.

"WHAT?!" America exclaimed as she tried to get away from the personification.

"Come on we use to do this all the time!" Native America said happily. "You have grown taller and everything. But I need to know how much you have grown."

"Seeing me in the bath in the 1800s should have been enough!" America whined.

"That was centuries ago! So much can change in a century! Besides you look like you have a more toned body compared to back then. You have been working out haven't you!?"

The senator thanked her lucky stars that she did not have a mother like Native America. She would have died from embarrassment that very moment.


	20. Threats, Grandchildren, and a Camera

Japan decided to look through the memory card of the camera that he got back from South Korea. At first he saw various pictures Prussia, Mexico, Ireland, Denmark and Hologram America. He soon remembered that South Korea took his first camera, then he gave the Korean his spare camera later._ If South Korea rooks through those pictures he might see the horogram ones of Ameria after it broke down. That courd reave the possibirity of him being interested or someone else interested in America. I need to get that camera back and arter the pictures so the horogram is more rearistic._

The Japanese man called his Korean brother. Once it picked up South Korea yelled, "Yo Japan! Finally decided to become cool like me?"

"No," Japan said bluntly annoyed, "Do you stirr have my camera? The one I gave to you wirringry."

"Oh, China took it from me and gave it to Russia," South Korea answered. Japan almost dropped his cellphone. _Of arr of the nations that courd get ahord of it…_ he thought. He began to worry about America and her secret being found out.

"はい、ありがとう、" Japan tried to say calmly and not as nervous as he felt.

"Are you okay? You sound like a cat just died. Don't you like cats?" South Korea asked worried and confused.

"I am fine, さよなら," Japan hung up the phone before South Korea could reply. _I need to get that camera back from Russia. If he found out-_ Japan thought desperately. He thought about what America said,_ -immature American that I am that everyone hates and would love to blow up._

_America and Russia are technicarry arries, but their rerationship is tense. Russia discovering her gender wourd end arr of her prans. Though I do not wish for her to hide herserf, she does it for her people. Some countries do treat woman berow women and seeing one of the major superpowers as a girl...Then they would question her strength and authority. Many bad things can happen if they challenge her or worse, attack her._ Japan thought. He remembered when 9/11 happen in 2001, it tore him apart to see the American's positive turn so dark and angry. It did not match to the anger he saw once in the second great war. She is not in the best of shape and her health is getting worse. This only made Japan mad with worry and also helpless.

The American was stubborn, that was for sure. It is what brought him out of isolation and how she got a whale friend. Japan wonder if she made friends with the whale in spite of her boss or she was really really lonely. The Japanese man sighed and sat on his couch._ How can I herp her? Knowing Russia he wirr not give me back the camera. At reast not without troubre. America is trusting me with her biggest secret. Such a simpre and stupid mistake wirr ruin everything for her. Not onry wirr she never trust me again, but the other countries wirr give her a hard time. Especiarry Russia, China, the middre eastern countries and even North Korea. France wirr probabry try to frirt with her, Britain wirr not be in a good mood, since he raised her. How did she hide her gender from even him?_ Japan began thinking of the various countries that he knew would give her a hard time if they discovered her gender. He then realized that America does not really have anyone to trust, maybe the third world countries that she helps whenever they need it; but the others would not. And the smaller countries can only do so much for such a big nation.

Japan looked at the book on his small coffee table. It was a manga of a popular series in his country at the moment. He then remembered that he and America were going to see each other in about three days. Which meant he had only that much time to fix his mistake. Now all he needed to figure out was how to go about this._ I shourd just carr Russia and maybe he wirr give it to me wirringry…_ Japan thought. He found Russia's number in his contacts book and dialed the number. The doorbell rang, not wanting to be rude by keeping someone waiting at the door, Japan walked to his door and found a boxed package on the floor. Japan picked it up and read where it came from.

_To: Honda Kiku_

_From Ivan Braginsky_

_I will give you back your camera so you can do your touch ups da? The memory card is still in it, so no pictures are deleted. I did not looked through them, I trust that they will all be appropriate da? Also become one with Mother Russia!_

Without realizing it Japan ripped it open as if it was the Russian's head. He found the camera that he was just worrying about. Japan almost felt like everything okay until he reread the note again. Can he truly trust Russia enough to believe that he did not look through the memory card? Of course not, Russia did curse him. But he now had the camera. Japan scolded himself for being so careless. His close friend could be jeopardized and it would be his fault._ I never want to see America upset again. It was bad enough that our friendship disappeared once, I do not know what I would do if it happened once again._

Japan went to his computer and decided that he should finish what he started and give the present to Ukraine soon. _She would want the pictures as soon as possible._

* * *

Lithuania was having a busy evening doing paperwork that every nation had to do. It was one of the main jobs of a nation. He was sitting in his desk quietly. His doorbell rang and the Lithuanian sighed. He was about to be done and he wanted to get up after he finished everything. He hoped that whoever was at his door would not take long. Lithuania opened the front door of his house to find Russia. The Lithuanian wanted to slam the door in his face and hide from the Russian.

Russia smiled innocently that made Lithuania shudder. Being the nice man he was, Lithuania said, "Hello Russia! I did not expect you to be visiting."

"Me neither da?" Russia let himself in and left Lithuania to close the door. Lithuania was debating with himself to see if he should run away or not. Russia sat himself on the couch in Lithuania's living room.

The room was clean and organized with a few books on the light wooden side tables. There was a shelf of books next to his tv. The floor was a light carpet and the walls were light green. The couch itself was cream and Russia sat on it comfortably.

"Would you like something to drink?" Lithuania asked nervously.

"No, I brought some vodka," Russia held up a small metal flask. Lithuania nodded and reluctantly entered the once peaceful room.

"S-so wha-," Lithuania stuttered and felt his tongue become twisted in his mouth. He clenched his fists and felt sweat come from them.

"I will be blunt da? Did you know that America was not at big sister's party?" Russia asked.

"I saw him at the party. He was with his friends Prussia, South Korea, Denmark, and Mexico," Lithuania said. He instantly remembered how there was a hologram of America at the party. The real America was at the party but as a girl. Did Russia find out about America? Lithuania thought.

"I do not believe that he was really there. The pictures that Japan took are really good. But when America is in them, he seems transparent. It also looks like there is a metal structure through the see through pictures of America. So that could mean that Japan is horrible at taking pictures, or the was not the real America da?" Russia said and took a drink of his vodka.

"Why would he not go? Makes me wonder why..." Lithuania laughed nervously to lighten the mood. It never worked on Russia, but it does not hurt to try right?

Russia's smile turned into a sneer. "You know something don't you?"

He cleared his throat and said firmly, "No, I do not know anything."_ America is trusting me with her well guarded secret. Even if Russia is terrifying, I will keep my word until my last breath…_ Lithuania thought with determination.

"You contradict yourself don't you? You said so yourself that you knew a secret of America's that even his brothers did not know about," Russia stood and walked to him. Lithuania backed up and instantly felt the wall behind him. The Russian toward over him with the cruel grin that he knew so well. "Since the fall of the Soviet Union, these past few years you have become so disobedient and distant from me. Enough for you to think that you can keep things from me," Russia said.

"Russia we are still allies, just because we no longer live together...It does not mean that we are no longer allies," Lithuania replied.

"So, what is this secret of America's," Russia asked. Lithuania stayed quiet and began thinking of ways to get out of the situation. Russia laughed, "You truly do keep to your word...Lithuania, I believe it is time that we catch up on a few things. Let's begin with need to remember your place…"

Lithuania's eyes widened and his heart raced. _No..._

* * *

South Korea laid on his brother's stiff couch with his arms and legs spread out. He stared at the bland grey walls that his brother did not bother to paint. There was no tv but books of various types of governments and warfare. The Korean waited patiently for his Northern twin. Finally North Korea entered the room.

"Hello," North Korea greeted his twin in a monotone like voice. He wore his military attire except for his hat, he held onto it with his left hand. South Korea sat up instantly and grinned.

"Sup," South Korea replied. "Why so formal? You are always so stiff."

"This is a formal meeting," North Korea said.

"About negotiations and stuff? But our bosses are not here. So we can be a little casual with each other alone at least."

"No, right now we are not one. It is not right to be so impolite and unprofessional when in the presence of another country," North Korea said.

South Korea sighed, "So that party…" He patted the spot next to him. North Korea silently sat next to him and stared at him. North Korea expected him to continue to talk. There was an awkward silence.

"What about the party?" North Korea asked.

"What did you do? What did you like about it?" South Korea asked excitedly.

"The decorations were nice," North Korea said. "You made our brother upset by doing the elevator part to Gangnam Style."

South Korea laughed, "Yeah. You should have joined us. It is the best to do it with two Koreans in the lead."

"I do like the song but I rather not do something vulgar like you did," North Korea replied.

"You need to loosen up. Prussia, Denmark, Mexico and America would have loved you. Maybe you will have better relations if you let it go." North Korea's hands closed into fists when he heard his twin say America.

"Speaking of a certain American…" North Korea said in a harsh tone. "He is involved with what we need to discuss."

"You about you and him butting heads recently? All he wants you to do is stop your nuclear program," South Korea said. "You are kind of giving him a hard time about it."

"I will stop with the program if he stops sticking his nose into where it does not belong," North Korea said. "You always favored him. Didn't you?"

"We friends, why else would I be with a cool guy? You two can be friends as well you know. Friendship was invented in Korea!"

"No, I want him to stay where he belongs. In his own country. He causes more harm than good," North Korea said. "He even turned you against me. So I will request this once again. Have America get his troops out of your country and I will consider ending my program."

"His troops are training mine."

"For what? To use against me?"

"No, you are so paranoid. I need a good military. His is pretty strong," South Korea said.

"Mine is stronger. Last I checked I defeated him," North Korea said.

"It was a truce," South Korea replied defensively.

"Because he was losing and got involved with something that shouldn't have. Happened to Vietnam too, but that ended differently. Admit it, the US is a coward, weak and is all big talk."

"You really hate him don't you?"

"I wouldn't be the first, now would I? He brings nothing but more war and trouble. The people are pathetic and the personification is annoying. You confuse me as to why you would like that idiot in anyways."

"I dunno, he helped me when you were being a jerk? I was starving and he gave me food, provided me military support, money and helped me in so many ways. He is really caring if you have not noticed. He did not want to join Vietnam without a proper reason."

"He left and now there is no South Vietnam. She had her own problems and needed to deal with it on her own. It was a pointless dispute that he shouldn't have been involved in," North Korea said.

"First off the people in South Vietnam wanted America's help. There were other countries involved. America was just the main one involved. Besides wasn't China and Russia helping the North? Things could have been worse. Same goes with us and our dispute. I mean I could not be South Korea...China was backing you up."

"There are many reasons as to why I would dislike such a country that says that they stand for freedom. When everything he does and have done is not completely free. Regardless I rather not get into such a lecture. I simply request that you and America stop hanging out so much. He influences you too much. It is not good for your reputation and status as a country in this world. Make ties with other countries. Like with China, he is growing slowly and will surpass America. Be on good terms with our older brother and you will be good in the future. Besides he is good nation."

"Well I can't abandon a bro, it is the bro-code that America and I have. How about you make more allies yourself? There are other nations other than China, our siblings and Russia. There are European nations that you can be on better terms with yourself," South Korea said.

North Korea muttered angrily, "As usual that idiot is the obstacle to the reunification of Korea…"

South Korea sighed and patted his brother on the back with a smile, "Just get out there and show them your awesome colors. They originated from Korea da-ze!" North Korea face palmed himself and thought, _I think he just missed the point of this entire conversation. Why does he have to be so dense sometimes!?_

* * *

America's bedroom became a war zone. At least that is what the American would describe it as. Clothes were all over the bed as the senator and Native America went through her wardrobe. It was early in the morning, yet the two woke her up before the sun even appeared. She wanted a few more hours but would have ended up under a hill of clothes. The two women concluded that America's wardrobe was definitely set up for a man. They only found the one outfit that America wore to Ukraine's birthday party. As they began conspiring against her, America sluggishly brushed her teeth.

Finally America was done getting ready, except she was still in her red t-shirt and basketball shorts that she wore for pajamas. Margaret and Native America found an outfit for America to wear for the day. It was her bra, light blue jeans and a orange plaid button shirt that America wore on a casual day in the south and a white tank top that her mother had her wear. The night before America was able to escape her mother's desire to see how much her daughter had 'grown'; it was twice as hard in the morning.

"I know how to dress myself! I have known before England took me in! Or else he would have found out," America exclaimed.

"But I want to make sure it is not in a boyish style!" Native America whined. The senator waited patiently for the two to come down to the living room. The two immortals came down after Native America failed to see her daughter's growth again. America wore her extensions that she used for the party. Her cowlick was still defying gravity.

"I hate this cowlick sometimes," America said and tried to glare at the strand of hair. Instead she was staring at the ceiling.

"Are you known for it by others?" the senator asked.

"Yep, I got it down once with Tony's help...But I can't find that alien!" America sighed.

"He probably ran off because you said something about skinning him alive?" the senator raised an eyebrow.

"My case is justified," America mumbled and crossed her arms. "He used these super strong clips and this gel stuff to have it down. I would do it on my own but…"

"But what?"

America shuffled on her feet and looked at her feet with a blush. "Stuff happens you know? Whenever Nantucket is touched…"

Native America patted her shoulder, "You can do it. Just be strong… Many of your siblings had the same problem."

"What?" senator Margaret asked confused.

America handed her the stuff without looking her in the eyes. "Just do it, please!"

The senator sighed and thought,_ might as well do it. I wonder what happens…_

The senator got some gel and touched the tip of the curl. America's face turned pink and she clenched her fists. Margaret put the gel on and saw America's face turn full of embarrassment and something else that she could not recognize. The woman pulled the strand of hair and moved it to the side of her head and used to the hair accessory to keep it there. Once the senator backed up America gasped and grabbed her chest and breathed hard.

"What just happened?" the human asked. America looked like she wanted to say something but was now completely spaced out. Native America giggled and patted her head. Which made the America jump with a squeak from her throat.

"Curls and cowlicks that nations have tend to be a part of them. They give pleasure to the nation if touched. If you know what I mean by that," Native America said.

Margaret's eyes widened, "how is that possible?"

"We barely understand ourselves," Native America laughed softly. She pulled her daughter close and asked, "So, who popped into your head when you spaced out?"

"A-aha...I am waiting until I get married mom," America faked a laughed.

"That is not what I asked," Native America raised an eyebrow. "I need to know who I must approve of…"

"I need coffee," America ran to her kitchen like a bat out of hell.

Native America laughed, "just like when she was little!"

"Can we just go shopping?" the senator asked. Native America nodded and walked into the kitchen to find her daughter talking on the phone. The other woman followed the ancient personification.

"Sup dude!" she greeted. "He did what?!...That commie bastard! He is persistently stubborn too! How about you come over. Meet me at McD's in Tyson's Corner center in Virginia. Okay? I don't want you to be jeopardized become of me. And I can definitely watch your back here."

America finished her conversation and hung up the phone. "What's wrong?" her mother asked.

"That commie bastard," America said in a dark tone. "He threatened Lithuania. I told him to come here at the Tyson Corner center mall in Virginia. That is the one we are going right?"

"Yes," the senator answered. "Having a bad relationship with Russia will not be good involving foreign relations."

"He's threatened my friend that I can trust. He keeps his word unlike most. I rather have him by my side if Canada or Mexico were not. That or Japan, he is pretty cool too."

"Who is this nation?"

"Lithuania, and Toris is his human name. At least that is what I call him. He lived here before the stock market crash. Russia took him away once I was in the Great Depression. He didn't want to be under the rule of that commie bastard."

"The Federation of Russia is no longer a communist like government. The Soviet Union fell, or does your memory fades over time?"

"I know that, but until he stops trying to murder me with his pipe or pickaxe, that is how I will address him."

"So what is your personal relationship with this Lithuania?" Native America raised an eyebrow.

"I swear, France must have affected you greatly…" America sighed.

"Are there any other nations coming over?" the senator asked.

"Kiku and I have an anime marathon the last day you guys are over. Should I reschedule that? Probably, Alejandro will probably break in the middle of the night. He will take food and money like he usually does. I give you permission to shoot him if he does. As far as I know, no one else is suppose to be over."

"Sounds like we can have a small family reunion. Also I get to meet two possible men for my daughter to marry," Native America said excitedly. "Ooh! You are just the right age too! In your prime years, nice and young. Around the time you shou-"

"Or naw! How about we go shopping already?" America interrupted her mother. "I am perfectly fine single."

"I want grandchildren!"

"I don't know how a nation can have a kid when there are already many nations about! Unless a random island pops out of nowhere and I take care of it. But then I will become a big sister. Unless I actually give birth…But aren't nations infertile?"

"I still want grandchildren," Native America pouted.

"If you do have grandchildren, then it may result in my demise or maybe my brothers, since there are no other land masses. Also if I get married that means I have to become part of another country. I like being independent. Heck, I had a revolution to get my independence!"

"I expect grandchildren in the future," Native America said as if she have made the decision.

"Let's go to the mall, shall we?" the senator said.


	21. Injuries and Emails

Belarus was planning on murdering a Russian and a Canadian. Mostly the Canadian really. Russia was justing Russia as always. She heard from Liechtenstein and Seychelles that the Canadian ran off after the finale. Ukraine was disappointed and wanted to spend more time with him. This made the female nation upset. _If he cares for big sister, he would not leave her behind like he did on her birthday!_ She thought angrily.

The female nation laid on her bed in her home. Her glares were at the ceiling, as if the male nation she was upset with was there. Belarus wanted to charge in and demand answers, but she remembered the hockey stick incident. That was one of the rare times in her life that she was terrified of another nation. It was Canada of all nations! Maybe it is because he is quiet and that sudden outburst was completely unexpected.

_What do I know about him? He got upset when I threatened his family. Maybe that is why he ran off…_ Belarus thought. Various ideas of what the North American nations did and their lives popped in her head. _Mexico and Canada did not seem to be that happy that night. Specifically when they were around America...Maybe they got in a fight or something? Who would know about them that would actually talk to me normally? Lithuania! Doesn't he have a crush on me or something? Whatever, I will call him._

Belarus took out her cellphone and called the male nation. It rang a few times until it was finally answered. "He-hello?" he answered nervously.

"Hi Lithuania," Belarus greeted.

"Oh, Belarus! How are you?"

"Fine," Belarus replied blandly. "How are you?"

Lithuania sounded happy that she asked that, "Great!"

"Do you know why Canada ran off after the finale?" Belarus asked. _Might as well cut to the chase._

"No, I do not know why," Lithuania said a bit disappointed. "Excuse me for asking but are you two...Together?"

"No!" Belarus exclaimed. "I danced with him to interrogate him for various reasons."

"Okay," Lithuania said happily.

"That is all, good-bye," Belarus hung up before he could say anything. Belarus sighed and rolled onto her stomach. "Guess I have to continue to interrogate him," she said already exhausted from thinking about it.

* * *

Turkey looked at himself shirtless in the mirror. Typically it would be to check himself out. He was one to brag a bit. But today it was to see the bruise that America gave him. Of course Turkey only thought that some random, inhumanly strong girl at Ukraine's birthday kicked her. At first that is what he thought and the shock moved him over ten feet to land on poor Finland. The more he stared at the dark purple mark on his abdomen, the more he was convinced that the girl was not normal.

_Humans can not cause such an injury directly. Unless there was a drastic event in my land. But there has been no events. A nation can cause something severe. Who would have such strength to do this easily? The two that come to mind are Russia and America. Mainly America, he has a powerful military. England even said that he swung bison when he was not even a proper nation. Russia is powerful as well, but weak in some aspects. He can still inflict great damage, he is kind of like a cockroach. He can withstand a lot of firepower due to his larger numbers,_ Turkey thought.

The door opened and Greece entered with the cat Artemis. The cat with the missing eyes purred softly on the nation's head. Greece looked at him with a worried expression. "The bruise is not going away. Is it?" he asked. The Greek looked at the nation's injury. "I do not think a human did this…"

"Makes two of us. But who? No other nation has that kind of strength. Except for America and Russia," Turkey flinched when Greece touched it softly.

"Sorry...But those two were at the party. We saw them. Besides neither of them are girls."

"Who else could have done this? The female nations do not have that kind of power. Do they?"

"Not even Belarus can do this kind of damage...It is horrible. You should be halfway through the healing process by now. Considering you are a nation and we heal faster than normal humans."

"I know…" Turkey said.

"This is what you get for looking up a girl's skirt," Greece glared at Turkey.

"I was after this cat!" Turkey exclaimed and pointed at Artemis. "It was an accident. I would never do that to you Greece because I-"

Greece chuckled, "Yes I know...I was just teasing. You are cute flustered you know that?" Turkey blushed.

"Yeah well...You are cute all the time Greek!" Turkey said and looked away.

Greece smiled, "We will figure this out. Okay? Anyone who hurts who I care about will regret it."

"Same goes here," Turkey smiled back. "Now I need to bandage this up and get a shirt. Unless...You want to continue to see me shirtless."

"Not with that ugly bruise. Besides you will moan more than normal from pain and not pleasure,"Greece kissed him on the cheek.

Turkey laughed, "Whatever Greek." He grabbed fresh bandages and began to wrap it around his waist.

* * *

Ukraine should have been doing paperwork. But she saw a heart throbbing opportunity that has appeared a few other times. She never took it because she was both embarrassed and nervous. The female nation was debating with herself about emailing Canada or not. She had his email since the nations began having emails. The nations all exchanged emails and she kept his safe as if her life depended on it. Ever since then she would gather up the courage to email him, but back out the last minute. She made sure to not let her friends know that she had his email. Most of the nations forgotten about the other's contact information or kept it in their contact books and did not bother to look it up.

This was the millionth time she gathered up the courage to do such an act. Mainly because she wanted to find out why he disappeared towards the finale and why he looked so stressed throughout the celebration. She was worried, but she also did not want to seem super nosy. The nation then composed and email.

_Dear Canada,_

_It is I, Ukraine. Thank you so much for being at the party and helping set it up. It was super fun! Especially when I spent it with my family, friends and you._

_I was concerned, you seemed on edge the night. Did I do something wrong? Or another nation did something to upset you? You do not need to answer such personal questions. If you need to speak with someone, know that I am here!_

_Sincerely, Ukraine_

Ukraine held her breath as she sent it. Once it was finished and sent, the nation slapped herself. _Oh my gosh I just messed up big time! He won't reply,I know he won't!_ she thought. She flinched when she just received an email. _So quickly!_

The nation clicked on the email and discovered it was Japan. He just sent her all of the pictures from the party. Ukraine let go her deep breath. Her face pink from embarrassment._ I can not believe that I got worked up over a silly email!_ Ukraine soon got distracted by looking at all of the beautiful pictures of her friends, family, the decorations, performers, the finale and even the delicious food.

* * *

**_Sorry that it is short. I wanted to have more but I had a lot of stuff. This may go on hiatus for some time for various reasons. Life is piling up right now, but I will work late each night after I finish my other stuff on this! I dislike to be someone who does not post chapters consistently. Well I hope you have a wonderful life, if not then I say it is wonderful in some way. You just have to look at it from different perspectives. I hope you enjoyed this so far!_**


	22. Conspiracy

_**Yay! I had time to do this! Late nights and little sleep! Whoopee! Anyways, sorry for not posting the weekly one. I became super busy for various reasons. I will stop blabbing and let you read!**_

* * *

Japan stood in front of the Virginian house door. The sun was barely rising, indicating that morning in this region of the states was barely beginning. His suitcase was next to him and his hand gripped the handle as if his life depended on it. The male nation's heart thumped rapidly. He felt the familiar sensations of butterflies in his stomach. Japan was nervous for various reasons. One, the superpower nation, Russia is onto America and her secret. Two, he could be the one who ruined everything for America by being careless and allowing his camera to fall into Russia's hands. Three, he was terrified of ruining his friendship with the America and that was the last thing he wanted. Four, he did have a little crush on the younger country this funny sensation always appeared near the American.

The door opened to reveal a nation that he was not expecting to see, Lithuania. The Lithuanian wore dark green pants with brown dress shoes and a white button shirt that had a loose tie. Japan was confused as to why the Lithuanian was there. Being Japan and having his interesting mind, he began to think things. Especially since Lithuania wore such casual clothing.

"Hello Japan," Lithuania greeted sweetly.

"Konnichiwa Rithuania-san," Japan bowed politely once his thoughts were interrupted. "I did not know that you and America-san…"

"That is a long story," Lithuania laughed nervously. "Come in, Miss America is still in her room. She is exhausted from paperwork that her bosses dumped on her last minute. Her mother and her senator are in the kitchen though."

Japan was lost when Lithuania said Miss America instead of Mister like before in the meetings. This made the Japanese man tense and then become extremely guilty._ Did my mistake have Rithuania find out as werr?! I think I have ruined America!_ Japan thought.

"Leave your things here," Lithuania grabbed his suitcase and placed it at the bottom of the staircase that was in front of them. Lithuania then went past a door on the right to the kitchen. Japan followed shamefully full of guilt.

The United States of America had big western styled kitchen. The walls were painted yellow with light oak floors. The cabinets were white and the countertops were the similar color but with a light brown counter top. There was a once steel stove, a modern microwave, fridge and an oven in the wall. There was a round wooden table in the center that could fit six people comfortably. The kitchen was bright and lively from the rising sun outside and the fresh green plants growing in the room.

Japan saw two women sitting at the round table. One had dark brown hair, lightly tanned skin and bright green eyes. She wore a black shirt with pink pajama shorts. In front of her was a cup of coffee and the woman looked like she needed it. The other had dark reddish skin with dark brown eyes that looked red and ancient. She had thick, smooth black hair that reached her waist. She wore a red tanktop and shorts that had wolves on them. Her physical features, such as her curvy toned figure and face looked very similar to a Mexican, Canadian and American that Japan knew.

The two looked at him as he entered with Lithuania. The woman with coffee had a stern face. "Good morning, you must be the personification of Japan. I am one of the senators of Utah. My name is Margaret Taylor, just call me by my first name," the senator said slightly harsh.

The other smiled brightly, Japan recognized that grin as America's but on another's face. "Our senator is not exactly a morning person. Just like my daughter," she laughed softly in a motherly way. "Migisi and her people are really similar this way." The senator took a sip of her coffee but it was still too hot. So she burned her tongue.

"Anno...I did not know that there were going to be others here…And who is Migisi?" Japan said with his expressionless face.

"We kinda came last minute. Specifically Toris, thanks to Russia," the mother of America said. "I go by many names. But you will most likely refer to me as Native America. I am the mother of the American nations. The United States of America, Canada and Mexico are my most recent children. They are also the few who inherited my land once the European nations landed on my previously owned shores. Migisi is the birth name that I gave to the personification that you call the U.S.A."

"It is an honor to meet a personification such as yourself," Japan bowed deeply. He remembered whenever Greece or Northern Italy would describe Ancient Greece and the Great Roman Empire. There are many nations but few are related to the famous ancients such as ancient Egypt, Persian Empire, ancient Britannia, Celtic, Iberia and so many more. They are never around and some nations did think there could be the possibility of an ancient America but no one would mention anything about it.

"Why is it an honor?" Native America asked.

"Many ancients such as yourself are not around today. That and to meet the mother of a close friend of mine is a great honor," Japan replied.

Native America grinned even more. The more he observed Native America the more she reminded Japan of America. "Very respectful, I like that. So, when did you discover my daughter's gender?"

"Recently at Ukraine's birthday party. I found out mainly because of my camera…" Japan answered. His expression became a guilty one. "Demo, America-san's gender will not be hidden for long thanks to a stupid mistake I made."  
Native America's grin disappeared and her expression became a deadly glare that was similar to a wolf's. "Elaborate please." Japan explained about his suspicions of something being wrong with America beforehand. He told the three about how he gave his camera that led him to believe America was not at the party as Alfred to South Korea.

"I gave my camera to South Korea so that he would take pictures in my place as I searched for the real America. I learned of her secret after the finale and I was going to retrieve the camera that night but the party got a little crazy...So I left and planned to get the camera the next day. China, my older brother took the camera from South Korea and gave it to Russia, who sent it back to me the same as it was before China gave him the camera," Japan said.

"And this led Russia to Lithuania's house. Lithuania came here for protection since the Russian threatened him," the senator said with her hands cupped around her coffee cup. She had a staring contest with the dark liquid. "You are right, this could lead to Russia discovering her secret along with the rest of the world. Native America and I convinced my country's personification to stop hiding herself once the 2016 elections are over."

"So Miss America will stop pretending to be a guy? That is a relief. I have been worried about her health for the longest time," Lithuania said. "Japan, Russia came to me because I made a mistake. I tend to talk in my sleep and something might have slipped out about America's gender. This is probably the main reason why Russia is interested in Miss America right now. Regardless of your mistake, Russia is already looking into America because of me."

"You do not know about her hearth?" Japan asked.

"What do you mean?" Native America asked him.

"When Mexico-san, Canada-san, Germany-san and I found out America-san's true gender we arso found out another problem. Her hearth is bad. When she was tarking to us she had a hard time breathing, had a high fever and began coughing up brood. It passed as quickry as it came, but it is obvious that she is not werr," Japan explained.

"The situation is more serious than I anticipated," the senator said with wide eyes. "Lithuania do you remember anything about America's health before the Great Depression?"

Lithuania nodded, "I do remember her becoming sick with similar symptoms before the stock market crash. I only saw it once but she shrugged it off and said it was food poisoning."

"When you saw that, when did the stock market crash?" the senator asked.

"A month later," Lithuania replied.

"This could mean an economic collapse," the senator whispered.

"What?" Native America exclaimed.

"Nations do become physically weak and sick if something bad is going on in the economy," Japan said. "I did experience such pain before after the second world war. But it was short lived economically."

"How did you get out of that situation?" the senator asked.

"America-san herped me get better. After the war, I was devastated. She herped rebuird myself and my country. Even after everything I did to her..." Japan said softly and stared past the three of them. The memory began playing in his mind. "She does herp many countries, sometimes more than she should. She herps everyone even if they were her enemies."

"Would another nation help her? If history serves me right, other nations have helped the United States, but they were small aids. If this economic collapse is not prevented, will she be saved or left to die slowly and painfully as the rest of you decide what to do with her land?" the senator asked.

"She does have allies," Lithuania said. "They may get infuriated with her, but they would not deny that living in a world without the USA would be tragic." The senator was about to say something but closed her mouth as a half asleep American entered the kitchen. She wore a large Star Wars t-shirt with booty shorts and not shoes. Her short hair was mess with a few strands sticking up, trying to mimic the famous Nantucket.

"Mornin," she mumbled in her southern drawl. She served herself a cup of coffee and instead of sitting in a chair like the others, she sat on the counter and crossed her legs as she sipped her coffee.

Japan blushed when he saw the American's long legs and feminine figure. He also noticed that she had no bra on so he looked anywhere but at her. A small blush was evident as he tried to prevent it from turning his face red. Lithuania smiled sweetly and said, "Good morning Miss America!" He was use to seeing the American like this when he lived with her before. At first he reacted the same way Japan did, but over the years he got use to it. The senator and Native American were unphased since they were both women.

"Wait a second!" America squinted her eyes at her coffee. Her blue eyes widened, "I forgot some creamer!" She took another drink of her coffee regardless.

_Did she hear our conversation?_ the others thought.

Once America regained her senses her face brightened like the sun and she had a huge grin. Before anyone could react she hugged Japan in a bone crushing hug. Which made the Japanese man feel her chest and made him blush even more. His heart raced and he did everything to think of something else other than America womanly features.

"Sup Kiku! Dude, I have been tortured since you been gone. My mom wanted to see me naked for some reason. The senator had me walk in heels! IN HEELS! I ALREADY WEAR FREAKING HEELS TO LOOK TALLER AT MEETINGS! It totally hurt and then Lithuania came. But Tony was being a butthead and played with him. Then my bosses wanted to pass this stupid bill and I was like nuh'uh! Cuz that bill is horrible for my babies. And when I mean babies I mean mah people!" she said quickly. No one was able to understand her except for the blushing Japan. Who had to resist hugging her back, he was afraid of having a nosebleed. America let go of him and smiled happily at him.

"Ha-hai," Japan agreed nervously and out of breath. America is too strong and sometimes she gave breath taking hugs. "I just met your mother and senator…"

"Did my mom tried to strip you? She tried to do that to Lithuania yesterday," America asked. Lithuania shuddered at the memory. America was in her office doing paperwork while he ran around the house to get away from Native America who wanted to inspect him.

"Iie," Japan replied.

"So, are ya'll joining us for this awesome anime marathon?" America asked everyone.

"I was going to do paperwork," the senator said.

"I wanted to create some charms for good luck and fertility," Native America smiled sweetly.

"I am not having kids mom," America said with a forced laugh.

"Wait and see sweetie. Kids take time to come after civilizations are born. Heck, Cherokee came after three centuries when his tribe came about!" Native America smiled.

"No," America said. Native America winked at Japan.

"I need to do some paperwork myself," Lithuania said to America.

"Guess today is our day huh?" America said happily to Japan. The male nation smiled and nodded. He felt relieved that the others would not be around. He enjoyed spending time with the American alone. Japan could observe her cute expressions without the others staring at him like he was a creep.

"Anno, courd you put on some proper crothing? This is not proper attire for a woman," Japan told her. America looked at herself.

"But what should I wear? My mom and Margaret bought me a crap load of clothes...You help me figure it out!" America grabbed Japan's hand and dragged him upstairs. The other three looked at each other.

"Maybe a future son-in-law," Native America crossed her arms. The senator continued to drink her coffee peacefully.

* * *

Canada stared at the email he just received from Ukraine. He read it a gazillion times. Yes he did use the made up number that America created to exaggeration. But Canada was not exaggerating. He could not believe that Ukraine was worried about him. He felt extremely guilty for making her feel that way to begin with. It was not his plan to worry about his twin and discover her biggest secret that she has been hiding for centuries.

The Canadian felt the familiar brush of fur from his pet polar bear. Canada picked him up and rested his chin in the bear's soft fur. "What to do…" he whispered.

"Who are you?" the bear asked quizzically.

"My name is Canada, your owner," Canada sighed. The doorbell rang. He walked down stairs with Kumajirou in his grasp. Canada opened the front door to find Germany.

"Germany, what are you doing here?" Canada asked.

"My bruder dragged me over here," Germany said.

"Pancakes? Wait, where is he now?" Canada looked outside but he saw no one.

"Vell-" Germany began to say until two male nations yelled.

"Bueno dias!" Mexico yelled behind him.

"Guten tag!" Prussia did the same. Canada secretly wanted to murder his brother.

"When did you two enter my house?" Canada asked.

"Through the window!" Mexico said. "I wanted to visit you and take some food. Since America is between us I rarely visit you like this!"

"You mean breaking and entering?" Canada raised an eyebrow. "And you wonder why my twin is becoming mad about her borders!" Mexico, Germany and Canada all froze once Canada finished his sentence. They realized that he referred America as a female. Prussia did notice this but decided not to bring it up.

"Pankakes birdie!" Prussia said. His Gilbird chirped on his head.

"R-right!" Canada practically leaped to his kitchen. He put down Kumajirou who went to Germany. The German picked up the bear and entered the house. Prussia was in the kitchen where Canada was making pancakes. Mexico pointed to the living room. Germany followed the Mexican as they entered the room and sat on the couch.

"Almost messed that up…" Mexico let out a deep breath.

"Ja, we need to be more kareful," Germany agreed. Prussia then appeared in the room.

"Messed vat up? Be more careful about vat?" Prussia asked.

"Nothink," Germany said surprised.

Prussia grinned, "Sie kan't hide thinks from bruder!"

"Canada likes Ukraine," Mexico said quickly.

"Oooooh," Prussia said with wide eyes.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY MEXICO!?" Canada asked from the kitchen.

"Nothing my lovely brother that I love!" Mexico replied with a fake laugh.

Canada came back in the room with his hockey stick. "Want to play hockey eh?" he asked sweetly. A dark aura came from him and made the temperature drop in the room.

"Hehe, you know I can not play that gringo's sport!" Mexico stood and backed away slowly.

"I can teach you," Canada walked closer.

"Or no," Mexico laughed pathetically.

"You are horrible at keeping secrets," Canada said in French.

"Not as bad as you chico! I am going to eat some pancakes!" Mexico said in Spanish as her ran past Canada who missed hitting his head. Canada damaged his wall.

"Well, pancakes are ready," Canada said calmer. Prussia and Germany both shuddered out of fear.

"Remind me to never tick off Kanada," Prussia said to Germany.

"Ja," Germany agreed.

The male nations waited patiently as Canada served them pancakes. Kumajirou nibbled some of Germany's food before Canada put down the maple syrup.

"Gracias!" Mexico said after a bite. He then glared at Prussia. "What did you mean by that tweet of yours?"

"Oh ja! My bruder and I found out zat Japan has zis major krush on your bruder!" Prussia said.

"Zat vas information zat vas not meant to be shared," Germany scolded his brother.

"I approve!" Prussia said as he ignored the death glare that Germany gave him.

"I do not," Mexico said serious.

"Vhy? Zey would be zee best kouple!" Prussia said.

"I do not trust that chino," Mexico said darkly.

"Chino?" Germany and Prussia said confused.

"Someone is being racist," Canada said in Navajo.

"I can not let someone take advantage of my little sister!" Mexico replied in the same language. Germany and Prussia looked at each other in pure confusion. They did not understand anything Canada said.

"I agree with you. But no need to be calling Japan Chinese," Canada said.

"For all we could know he could be toying with my Americano's feelings!" Mexico exclaimed in english.

"Today is Amerika's and Japan's marathon day," Prussia said with a lightbulb above his head.

"What?" Canada and Mexico said in unison.

"Ja, zey have one every month. I know because of Feli. Whenever he kalls Japan he is with Amerika," Prussia explained. Germany pinched his nose and thought _Dummkopf!_

"We should visit America, shouldn't we?" Canada said. Mexico forced a smile.

"Yeah, we can see our lovely brother!" Mexico agreed. Dark auras came from the both of them. Germany sighed, _Guess vee are goink to see Amerika today._

* * *

Britain was enjoying a nice cup of tea until his phone rang. He was in his home in London and finished a big stack of paperwork. Finally able to have tea but be interrupted soured his mood. The Englishman answered the phone.

"Hello?" he said.

"BRITAIN!" Sealand cried on the other end.

"What is it now?" Britain asked, he already had a headache.

"Russiaisgoingonarampage!" Sealand yelled.

"Speak proper English! I can not understand what you are saying!" Britain scolded Sealand. He was mentally preparing himself to give the micronation a lecture.

"Russia is being super scary! He looks ready to start another world war!" Sealand exclaimed.

"What? What makes you say that?" Britain asked.

" Russia is in a bad mood! He's been demanding information from Latvia and I!" Sealand cried.

"So you were with Latvia when this happened. What did he ask?" Britain said more to himself than to Sealand.

"Butwhatdowedo!Russiaisreallyscary!" Sealand whined. He did not hear Britain's question.

"Did he do anything to you?" Britain asked. "Ukraine is already a bad situation with that bloody Russian. What was he asking you about?"  
"Something about a secret. Lithuania knew the secret but disappeared. Russia wanted to know where Lithuania went off too and then he began interrogating Latvia about this secret."

"What secret?"

"America's secret!" Sealand said.

"A-america's secret?" Britain almost choked on his own saliva.

"Yes, do you know anything about it?" Sealand asked.

"No," Britain lied.

"What should I do?" Sealand asked.

"Go somewhere safe, where Russia can not get to you easily," Britain said.

"Okay! I think I know where! Good-bye Britain!" Sealand hung up the phone.

"Guess America is going to be found out," Britain sighed to himself.

"What exactly?" France appeared out of nowhere.

"Bloodly hell frog!" Britain exclaimed. "When did you break into my house?!"

"The front door was open," France said. "I heard about Russia's interrogation spree so I came here. You are an island after all."

"Whatever, how long have you been here?"

"Long enough to understand what has Russia interesting in America. Right?" France raised an eyebrow.

"No I do not," Britain said defensively.

"Hiding this will cause more chaos," France said. "Soon everyone will want to know what America is hiding. If you know, it would be better to let the world know. Or at least me, I could help you."

"It is not my right to share secrets to begin with," Britain said angrily.

"You admit that you do know it," France placed his hands on his hips.

"No!" Britain said trying to keep himself calm.

"Look mon amour, because of this 'secret' Russia will worsen ties with other countries and cause chaos," France sighed. "It could also ruin America if you do not shed some light on this whole situation! You raised that boy! So you should know more about him than anyone else!"

"I can't say," Britain replied.

"Look, I will not tell anyone. Could you at least trust me?"

"I can not tell."  
"Please?"

"No"

"Just tell me! I will not say anything!"

"No, she doesn't want anyone to know. It is childish to be hiding it, but that is how she wants it to be. She does not even know that I know," Britain yelled.

"She?" France said wide eyed. The Englishman realized what his said. "Ame-america is a girl?"

"Yes, I found out over the years when I took care of her. She never let me bathe her, change her clothes. At first I thought she was just queer. Then I noticed that she was fond of dresses and other womanly things. I then thought she was a homosexual. I concluded that America was a girl once she started her period. She came up with this story and my suspicions we confirmed. My colony was not a boy but a girl. America did everything to hide her gender, even from me so I kept my mouth shut about it!"

"Why would she hide her gender? Even from you?" France asked. "Hm...I wonder if she really looks like the way she does or she hides her womanly figure. Ohohohon!"

"Lay a hand on her and I will break your neck you perverted frog!" Britain hissed.

"You never let me have fun," France pouted. "Russia may be onto America. I doubt she can keep hiding her gender for this long."

"I need to talk to her in private. This farce has gone on for long enough," Britain said.

"Can I come?" France asked.

"No, knowing you, you will do something perverted with America!" Britain growled.

"No! Just a little slap on her butt, nothing horrible," France started laughing softly and let his mind wander.

"I will break your neck you frog!" Britain snarled.

"No wonder you were so protective over her when you raised her. Especially during her early teen years. I wonder what would have happened if I found out during the revolution. In her prime years,"France blabbed on and on as England packed his clothes quickly.

"Shut up!" England ordered France. He left the house with the Frenchman following him and headed to the nearest airport. Britain mentally slapped himself for telling France. You think knowing for all this time, he would have stayed quiet about it.

* * *

North Korea sat across from a specific Russian. He recently heard about the interrogations he gave to the Baltic states. Information spreads fast nowadays. The Korean did know that Russia was trying to find out something about the United States. He then arranged a last minute meeting with the Russian. North Korea gave up time in his military build ups in his country for this.

"Greetings," North Korea said respectfully. "I am glad that we could meet on such a short notice."

Russia smiled creepily, "You and Amerika are tense right now da?"  
"Yes, I have heard about your recent searches. Is there a way I could help?" North Korea asked.

"Why? Isn't your brother a close ally of the Capitalist swine?" Russia asked. He looked North Korea up and down. The Korean had his composure proper and strong but not prideful like England's. North Korea's face hardened at Russia's comment.

"Yes, I dislike that very much. He has been blinded by that obnoxious nation. America has always prevented the reunification of Korea. Having him out of the way would be greatly appreciated."

"The rest of the world agrees with you," Russia smiled. "Lithuania talks in his sleep and he mentioned a secret of America's, that even his brother did not know."

"If this secret is that valuable to the lazy American, then he will do anything to keep it," North Korea said.

"Lithuania said it was him being bisexual. But when I spoke to him last, he disappeared. I also know that Lithuania keeps his word when he makes a promise. Keeping a secret is enough of a promise."  
"We should not act too rashly. Knowing that country, there will be an economic collapse. My big brother will take his place of course. Just as China deserves and become the world's main leading power. That's for certain, but if this secret was discovered before that happens…"

"Are you thinking of blackmail?" Russia raised an eyebrow.

"Whatever I must do to have him take his troops out of South Korea and have him stop trying to control me. I am a grown nation and if I want to have nuclear power, then it is my decision. We can use this secret against him so that he will back off."

"Amerika will not back down easily. I know from experience," Russia said.

"He is slowly getting weaker. You may have lost the Cold War, but if you rise to power like my brother...America will have no chance to go against either of you."

"You sound like you want to go to war with him," Russia laughed softly.

"If I must, then I will. I defeated him before," North Korea said. "I do not trust him."

"Let's dig more into this little secret of America's."

North Korea smiled softly, "The United States will no longer be the world's shame."

* * *

**_Foreign Terminology:_**

**_Anno: Um..._**

**_Buenos dias: Hello (Spanish)_**

**_Chico: Guy, very casual (Spanish)_**

**_Chino: Chinese/Asian, super casual. Generalizes Asians a bit, sometimes used as a insult or to talk about Asians in general. (Spanish)_**

**_Guten tag: Hello/good day (German)_**

**_Gracias: Thank you (Spanish)_**

**_Ja: Yes (German)_**

**_Konnichiwa: Hello (Japanese)_**

**_Hai: Yes (Japanese)_**

**_Iie: No (Japanese)_**


	23. Dreams and Brothers

There was a building on fire in Chicago. No one was around except for America. The personification expected to see fire truck sirens by now in the least. She noticed that there were normal civilians walking past the apartment like nothing was going on. America was going to dial 911 but discovered that her phone was missing. She desperately looked around and found a small girl laughing in front of her. The girl wore a white dress that was handmade out of animal skin. She wore no shoes and let her sun blonde hair go wherever it wanted to, especially a small strand of hair that definitely did not understand the laws of gravity. She was no taller than three feet. America was never able to see her face. But just glancing at her made the American cold. Even though she was standing in front of a building that was on fire.

"Hey, give me back my phone. Or better yet call 911. There is a fire! You need to get far away from here!" America ordered until the girl laughed and ran into the burning building._ This kid is crazy!? Why isn't anyone reacting to those flames?!_ America thought. "Everyone! You need to leave now! This building is on fire as you can tell if you paid attention! Someone call 911! A girl ran inside the building and-" she stopped talking. No one even bothered to glance at her.

America cursed silently as she ran to the fire. "There is this big fire and no one cares! Suicidal kid steals my phone and runs into the burning building. Everyone ignores me and does not care about anything that is happening! Great, just great!" she muttered. The smoke instantly made her cough.

_Shouldn't have come in here unprepared. Luckily I am the United States of America, I can handle this fire. Now where is that kid?_ America searched the house for the small child. To her surprise she was nowhere to be found. There was a staircase she climbed. Once she reached the top floor, the stairs fell apart. The strange part was that the stairs were not made out of wood, but concrete. How is that possible? The American did not ponder the question for long. The safety of the girl and anyone else in the building was her priority.

America opened the door to the rooftop and finally found the girl collapsed on the floor. She ran to her and checked for her vital signs. She was barely breathing and his heart rate was slowing down._ I need to get this kid to a hospital. She does not have long!_

Before America was going to carry the girl, she opened her eyes and coughed weakly. "Miss America?" he said weakly.

"Shh, I will get you out of here and to a hospital. Okay?" America instantly said. She picked her up and realized her clothes were old rags compared to what she wore before. She had a torn grey stained sweater with dirty shorts and shoes that were falling apart. Broken glasses were on the bridge of her nose. Her long sun blonde hair was gone and now short, like a boy.

"Why did you save me instead of aiding Mr. Russia?" the girl asked. She opened piercing sky blue eyes at her. They were filled with fear, curiosity and something else that America recognized but could not remember what it was.

"What?" America froze and stared at him.

"Why did you bomb Japan? Why did you revolutionize against England? Take Mexico's land? Murder your family? Create weapons of mass destruction? Cause a Great Depression? Why did you save my life when you could have saved a billion others if you were not so stupid, selfish and cruel? Why Miss America?" the girl asked and tilted her head to the side.

"Uh…" America stuttered. She tried to clear her mind. Instead her heart ached and felt like it was drowning. It was getting hard to breathe. "Let's get you out of here okay?" she managed and headed towards the stairs and remembered that they were gone.

"Because you saved me, you couldn't prevent this," the girl pointed at two tall buildings that America could never forget. The world trade centers. America was happy for a split second. To see the tall beautiful city buildings stand side by side. Like two against the world. Until an airplane crashed into one. Another came soon afterwards. America heard screams in her head and could not breathe. It was as if she was reliving the entire moment again. Except fast forward. The people's pain, screams, fear and worst of all their horrible deaths.

Some ended theirs by trying to get out before the buildings collapsed. Others suffocated slowly and fell asleep, gasping for air. Others were crushed as the two once beautiful buildings turned to rubble. America realized the pain grew worse in her heart and her shoulder. Two scorch marks appeared on her left shoulder. The personification tried to hold back a sob as tears piled up in her eyes. The girl she held was no longer in her arms but now in front of her. The girl sighed as if she was speaking to a child who just lost a toy.

The personification fell to her knees. "Why? Why couldn't I protect them?!" she whispered. Her hands trembled.

"Because you are weak in every way possible. Instead of helping others, you destroy them beyond repair. You can not protect your people from yourself. Much less some terrorists who hate you," the girl answered her.

"I-I," America stuttered.

"You are pathetic, simple as that. A nation that became powerful from the blood of others. That is your fuel. Blood of your enemies, friends, family, and your people. Look at you, standing there and watching as these towers fall. Oh look!" The scene of the twin towers changed and showed the pentagon. One of its sides was on fire. "Another attack! Your department of defense is on fire too! So much for your epic symbol of military. Let's not forget this!" The scene changed to a crashed airplane in an open field. "Your people had to die because your military did not do its job right! That plane was headed to your heart. The White House in Washington D.C, who prevented that building from crashing into that one? Your innocent civilians."

"Why are you showing me this!?" America demanded angrily. The girl clicked her tongue and shook her head as if she had to repeat this to a two year old over a hundred times.

"You needed this reminder, along with this…" the attack on Pearl Harbor appeared. Then the sinking of a liner ship, the Housatonic and Lusitania both sunk by German U2 boats. The scene kept on changing from one horrible, drastic event in American history. The ones other countries did to her.

"How did you react to such things?" the girl asked.

"I…" America began to say until the girl began crying. Her clothes became transparent but instead of seeing her without them, the image of an animal skin dress was on her. Her short hair seemed long as it was before but still short. As it there were two ghosts of the same girl. One looking like a girl and the other looking boyish.

"Why? I never wanted to hurt them! Why do they hurt us? Why do countries hate each other so? Why bring nothing but pain and misery. Nothing comes out of it!" the girl cried. She soon faded away.

America found herself holding back a sob. She covered her mouth and tried to control her breathing. Before she knew it a woman appear in front of her. The woman had blood red eyes, dark brown hair and tanned skin, but slightly more dark. The woman wore America's bomber jacket, ripped jean shorts and a black crop top. She looked exactly like America except her hair was shoulder length and she did not hide her feminine figure.

"I failed them…" America whimpered.

"Fuck those son of bitches," she stood tall with her arms crossed.

"What?" America exclaimed. The other smiled.

"Yes, you are the weakest country in the world and everyone loves you!" she said in a sarcastic tone. She rolled her eyes. The woman sighed and knelt to America's level. She made America look at her by holding her chin away from the ground. "Look, England being a bossy bitch through the stupid tea acts and Boston Massacre? Boston Tea party and American Revolution! Spain being another jerk? Kick his ass too. Mexico claiming the southwest and claiming the territory is at the San Antonio river? Nah it is at the Rio Grande. Also we will take that land bro. It is our destiny. World War 1? That German blew up a pretty boat full of people! Join the war and ended it early. Those Europeans always say we came late and that the war was going to end soon but...It was not going to end unless we saved their asses by coming into the war. We were one of the main factors to ending that war sooner! Great Depression? Who else hasn't cause inflation? Us and who else? Germany! Damn France was being a whiny loser or fake winner and have him pay the other countries. Japan bombing Pearl Harbor? We got back through Nagasaki and Okinawa man. Went out with a bang! Russia that commie bastard's economy collapsed didn't it? We also made it to the moon! Give me five!" the woman held out her hand. America stared at it in pure disbelief.

"Who are you?" America managed to say.

"This is cliche and all but I am you. The person inside. That cute little bunny that loves to cuddle everyone!" the woman made an exaggerated mimic of a bunny by showing her teeth and using her hands to pretend that they are ears.

"Really?" America asked. The other rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Sarcasm idiot! You don't see yourself in the mirror when you are angry. So I won't don't much of an introduction. Anyways, I came to say you avenged those who died. Those who were sacrificed and-"

The little girl appeared again wearing the dress. "No! Violence is not good to be solved through more violence! You devastated countries such as England, Japan, Russia, Germany, Iran, Mexico, Canada and so many more!" the girl said to the woman. America looked between the two and shook her head.

"Too much confusion," America said covering her ears hoping to get peace.

"Why cause more pain to solve pain?" the girl asked.

"Avenge those who have fallen, the ones who were taken away from you!" the woman said.

"Never betray family or friends!"

"If they act like annoying fucks, hurt the people or for your advantage in growth then you use your power and anger."

"Live by these words and you will be powerful! You will be the hero!" the two said in unison. America sighed and rubbed her head.

"Stop contradicting each other!" America said softly.

"What?" the two asked. The two began saying more things that contradicted each other. It clouded America's mind and made her have a headache. As the two said more, the louder they got. Soon the two were shouting in her ear.

"SHUT UP!" America yelled. The two stared at her surprised. "Shut up shut up shut up! I need to-to…"

"Stop acting like something you are not," the two said.

"There are many ways to be a hero. Helping people when they are sick, injured and in trouble! Like when you help third world countries when there is a natural disaster or something similar. You also help rebuild other countries after war!" the girl exclaimed.

"Being a hero does not mean you are pure though. You have to live to honor those who have passed. Sometimes you must avenge them in various ways. To not forget their sacrifice. Do dirty work for the greater good. If you are doing it in the shadows or out in the open it does not matter. Being a hero also means blood will be on your hands," the woman explained.

"It also means being honest," the girl continued.

"To yourself as the minimum. Trusting others is not always the best choice. Especially because of your position. The best person to trust is yourself," the woman added.

"There are people that you can trust though! They are your friends and family. They show their love and kindness in different ways."

"Such relations are limited. Those close to you...hurt you the most."

America looked at her hands deep in thought. She took in a deep breath and stood up with determination. "I need to balance everything. Be honest with others but not too trusting. People can hurt you, even the ones who are close to you. Help people in every way possible. Honor those who have sacrificed themselves for me. Even it is for vengeance, make it equal to what was lost. This is what it is to be a hero," America told the two.

"One more thing!" the girl said.

"You need to get out there. Throw away your fear of rejection from the world. I know for a fact that is why you have not revealed yourself after the woman's rights movement...You fear the rejection of the world worst than anything. China demanding his money, Iran and Israel wanting your friendship, North Korea challenging you, Russia being not as playful with you before. They will doubt you and your honesty. They will doubt and that may lead to rejection. Your boss is the same way. You lie even to your people. That is what you fear...Remember Roosevelt's quote…"

"Franklin's not Teddy's...The only thing we have to fear is fear itself!" the girl finished.

"Right! Even when we are scared we push through!" America smiled. "I will stop this all soon. I messed myself and my country up because of my childish fears. Since I have done that I have hurt those I live for. My people!"

The woman and girl smiled. The building was no longer burning. The horrible images were gone and the American could see the many other buildings of New York City. In the distance she saw the memorial for the ones who died from 9/11 and farther, she saw a new world trade center. The America smiled and placed her hands on her hips.

"There is still a crap load of stuff to do! Better start with step one!" America gave herself a thumbs up.

* * *

America opened her eyes to find herself in the living room on the couch. In front of her was the television that played the ending credits to an anime that Japan and her were watching. The American yawned softly and concluded that she fell asleep on a nice, comfortable pillow. The pillow was oddly warm and felt weird. Regardless she snuggled closer to the pillow and hugged it._ Wait were my pillows always this big? Body size or something? Why do I smell cherry blossoms?_ The American thought suspiciously. Before she could react she felt another head softly rest on hers and heard someone breathing softly in their sleep.

The American was going to move or wake up whoever she fell asleep next to until she felt her cowlick being touched gently. America hated this strand of hair for many reasons. One she thought she looked stupid with it. Secondly it made her feel strange sensations that she rather not describe. Being a young somewhat innocent nation, she always had her guard up if anything tried to get near the cowlick. Luckily nations were too intimidated by her or uninterested in the strand of hair.

America held back a squeak in her throat and her face became a dark red apple. _Who ever this is, they need to move their head pronto! Cherry blossoms, Japan smells like cherry blossoms! Yeah he smells pretty...Guess we fell asleep during the marathon. He is nice to cuddle with! I wonder what it would be like to-STOP STOP! DO NOT GO THERE BRAIN! I HATE BEING IN A TEENAGE BODY SOMETIMES! FIRST IT IS HARD TO GET ALCOHOL! SECONDLY I HATE THESE DAMN HORMONES! Maybe I should wake him up? Aw but it is so warm next to him...Maybe I can move my head?_ America moved her head slightly. Instead of solving the problem, it made it worse. America thought her heart was going to explode. She made a soft moan and cursed herself as some sweat trickled down her neck.

The American gulped and decided to just get off of the couch. Her heart was beating so fast and her stomach was doing gymnastics. America unwrapped her arms around Japan and pushed his head off of her. She used more force than intended and accidently pushed him off the couch. The male nation definitely woke up.

"Nan daiyo!?' Japan exclaimed and sat up painfully. He looked around and soon his pain was gone. Instead it was replaced with worry when he saw his American friend hugging her knees and covering her face as she sat on the couch.

"Amerika? Are you-" Japan said with concern and hear a soft noise come from the American. The noise was one that the male nation was not use to. Hearing this noise come from her actually made him blush and think, so cute!

"I-I am fine!" America stuttered in a higher pitched voice than the nation was definitely not use to. Her voice shook as if she did not even trust what she would say.

"What is wrong?" Japan asked in a softer tongue.

America took in a deep breath and at him nervously. "You accidently touched Nantucket…" she admitted upset with herself.

"Nantucket?" Japan repeated confused. He then remembered that the nation called her cowlick that. He was always confused. He then remembered the time Germany told him what happened to the Italian brothers when their curls were tangled. Japan blushed, "I am so sorry. I ferr asreep and-"

"It is fine, it does not hurt just...I rather not describe it. Being in a teenage body like this sucks sometimes...Especially whenever I want to get a simple beer and other stuff," America blushed even more. She covered her face. "Sorry for cuddling you man. I fell asleep too. You felt so nice, warm, and comfortable. I guess my sleeping self could not help itself! It is nice to cuddle you." America tried to lighten the mood with a smile. She realized what she said sounded weird. So she said instantly, "As a friend! I know you do not like your personal space being invaded! I am sorry, that sounded so weird...I meant to say-Uh!" Her head spaced out as she desperately tried to come up with something.

Japan covered his mouth to try to hide his smile. America looked at him confused. "I am so stupid and do everything wrong don't I?"

"No, I just thought that you rooked rearry cute. That is arr," Japan said. He thought that he thought the comment and did not realize he actually said it.

"Cute?" America asked curiously. She then smiled and said, "You are cute too. Now we are even!"

"I said that outroud!?" Japan exclaimed. He was embarrassed.

"It was compliment, thank you," America accidently giggled at his reaction.

"Is something erse wrong?" Japan asked.

"Nah-" America stood but tripped on a her own feet when they felt a soft pillow instead of the carpet. She landed on her face next to Japan.

"Are you okay?"

America gave him a thumbs up and sat up crossed legged. "Great dude!"

"I am grad," Japan sighed out of relief.

"The hero is always okay!" America gave him her big smile that everyone recognized her by.

"So you are rying to me," Japan said in a serious tone.

"What? No, I have my awesome smile!"

"That you give whenever something is on your mind. Or when you are distressed in anyway. I do not like that smire. I like the smire that come naturarry, when you are trury happy," Japan told her.

"No one else notices…"

"But Canada, and Mexico do notice it. Your brothers were worried about you at Ukraine's party. That is because they rove you and being without you in this worrd wourd be devastating to them. They are your famiry," Japan said.

"Guess I owe them a lot, along with many others. Including you," America twiddled her thumbs and stared at them.

"Why do you say that? You do not owe me anything."

"I put you through a crap ton of shit in the past and played dirty…"

Japan placed his hands on America's to get her attention away from them. She just stared at the pair of hands on hers. "Ameria, we are countries. Sadry we hurt each other for our people. Just as anyone erse, you have dark chapters in your history as do I, Britain, China, Russia, Germany, Spain and the others. The other personifications only bother you about it most because you are a superpower. One of the most powerfur nations in the worrd. Not even Russia can stand up to you. But that arso means you have many burdens, including many of the worrd probrems. So you must remember these words…A crose friend of mine that I betrayed taught me this. Learn from the past, do not dwerr in it. Rive in the now to create a better future."

"Thanks, it is just that sometimes...I think about the past and become full of guilt. I see why the others hate me," America said sadly.

"You can keep a promise right?"

"I have broken a lot in the past."

"But you kept a rot as werr. Promise me that no matter what, you are true to yourserf. And to not beat yourserf up so much. It is not good for your hearth. And it makes me worried," Japan said.

America looked at him in the eyes and saw something in them she was not use to seeing often. Mesmerized, America nodded, "For you I promise."  
"Good, you make me happy when you are happy," Japan smiled sweetly. America's heart skipped a beat. She processed the entire conversation and remembered her dream.

"The next meeting is in my capital right?" America asked him.

"Hai, did you forget?"

"Just wanted to make sure. I decided to speed up the time of revealing my gender," America said. "It is the right thing to do now."

"Since it is your decision, I wirr support you in any way I can," Japan said.

"Thank you for everything," America hugged Japan. Usually Japan would push someone away. Instead he hugged her back. The two enjoyed the moment and they finally let go. They just stared at each other for a few seconds.

"We probabry shourd go to bed. It is arready midnight," Japan said feeling like the temperature decided to skyrocket.

America gave a nervous laugh, "Yeah! The tv is still on…" The ending credits music played and showed all of the people who worked on the series. "It is a nice song."

"Yes it is," Japan agreed. America looked at the credits and Japan just observed her facial expression. She was more relaxed, more than he ever seen her. He began thinking about kissing on the cheek._ Wourd she push away or wourd she do nothing? Or worse what if she kissed back? _Japan began to think._ I do not want to ruin our friendship. I can not be stupid!_

"Just kiss each other already!" France said gleefully and also frustrated. "This is a big climax moment when the two lovers confess their love with a kiss!" America and Japan jumped from the ground and cleared their throats. Their faces red from embarrassment.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY SISTER!?" the two North American brothers broke through America's living room window. Well, Mexico broke it and entered. Canada just followed without bothering to scold his Southern brother.

"Almost got to second base Japan?" Prussia wiggled his eyebrows behind Canada. His bird chirped happily. England and Germany entered the room normally.

"I say all you bloody wankers are loud!" Britain grumbled.

"Ja, sie are too loud!" Germany sighed. He held the polar bear Kumajirou.

"You little chino-" Mexico glared at Japan until they heard America load her gun and pointed it at him.

"MEXICO! WHY THE HELL DID YOU BREAK MY WINDOW?!" she demanded in a loud voice that shook the entire house.

"Oh yeah...Habit of mine. Since this use to belong to me," Mexico laughed nervously.

"This is Virginia! I took Arizona, California, New Mexico, Utah, Nevada, and Colorado from you! Not Virginia!" America said in a low voice.

"So America is a girl," France observed her closely. "Nice body too! Ah, if only I knew before I could have taught yo-" Britain was then choking him on the ground.

"She was my bloody little sister you frog!" he yelled.

"Vee can do so much for our awesome group! Havink sie as a main girl dancer und sinker!" Prussia exclaimed. "Parties have just gotten better!"

"Wait, when did Prussia, France and Britain know?" America asked and lowered her gun.

"I knew since you started your period! When you were a colony, remember? You came up with some stupid story about a squirrel!" Britain stopped choking his brother and walked to his colony.

"I started my period months later. An actual squirrel made my bed sheets full of blood!" America protested.

"Vat squirrel story? Sounds awesome!" Prussia said.

"It was stupid!" Britain exclaimed. Then France tackled him and the two were fighting.

"It was real!" America replied. Then Mexico hugged her.

"My sweet little sister was tortured under that gringo's care! Poor Migisi, having to deal with the silly monthly that women have…" he began cooing her. "I am sorry I was not there for you! Wait now that I think about it, no wonder you get strange mood swings!"

"Let me go," America pushed him into Canada. The two flew through a wall.

"Oops," America said.

"If more people know about your gender, zen soon everyone else vill know," Germany told her calmly. They both stared at the chaos that unfolded before them

"I decided to reveal my gender at this next world meeting," America told him.

Everyone froze, including France and Britain. Everyone but Japan exclaimed, "WHAT?!"

"Yeah, regardless of what everyone will think, I will stop hiding. For various reasons I will stop pretending to be a guy. So I really do not care if you guys tell," America shrugged. "Say whatever you all want to say. I want to say my reply to all of your comments...I don't care."

"That is good, Russia has been interrogating other countries. Demanding answers about you," Britain told her.

"Of course he would. That commie bastard. Well the next world meeting will be here in about two weeks. So you guys can stay, I do not mind. You all now know so...Yeah," America stretched her arms and yawned softly. "Time for me to go to sleep. This evening has been exhausting!"  
"Doing what? You been laying all day watching anime," Canada asked suspiciously.

"Ohohon! I think I know what. America will be even more exhausted in the morning," France winked at her.

"Just no," Canada said with disgust.

"I will sleep with you!" Mexico said. "I need to make sure none of these foreigners try to take away your womanly innocence!"

"That sounds so wrong," America replied. "Like a disgusting forbidden love thing. I do not roll that way dude."

"I think she will be fine sleeping in her own room. But Kumajirou and I will guard your door," Canada said. The bear slept peacefully in Germany's arms..

"Show us to our rooms then, zee awesome me is tired!" Prussia yawned.

"I can protect myself, thank you very much!" America glared at Canada. Since she was shorter than both of her brothers she had to look up at them. But she held her composure well as if she was taller than everyone in the room.

"Calm yourself down chica," Mexico said. "We just want to make sure none of these idiots try to do anything with you."

"France would be a concern, but I can handle him. I mean, Lithuania lived with me knowing that I was a girl."  
"Since when did Lithuania know!?" Britain. Canada and Mexico demanded.

"He walked in on me changing one morning. So I told him and he has kept the secret since then. He is really nice," America said casually.

"CHANGING!" her three brothers exclaimed. The male nations except for France where having very interesting thoughts.

France smiled and hugged America, "I always wanted a little sister! You do get your sexy looks from me! Now after he saw you naked, what happened?"

"I am going to kill that gringo!" Mexico swore.

"He did not see me naked!" America blushed. "I was putting on my bandage! He saw nothing but that. You all are disgusting perverts! Except for Germany and Japan. They don't look like they are having such gross thoughts!" How wrong she was, the two male nations just had completely blank expressions as they thought about the situation.

"America!" the senator entered the room half asleep. "What the hell is up with all of this shouting?!"

"Sorry Margaret, some nations decided to break into my house," America apologized.

"Okay, anyways the president just called. He wanted you to do some more paperwork that he sent you a few minutes ago," the senator told her.

"More paperwork! Yeah, I love no sleep," America said with fake enthusiasm. "Let me show these guys their rooms. I need to make sure none of them will do anything bad."

"Alright, I also wanted to let you know that I leaving tomorrow early in the morning. So you might not see me. This is a goodbye."

"Thanks for everything!" America hugged the senator.

"It is my duty to serve my country and help a friend. We should go to the mall again in the future," the senator said.

"Totally! It is my goal to get a black leather jacket!" America said.

"With some nice cowgirl boots. In some rough jeans, plaid tops," the senator continued.

"And my old cowboy hat! Brings back memories. Then we will go square dancing! It is like awesome! Dancing to country music...A barbecue too!"

"I have never been square dancing, you will need to show me one day," the senator smiled.

"Excuse me, but if you are done having a girl talk, can you show us where we are sleeping?" Prussia asked annoyed.

"The couch," America instantly said.

"What!? Why?!" they all exclaimed.

"It is for entering my house by breaking through my window! Canada, Mexico and Prussia are sleeping on the couch. Britain, France, Germany and Japan will have their own rooms. They came in normally," America explained.

"Reasonable, Germany I trust you to not let certain gringos and a chino enter my sister's room," Mexico said.

America rolled her eyes and threw a pillow at him. "You can be so racist sometimes you know!?" Mexico stuck his tongue at her.

"You act like such a kid Alejandro," Canada sighed. "Hard to believe you are the oldest between the three of us."

"Good night you guys! Oh and be careful, Tony sometimes leaves his experiments in random places. A lot of them can explode or do many horrible things to you. Bye bye!" America lead the others upstairs. She turned off the lights leaving French, Spanish and German curses as the three nations could no longer see anything.

America showed them all to their rooms. She felt like the teacher for a kindergarten class. Britain insulted the decorations of her home as always, France would insult both her and Britain at the same time. Germany still had Canada's polar bear who did not want to leave the German since he was sleeping. Japan was the only quiet one. Once she finally got Britain and France in their rooms without killing each other she showed Germany his room.

"Danke, sorry about my bruder," the German apologized.

"Its fine, Prussia is Prussia," America shrugged. "There is a reason we are drinking buddies."

"Guten nacht," Germany said and closed his door. America led Japan to his room.

"This night was interesting," America said to start a conversation.

"Hai, it was," Japan agreed.

They stopped at another of America's spare rooms. "Today was fun. Sorry about cuddling you," America said.

"No, it is fine. I kind of enjoyed it," Japan said. He realized what he said and wanted to slap himself.

America smiled, "Oh...You were nice to cuddle with. So warm, comfortable…"

Feeling his heart taking over Japan said, "America-san. I rike you." He wanted to slap himself once again.

America looked at him and did something that made Japan want to burst into flames. She kissed him softly on the cheek. When she pulled away Japan stared at her shocked. "I like you too Kiku," she said. They then looked at the ground in silence. "I messed up didn't I? You like me as a friend. Sorry just forget that-," America began getting worried.

"Amelia," Japan interrupted her. She looked at him and he kissed her on the lips softly. It was short lived and both of them wanted more but did not want to push each other too much. They felt their lips tingle and their hearts having a small celebration. "I like you that way too."

"Get a room you two!" France and Prussia said from down the hallway. France poked his head out and looked like he just saw an amazing movie. Prussia was at the edge of the stairs with a huge grin. He made a fake kissing face towards America.

"Shut up!" America ordered them. France laughed and went back to his room and Prussia disappeared down the stairs. They all heard a Mexican and Canadian exclaimed. "WAIT WHAT!?"

"Good night," America said.

"Good night," Japan did the same and they went to their respective rooms.

* * *

Foreign terminology

Danke: Thank you (German)

Chino: Chinese person/ Asian; Very casual, generalizes Asians and used as an insulting term (Spanish)

Guten Nacht: Good night (German)

Ja: Yes (German)

Hai: Yes (Japanese)

Nan daiyo: What the hell/ what is up?/ What the heck (Japanese)


	24. Calls and Snores

_**New Chapter! Yeah! Sorry this one is short. I have become infected with writers block thanks to my studies.**_

* * *

Canada wanted to start swinging his hockey that very moment, but there were other pressing matters. He called Ukraine, he felt that she deserved a proper explanation about why he acted so strange at the party. The phone rang suspensefully through his cell phone. Prussia laughing and babbling about random things in German did not ease him. Neither did his Mexican brother cussing in both Spanish and various Native American tongues. The Canadian began thinking that he did things wrong. Did he mess up the time zones? He knew the hour gaps from his own country, not from his sister's states.

His mind kept on running through everything that he made a mistake with. He did not realize that there was another voice on the end. "Hello?" the voice of Ukraine answered.

"Hi. Ukraine. Did I wake you?" Canada asked trying to stay calm.

"Canada!?" Ukraine squeaked. "Um-Uh...Yes! I mean...No, it is 9 am over here. I have been up a few hours."

"I am glad, I did not want to wake you up in the middle of the night."

"What time is it in Canada?"

"A few hours after midnight. But I am at America's house. So there is a...I think six or seven hour difference. I don't know, it is her capital," Canada replied.

"You are at America's house?" Ukraine said. She was quiet for a bit. "Are you two close?"

"Yes, annoying as my American twin is...I wouldn't ask for a better...Oh, that reminds me why I called you. I read your email. Thank you for your concern."

"Oh! I was just worried. You seemed so stressed at the end," Ukraine said worried.

"Well...How should I put this...I found out a few things about America. Things she has been hiding for centuries."

"She?"

"That is the major one, America is not my brother but my sister," Canada said.

"America, a girl?!" a couple female voices screamed at the other end.

"Guys! It is still on speaker!" Canada heard Taiwan say in the background.

"Ukraine," Canada said.

"Y-yes," Ukraine asked.

"You have this entire conversation on speaker and the other nations are listening to this...Right?" Canada asked.

"Hello Mark!" Hungary said.

"My name is Matthew," Canada sighed.

"I told you! I wrote it down can't you read?!" Belarus said.

"So why did you run off after the finale?" Seychelles asked.

"I found out America was a girl. She actually was at the party, but dressed as her true gender. She sang the finale in fact. Her alien friend Tony created this robot hologram thing and used that to be the America we all know her as. Mexico felt something off about it and one thing led to another. We found out we have a sister," Canada explained. "I worried to death about her the entire party."

"Wait, if America is a girl…" Taiwan started to say.

"There is a powerful female nation!" Hungary said. "Success!"

"Wait you didn't know?" Vietnam asked.

"The only personifications who knew were Lithuania and Britain," Canada replied.

"Who else knows?"

"Mexico, Japan, Germany, France, Prussia and I all know now. Also, you girls know as well. America is no longer going to hide her gender. Took her a long time. I heard Russia is going crazy. No offense," Canada said.

"He and North Korea have been speaking to each other privately today…" Taiwan said. "Knowing my brother, he might be thinking of doing something that America will not like."

"I will warn my sister. But knowing her, she is already paranoid about it," Canada said.

"You said there were other things you found about your sister," Hungary said.

"Apparently her and Japan have a thing and I do not like it!" Canada said angry.

"You barely just noticed that?" Seychelles asked.

"That news was known since the late 80s. Even before the great wars, they had a little things. My brother is always at ease around America," Taiwan explained.

"I still do not like it. She is my sister," Canada said.

"Aw! A sweet, overprotective brother!" Hungary squealed.

"Anyways, that is what I wanted to explain to you. I did not want you upset or anything. Or to feel offended about the party. If you did I am sorry," Canada said more calm.

"No! I was just concerned-" Ukraine began.

"We need to become friends with America proto! A new girl to join our group. Let her know that we are coming over!" Hungary said instantly.

"Wai-" Canada tried to say but they hung up.

"SHUT UP GRINGO!" Mexico and Prussia were wrestling on the ground. Prussia was laughing like a maniac.

America came down, "Can ya'll go to sleep? Ya'll wakin' everyone up in here!" The Mexican started cursing her in Spanish. She retaliated in the same language. Soon Germany came and yelled at all of them to go to sleep. With a few mumbles, America and Mexico apologized and the nations with rooms went to sleep in their rooms. Mexico and Prussia slept on the couch. There was enough room for Canada to sleep on the couch, but the Canadian did not want to sleep with the two chaotic nations. He expected to be in an uncomfortable position with the two. Canada had a pillow and blanket with him on the floor. Once he was situated, he stared at the ceiling. The snores of Prussia and Mexico echoed in the house.

_I should probably tell America that she will be getting more visitors...Eh, she will be fine. Only person that she needs to worry about is Hungary and her surveys._

* * *

**_Thanks Canada, anyways please read this. I have a horrible case of writer's block. I wrote down what I was going to do for this part but I lost it. Yay, the one time I organize papers I can't find anything! My organization is another's disorganization._**

**_Long story short, I want to thank you guys. And I thought, why not let some readers and followers come up with some ideas. The following few chapters are going to be the adventures before the meeting where this will be done. I will probably redo this entire story. It has lots of errors! That is looking toi far ahead though! So, if you have a couple of ideas, message me or put it in the review section. It could be a simple weekly thing because I try to do this weekly. If you don't I will continue to search for my notes and ideas, or come up with new ones._**

**_I also do this as a thank you for everyone who reads this. They have to deal with my horrible writing skills, many mistakes, and everything else. (I am working on improving along with many things!) You have to deal with a lot. Sorry about that by the way. And the border dispute between Mexico and America, I messed up with my geography. (I know general history and geography, not specifics. I mix stuff up a lot. I am not as crazy as some who think Washington D.C is in Washington state. That is just plain sad.) Sorry for that and for many other things I messed up on. (Yay mistakes! I am horrible at English, grammar and mix up things!)_**

**_If you have ideas or would like something to be in the following chapters, put it in the review section or private message me. I hate writers block, it really sucks and I do not want to not post a chapter or stop all together because I forgot my plans! Thank you and have a wonderful day/night!_**


	25. Good Morning

_**You guys are awesome. I am cured! The ideas were amazing! I plan to use each one and add a few things of my own. I remember the serious stuff that will soon pop out. Anyways, the credit for this specific chapter will be put at the bottom.**_

* * *

America stared outside her window in deep thought. Her boss called her in the middle of the night. Sadly it was not a call about a game or his daughters. Sometimes he would call to tell her of his adventures in the white house. America wanted to confess right then and there to him about her gender. Her bosses did deserve to know before the rest of the world. But this call was about the economy. America could feel her body get extremely hot. There was another threat of a government shutdown, and discussion of more military, health care and immigration spending. America asked him where the money was coming from. The president did not answer her.

When America woke up, she felt like crap. Her heart raced, she had a fever but felt cold and her breathing was irregular. America was use to this, especially after the Great Depression since a lot of Roosevelt's New Deal programs did not end. Typically they would last a minute or two. But America felt this way the entire night, she was so uncomfortable that she did not even sleep.

The American's room was not as big as most thought it would be. She had a simple full sized bed with pictures of flowers on it. Her walls were painted differently. The North Wall had pictures of forests, the South had a mural of a desert and farmland, the East wall had landscapes of swamps, harbors and some forests, the West wall had a mural of Yosemite and the beach. The light brown carpet was thick and soft. On the ceiling was a painting of the night sky. The little stars even glowed in the dark. During the Cold War, America added the moon with a flag a rocket ship on it. America always smiled when she saw it. She had a mini walk in closet. There was a corner of all of the new clothes that the senator and her mother got for her on their shopping day. America's closet was filled with her guy clothes and military uniforms from her entire history.

America had a big window that allowed her to sit next to it and look at the mini forest she created for herself. It reminded her of the Native American's and made her sad. She did miss seeing her older brothers and sisters. In the distance was the rising sun that warmed the land from the cold night. For America if felt cold, she was still running a fever. America tried moving around to warm up but it did not work. The nation went to her closet after her billionth shiver and grabbed her World War II bomber jacket. She put it on and went back to her original position. She hugged her knees and stared at the waking world. It was most likely in her head, but America felt better already. The jacket always comforted her.

There was a knock on her door. "Come in," she said. The door opened to reveal Lithuania.

"Good morning America, I did not know if you were awake or not," Lithuania smiled. He entered and closed the door. He looked at America closely and became full of worry. "Miss America, are you okay? You look horrible," he touched her head.

"I am fine, this happens," America shrugged.

"You are burning up too...Wait, your temperature dropped," Lithuania said. "Are you going into another depression?"

America no longer felt cold. "I don't know...Maybe, this has been going on after Roosevelt's New Deal. Since he passed, he never ended all of his programs."

"Even during the wars you felt this way?"

"Yeah...So much for a cold war huh? Cuz I was burning the entire time," America laughed softly.

"Is there anything I can do?" Lithuania asked.

"No, but I do suggest getting new financial allies…" America said with a sad smile as she remembered the conversation with her boss. "Don't worry about me."

"Miss America, if this gets worse you could end up like the Great Roman Empire and disappear," Lithuania forced the last few words out of his mouth.

America leaned her head on the window, "I wonder what that would be like...To no longer exist, to not be remembered, to fade into oblivion."

"Now you are talking crazy," Lithuania grabbed her hand. "The world needs you. We would not be here as we are if it weren't for you. Many countries still look up to you. Trust me, even the ones who you think hate you the most."

"Thanks man," America smiled sweetly. "I need to go to my capital before the meeting. Speak to my bosses about things."

"Do you plan to go today?" Lithuania asked.

"I scheduled an appointment with the President a few days before the meeting. He is really busy right now and for some reason does not want me there...I wonder why? Does he not trust me?" America said. "I can usually walk in whenever, but he specifically wanted me to make an appointment."

"Strange, unless he is hiding something from you," Lithuania agreed.

"Must be area 51!" America said eagerly with sparks in her eyes.

"You don't even know about that?" Lithuania laughed.

"Conspiracy theories man," America said. "I have a bunch of books about that kind of stuff!"

"Well, what do you want for breakfast?" Lithuania asked.

"First off, do not let Iggy near my kitchen. Knowing him he will set my house on fire like that one time...Not fun. And it is all up to you. I am going to sleep a bit more. I did not get a lot of sleep...And I need to think for a bit," America said.

"Alright, I hope you sleep well Miss America," Lithuania began to leave.

"Hey!" America said seriously. Lithuania froze and saw the rare dark glare that few have seen. It became happy and bright like normal, "Call me Amelia or Migisi. Okay? No more formalities Toris."

"Ok, Miss Migisi," Lithuania did a small bow.

"Eh! What did I just say?" America pouted.

"I used some alliteration," Lithuania laughed. "It is kind of fun. Miss Migisi."

"It is been forever since someone has called me that," America yawned. "Good morning dude!"

"Lithuania waved and left the room. He was closing the door when he bumped into France.

"Ohohon! Is America being a player?" France raised an eyebrow.

"What? She does play sports I believe," Lithuania said confused.

"I see, I need to talk to my little sister," France entered the room. Lithuania smiled and decided to go back to his room. He only heard the snores of Mexico and Prussia downstairs. Indicating that the three male nations were still sleeping. _They did come here late. I will make breakfast when everyone is fully awake..._

* * *

"America! So, how do you feel?" France laid on her bed and looked around her room in shock. He definitely did not expect her room to be designed the way it was.

"What?" America asked confused. She was still by the window. France patted the spot next to him. America reluctantly left her spot and laid next to him.

"I see you two did not go far last night. Ah, love is so innocent in the beginning!" France sighed happily.

"What?" America asked with a blush.

"Is it official?"

"What?"

France rolled his eyes. "Are you and Japan finally together!?"

"Oh...Um, I don't know," America blushed even more. "I don't know if he simply reacted to me kissing him. Thinking it was a cultural thing or something."

"Did you like the kiss?"

"Why are you asking me this?" America asked flustered. Her heart raced once again.

"Did your lips tingle? Did you want more? Tell me details. I want to help you with your love life. You did get my good looks after all."

"I got that from my mother France," America said.

"Anyways, the country of love is here to help you. I am the expert with everything involving love. May it be emotional or physical." America scooted away from France when he said physical.

"I really do like Japan. But I am not sure he feels the same about me. What if that kiss was a mistake? Did he think it was cultural? Or maybe he doesn't like me and wanted to mess with my head? Or worse! What if it was a prank? What if he did it for the hell of it and felt nothing unlike I did? Maybe it is all in my head? What if he did it because he was too tired? Wha-" America said quickly until France covered her mouth.

"Amérique," he said softly. "You are overthinking this. My question is, do you like him more than a friend?" France moved his hand.

"Maybe? I don't know!"

"What makes you think so?"

"He is usually quiet, but sometimes he looked adorable when he sees cute objects or things he is interested in. Or when he gets superstitious, like one time I was meeting Russia he was all like 'Russia is evil!' and gave me some charms to protect me. Or when he gets flustered, he is cute too! Like when tries to pronounce l's for the first time. That was funny, and he can be pretty trusting sometimes. Like one time I did a hilarious table trick on him. And he believed it! He was so determined," America laughed at the memory.

"From my analysis, you are infected with love," America pulled out a rose from his shirt and gave it to her.

"But does he feel the same way? Gosh, I never felt this way about anyone before," America said.

"I think he does, he is really comfortable around you. Last I recall, and as much as I hate to admit it...You brought him out of isolation," France reluctantly admitted.

"Yeah, boss wanted whales. Instead I made a whale friend!"

"You really are strange. Now you know what you feel about him. What are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know!" America buried her face with her arms. "I am an idiot, what the hell am I suppose to do?"

"Confess?"

"I kind of did that last night with the kiss on the cheek. Maybe that was a wrong move," America sighed.

"Who began the kiss on the mouth?"

"Japan…"

"Isn't that enough evidence?"

America shrugged, "I don't know. Does it look like I fall in love with others often? If I ever do develop a crush I ignore it and push it aside until it goes away."

"Those were small, correct?"

"Yes…"

"And this one feels more serious?"

"I guess…"

"Go for it. You do best at doing that, trust me. It annoys the rest of the world. Even if we do benefit from it," France said.

"I should consult the witch doctor...Then go ooh eeh ooh aah aah ting tang walla walla bing bang. Right?" America asked.

"What?" France said confused.

"Just say yes, I am trying to comfort myself!" America said.

France smiled, "Like I said, you do you." He stood, "Now I need to go freshen up for the day. You need to as well. Or get some more sleep. You look exhausted." France left the America who rolled onto her back to look the the ceiling. She touched her chest and felt it beating rapidly. She debated with herself if it was her feelings or if her country problems were the cause of it. Maybe it was both, but America could not force that strange feeling inside her to leave or disappear.

_I need to focus on something else...Guess I can make breakfast. Lithuania wanted to do that. He'll be fine, he has already done so much for me...Ooh! I have a sharpie! I got an idea for payback!_ America thought and stood. She left her room and walked down the steps quietly. Native America also exited her room as well and followed her daughter.

* * *

America created the perfect prank. Mexico and Prussia we cuddling each other. Prussia's hand was near Mexico's face and the rest of their limbs were tangled. America took a picture of the two. Canada was sleeping normally on his back, his hands across his chest. He reminded America of a dead person ready to be buried. She took a picture of him as well.

Luckily, America had a mini lemon pie, she placed that in the hand near Mexico's face. She doodled on Canada's face. He had a thick mustache with a circle around one eye and a fake mole on his cheek. She tied a random bandana she found around Prussia and Mexico's leg tightly. She placed the feet tied together dangling a inch above Canada's stomach. Satisfied, America took another picture of the three. She imagined how the scene would unfold when she wakes them suddenly. The pie would be slapped into Mexico's face. Prussia and Mexico will try to stand but trip since their feet are tied together. The tied feet will kick Canada hard in the stomach area. All that was left was how to wake them._ Maybe with a bag of ice dumped on Prussia's manly area and screaming in their faces? Sounds good to me!_ The American thought. She decided to do that later.

America entered her kitchen to find her mother waiting for her. Native America hugged her, "Those boys came in loudly last night."

"They sure did," America agreed. They then saw the senator in the kitchen with her suitcase. The mother and her daughter hugged the woman. "I will miss you. Just know you can come over anytime," America said.

"The same to you. But then again, you already had that right Migisi," the senator smiled. "I wish I could stay longer but there is a very important senate meeting."

"Thank you for everything," Native America gave her a handmade dream catcher. "This will catch all of your dreams. The bad ones will stay in the web and burn once the morning light touches it. Then you will never have those dreams again. The good dreams will be trapped as well and you will have them once again," the ancient personification explained.

"Thank you both," the senator hugged them. She looked out the window and there was a yellow taxi waiting in the dirt road. "My ride is here. May God bless America," the senator turned to leave but stopped when America said, "I am already blessed with my people. And getting to meet one of the amazing ones that I will never forget." The senator smiled and left with a wave.

"She is a good woman. It makes me proud to know that there are people like her you represent," Native America said.

"Yup," America agreed. Native America pushed her daughter into a chair so that she was sitting. "What is going on?"

"I did not leave my room yesterday because I was making charms. This is a little spell I put together for you. You are able to pull off being a boy so having that hair length was good. But, it is time that your hair is nice and long as it once was," Native America held a small handmade animal pouch. "Forgive me, your cowlick might be touched." Native America opened the pouch and dumped a red liquid all over America's head. She pulled out a brush and began to comb it.

"You didn't have to do this mom," America said.

"Ah, I did it for me too. I miss doing your hair," Native America said as he brushed America's short hair. With each brush, the sun blonde hair extended slightly. After five minutes, America's hair reached her shoulders. "There! All done!" Native America said proudly. America touched a strand and twirled it. She stared at it in awe.

"It has been a long time since I use to do this," America said shocked. Native America then tied her hair into a ponytail.

"Now we have a bunch of boys to feed. Want to start cooking?" Native America brought out two white aprons that were hanging on the wall. America smiled and took off her bomber jacket and placed it on the chair. She put on one apron as her mother put on the other. They brought out pans and began looking for ingredients.

* * *

Germany did not want to wake up to yell at France and Britain to stop fighting. His voice echoed in the hallways. Lithuania and Japan poked their heads to find out what caused the German to yell. On the floor of the hallway was France and Britain fighting like normal. Germany was planning on going down stairs to the kitchen to find something to eat, but the Frenchman and Englishman blocked his path.

The German was not in the mood to deal with the two bickering, especially when his stomach was growling. He is usually able to deal with skipping meals, like back in the wars. But he and the others woke up late that day and he did not want to deal with such troubles. At least he thought the others woke up late.

"CAN SIE STOP FIGHTINK FOR ONE MINUTE!?" Germany yelled. Familiar with the German's voice, France and Britain instantly stopped and glared at each other.

"This frog got in my way!" Britain pointed at France.

"I was just minding my own business heading to the kitchen so that I may have breakfast. I do not want to eat some fatty meal the America might provide!" France yelled back. "She probably has inherited your bad cooking skills!"

"Scones are delicious!" Britain protested.

"You even burn that! You make your horrible food worse!"

"SHUT UP!" Germany yelled once again. The two flinched and turned away from each other. "Lets just go downstairs und figure breakfast once vee are in zee kitchen." Germany hated their fighting, but he did agree with them. He expected America to have lots of processed fatty food.

"Miss America actually cooks really well. You should try her apple pie," Lithuania said.

"Full of sugar I bet," Britain mumbled.

"Probably to get your horrible cooking out of her mouth," France added.

"Shut up frog!" Britain was about to punch France but saw the glare of Germany. "We will settle this later. After all, I will not stoop down you your low level France. I am a gentleman."

The male nations entered the kitchen to hear country music playing. There they saw Native America and her daughter cooking together. First off, the nations did not recognize either of them. America's hair was long thanks to her mother's charms and tied into a ponytail. She had on her pajamas, which was a green t-shirt and black basketball shorts this time. Native America had her long black hair in a side braid and wore yellow shorts and a red t-shirt. The song "Would You Go With Me" by Josh Turner played on a small silver radio on the counter. It was connected to America's cell phone that had a cover of the American eagle. The two danced and lip sang the song. Native America was placing some dough into a waffle maker while America cooked some bacon. There was a container of eggs next to her.

_If I gave you my hand would you take and make me the happiest man in the world? If I-_

The two actually sang the melody until the two noticed the male nations standing in the pathway to the kitchen in shock. Except for Lithuania who squeezed passed them.

"Morning!" America smiled at them. She looked at all of them but forced herself to not look at Japan. "How do you guys like your eggs?"

"What are you doing? And who is that?" Britain asked.

"Rude!" America said. "I am cooking, what does it look like?"

"You can cook?" France and Britain said in unison.

"Dude, I did have to feed myself something while you were gone," America rolled her eyes. "Do you seriously think I eat nothing but Mickey D's all day?"

"Yes," France answered.

"Then all you do is sleep with everyone France," America replied and turned her back to them.

"Miss Migisi, do you need help?" Lithuania asked. America's kind smile reappeared. "Sure dude, take my place. I need to wake up the dudes in the living room." She grabbed a bag of ice from her freezer.

"What is that for?" France asked.

"Nothing…" America sounded like a kid who did something bad and did not confess to the crime. She passed them and entered the living room.

"Oh, bitch two and three are here!" Native America said happily.

"Who?" the nations asked.

"Sit down you two! I made a special meal for you!" Native America dragged France and Britain to her. She forced them to sit on a chair and showed them both a plate of waffles with fruit on top, scrambled eggs and a side of bacon.

"Thank you?" Britain said confused. "Who are you?"

"Oh! Wait," Native America dropped a pile of salt all over their food. "I am so clumsy, let me fix that!" She dumped the food on the floor and swept it up. Lithuania grabbed the trash can to throw it away. Native America dumped the food in it and got it out after she mixed it with the other trash inside it. She placed the food on the plates and put it in front of France and Britain.

"Let's add some glass…" Native America added more white shards from the salt shaker she used first.

"I thought that was salt," France said wide eyed.

"Oh! Did I say glass? Oops! How can an ignorant savage like me know the difference between salt and glass shards," Native America said with a confused expression. "Hope you choke on your meal bitch two and three!"

"So you are an Indian? I mean native American?" Britain asked.

"Does it look like I am from India?" Native America's sweet smile was gone and she glared at the two. "I am Native America, the mother of the many tribes you and that bitch one have murdered and encouraged my youngest children to do the same. Calling us savages, when it was you who were the savage ones." She turned her back on them and continued cooking.

"Uh…" Britain and France said nervously in unison. The two stared at their food.

"Sit down Germany and Japan! How do you like your eggs?" Native America asked the two other nations nicely. Germany and Japan both sat down and told her what they preferred. Germany prayed that he would not be treated the same way as France and Britain were treated.

"WAKE UP LADIES! WE ARE IN THE MIDDLE OF A WAR! NO TIME FOR SLEEPING! I NEED YOU TO BE OUT IN 3! IF NOT YOU ALL WILL BE BOMBED AND I AIN'T SAVING YOUR ASSES. AWE PEED YOURSELF BEILSCHMIDT? NEED A BLANKIE! GET YOURSELF TOGETHER AND TOUGHEN UP! ALEJANDRO! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT EATING IN BED? DINNER WAS HOURS AGO, CAN YOU GO ONE DAY WITHOUT HAVING SWEETS!? THERE WILL BE NO FOOD IF YOU ARE CAPTURED YOU MEXICAN! MATTHEW WALK IT OFF! IF YOU NEED TO THROW UP DON'T DIRTY MY FLOOR! TAKE IT OUTSIDE!" America yelled in a commanding voice.

The male nations came to the kitchen in a rush. Prussia and Mexico were in front of Canada and tripped. The half asleep Canadian tripped on them and fell on top of them. America stepped on them with a satisfied grin. "They are awake mom," America said to Native America. She began cooking eggs.

"Screw you chica!" Mexico gave America the middle finger from under Canada. The Canadian stood and revealed the doodles that America made on her face. Mexico looked at his brother and laughed. "Look at your face chico!"

"Look at your face," Canada grumbled. The Mexican had the remains of lemon pie all over his face.

"Hey! At least she didn't throw a bag of ice on your manly parts!" Prussia grumbled. His face was red from pain.

"Guess like mother like daughter," Germany said. The nations were then situated on the table with food in front of them. America made some new food for France and Britain. She made sure her mother did not go near their plates. Once America sat down Tony came in with the newspaper. He had a plate ready for him. The alien sat down next to America and handed her the paper. The American began reading it while taking a drink of her coffee.

There was an awkward silence in the room. "So, vat are vee doink?" Prussia asked after he finished a strip of bacon. America ignored him, engrossed with the words before her.

"Vee could go back home," Germany told his brother.

"Nein! I vant to do somethink awesome in zee states! Zee meetink is comink up so vhy not do somethink here vile we vait for zee day to come? Zee meetink is hosted by America," Prussia said.

"What is actually good in America other than her big portions?" Britain said.

"And horrible movies?" France agreed.

"And horrible economy."

"Her ignorant people," France said and his face was met with half of the newspaper crumbled into a ball. It wouldn't have hurt, but America threw it so fast that France felt like he was hit with a football. She did the same to Britain with the rest of the newspaper.

"Should I introduce you two to my football?" America asked.

"We should go to the mall!" Native America said.

"We already did that mom," America replied.

"I want to get you more cute clothes!" Native America pouted. There was a knock on the door. Native America left to answer it.

"I see where your craziness comes from," Britain sighed.

"Going out does sound rike a good idea. Don't you think?" Japan said. America stiffened at the sound of his voice and nodded. Mexico and Canada glared at the Japanese man. Which was hard to do since they both looked ridiculous. Mexico licked some pie filling on his cheek.

"Matt, this pie is actually good! You should try it!" Mexico said surprised.

"What do you want me to do? Lick it off your face or use my finger? Either way is gross," Canada said.

"Don't sound like you don't want to. We all know that is what you did that one time," Mexico said playfully.

"I always get top," Canada said in Native American.

"Seriously? Gross!" America exclaimed.

"Hey! It ain't gay if its in a three way chica! And you are in the middle," Mexico said in Spanish.

"No! I would be top because Alaska is above Canada," America replied.

"Remember the song. Its not gay if its in a three way!" Mexico sang.

"You are disgusting," Canada laughed.

"What are you thinking about cochino? I was talking about dog piles!" Mexico said.

"Migisi, you have more visitors," Native America said. Hungary came from behind her instantly. Her green eyes widened. "You are a girl!" she hugged the American. "Yes, another of our kind!" Ukraine, Liechtenstein, Ireland, Belarus, Taiwan, Seychelles, Wy and Vietnam looked at the two and squealed.

"There is another girl nation!" Liechtenstein said happily.

"How did you girls find out!?" America wiggled out of Hungary's hug.

"Canada," they all said.

America turned to her brother, "Matthew!"

"Amelia!" Canada replied in the same tone.

"Honaw!"

"Migisi!"

"Cheyton!" Mexico added happily.

"Your mom told us that you plan to go to the mall. Oh my gosh, you need to tell us everything. We are so confused and should be angry but are too excited to do so!" Seychelles said.

"What is your size?" Ireland asked and looked into her shirt. "Have a good set too!" Embarrassed America backed away.

"Whaaah," she stuttered. Her face red.

"I bought her some clothes, but she did not get many. Too stubborn," Native America told the girls.

"We will help you! We should start off with something simple! Dress you up for today!" Hungary said. Her and Ireland grabbed America's arms and dragged her upstairs.

"WHAT IS GOING ON!?" America yelled in her Brooklyn accent.

The girls giggled and followed the three upstairs. Native America was last and she smiled triumphantly.

"I expect you boys to clean up," she went upstairs.

"What just happened?" Britain exclaimed.

"The girls came," France answered him.

"Haha, love it when karma goes my way," Canada smiled.

"Since the girls are going to be doing some girl talk. Chino!" Mexico turned to Japan. His expression was dark and full of fury. "Why did you take away my little sister's innocence in such a way!?"

"What do you mean?" Japan asked confused.

"You raped her when you decided to kiss her on the lips!" Mexico said dramatically and turned away with his arm in front of him. "You disgust me!"

"Mexico is being dramatic...Unless you did do such things to my twin," Canada glared at Japan.

"Kissing on the lips is adultery Matt!" Mexico whined.

"I think you got the worse of the caretakers. Spain forcing you to be Catholic makes you believe that holding hands is rape sometimes. And you are the most bipolar out of us all," Canada sighed.

"The way Japan did probably was!" Mexico pouted.

"It vas just a kiss on zee lips, calm down," Prussia said.

"I will not calm down!" Mexico replied.

"Shut up," Canada pushed Mexico out of his chair. He placed his hands on the table as if he was a businessman. "Let me get to the point...I do not mind you crushing on my sister. But expressing it is another matter."

"Matthew! Let the love bloom. Unless you want it to end like Romeo and Juliet," France sighed.

"You were probably encouraging it!" Canada snapped at him.

"I aporogize if I offended you. She kissed me-" Japan was about to explain when Mexico sat up and screamed, "WHAT? SHE KISSED YOU FIRST! THAT SCANDALISTIC CHICA!"

"It was on the cheek. A small confession, but then Japan took the next step by kissing her on the lips because she was going to blab about being sorry. I wish I recorded it," France smiled.

"That is what happened," Japan said. "Thank you France-san."

"As I was saying before...I was okay with you having a little crush. But I do not want you to mess with her emotions. Even before I knew America was a girl, America is pretty sensitive when it comes to her emotions. All I say is...If you hurt my sister in anyway. Believe me, I will make sure you regret your existence," Canada said darkly.

"I would never even think about doing such a thing to her," Japan said.

"History says otherwise," Canada stood. "Now I do not want to hear anything about you doing such things with her. Okay?"

Mexico stood as well. "Si, if you hurt my chica, than I will teach you what happens when you get involved with the cartels back at my place. Dang it, Matt stole my lines. Just imagine I said the same things but scarier."

"Calm yourselves down. This is love we are speaking about. It will be an amazing thrill ride and nothing you two can do will protect you precious sister. Besides, America is a big girl," France said.

"I don't need you encouraging them," Canada sighed and crossed his arms.

"Matt, you should clean your face," France smiled. He winked at Japan when the Canadian wasn't looking when he wet his face to get America's doodles off of him. Mexico gathered the plates and stacked them next to the sink.

Japan had a staring contest with the table before him. France noticed this and said, "Do not fret over what protective brothers say. They try to get into your head and mess with your thoughts. Do what your heart says."

The Japanese man nodded, "Thank you all for your words of wisdom."

"Glad you decided to stay away from our sister," Mexico sat gave his brother a towel.

Germany saw a spark in the Japanese man's eyes that he has not seen in a long time. It was one of determination. "I will become worthy enough for you two to accept me," Japan said calmly.

"What?" the brothers said in unison.

"Burn!" Prussia laughed. How it was burn the others would never understand why it would be.

* * *

**_Foreign Terminology_**

**_Amérique: America (French)_**

**_Chica: Call a girl who is close to you friend/family (Spanish)_**

**_Chico: Boy, same as chica but for boys_**

**_Cochino: Dirty (Spanish)_**

**_Nein: No (German)_**

**_Si: Yes (Spanish)_**

* * *

**_Inspirations_**

**_UnderworldAngel_**

**_Guineapiglily_**

**_Valkyrie's Emblem_**

**_Others will take into effect in the future._**

**_The song that is mentioned in this song is a personal favorite. I love all types including country. It is up to you if you want to actually listen to it. But it is called "Would You Go With Me" by Josh Turner. I thought it would have been a good song due to the rhythm and lyrics. And yes, I can be a country girl sometimes. More of South Western though. I will shut up and let you continue on with your lives. If you have any other suggestions or things you want to see specifically, you can message me or put it in the reviews._**


	26. Korea and Missions

South Korea knocked on the door of his twin brother with pure enthusiasm. He continued knocking until his brother opened the door. South Korea wore casual light blue jeans, a red t-shirt and a blue baseball hat. He had a brown baseball bat on his shoulder casually. North Korea's eyes widened.

"Yo, wanna play baseball? It was invented in Korea da-ze!" South Korea asked.

"Baseball was not invented in Korea! I do not want to play that Capitalist swine's sport," North Korea snapped. He had to hide the gun that he grabbed from his side.

"Either way is is fun. You should get out of your stuffy house and chillax!" South Korea said. "I have gum too." He held up a package of gum.

"You know I despise that American and his stupid past time sports," North Korea said bitterly.

"Fine, no baseball. I wanted to spend time with you. We haven't had a bro-day since you starts shooting near everyone's borders."

"I do not need to explain my reasons for those actions."

"Come on, we need to have fun and do something together!" South Korea said.

"No, I am busy with foreign affairs," North Korea said calmly.

"You mean with Russia?" South Korea raised an eyebrow. "I heard he scared the Baltics to death."

"You have no business with who I speak to," North Korea said plainly.

"Yet you want a reunification," South Korea sighed. "Apparently you rather spend time with anniki's boyfriend than with your own sibling.

"They are not together that way," North Korea protested.

South Korea laughed, "keep telling yourself that. Anyways, see you later. Guess I will find something else to do with my day...You don't want to do anything other than plan world domination…" He walked away sadly and dragged the baseball bat on the ground. North Korea stared at his twin as he walked away. He instantly felt guilty.

"Maybe I was too mean and rude?" North Korea thought.

"Is something wrong?" Russia asked. North Korea turned around to find the Russian behind him.

"Nothing is wrong. Just my brother being a nuisance…" North Korea said more to himself than to the Russian.

Russia's innocent smile even sent shivers down the Korean's spine. "I need to speak with your older brother about a few things and go back to my own country so that I may complete the preparations for our plans. I suggest you go spend time with your brother. Don't push him away or else you may never get to have him as your brother again. It is really sad when you are alone," Russia exited the house.

North Korea stared at the Russian as he left and glanced at the direction that South Korea went. He sighed and entered his house quickly. A few minutes later he ran out of his house in the direction where his brother was. The North Korean found his brother at a bus station. North Korea stopped to catch his breath and his southern brother stared at him confused.

"Okay I will play," North Korea gasped.

"What?" South Korea said. "I can barely hear your whisper. Why did you run all the way here?"

"I will play baseball with you. Okay?" North Korea recomposed himself. South Korea smiled then laughed, "In that military outfit?"

"Hey, sports were invented in Korea right? I can do any kind of sport wearing anything I want," North Korea smiled softly.

"Sweet! Let's go find a nice place to play," South Korea said bouncing on his feet. The two twins walked in a different direction.

* * *

The president was reading papers in his oval office. No one else was in the room except for him. But he knew that there were cameras and security outside the room, above and below him. He was in the white house. Congress sent him new bills that they wanted him to sign. The president sighed and rubbed his head. He wanted the personification of the united states there. Then again, he did not want the personification there. He leaned on his chair and pulled out his cellphone.

The president looked through his history, which was always full of previous calls and text messages from government officials and foreign leaders. Then he stumbled upon the record of him calling America. The image of a goofy childish nation appeared in his head and the president laughed softly. "Why do you look so young? It makes me sad that I signed this new bill…" There was a knock on the door. "Come in," he said loudly. The main door to the room opened and in came a young blonde man with blue eyes. The door closed and the president gestured for the man to sit across from him.

"Greetings, I hope you made the proper preparations?" the president asked.

The man nodded, "Yes . The mission is in action. Does he know?"

"Not a thing, but I do know he may try to contact me in some way," the president replied. The president stood, "May I ask a personal question?" The Executive's Chief stared out the window behind his desk.

"You can do many things Mr. President, including that. Ask away," the man said.

"Are we doing the right thing?"

"This new order that you and the legislative branch have agreed to?"

"Yes, are we doing the right thing?"

"You met our personification, does he look like he will be able to handle what will happen in the following weeks?"

"Emotionally or physically?"

"Both, there will be a future government shutdown. Will our personification be able to handle that?"

"I am not sure...The most recent shutdown he was not affected badly because if only affected the reserves for our natural landscapes. Such as the Grand Canyon," the president admitted. "But I have read some journal entries of President Franklin Roosevelt. He mentioned that Alfred went into a coma during the Great Depression. It was not until he began helping the people that Alfred woke. Then Pearl Harbor happened. Do you know how long he was in a coma?"

"No…"

"A decade," the president answered his own question. "How will I or the next president will be able to help him. With this debt?"

"You should have realized that something like this will happen after you spent all of the money that we don't have," the man replied. "No one had tried to fix this. And your plans, your orders are ideal, it is what the people would want. But the government can't afford it. This country can not afford it. The government owes money to the people and to the world, we are China's property. Spending more than double the amount that Bush spent in four years but in two years set us back even more. This is for our personification's protection."

"Locking him up?"

"We won't go to war. I guess you read another bill sent you by congress?"

"Going into isolation won't help anyone. The world expects us to be the police."

"They hate us for getting involved," the man said.

"They hate us for not getting involved," the president replied.

"You and the other officials did help this kind of situation to happen. Our country will not have the wisdom of our personification because you did not do anything to slow down this event or stop it."

"But isolation?"

"Can you run this country without him?"

"No," the president answered. "Then how will we run ourselves by isolating ourselves? How will we help the other countries? Israel needs our help. North Korea, Russia and Iran will take this as a sign of weakness."  
"They will think the US is weak when our personification collapses at the next world meeting. He can't hold on for much longer. We need to recollect ourselves."

"Or another country attacks the homeland and we get dragged into another war. Just like the world wars. If Alfred is still in a coma what will happen?"

"This is why we need to begin this mission. To protect our personification. Isolation is for ourselves while we try to fix this country so that he is not in a coma."

"Can I at least talk to him sooner? What about the immigrants?"

"You mean the ones that you allow to stay after your executive order? Well, guess we have to make them all citizens. Close up our borders so more won't come in. It is what you wanted right?"

"I wanted change."

"And you started this change. Now we are going into a new era Mr. President. I will go to the world meeting in place of our personification because he won't be strong enough to do so. I will tell the rest of the world's personifications the news."

"How will they react? We still have other relations. This is why I need to speak with Alfred now. We do not interact with the other personifications like he does. There are other countries that still want us here," the president said.

"If you veto these bills, congress may override your veto."

"Those republicans because of them…" the democratic president said bitterly.

"Because of Democrats and Republicans can't stop having a piss off game for once. Or get their head's out of their asses this country has been going to hell! Alfred can not be alarmed about this," the man said. The president sat down in his chair and stared at the papers before him.

"Let me at least speak to Alfred before the mission goes into action…"

"I will run that request through congress then," the man sighed.

"Thank you, what will we do about the personifications that are coming here for the meeting?"

"Let others deal with that. You continue being the crappy president you are," the man stood and left the oval office. The president sighed and rubbed his head. "What are we doing?" he whispered.

* * *

**_I am sorry that this one is short and that it came out late. I will do my best to get another chapter out soon!_**


	27. Plans!

"I AM ALIVE!" America ran into her house and collapsed on her couch. The male nations were watching tv. So she landed on Lithuania and buried her face into his shoulder. The nations were flipping through channels because they could not decide on what to watch.

"Yes you are," Canada said.

"How was your day with the female nations America?" Lithuania asked slightly awkward but use to her actions.

"Those chicks are out to get me I swear," America picked up her head.

"America!" Belarus appeared behind her. America jumped and fell to the ground.

"Belarus! How are you?" Lithuania asked her more happily.

"America we still want to check your measurements," Belarus picked her up like a rag doll.

"For what?" America asked wiggling out of her death grip.

"Jackets! We are making the female nations jackets!" Taiwan walked into the room excitedly.

"Bra, I do not need more clothes. Thank you for the offer…" America backed away.

The tv channel was switched to a scary movie with a ghost popping out. America jumped and became icy cold with fear. "Aw hell no! I ain't dealin wit no g-ghosts!" she ran to her room.

"America! Get back here!" Ireland ran inside and up the stairs. Taiwan and Belarus followed her.

Hungary came in happily but also disappointed. She carried bags of clothes. "She would not put on a thing," she sighed. The female nations followed her inside.

"Zen vat is up wiz zee bags?" Prussia asked.

"These are our clothes! Those stores had the cutest clothes!" Ukraine said happily.

Belarus, Taiwan and Ireland came down stairs in defeat. "Who chains their door shut?" Ireland asked.

"My chica. Since 9/11 she is always on extra guard," Mexico said.

"Oh…" Taiwan said.

"She did not try on anything?" Britain asked.

"Nope," Seychelles said as she sat on the couch.

"She is not comfortable with you girls. That is why," Canada said.

"Yeah, she may not seem like it...But America has a lot of walls. Then you chicas come in like you live here," Mexico said. "Only I do that!"

"She can't be locked up in her room all day," Ireland exclaimed.

"I have an idea," Japan said. "I know this is very American...Why don't we have a barbeque?"

"That would be great. America's cooking is delicious. I tried some of her homemade chicken pot pie. It was amazing," Lithuania agreed.

"Then we should have s'mores!" Canada said.

"Yes, a bonfire would be great!" Mexico agreed.

"Sounds fun," Ukraine said.

"We can do our old dances!" Native America clapped her hands excitedly.

"I want to try square dancink," Prussia declared.

"I want to see how good America can cook," France smiled. "And see what the next chapter has in store for us." He winked at Japan.

"I could play music. Austria has shown me how to play the piano," Hungary smiled.

"I can make fireworks," Vietnam said.

"Why do we need fireworks?" Wy asked.

"America loves fireworks," Britain reluctantly admitted.

"It will be just us. I highly doubt she would want more countries coming over," Liechtenstein said. "Big brother will be worried since I am still gone. It will be fine."

"We need to talk to her about this," Belarus said.

"Who should go up there?" Mexico asked in a serious tone.

"You act like it is a mission," Taiwan said.

"It is, especially when she is in this mood. Being jumpy and everything. One time she pulled out a shotgun and almost killed me!"

"That is because you broke into her house in the middle of the night while she was watching Saw II!" Canada rolled his eyes.

"Were you with them when this happened?" Hungary asked.

"No they came to my home. Mexico was running for his life while America brought an ak47 with her. I had to sort everything out so she wouldn't start another Mexican-American war," Canada explained.

"Vell I vant to know vere I vill be sleepink for tonight. So I vill bozer her," Prussia went upstairs.

"I am tired as well," Liechtenstein said.

"Is it weird that I want to go sight seeing?" Wy asked.

"America wouldn't mind that. She can be a show off," Britain crossed his arms.

"I haven't seen the beautiful statue I gave her," France said. "I need to make sure it is in good condition!"

"It is green now," Canada told his previous caretaker.

"She never takes care of her things. She even broke that stupid Liberty Bell!" Britain exclaimed. Tony threw a pillow at him and said, "Bitchy! Fucking limey!"

"This wanker is here too!?" Britain exclaimed.

"Hey! This is the thing that flew around in my country!" Mexico said.

"Fucking Limey bitchy bitch fuck!" Tony pointed at Britain.

"What are you even saying?!" Britain asked. The alien kept on saying every cuss word in every word. Britain became annoyed but also freaked out because the alien never blinked while it stared at him.

* * *

The senator need to call America that very moment. She was so angry at her fellow congressmen and women, but so worried for the personification. Would this be treason? At the beginning of the meeting the Vice President said everything said in that room was classified. The Legislative branch discussed what to do. They all decided to just shut down and restart the government because they couldn't decide on anything else. This entire situation baffled the woman. Everything they spoke about was unconstitutional.

Congress had a majority vote to on having the United States go into isolation. This was beyond wrong to the senator. It was for the country and their personification the Vice President said. Margaret wanted to yell, "Bull crap!" Instead she professionally opposed the proposal by explaining the downsides to isolation. She knew that the political parties would fight like children like always. But she never expected them to go through with it.

Margaret entered her hotel room and shut the door calmly. She wanted to scream but felt self conscious about it instantly. She was one of the few to oppose isolation and locking up America. For all she knew the government could be watching her now. She needed to warn America. That was her first priority. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed the nation's number.

"Hey America. I need to warn you about this…" Margaret said in a low voice.

* * *

South Korea and North Korea were walking back home. They laughed and talked about their day together. "You play baseball good," South Korea said. "We should play with other nations so we can have teams!"

North Korea smiled softly, "Yes...It was surprisingly enjoyable. I would love to play again."

"Well-" South Korea began to say until a man in a military uniform ran to him. "A citizen troop? What are you doing here at the border?"

"The troops are leaving…" the general said to South Korea.

"What? Who's troops?" South Korea asked serious.

"The American troops are leaving. Training just ended suddenly," the man explained quickly.

"Did they explain why?" South Korea asked.

"New orders, nothing else," the man said.

"This is good news…" North Korea laughed softly. "That idiot is finally leaving us alone."

"Go back, I want to speak with one of their commanders once I get back," South Korea ordered. North Korea noticed the youthful spark in his eyes was gone.

"Sir they-" the man was interrupted when the sound of jets flying echoed in the sky. The markings on the planes were American. The flying war machines flew to the ocean quickly.

"Go back, I will be right there," South Korea said immediately. The man saluted and ran back in the direct he went to.

"I am sorry, but I need to go back. I need to talk with America about all of this. My training is not done yet," South Korea said.

"Why do you need training? If we have a reunification then I would protect you with my superior military. I did defeat him in the Korean war. Why do you want his troops on your soil? Ruining every bit of Korean land with just one of his soldiers there?" North Korea's smile disappeared.

"Why can't you understand is that as far as I can tell we may not have a reunification for a while? I enjoy having a democracy based government. I don't want to be a communist. I will respect your government choice, but if we do have a reunification. I want what is best for the people and I believe having a democratic like government is best for that," South Korea said.

"And to think we had a fun day together. I thought that we were brothers again. But...As it has been for decades and it still is the same today...You consider that capitalist swine more of a brother than I don't you?" North Korea said with a sad face.

"America I do care for as a brother. You are my brother and I love you as a brother to the bone. But you push me away because I have different views from you."

"I should have destroyed that pathetic nation when I had the chance," North Korea said.

"No! Because I would have fought against you. We would have no hopes of a reunification! You push everyone away. Including me. You say you want a reunification...Really you don't because you won't open up. You won't stop being a jerk. Alarming everyone around us with your weapons. Having a nuclear program...The world is so big and there are so many wonderful nations that you should become allies with. We have brothers and sisters. Like Taiwan, Japan, Vietnam...So many more and others who watch your back but you push them away."  
"Nations betray each other. Besides, Taiwan and Vietnam are not that important to me. Vietnam is trying to take China's land. Taiwan I can care less about. Japan betrayed us and hurt big brother China. I am protecting myself from such monsters," North Korea said.

"I hoped that after today you would open up more to the world...Show them that funny, energetic, sweet twin of mine. But...Now I realize that nothing I do will change you. Guess I should stop wasting my time and train myself so that when you do decided to attack me again, I can fight back," South Korea smiled sadly. "It is depressing to know that I can't trust even you." South Korea walked away in the direction the man from before came from.

North Korea looked at his brother sadly and felt something cold and wet race down his cheek. He wiped it away and realized it was a tear. "Can't trust me? Bu-but I am your brother…" he whispered. He instantly turned around and walked to his home trying to hold back the aching pain in his heart.

* * *

"What? Another government shutdown?" America said in a low voice. She held her cell phone next to her ear and walked around in her room. The senator called her to tell the personification what happened at the Senate meeting.

"Yes, and America they plan isolation," Margaret said. "This can not happen. What can we do?"

"Margaret, I can't do anything. I am a personification. You guys tell me what to do. If it is isolation then I will isolate myself from the world. I give advice to the president, supreme court and the houses."

"You are our personification, if something was entirely wrong with what we were going to do...What would you do? Sit by and let it happen?"

"Never," America replied.

"Is this acceptable then?"

"Of course not. But the problem is congress already passed this...Correct? Even if I convince the president to not sign it, congress can override the veto."

"Not unless someone in congress can convince them otherwise. I can convince the houses. I need you to make sure our president does not sign this," the senator said.

"There is another problem…" America sat on the floor and lean her back on her North wall. "The president will not acknowledge my existence. Not until our appointment."

Margaret was silent for a minute. She was in deep thought and remembered about what was mentioned at the meeting about the personification. The vice president said that their personification which was never spoken about until then, that America will be dealt with for her safety. They are planning on not only isolating the land itself, but our personification as well? Would they be locking her up? What will happen to her when the government shuts down? What will happen to the people? The senator thought.

There was a knock on the door of the senator's hotel room. "Senator Margaret Taylor! You are under arrest of the federal government!" a deep voice shouted. "Open the door or we will use force."

"Margaret? What is going on?" America asked confused and concerned.

"Migisi listen to me loud and clear. The government is planning on turning against you. I feel it in my bones and it is what I interpret from what I heard at the meetings," the senator said quickly. Her door was slammed open. "Remember this, we survive because of you. So if you go down, so do we. Please be sa-Hey!" Margaret stepped away from the men and women that ran into her room. They all held guns and wore suits. The man with blue eyes and blonde hair from before entered calmly unarmed.

"Destroy the phone," he ordered. All America heard was a gunshot and the connection being lost. The personification stood there in pure astonishment. There was a knock on her door and the American instantly pulled out a gun from nowhere. She knew her country's agencies well enough to be wary of them.

_Turning against me? Isolation? What the hell are they thinking? This will worsen things. If they do not want me to know anything they will try to do something about me from now on until the meeting. Since they want me kept in the dark they will do anything and everything to keep me shut up. For all I know that could be them right now…_ America walked to her door quietly. She looked at the bottom and saw the shadow of a person. She held her gun so that when she opened the door she can have a kill shot at the person before they could react. She opened the door and saw Prussia.

"Vow! Mexico vas not kiddink about sie pointink guns at everyone sie sees!  
Prussia raised his hands in surrender. America was slapped back to her house.

_Damn! Why did these nations decide to come over now? Of all of the fucking times, they come at the worst time!_ America shouted in her head. "What do you want?" she said in a dark voice. Prussia's pale skin lost even more color by looking at her expression. It was completely blank and emotionless. But her sky blue eyes were filled with fury. The Prussian stared at the enchanting, endless eyes long enough to be afraid. He never saw America with such a serious expression. If looks could kill hers would be heaven sending furry upon the earth. Leaving nothing alive.

"Uh-" Prussia backed away when America blinked.

"What is it?" America's expression soften. She realized that he was terrified by looking at her. She only saw those type of expressions from her past enemies, such as England, Germany, Russia and Japan.

"Zey vant sie down stairs," Prussia tried to regain his awesomeness.

"Okay," America walked past him quickly. Prussia followed her and felt extremely small. As they walked he regained his awesome strides but the glare of America was stuck in his mind. He has never seen such anger coming from her.

"Vat took sie so long?" Germany asked.

"Called the restroom dude! Nature calls heros too you know!" America grinned.

The Germany noticed his brother shaken as Prussia sat down next to him. "Vats wrong?" he asked his older brother.

"Nothink," Prussia replied awesomely.

"America, we wanted to know if you could show us around your states. Like see Santa Monica," Wy said.

"The statue of Liberty," France flipped his blonde hair glamorously.

"Texas too, Prussia wanted to go square dancing," Hungry added.

America laughed, "For once you guys aren't insulting my very existence and want to actually see more of my country. Well! You are in luck! I will take you all to Santa Monica. To to New York and last but not least D.C. I will show you guys all of my hero stuff!"_ Since the government will track my conversation with the senator...They will be keeping a close eye on my cellphone and where it goes. No doubt they will go here first. They already have a head start. I need to go now. But I can't leave these guys on their own._

"Miss Migisi, we were also thinking of having a barbecue as well," Lithuania said.

"We can do that before the world meeting," America replied.

"Sounds like a plan," Britain said.

"Fucking limey!" Tony told the Englishman.

"What is he saying?" Britain exclaimed.

"When do we leave?" Taiwan asked.

"Right now! We have three states to visit! Get your things, I will deal with transportation!" America said quickly. The nations instantly scrambled around for their things. America's smile disappeared as she slipped into her room and grabbed gym bag. She opened it to find gadgets and weapons that she designed specifically for herself. She took her cell phone and took out the memory card. She then destroyed it by crushing it in her hands. The American grabbed some random clothes from the bags her mom and the senator got for her along with her bomber jacket. She smiled sadly. "You warned me about this didn't you Washington? In your address...Now we have to do a redo right before the meeting…" she whispered as she continued packing quickly.

* * *

_**Information**_

**_In case you do not understand the government termonology or confused. The U.S.A's legislation branch is made of two houses. The senate and House of Representatives. These guys come up with bills and acts that they want to go into effect. These bills/acts are given to the Executive branch where the president signs it or vetos it._**

_**If the president signs it, then everything is all good. Unless the Supreme Court defines it unconstitutional. But if the president vetoes it, the bill/act will go back to congress (Legislative branch). They will re vote on it. They can override the president's veto if there is ⅔ vote on yes for it in both houses. It can be put into action without the president's signature.**_

_**America refers to U.S.A's first official president, George Washington (Super cool guy). After his second term he gave the entire country, not just the government, a farewell address. Long story short it was his way of saying,**_

_**" I am leaving, do your duties correctly. Lead the country to the side of justice and freedom. Also don't do crap like political parties because it will divide us. Be careful of foreigners, they are crazy! So a pernament alliance may not always be the best choice. Do not have too many allies so we are not dragged into a war we do not want to be a part of. Pay back your debts, we do not need to look like fool being broke! Do not spend so much on military. Have morality and some type of belief. It is what holds the sense of justice in America. So long folks, remember these and America will prosper!"**_

_**If you are like me you would see that we already ignored his warnings. Hopefully the real American government can see this and get their stuff together cuz it is getting ridiculous!**_

_**Anyways I hope you enjoyed it! Read, review, reread, private message, eat, sleep, or whatever else you want to do. Go do it! I post this early because the next chapter will be late. I don't know how late, just last and I hate to be that person who never finishes a story!**_

* * *

_**Elipse1, you took the words right out of my mouth. It is okay I personally don't take it as BS because what you say is true. As a fellow American I agree that the world should not expect America to always be there. When we get involved, the world hates us, when we don't get involved, the world still hates us. There are various reasons as to why people hate us and I am not trying to make the USA seem like the best country in the world. I do not really think there is a best country overall. Each person has their own prefrences. People say America is dangerous because of the 2nd Amendment (Right to have weapons). Guns are dangerous, but it is a tool and what it does is up to the one holding it. Kind of like a pencil, people don't think pencils are that dangerous. It is another tool that is mainly used to write. But you can also stab someone with it. Imagine if we used pencils in war instead of guns. Sounds weird but if pencils were used in war for physical attacks instead of guns, pencils would be scary to people.**_

_**People have different opinions and it is all up to personal preferance. If you want to live under a monarch because you are most comfortable with it. Good for you! Same goes to other forms of government, such as Comunism, dictatorship, militaristic etc. It is up to the people if they want that kind of life. I like democracy. Depending on the preferance of the individual any country can be the best for them. So truly there is not really a best country. (Unless it kills the people or abuses its power. I have to put my foot down there. That is just inhuman!)**_

_**I personally love this country, but I do not let my loyalty make me ignorant of what we have done in the past and are doing. I do notice that no matter what we do we are hated for it. Supports our 'We don't give a crap' attitude to a point. I can lecture on about this for hours. American history and politics are what I am good at. Geography, not so much I mix stuff up here and there. At least I do not believe Washington D.C is in the State Washington. I generalize a bit with geography, I don't spend much time with specifics.**_

_**An example:**_

_**Friend asks, "Where is South Africa?"**_

_**"In Southern Africa," I reply**_

_**"But where?"**_

_**My hand circles around Southern parts of Africa, "Somewhere over here..."**_

_**Friend asks, "What is the difference between Theodore Roosevelt and Franklin Roosevelt?**_

_**I go on a three hour lecture for each person mentioned.**_

_**Friend says, "It was a homework question. Not a lecture!"**_


	28. Constitution, A Declaration

"What on earth is up with America?" a dark skin womaned said to herself. Her head was bald and she wore a red shirt, white pants, brown boots with beaded necklaces around her neck and some earrings. He eyes were hazel brown and her skin was a nice dark chocolate brown skin. She walked in the the Kenyan city Nairobi. She walked past people with a cell phone in one hand. The woman found a set of steps that she could sit on and did so.

The woman dialed a certain American's personification. Instead of hearing a ringing a voice said that there was no connection to the phone she wanted to call. The woman sighed and called another number.

"Hello Kenya" a familiar voice said.

"Do we have any way to contact America?" the woman asked politely.

"I have been trying to contact the American president, I tried calling their representatives in their congress. Even their supreme court! No one in the United States of America is responding to anything I do to contact them. Is the world meeting still in America?" the man asked.

"I have not been told anything otherwise. Why would America do this?" Kenya said sadly and worried. "We are friends! He has helped me so much from poverty, famine and everything. He said he would do his best to make sure I don't fall. He gives me the vaccines for disease for my people. Why would he just…"

"I do not know. Britain is still an ally of ours. The best I say so myself," the man said.

"Yes, but...America is another good friend of mine. He has and was helping me. But now his military bases are empty, trade has suddenly stopped without warning. He gives me delicious coffee!" Kenya exclaimed. "He has a president of Kenyan descent...That young nation is a real wonder. He changed so much in such a small amount of time. It is inspiring… Not only he helps my people as a whole but he helps me as a personification."

"What do your brothers and sisters say?"

"Somewhere along the same lines...Why would he do this?"

"You will have to ask him that when you go to the world meeting. I think your flight is ready."

The woman stood and took in a deep breath. "Yes, I will give you a full report once I am back…"

* * *

A young woman with tanned skin, and wearing a grey suit sat in a nicely cleaned office. She had long silky brown hair and light grey brown eyes. She was reading papers until a man in an Israeli green military suit entered out of breath.

"The Americans are leaving Israel," he gasped and saluted.

"Why?" the woman asked.

"Don't know but the Americans are also leaving Iran and other middle eastern countries," the man said.

"What?!" she exclaimed. "They can't! They messed things up and other countries in the middle east need America here. They are our biggest supporter against Iran and their nuclear program, and against terrorist in the middle East."

"There seems to be similar problems in other countries as well," the man said trying to calm himself.

"You mean this is happening around the world?" she asked. The man nodded. "Are they trying to lessen their influence somehow? But that would be a slower transition. He is leading superpower. Too many rely on that country! Even if he did mess things up here and there. We rather have the U.S in power than China…"

"What shall we do?" the man asked.

"Strengthen our military in any way you can. My boss will understand my order. So you must not ask him. He is probably trying to get into contact with the Americans as we speak. I will leave early to America. Thank you for letting me know," she explained.

"Yes Israel!" the man saluted and left quickly. The woman sighed and looked at the pictures on her desk with exhaustion. There were pictures of different people from different countries in the middle east. She stared at one with her and an Iranian man together with big smiles. The man was taller than her and wore a casual brown shirt with grey jeans. On his short black hair was a baseball hat with sandy stains. He had a light beard, enough to make him look attractive but not old. The personification, Israel looked at it sadly. She disliked violence and no longer trusted her brother Iran.

Her gaze left that picture to one of her and the personification of the United States together. The two countries do have disagreements but get along regardless. Maybe it was opposites attract, or they simply enjoyed each other and their differences. Regardless her and America were good allies even if they were tense right now. Israel took a suitcase off of the floor and placed it on her desk and opened it. She put the papers she was reading before into it in a rush. She did not bother to put the papers in folders.

* * *

The young man with light blue eyes and sun blonde hair stood outside the entrance of a white Roman styled building in Washington D.C. The streets were silent and the night was cold. Indicating that the District of Columbia will be having another cold winter. He wore a black suit with a button that had the logo of the Republican party. A red and blue elephant with stars was proudly on the right side of his chest. The man's blue eyes were unnatural and ancient. A cell phone rang in his pocket and he answered it with a polite, "Yes?"

"The house is empty sir, the personification left before we got here. Evidence shows a few hours ago. To where we don't know," a man said on the other line.

"Track him, he couldn't have gone far. The fact that we allowed the senator to contact him is bad enough. This will be a major obstacle. Get back to me when you have more important information." He hung up and the clicking of heels brought his attention to a woman with similar features, walking toward him. She had waist length blonde hair and the same unnatural shade of blue eyes. She wore a black suit as well with high heels. Clear rectangle glasses reflected the street lights. On her jacket was a button with the logo of the democratic party on it. It was on the left side of her chest.

"Hello conservative bastard," she smiled sarcastically at the man.

"Save your comments for later tree hugging hippie. We have a few things that need to be sort out," the man returned the smile. He gestured for her to enter the building with her.

"The cameras are dealt with I presume? No one will be spying on us. Such as some right wing jerks?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Watergate was not my idea. Entirely at least... besides you could have been planning on ruining the economy even more with your liberal ideas," he rolled his eyes and entered the building. The woman followed him and they found themselves in the national archives. Their nice shoes echoed on the marble floor as they walked across the main room where the U.S constitution was n display for tourist to see.

They went to the employees only section and down the stair way to an underground maze. They walked for an hour in silence going lower and lower into clean, highly secure rooms. They answered various passcodes that few knew. Finally they reached their destination. Safely in a silver metal box was the constitution of the United States of America. They opened it after going through various security passcodes and recognition procedures.

The man held the 239 year old paper. "Since we will be going into isolation, this must be kept in a safer place…" the man said.

"Then hand it over," the woman held out her hands.

The man snorted, "No way. Your '_change_' will ruin the paper."

"Regardless of who holds it, it will end up where we will be keeping our father. Last I checked, I only agreed to work with you to protect him and this. Right Jack?" she growled.

"Yes, thanks to you, Elizabeth, we have to lock dad up. Well I really shouldn't be saying dad…" the man, Jack, snapped back at her.

"The reason this country has gone to hell is because you can't accept change!"

"Change is not always the best!"

"And what do you mean that we should stop referring the personification of the United States as our father?" she asked.

"Senator Margaret Taylor contacted America. Told America about our plans and the bills that just passed. The one for isolation specifically. And the one where some rights will be put aside for the time being to protect the people…"

"Screwed up as always," the girl rolled her eyes and took the paper out of his hands. "Good thing that we have the best president right now."

"That idiot was only voted into office because he kept on talking about change but never explained what was that change. And because he is black!" the man said in a low voice.

"Oh right, you are still a racist Ku Klux Klan member aren't you," the girl said.

"Oh, here we go again. I am the rich white bastard that supports white privalages and hates anyone who does not look white or is Native born! You are too ignorant to educated yourself on the important facts. I may not accept change easily, it does not mean that I judge people on how they look. Last I check you were the worst out of the two of us."

"We are getting off topic, why should we stop calling America dad?"

"I recorded their conversation after the senator was arrested and discovered that America is a girl. So in other words, America is our mom, not dad," Jack explained.

"Well that is a shocker. Guess she believes that women are below men. Probably because the right wing affects her so much."

"Shut up you communist! You affected her a lot too! With your stupid welfare, affordable care act! You spend the most money on things that make everyone who comes to our country lazy and force the wealthy to leave. SO the economy is poor!"

"Maybe if you stopped ac-" Elizabeth was about to say until her phone rang. She answered it. After a few minutes of her speaking on the phone she hung up and glared at Jack. "Anyways, I have a secure place where we will have these important documents locked up along with mom. A special medic team will be with her 24/7 so when she does go into a coma, she will be watched carefully. During this time we will stabilize the country so she is no longer ill. I will go to the world meeti-"

"No I am," Jack interrupted her.

"Jack, the world does not want to see a fascist representing America!"

"No one wants to see a communist representing America!" he replied.

"Regardless of our differences, at least we have agreed to protect our mother. I will have the guard set up in the white house. No doubt will she attempt to contact our current president. And her keeping her gender a secret can be used against us," Elizabeth read the paper.

"Right now I have men and women searching for America as we speak," Jack said.

"Hard to believe that it has been centuries since this was written…" Elizabeth said amazed and changed the subject.

"Yeah, and once Washington left...We came into the picture without America knowing…"

"I wonder what it would be like…" Elizabeth began to wonder.

Jack looked at her questionably, "What?"

"If America knew we were her children...How she would have reacted," Elizabeth said sadly. "I see children every day spending time with their parents and mine don't even know that I exist…"

"It is what Hamilton and Jefferson wanted. Only the head of our parties know about us. To the rest of the world we are just normal American government agents. Anyways, America is way to busy to waste her time with children," Jack said sternly. "We probably would be more a burden to her."

"Whatever," Elizabeth sniffed and wiped her eyes. "We will help mom once we are officially in isolation. The world will have to deal with their own crap for once."

Jack nodded, "It is the only reason I would work with you." The two exited the building in silence and left everything as before. When they were outside Jack turned to Elizabeth, "America needs to be found immediately. She could warn the people. Last thing we need is a revolt before the bills officially take into effect."

"That and she can go into a coma who knows when," Elizabeth agreed. "I will track her with my own political power as well fend off the foreigners who are probably trying to contact our bosses."

"The American bases around the world should be empty by now. Our soldiers will be home in about a day. We will have to figure out many things. Including employment and the borders…"

"We got this," Elizabeth said. Her cellphone rang and she answered it. She immediately hung up and looked at Jack dead in the eye. "Apparently mom is in Texas right now. I will confront her there. You deal with these important documents." She handed him the old constitution that was rolled up.

"Surprised it can still do this. Be rolled up so easily. I expected it to break," Jack said in awe.

"It is a living document. Who knows, it can be tied to America itself and only personifications can hold it without it falling apart," Elizabeth said. A black car sped to them and came to an abrupt hault. Elizabeth entered and gave the middle finger to Jack as she entered. Soon the woman was gone, leaving Jack alone once again.

"Time to secure this and deal with the media…" he walked away from the building.

* * *

"Anno, America-kun?" Japan asked slightly nervous. He did not know why. His heart raced a bit but he kept his composure. It has been a few decades since he met the American. At first Japan did not like her. But at the same time was still fascinated by her. How she had so much energy. Especially after he caught up on his history with his friend. Her culture was weird. Partly because it was not exactly definite, it was a mixture of cultures. The more he spent time with America, the more he appreciated her presence. The two were at a world meeting, before it began when he talked to her.

"Hey! What is up?" America asked with that grin of her's.

Japan held his breath and said, "I would like to give you a gift. Since things are becoming rearry tense in Europe...Everyone's friendships and famiries farring apart. I wourd rike to give you a personar gift of mine so that we may be reminded of our friendship. So that no matter what happens, we wirr arways cherish it and not ret it die compretery," Japan explained. "I would like to give you some of my land's sakuras."

"Cherry blossoms?! Really?" America asked surprised. Those blue eyes widening in shock. "You love those trees!"

Japan nodded and smiled softly, "Yes and I enjoy our friendship. As a token of it...I want you to have some sakura trees in your country. Do you accept?"

"Of course, thank you man!" America hugged Japan. Making the nation feel awkward. America let him go and grinned. "I will put them in my capital!"

"Capital?" Japan asked.

"Yeah, I value our friendship. So lets never let us forget it okay?!" America gave Japan a thumbs up.

* * *

Japan woke up from his dream to discover himself in an airplane. He did not understand why he would dream of the past. Regardless he enjoyed the dream. It was when he gave America cherry blossoms. To this day, his native trees bloom in her capital. Making it look beautiful. Japan smiled to himself at the thought of this token of friendship.

"Had a nice dream?" Taiwan asked next to him. Japan looked at his sister and his expression became blank as it usually was.

"Hai," Japan answered. His sister smiled sweetly.

"Well, we are almost at Texas!" she said excitedly. "I have never been there before."

"America-chan showed me her ranch before. It was buirt by herserf. She has a smarr horse back riding crass there," Japan said.

"I heard America was in a crazy adventurous phase during the 1800s. With the wild west, gold rush and manifest destiny," Taiwan said.

"I am not sure, I did not meet America during that specific period. More towards the end. Didn't she have a civil war?"

"Yes she did," England said across from him. The two siblings looked at the male nation who was next to a sleeping Hungry. He drank tea from who knows where. "I only saw her once during that period after the War of 1812...It truly was a bloody war. Not only on the people and land but America was a bit insane to simply put it. Her personality was divided. She contradicted herself in everything she said and did. It was terrifying when I saw her. It was formal meeting of course and she had herself nice and clean to meet me. But pure madness was in her eyes."

"I hope nothing horrible like that happens to her again," Taiwan said.

"Problem is, it might," Native America said behind England. The male nation shivered when he realized who was behind him.

"What do you mean?" Japan asked.

Native America held out a cellphone with a news article. The headline was, **US Troops Retreating from the World?!**

"Roughly speaking, the government have already taken rash actions without my daughter's consent...All American troops are leaving any foreign land and will be back by tomorrow. This leaves many countries that rely on America defenseless," Native America explained.

"South Korea," Taiwan gasped.

"There is something else that my daughter is hiding…I can't tell what it is though…" Native America said. Her red eyes sad. "To think my daughter's own people that she shed tears and blood for are betraying her."

"The next World meeting will definitely involve many nations interrogating America about this," Britain said.

* * *

America saluted the man with white hair with passion and loyalty. The man had wise eyes and a strong figure. He held his strained back with dignity and showed absolutely no pain or struggle. The American wore her new uniform that she took care of. Since her independence and George Washington took office as her first boss of many, America had been a loyal soldier to the general. The man would always speak to her privately about anything and everything. Washington listened to her wisdom and she listened to his. To say in short, the two were a perfect team.

The other founding fathers got along well with each other and their personification. Except for Jefferson and Hamilton. The two had disagreements on many things, but the major issue was how the new country was suppose to run its government. They would have reserved arguments here and there. No one was affected except for America. The other founding fathers noticed this greatly. America would say one thing then another that completely contradicted what she said. It not only confused the other government officials but the personification herself. One day Washington pulled her to the side to speak with her, Jefferson and Hamilton.

"We need to talk about a few important things…" Washington began in a strong and calm voice. America stayed silent and Jefferson and Hamilton stood beside America. Jefferson was left of her and Hamilton was on her right. Washington stood and looked at the three. "You two are causing disruption in our country with your disagreements on how the country should be runned…"

"I personally agree with federalism. We have a constitution that gives us a layout of how this country should be ran. We need a powerful government," Hamilton said.

"I disagree, anti-federalism is the way. We can not have too powerful of a government. There should be little power in the government and more power in the states," Jefferson said.

"America?" Washington asked the personification.

"We should have a weak-eh...Strong- no weak government and weak- no strong state! Wait that came out wrong...We need to have a weak, strong government and weak, strong state powers," America said confidently. She analyzed what she just said. "Wait…I am so sorry boss...I am just confused right now."

"It is okay, thanks to these two you are confused right now. Jefferson and Hamilton, with this whole idea of federalist and antifederalist, you confuse our personification. Who knows what effect it can have on him. It also will divide our country if it continues to do so," Washington said sternly. "I will be leaving office soon. Before I officially give my farewell address I wanted to speak to you two specifically. No political parties. Nothing good will come out of it." Washington turned his back on them. America saw the two glare at each other. America felt a headache instantly.

* * *

America woke up to find her laptop on her lap. She had headphones in her ears, playing her secret playlist from her ipod. Tony was next her staring at who knows what. The American looked outside the window to her right. The sun was rising in the East slowly. America looked at the screen of her laptop and saw that it was done hacking into all of congressmen, supreme court judges, and executive's emails, websites and secret websites. She knew that she had little time before the government noticed her. She grabbed a hard drive from her pocket and plugged it into her laptop. It instantly began downloading. She read the most recent orders and acts. One of which was all American troops around the world were returning and should be back home that day.

_Can't have that happen… America thought. This means the president has signed the bills to make them laws and acts. Many of them are unconstitutional. One of them made it so that the government can have such power for a time being. Sadly that was for a good decade. Knowing this some bastard will get greedy and extend it. Next thing we all will know, we have a dictator or some new form of government. Just like Germany with Hitler. This has not been released to the public so no one knows yet...I have to warn them!_

The information was downloaded onto America's hard drive and she began typing rapidly. She typed the order to return to the countries they left. She sent the order as fast as a diving eagle. Words of Washington echoed in her head, _As written in the declaration...It is not just a declaration against the crown of England. But to a government that insufficiently abuses its power in some way. Regardless of what type it is. This form of democracy based off of the Greek and Roman form of government is meant to ensure that our citizens can not be abused or pushed around. In the declaration it implies and states that it is the right and duty of the people to get rid of a tyrannical government._

_Guess we must enact that right...Dear Lord...I never wanted to resort to something like this. For all I know we can go into civil war! America sighed and looked outside her window and watched the night sky slowly being lit up. Texas has that one man that can help me get this out...Isolation is never an option. Both for the country and the world._

The parody song "Too Late to Apologize: A Declaration" began playing. America laughed softly and smiled.

"What's up?" Tony asked confused.

"I totally have to sing this one dude!" America said. She heard the piano playing. "Halfway across the globe, and we're standing on new ground."

"Oh, not this song. Migisi!" Mexico whined.

Canada chuckled, "she loves this parody."

"I don't understand vat parody?" Germany asked.

"Screaming across the waves, you can't hear a sound," America continued pretending she was playing a piano passionately.

"Is this a imitation of Austria?" Liechtenstein asked Wy. The micronation shrugged.

"There's no fair trials, no trade, no liberties. No tea! We colonized America. We won't stand for tyranny! O king!" America said passionately.

"I think I know what this is," Britain said bitterly.

"Oh its zat parody! Pretty cool if sie ask me," Prussia said. Germany looked at his brother.

"And its too late to apologize! Its too late!" America and Tony sang together.

"Patriotic America always patriotic," Canada sighed.

Ukraine smiled, "Yes, nice to know that has not changed.

"At least Matthew has not done anything like this to me," France said. Canada coughed. France noticed this, "Wait you did something similar?"

"Ha! Finally Honaw is not the little angel!" Mexico stood and pointed at his younger brother. Ireland punched him, "sit down!" She hiccuped.

"She started drinking?" Taiwan smiled sadly.

"We should drink," Prussia said excited.

"Or no," Canada said.

"What is America doing now?" Wy asked. America air stringing a guitar along with Tony.

"The air guitar…" Canada laughed.

"America is still an idiot," Britain grumbled.

"Halfway across the globe standing on new ground…" America said in a softer tone. She grinned, "I love that song! Oooh! The suffrage one!"

"This one is worse!" Mexico whined.

"America, how about you share these songs with us if they are so wonderful," France said. "I am interested."

"That is a first! Alright, crank this up!" America took out the headphones and restarted the song.

"No!" Mexico jumped on top of her. He grabbed her ipod and ran to the bathroom with it.

"No!" America reached out her arms dramatically. "This one was Bad Romance! Women's Suffrage!"

"Vhy does Mexico not like it?" Germany asked.

"America danced and sang this to us one day when it came out. It was a bit annoying. Mexico disliked it most of all," Canada answered.

"There is a dance?" Ukraine asked.

"Yeah, and I taught my bros the dance!" America stood proudly. "I can sing without the music. Mattie dance with me!"

"No," Canada blushed from embarrassment.

"Embarrassé? Craignez-vous que vous allez le mauvais de regard en avant de votre écraser?" America raised an eyebrow as she spoke fluently in French.

France smiled, "Je ne savais pas que vous saviez que ma langue. Vous parlez bien. Ohohon."

"Merci," America returned the smile.

"How dare you speak in that frog's language!" Britain exclaimed.

"Les sourcils épais est bouleversé comme toujours," France laughed.

"So, what will it be?" America turned to her brother.

"Je vous déteste," Canada said in a low voice.

"Matthew! I never knew you to be so cruel!" France exclaimed.

"What did he say?" Taiwan asked confused.

"Vous aime," America laughed.

"Besides there is not enough room in the plane," Canada rolled his eyes.

"But this plane ride is sooooooooooooooooo booooooooooooring!" America slumped in her seat.

"You were the one who chose this way of getting to a state. Which one is it again?" Canada asked.

"Texas," America said. She poked her stomach, "It is right here."

"No vonder sie have a bottomless pit of a stomach," Germany said.

"Got that right!" America said proudly.

"Can vee go square dancink?" Prussia asked.

"Ja," America replied.

"Awesome! If only the rest of the gang was here!" Prussia said.

"Zat vould be a nightmare…" Germany shuddered at the memory of Prussia and his friends dancing to "What Does the Fox Say?"

"I will show ya'll my good old ranch. Some beauties are there. Many I raised myself!" America said nostalogic. She turned off her computer and sighed sadly. "I miss it…" she whispered to herself. No one heard her.

* * *

**_Yes, I just added personifications to the political parties! Then you will be wondering if the parties are personified then what about the states? Or how they came about? Didn't Native America give birth to all of her children? If not, well now I gave you the questions to think about and will say that questions will be answered in the future! Sorry that this one is late. I have not forgotten about everything and some suggestions I have not used yet. *wink wink* to those awesome suggestions that I have not used yet. Another will be out soon._**

* * *

**_The song reference is "Too Late to Apologize: A Declaration" and "Bad Romance: Women's Suffrage". Both are by Soomo Publishing._**

* * *

**_Translations_**

**_Embarrassé? Craignez-vous que vous allez le mauvais de regard en avant de votre écraser- Embarrassed? Are you afraid that you will look bad in front of your crush?_**

**_Je ne savais pas que vous saviez que ma langue. Vous parlez bien- I did not know that you knew my tongue. You speak well._**

**_Merci- Thank you_**

**_Je vous déteste- I hate you_**

**_Les sourcils épais est bouleversé comme toujours- Thick eyebrows is upset a always_**

**_Vous aime- Love you_**


	29. Texas part 1

_**Know it has been a while so I am super sorry! I have become really busy lately. Anyways, I have replaced the previous picture once again. I hope looks better. Also please do not take or use it without permission. (Obviously it is not perfect art, I am working on that. I think it looks a bit better!) Review, follow, eat, sleep, use the bathroom or do whatever you feel like (Unless it is self harm. Please don't do that. I will get super sad because you are amazing. Do not think otherwise because I know things. Or you are harming someone, not cool). Thank you guys for the support and advice. I make silly mistakes. The remake will be better, but first I got to finish this. I will stop blabbering and let you get to the long awaited story!**_

* * *

"So zis is your ranch?" Prussia asked America. The nations landed in Texas where America led them to her ranch. The ranch was the size of 8 acres. There was a small two story brick house, stables, and a barn. The house was painted yellow with a black rooftop, door, pillars and black around the windows. Similar to the Virginian house there was a porch that led into the building. There was not as many trees as the house in Virginia but there were enough scattered on the land. Some parts of the land the grass was dry or dying. An old brown wooden fence surrounded the lot with a large gate and a small driveway for cars.

The bus that drove them there stopped and America turned it off. How she rented a bus, the nations did not know. But she drove them past her Texan cities to this far away place where the cliche modern cowboys live. "Wow! This is a lot of land!" Liechtenstein exclaimed. She held her suitcase with her along with the other nations. Who were piling out of the bus and staring at America's ranch. America hopped off the bus once she turned it off.

"So many memories here…" America smiled sadly. "I built that house after I kicked this Mexican's ass." Mexico rolled his eyes and mumbled something in Spanish under his breath.

"Who are they?" Hungary gestured to the two tweens walking toward them. One had a large cowboy hat, tanned shirt, light blue jeans, and brown boots. He had dark brown hair, tanned skin and sky blue eyes. The tween looked about 12 years old. Next to him was a girl who was taller than him. She wore a grey sweater, light blue jeans and blue sneakers. She had silvery blonde hair in a ponytail, and light purple eyes. The girl looked about 13 years old. Britain's green eyes widened when he saw the two. The other nations were confused and America observed them cautiously. Native America glanced between her daughter and the other two children. She then smiled as something clicked in her head. The boy took off his hat to reveal a cowlick.

"Well how do ya do Miss Jones!" the boy held out his hand to shake America's hand. America held her suspicious glare of being called Miss.

America's expression quickly changed so that no one but her siblings, Japan and the new comers saw it. She put on her Hollywood smile and said, "Doin good! How about yourself?"

"Great! I am Daniel Jackson. I help volunteer here with my older sister Grace Jackson," the boy said happily. The girl, Grace looked ready to slap her younger brother Daniel.

"Thank ya'll for your help. Sadly I get busy an' rarely get to come by. It is depressin' really, I haven't seen mah ranch in a good few years…" America said sadly.

"Do you want us to take your luggage and get refreshments?" Grace asked politely in a soft voice.

"It is all right! How about you kids run off back home. Okay? I bet you two been workin' really hard!" America replied. "Your parents are missin' ya I bet!"

Daniel twiddled with his thumbs and stared at the ground. His sister looked anywhere but at America. Their expressions became sad or painful when America said 'parents'. "Probably not as hard as you do. Considering you are rarely home."

"Well! Would you like to join us for some horseback ridin' and square dancin'? I am showing my comrades my home," America asked.

Both seemed excited but very hesitant. "Um...We are okay! Good bye have fun!" Grace grabbed her brother's hand and they ran off the property.

"Aren't those the same people from before? When you took me here last time?" Lithuania asked America.

"Dude that was the last time I was even here on this ranch. I don't know...They feel weird," America said her thoughts. Native America started laughing triumphantly. This confused the other nations and scared France and Britain to death.

"Vat is it?" Germany asked.

"The kokopelli from years ago worked!" Native America said proudly.

"WHAT? WHERE THE HELL IS IT!?" America demanded. She looked at her mother fearfully.

Native America shrugged and sang, "I forgot!"

"IS IT HERE?!" yelled America. Native America shrugged again. "SHIT!" America looked around desperately.

"Why do I feel like I know Daniel?" Mexico said puzzled.

"Same here but with Grace," Canada said confused. Native America continued laughing.

Japan looked at everyone and then an invisible light bulb appeared in his head. "I see, that is what this whole thing is!"

"What?" they all asked.

"Don't tell, my children need to find out on their own!" Native America walked to the house.

"Common! We are completely confused!" the North American siblings exclaimed.

"Seriously I am confused too…" Wy said.

"Let's all agree that mom is trying to freak us out like that one time with the ghost story," Canada said.

"The forest was terrifying!" Mexico whimpered.

"Dude those ghost were totally real! You guys were totally scared, but the hero saved the day as always!" America said proudly.

"Mexico you never do well in the forest. America, it was mom making creepy noises and using her charms. Last I checked you were the most scared out of us all," Canada crossed his arms.

"The hero is never afraid!" America said. Mexico and Canada rolled their eyes and the Mexican brought out a recorder. He pressed play and Jason's theme song began playing. America tensed like a cat but kept on her heroic grin.

"Ja-jason is no match for I the United States of-" America began froze in and stared at someone with a white mask on, similar to the horror film character. "Aw hell no!" she ran away as fast as an Italian to the stables. Mexico, Canada and the masked person began laughing. The person took off the mask to reveal Britain.

"Always scared of such silly things!" Britain smiled. "I still got it."

"Oh?! You believe you can scare Amerique the most?" France glared at him.

"Vait! Zee awesome me is zee best wiz zat!" Prussia exclaimed.

"I will take on that challenge," Ireland grinned.

"So will I," Belarus said a little too excited. "I still remember that one house she showed me...The Winchester house."

"This sounds fun can I join too?" Liechtenstein asked.

"Everyone! I would be the best at this! I did grow up with the chica," Mexico pulled out a cigarette and placed it in his mouth.

"Al, you are doing it again," Canada said and took the cigarette away.

"Anno, I do not think you shourd try to scare America," Japan said.

"Let's make this into a competition!" Liechtenstein bounced on her feet.

"What does the winner get?" Ireland asked.

"Hm...First joy of terrifying America, and…" France said and tapped the tip of his chin with a finger as he thought..

"We will figure that out later. I just want to scare America!" Britain said.

"How about the others have to embarrass themselves by crossdressing at the next world meeting?" Hungary suggested.

"Yes! Who ever scares Amerique the most in these following days wins and the others must cross dress for the meeting!" France declared.

"We have about ten days. More than enough time!" Britain said. The nations discussing this all nodded in agreement.

"This will be interestink," Germany told his Japanese friend.

"I feel rike something bad wirr happen," Japan said.

"Oh! Japan, think of this as an opportunity to get closer to Amerique. If you know what I mean. Ohohohon!" France wiggled his eyebrows seductively at Japan.

"Not on my watch!" Canada glared at the two and held out his hockey stick.

Ukraine giggled, "Canada, you remind me of my little brother. So protective, let fate decide things."

"I think sie need to watch your back," Germany whispered to Japan.

"Hai," Japan agreed.

* * *

"Order! This is an emergency meeting!" a young fourteen year old boy said in a large room. The room was designed similarly to the senate room. There were wooden chairs surrounding the center of a wall with the American flag on it, a large desk and a microphone. There were desks between the three rows of chairs. The floor was navy blue and matched the dark wood of the walls, desks and chairs. There was no window in sight. The only entrance to the outside world was two double doors across from the flag.

The fourteen year old boy who was yelling 'order' had sky blue eyes, light skin and dirty blonde hair. He was lean and had a toned body for a boy his age. He wore a light green scarf with a white buttoned shirt, a black coat and light brown pants. "New York! Tell South Dakota that he is a fucking idiot eh?" a girl with a mixture of blue and purple eyes yelled. She had curly sand blonde hair and wore a pink t-shirt with jeans. Next to her was a boy who looked exactly like her but was a boy, so his hair was shorter and he wore a blue shirt. They both looked about thirteen years old.

"Tell North Dakota to stop acting like a bitch! So glad I am South Dakota!" the boy yelled at the fourteen year old, New York.

The girl, North Dakota stuck her tongue out at him. He did the same. New York sighed and whistled loudly. Making all of the arguing children covered their ears. He sighed and cleared his throat. "Jack called for this emergency meeting. So can we all act like some type of civil, normal American family and wait for him? If you want to talk do not fucking shout!"

"Vermont is gay!" a boy yelled.

A boy with smooth, light brown hair and sky blue eyes stood. He was about fourteen years old with jeans, a red shirt and black sweater. He glared at everyone, "Who fucking cares Louisiana!"

"I don't know if it is right…" a girl in a flowery sun dress with white gloves, light makeup and heels. She was about thirteen years old. Her blonde hair was long and curly with a small cowlick. She had sky blue eyes.

"Shut it Mississippi!" another shouted. The two doors opened to reveal Daniel and Grace.

"Hey Mitten! Tex!" a young five year old greeted. She had light blue eyes, dark native skin and black curly hair in a side pony tail. She wore a green skirt and a brown crop top with sandals. A big orange flower was in her hand.

"Hey Hawaii!" Grace hugged her. The other 50 or so children began arguing with each other again. Daniel brought out a shotgun.

"Civil War part two! Been waiting for this since-" Daniel shouted until a young mixed Hispanic, Native American girl with straight brown hair, and dark brown eyes interrupted. She had a cow lick. She was about eight years old and wore a white tank top shirt, sandals and jean shorts.

"Texas, there is not going to be another Civil War," the girl told him maturely.

"You are gaining wrinkles again Arizona! Probably from all of your old people, it affects your looks along with your conservative personality," a guy who looked a mix of Asian, Hispanic and European poked the girl in the cheek. He was fourteen with light blue jeans and a blue t-shirt that said 'Hollywood' on it. He had sunglasses on top of his head and dirty blonde hair. His skin was lightly tanned to show his Mexican genes. He had the build of a European and the brown eyes of an Asian. He looked the perfect mixture of three ethnicities. He smiled childishly.

"Seriously California?" the girl, Arizona glared at him.

"Oh look! There is some shade under that table. Go before you burn!" the boy California exclaimed and pointed at the desk.

Arizona raised an eyebrow, "I am in a freaking building with heavenly AC do you think I care about shade right now?"

"Big sis Arizona stop being mean to California!" Hawaii whined to California as if she was defending Arizona.

"Why are you defending that self centered jerk!?" Arizona exclaimed.

"Another to join the Hollywood team!" California grinned at her.

"I was defending sister Arizona," Hawaii pouted.

"You worded your defense wrong Hawaii," Arizona said.

A man entered the chaotic room. It was Jack with his professional air around him. The others ignored him until he passed them. They all fell silent and watched his every step. Jack made it to the desk and nodded to New York who walked away to a seat. He turned to everyone and said, "Everyone take your seat please. We have a little dilemma with our plans." Everyone nodded and took seats and watched him silently. "I will cut to the chase. First off...Turns out that America is not our dad but our mom," Jack said.

"We can support that!" Texas stood and pulled Michigan with him. Michigan waved her hand sheepishly.

"You saw America? Where did she go?" North and South Dakotas asked in unison.

"To her ranch," Grace, Michigan answered.

"Someone tell that hippie so we can have the CIA there. Project Prophecy's predictions will happen in a matter of days. As you all know we are in this big debt-"

"Thanks to America. Stupidly helping other countries, spending it on those who put no effort an-" a boy began.

"Stop it, our mom represents the land and people. Not the government. You should know this by now," Jack scolded him. "The economy affects the people so she will be affected. We need her to be safe while we enter this depression and go into isolation."

"Won't China, Russia and North Korea attack us?" the state, Kansas asked. She had freckles, blue eyes, messy brown hair and lightly tanned skin. She wore overalls and a yellow shirt.

"Last thing we need is another Pearl Harbor," a boy looking similar to Arizona said. Except he had darker skin, short messy black hair and wore a sarape.

"New Mexico and Arizona we do not need more internment camps," California said.

"Hey that chino bombed Hawaii!" Arizona gestured to the small island state. "She still has the scars!"

"What is worse is another terrorist attack," New York felt his neck. The scarf he wore almost covered his entire neck except for under his cheeks where to white marks were seen.

"What about South Korea? Kenya? Iran, Israel, and the many other countries we help?" California asked seriously. "I agree we need to help mom but what will the world do without us?"

"Well China will probably be the new dominant superpower," Kansas said.

"NO! We can't have another country above us!" Texas stomped his foot.

"It is time we stop being the police of the world! Look where it got us! We are reaching the end of the line. The world needs to figure things out on its own while we try to protect ourselves and the civilians. The more mom interacts with the world, the more she suffers!" Jack yelled above everyone's arguing. "Texas, Michigan...You saw mom right? What did she look to you two?" he said more calmly to Texas and Michigan.

"Energetic," Texas grinned, "Love that accent of hers. So pure and original."

"But...She looked perfectly fine except for her eyes. I do not know how to describe them…" Michigan pondered.

"What does she look like?" a girl with straight white hair and blue eyes asked. She skin was snow white and she wore a coat on her. She was a year older than Hawaii.

"Well Alaska...She looks-" Michigan began.

"Beautiful! No wonder we are all so good looking," Texas whistled.

New York smiled, "she sure is. Let me guess she has California's grin?"

"More like California has her grin," Vermont smiled softly.

"I want to see mommy!" Hawaii exclaimed.

"We can't...She is very busy doing her work," Kansas said sadly. "We would only get in the way."

"We put her through hell with the Civil War…" Alabama chuckled sadly.

"I wonder if she felt those atomic tests like I did? Was it worse or better?" a ten year old boy asked. Like most he had blue eyes but with choppy brown hair, lightly tanned skin and wore glasses. He wore a brown buttoned shirt and pants. A small cap was in his lap.

"She did," Jack said in a low voice. "I remember I had to deliver papers to the White House...America was…"

"On fire? Like me and my harbor?" Hawaii asked.

"Regardless, let another country become the new police. We need to fix ourselves. Heck our dollar value is becoming lower and lower…" Jack said changing the subject.

"So what do we need to do?" Louisiana asked.

"Track mom, prevent her hacks into our systems. She just contacted the military a few hours ago. She ordered our forces back to their original positions. Then planted a virus. First we need to get rid of this virus and redirect the military," Jack explained.

"Is she trying to do suicide?" New York exclaimed.

"The virus deletes unwanted orders that she listed...Our agencies are getting rid of the virus as we speak. But we need to prevent it," Jack said. "We also need to figure out a way to get America to come willing or…"

"Alaska and I can make some alchohol, get some drugs from California. The Carolinas can help make some beer too. Since they do have German and Irish blood in them," Nevada winked at two male blonde twins. Both had smooth blonde hair, and blue eyes. One had freckle and some red streaks in his hair. The other had his hair smoothed back and a stern expression. The two looked to be fifteen years old.

"Ja," the one without streaks smiled.

"Always with my stiffy bro in the South!" the other hugged him.

"Anything else we need to discuss?" Jack asked.

A Latino six year old raised his hand. He had chin long messy brown hair and dark blue eyes. "Can I become a state now?"

"Not yet Puerto Rico. Wait until another territory qualifies and wants to become on so the stars are even. Or until Texas leaves," Jack replied.

"LONE STAR STATE! YEEEE HA!" Texas yelled.

* * *

The amazing America showed them her ranch on her trusty steed 'Justice' and her other non immortal mustangs. She got a little visit from her bird Liberty and handed the bird her laptop. How did a bird with talons carry it? The others did not know. Mexico had a race with Belarus, Ireland and Prussia. In the end Hungary knocked out Prussia, so his horse wandered with a half dead nation. Britain was being tormented by both France and Tony. The two spoke in foreign languages which irritated him. One he knew that France was insulting him and two he did not know what the alien was saying.

Lichtenstein and Wy enjoyed the wide open space and the beautiful multicolored horses they rode. Canada and Ukraine 'accidently' wandered away from the group, caught up in their own conversation on matters that the other nations chose not to listen but watch. Seychelles decided to ride next to America and talk to her. Vietnam and Taiwan spoke to each other about anything and everything. Japan and Germany rode silently by each other.

The day was long and America declared that they were going have fun. The American led them to her house after she took off the saddles on the horses and placed them in their stables. Where there was a gate around so the beasts could wander outside of the building. She changed to different clothes, along with the other nations. She then drove them to a small town that they passed when she took them to her home. The sun was setting by then. America parked in a parking lot, taking about two spaces.

Twenty feet from the parking lot was a carnival. There was a big ferris wheel, small rides for kids and adults, bumper cars, games, food stands, a stage with singers, a dance floor and more. There was a crowd of people. Some wore large hats on their heads. Other than that everyone was dressed pretty casual in jeans, dresses, t-shirts, plaid shirts and more. The nations exited the vehicle and stared at the small carnival. America payed for them. Not exactly, she actually snuck them all in because she knew the owner's family and they owed her one. Long story short she helped a cow give birth, fixed a popular ride at the time and then sang for the square dancing. How? Everyone would like to know but the owner would not describe the details.

America saw that there was a robotic bull to ride. So she instinctively waved her arms around like a kid next to Japan. "DUDE WE TOTALLY NEED TO DO THAT!" she jumped on her feet excitedly. "Kiku, wanna come with me?" she asked more awkwardly.

"No, I will come with you," Mexico instinctively got between them.

"Alright! I vant to join too!" Prussia exclaimed.

"Ooh! Those little plush dolls are so cute!" Ukraine squealed at a game. It was a water game where you had to shoot at the center and make fill the tube above it.

"I want food!" Ireland declared.

"Protect my sister or get food…" Mexico said as if he was weighing his options.

"I would like to ride a bull," Seychelles said excitedly.

"Awesome dude!" America grinned.

"Can I try too?" Lichtenstein said innocently.

"Sure!"

"Oh chica!" Mexico gave America the black jacket he was wearing.

"What?" America raised a questioning eyebrow at him. She gave the jacket back to him.

"You are revealing too much of yourself," Canada pitched in.

"Dudes, I am wearing similar clothing as them!" America gestured to the female nations.

America wore a black crop top, revealing her toned abdomen, her shoulders and short jeans with dark brown cowboy boots. She held a brown cowboy hat and her hair was in a side pony tail. Hungary wore blue shorts with her hair braided and a large thin green shirt that revealed her left shoulder and the straps of a black tank top. Belarus wore a simple long dress like shirt with white leggings and light brown boots. Her hair was done by Taiwan so it was curly and placed on her left side. Taiwan decided to wear a pink tank top with a cute chibi character from an anime the others could not recognize, a white jacket and light jeans. Her hair was tied into two high buns on the back of her head with her brown bangs parted to the right of her face.

Her sister Vietnam wore a simple grey long sleeved shirt with light blue pants. Her hair was as it always was, tied into a ponytail with a few strands sticking out. Wy wore an orange shirt with white shorts and sandals. Her hair was down and reached her upper back. Liechtenstein wore a modest blue blouse with a green skirt that reached her knees, grey stockings and black dress shoes. Seychelles wore a green tank top with a small blue sweater, made mainly for looks much less to keep her warm and short skirt that went halfway down her upper leg and wore white boots. Ireland wore a short green dress with flowers on the ends and flat black shoes. Ukraine wore light blue t-shirt and light jeans. She tried her best to dress casually but not flashy, but thanks to her womanly chest it was all in vain.

"I think it is perfectly fine," Hungary said. "Unless you boys are thinking of some naughty things." She glared at them playfully.

France smiled and pulled out a rose, "Ladies you all look so beautiful! Would anyone like to heal this tainted heart with innocent beauty?"

"Papa France is always France," Seychelles sighed and smiled.

"I never felt comfortable around that pervert," Vietnam said disgusted.

"You leave my little sister alone you creep!" Britain growled at France.

"Mon Amerique?" France went behind her and held her by the shoulders as if she was a doll. "Ohohon! You think so little of me! Amerique, if only I knew long ago I would have taught you the way of love."

"You mean the birds and the bees that Iggy explained?" America asked.

"The adult version, you see love is not only emotional but also physi-"

"Um...I am going to ride the bull," America escaped his grasp and awkwardly edged away from him.

"That is good practice too Amerique just ima-"France began.

"LALALALALA!" America yelled and covered her ears.

"Seriously?" Canada and Britain said in unison.

"Fucking limey!" Tony pointed at Britain. The nation stared at him confused.

"I think it would have been adorable to embarrass Matthew and Amelia at the same time. Ohohon!" France laughed. Canada shuddered from his memories

"Hey Amy, lets go have fun!" Seychelles grabbed America's arm and interrupted her yelling.

"Amy?" America asked confused.

Seychelles giggled, "Yeah, is that okay with you as a nickname?"

"I like Amy! It is cute," Liechtenstein said. America nodded and the three walked away. They were followed by Prussia, Wy and Germany.

"Natasha, would you like to do something together?" Lithuania asked Belarus with a sweet smile. His heart raced from nervousness. Belarus glanced at her friends who motioned her to accept the invitation.

"Okay, what will we be doing?" she asked. Lithuania wanted to do a victory dance but kept himself from doing so.

"Do you want to do some bumper cars?" Lithuania asked. Belarus nodded and Lithuania smile grew. They walked together and disappeared into the crowd.

"Aw! Another ship has sailed!" Hungary squealed.

"Ship?" Mexico said confused.

"Um...Let's play some games together," Ukraine said to Canada.

"Eh?" Canada spaced out. Mexico snapped his fingers and then knocked on his head as if it was a door. Canada broke from his trance and looked at her with a small blush. "Y-yeah! That soun-" Canada cleared his throat, "That sounds great."

Ukraine smiled and the two walked away. "The feelings!" Taiwan said dramatically and had her hand over her heart.

"Being matchmakers?" France asked.

"Mainly watching from the side lines but we give a few pushes here and there," Hungary said.

Mexico's and Ireland's stomach growled. "Want to grab a bite anyone?" Ireland asked.

"I wonder it they have some burritos…" Mexico looked at the food stands. Ireland wrapped her arm around his and said, "I expect you to know good food. So lets grab some food!"

"Si chica," Mexico smiled and the two leaped away.

"Potential ship?" Wy asked.

"Hm…" the others said in thought.

"You are not pairing up my sister!" Britain said protectively.

"Bitchy!" Tony pointed at him and the two had a staring contest. Britain was in the least to say, freak out.

"Since we are all leaving in pairs...I want to travel with my student of love!" France rested his elbow on Japan's shoulder. Japan stiffened once he felt foreign contact.

Vietnam and Taiwan walked away in their own conversation.

"I will see if I can join up with Chelles and Amy! See you boys around!" Hungary walked quickly in the direction where America and Seychelles headed to.

Soon France and Japan left. Britain was left all alone with Tony who kept on staring at him with unblinking eyes. This terrified and frustrated the nation greatly.

* * *

The sun was setting allowing the shadows of the night to fall upon America's ranch. A large military truck and a black car came to the lot. Elizabeth exited the car door and came out cautiously. The truck filled with men and women with guns and gear parked next to her own black vehicle. Elizabeth wore her suit and button from before. Around her ear was a head set and next to her mouth was a small microphone. She touched a small button on the microphone and ordered, "Scout the entire lot. Find the target and bring them unharmed. If anyone gets in the way, you have orders to use force against them." The group of twenty or so people silently walked around the lot.

About an hour later the men and women gave their reports. All said, "Everything is clear."

Elizabeth groaned in frustration. "Should have known…"

"Ma'am there is evidence that reveal some people were here recently. Want us to bring the trackers?" a man said to her with the head set.

"Track it immediately," Elizabeth ordered. She then felt the tap of someone. The woman turned and saw the personification of Texas before her.

"Hey big sis," he smiled sadly.

"Let me guess the meeting ended early?" Elizabeth asked. Texas nodded and handed her a folder of papers.

"This is what we concluded an' discussed. In the end we are all going to be on the look out for Am-er ma," Texas said. "Do ya need mah help? I sense her here. She is at a state festival."

"State festival?" Elizabeth repeated confused.

"There is also some strange people here too. Feel jus' like ma...But foreign."

"The other personifications?" Elizabeth's eye widened.

"You mean the other countries?" Texas asked said surprised.

"This can ruin the plans!" Elizabeth said and paced in a circle. She turned to Texas with urgency. "What do you feel?"

"I don't know it is all too confusin'. I don't know how to describe it…" Texas shrugged "I only been around for the last sixty years, I barely understand myself."

"It is frustrating...I only feel the liberal wants and needs of the people," Elizabeth sighed. She pressed the button on her headset and spoke, "North and East groups come back to the truck. West and South groups stay here and keep the house guarded. If any suspicious persons, objects or things appear. Subdue them and take whatever or whoever into custody."

Texas looked at his sister, "Guess we are going to a fair."

* * *

America watched Prussia awesomely attempt square dancing. The other nations, Liechtenstein, Wy, Germany and Seychelles were tyring it out as well. To the American it was the funniest sight she had ever seen. Lichtenstein caught on quickly, Prussia mixed up his feet, Germany was too stiff, Seychelles was too slow and Wy was just clumsy with her dancing. First America showed them and had them try it out it themselves. The nations surprised her. They went bull riding, America showed them how it was done. She held on the longest out of all of them. She let go because she had other plans. Lichtenstein surprised her by staying on for a long time. Even some of the experienced grown men gapped at the small girl staying on the robotic bull so well. The other nations fell off quickly. Germany stay on there for a while but soon slipped. Seychelles did decent and Prussia was the one who fell off the first five seconds.

America then took them to the dance floor to show them square dancing. That and she scheduled a meeting with a certain someone before they came. She did this for multiple reasons, keep the nations distracted, keep moving and let the public know what is going on in the government. One thing she knew about herself and her people, they hated to be held back, to be told 'no' without a reason, to be ordered around. It was why she chose a democratic government.

This person she met online actually. It started out with a youtube comment and the two got into a conversation. She never met him in person so this was the first time she was meeting him. She watched the crowd cautiously. She disliked the open space, it meant someone could sneak up on her. To remind her of her paranoia she heard a young man say nervously, "Now where is Alfred?" America tensed, she did technically lie about her gender to him with her username. Then again she never told him her gender. What's the harm?

America turned around and found a scrawny pale boy with freckles and curly red hair. He wore a white button shirt that was tucked into his light jeans. Rectangle glasses sat on the bridge of his nose. America smiled, "Zack?"

"Alfred?!" he exclaimed and blushed when he saw her.

"Yup, that is me. Since we are meeting in person...My real name is Amelia," America shook his hand. He just stared at her nervously.

"Ha-hi?" he squeaked.

America smiled softened, "Okay...I know we just met in person but we have been in contact for a while. I know about your skills...I need those skills for something very important. Please hear me out." She looked at him seriously and glanced at her friends. They were caught up in the fun they were having.

"My skills? You mean- How did you find out?!" Zack exclaimed.

America's smiled disappeared, "Can we speak privately?" Zack nodded reluctantly and the two walked away. He watched her cautiously and scared at the same time.

* * *

France and Japan were wandering aimlessly around the state fair grounds. France then decided to play a dart game with balloons. The two did not say much. Japan was to say in the least lost in his own thoughts. It was until France popped a balloon with a dart when Japan was aware of what they were doing. "What is wrong?" France asked him.

"I am fine, thank you for your concern," Japan answered.

France shook his head, "No I meant what is wrong with you. Specifically about your relationship with Amerique. The two of you have been socially awkward or avoid any sign of recognition from each other. So what is wrong?"

"I do not know, I think I did the wrong thing…" Japan admitted.

France laughed softly. "You are doing something wrong!" France pointed at Japan accusingly.

"What is it?" Japan asked nervously.

"Why are you not with her right now? You two have not been able to interact with each other. Now is your chance and you let her go with my little sister! Nothing is wrong with Seychelles...But you could have gone with. Instead you are with me," France threw a dart and popped a balloon. "If only that was the black sheep's head."

"I think I messed up. It was probabry a curturar gesture," Japan said sadly.

France sighed frustrated but then began laughing. He wrapped an arm around Japan making him stiff once again. "I say-"

"Hey it is bitch three!" Native America appeared behind him. France yelped and backed away, using Japan as a body shield. Native America smiled darkly, just like her children with a dark aura. She wore a simple black tank top with a red plaid shirt on her like a jacket and short ripped jeans. She had black boots and a black cowboy hat. Her thick black hair hung smoothly around her waist.

"Herro," Japan greeted her politely.

Native America glared at France making him shrink in fear before her smile disappeared completely and became blank. "Sadly French fry and...Kiku?" She said Japan's name carefully. "Weird…" she shrugged. "I need your help."

"As long as it does not involve you skinning me alive I will help such a beautiful woman," France pulled out a red rose, stood up gracefully and winked at her.

Native America rolled her eyes, "Yet Honaw can't flirt if his life depended on it. Chayton is better at it and he is Catholic!"

"What do you need herp with?" Japan asked to redirect the conversation to what Native America planned.

"My daughter is in danger, I feel it. Luckily, Liberty listens to me every once in a while. That bird is loyal to Migisi, it is so cute. But also a disadvantage for me in a situation like this," Native America said and pulled out a computer from her bag. It was America's laptop. "After some convincing...Liberty gave it to me when he came from the East with this laptop that she gave him earlier. I am no expert of a hacker. I discovered that there is a lot of guarded information in the device...But one thing I was able to access was this…"

She opened it and on the screen appeared a page full of random words and letters. France and Japan looked at it closely. "Looks like a code."

"This is a code that is coded. So it has two codes. I used my charms to track it back to where it came from. It came from Washington DC...The Supreme Court building," Native America said.

"Maybe Amerique is doing some work for the meeting. It is in a week," France said.

"I need to make sure my daughter is safe. Which involves getting this computer's information. Can either of you do that?"

"Anno-" Japan began to say until a small boy ran between them and grabbed the computer. He ran away and a large cowboy hat fell off of his head.

"That little thief!" France exclaimed. The three ran after him.

* * *

Oh the bragging rights Texas had. And the more bragging rights he was to get in the future. He was the lone star state. Was his own country for a while. No one can top that. Now he had his mother's computer. Elizabeth, Liz and Democratic Party is what she known as. Also Hippie, donkey, tree lover, Communist, welfare spender and other interesting names came from his older brother Jack. Who is also called the Republican Party. Elizabeth calls him fascist, racist, rich white boy, white privilege, elephant and many other names. The two always butted heads in everything. The states support one or the other with a few exceptions.

Texas personally likes Jack more than Elizabeth. The two had similar views. Regardless, if Jack and Elizabeth can put aside their differences, he can bite his tongue around Elizabeth. It was all for their parent America. Elizabeth did tell him to find America but instead found the parts of strange presence he was feeling. They were familiar. One he had an instant disliking for. Another he could care less about and the other he felt like he was a pervert. He heard their conversation and concluded to take the computer.

_Ma is probably planin' to do somethin' about Jack an' Liz's plans. Can't let that happen. No sir! If she contacted the Supreme court then they would know an' checks an' balances would begin to act against these new secret bills an' laws._ Texas thought and smirked to himself._ I jus' saved our plans! HAHA take that California! You hippie bastard! He looked behind him and saw the three personifications chasing after him._

Texas stopped and turned around. He held the now closed laptop in one hand and held a rope in another. "Hey ya'll lost? Ain't no chinos and Frenchies aren't wanted here…" he told them with his cocky confidence.

"Hey little kid, give back the laptop. It is not yours," the perverted Frenchie demanded. Texas grinned and chuckled softly.

"Guess ya'll are new around here...I don't know who ya'll are but I already don't like ya. Gettin' in business that ain't yours…" Texas's smiled was gone. "Do ya know what we do to guys we don't like here?"

"Daniel-san correct? Please give us the computer," Japan asked. Texas glared at him and assumed who he was. His sister Arizona had a lot of camps for people of his ethnicity during the second war. He then remembered the family meeting when Hawaii, the youngest and sweetest of them all were on fire. In the least to say there was a lot of screaming, pain and blood. Texas along with the other South Western states never forgave him with the excaption of California. Just seeing him made Texas furious.

"I hate you most of all!" Texas moved the rope quickly and before the other personifications could react they were tied together by the rope Texas had. The three fell to the ground from bad balance. Texas smiled, "That is for my sweet little sister! Be glad that is all I did. My other siblings would have love to murder you painfully and slowly." He ran off to where his sister told him to meet her.

* * *

**_I made this one my longest since I have not updated for 3 weeks! I am sorry I seriously have been busy. But in my spare time I typed this up. Thank you for being patient._**

**_Foreign terminology_**

**_Anno: Um... (Japanese)_**

**_Amerique: America (French)_**

**_Chica: Chick, girl (Spanish friendly terminology)_**

**_Chino: Asian (Spanish, slang very insulting)_**

**_Si: Yes (Spanish)_**


	30. Texas part 2

America waved good-bye to her friend once she was done speaking to him and found the nations missing from the dance floor. She sighed and smiled. _Guess the others wanted to do some other stuff…_ America wandered the state fair grounds and found Lithuania and Belarus in a house of horrors. The American shuddered at the sight. The two exited from it and were laughing?_ I always knew Belarus was something unnatural but Lithuania too? They have nerves of steel!_

The American smiled as she saw how much fun Belarus was and how happy Lithuania was. America was going to join her friends when she saw a wooden pen of animals. There were goats, deer, chickens, llamas, rabbits and even small pigs. Instinctively she walked to the pin and looked at the cute animals with her puppy eyes. The animals were following people who had food. Some, such as the goats, were eating the shirts of some people.

_THEY ARE SOOOOOOO CUTE! I have to be in there. It will only be for a few minutes and then I will find the other nations. Right!? Just a few minutes!_ America thought as she walked inside eagerly.

* * *

Oh Texas, loves to be Texas. The ex nation, the cowboy! Well actually that title should belong to Arizona. Considering Tombstone is in Arizona and that town had actual cowboys and everything. But hey, Texas is older and claims what he wants to claim. All his life he did what he wanted. When he saw something he liked he would get it. Considering he does not ask for much other than to be free and wild. Which meant he rarely listens to Jack, much less Elizabeth.

Except for this time because he would get more bragging rights. "Hey Hippie!" Texas called to his sister who made a mini base behind the bathroom of the fair. She was sending out the agents to look for America and capture her.

"Yes Daniel?" Elizabeth replied and rolled her eyes in a reaction to the nickname.

"I got ma's laptop!" Texas gave her the device.

Elizabeth's eyes widened, "This is perfect. We can get rid of the virus and redirect the troops...Thank you Texas!" She hugged him. Texas smirked when she let go.

"Yup! I the Lone Star State just saved our plans an' ma! I am an awesome cowboy!" Texas laughed similar to his mother.

Elizabeth was about to say something but it went through his head without process when Texas saw a girl. She had short blonde hair with big green eyes. She wore a blue blouse with a green skirt, grey stockings and black dress shoes. The state stared with wide sky blue eyes. A small blush appeared on his cheeks. "Are you listening to me!?" Elizabeth knocked on his head. It was hollow which did not surprise the personified party. She looked in the direction of his gaze and saw Liechtenstein with Hungary, Wy, and Prussia. Her eyes widened and she slapped him in the face.

"She is beautiful!" Texas gasped. One cheek redder from her slap and the other a small pink from a blush.

"And she is a nation, you are a state," Elizabeth said.

"I was a nation too," Texas protested.

"For nine years, not even a decade!"

"She looks around my age," Texas said.

Elizabeth sighed, "First off we are going into isolation. Secondly, she is a nation."

"Liz, why are you so stiff?" Texas said.

"Our main focus right now is mom, not having relations with other nations."

"Isn't it bad that they are here though?" Texas asked.

"It-Oh you are right…"

"Maybe I can use my Texan skills to drive them out?"

"We do not need to be dragged into a war because you wanted to tie them up with rope," Elizabeth said. Texas began twiddling with his thumbs.

"Well…"

"Did you tie up nations?" Elizabeth asked in a low voice.

"Kinda…"

"Who?"

"The pervert France, a Native American, and that Asian that hurt Hawaii," Texas admitted.

"Are you serious?! Japan and France are clos- Argh, Texas why!?" Elizabeth threw her hands in the air.

"How else do you think I got ma's laptop!?" Texas yelled back at her. "Besides, that bastard Japan is a little sonofbitch! What he did to Hawaii is uncalled for! Ma was plannin' on becoming an ally of his an' what does he do? Burn Hawaii an' stab ma in the back!"

"DO you know what we did to him? DO YOU? We bombed him twice with atomic bombs! Do you even comprehend what it did?" Elizabeth snapped at him with a glare.

"Serves him right! No friend, family or comrade betrays one another," Texas replied returning the gaze.

"Crap, why did you have to do that? Why do you hold grudges?"

"I am only doing what anyone else would have done. Besides it is already done."

"Now the French and Japanese government will be up in our business! If only California were here we wouldn't be in this mess...Whatever, we will deal with it later. Now, you search for America. Find her and capture her. She needs to be taken to the capital so that we can transport her to the safe area. And no more attacking other nations over past grudges," Elizabeth ordered.

"Fine," Texas walked away. He stopped and turned around to the personification, "California is a high, mixed, surfing hippie who thinks weed is a Christmas tree! I am way better than him!" Texas continued walking past the bathrooms. The state passed the bathrooms and a certain German nation that heard their entire conversation. Germany instantly went to the others.

* * *

"-and that is how you make tamales," Mexico said. He and Ireland were eating the said food while watching dancers and singers on the stage.

"Really? I will see if I can make some at home," Ireland smiled and took a bite of her food. She pulled out a large bottle of beer, "Want a drink?"

"Si, gracias," Mexico said. Ireland opened it and gave it to him. Mexico took a drink. He handed it to Ireland who also took a gulp.

"So, who do you like?" Ireland asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Lithuania likes Belarus, Canada like Ukraine, Germany like Italy, Austria likes Hungary, Russia likes China, Japan likes America...So who do you like?"

"I do not know. I never really interacted with many people except for those in the Americas. But they are either my siblings or cousins. You foreigners are crazy."

"So true," Ireland agreed. "Guess that makes two of us."

"To the single people!" Mexio held up a fist. Ireland bumped it with her own fist.

"To the single people!" Ireland declared.

The singers and band players began playing more modern country songs. Mexico stood and held out his hand to Ireland. "Senorita, would you like to dance with me?"

Ireland grabbed his hand. "Lets do it!" she took two gulps of the beer.

* * *

"Bloody wanker," Britain grumbled at Tony followed him like a cat. People passed the two in confusion and wonder. The once Great British Empire ended up by the games where he saw Canada and Ukraine playing games together. The two were having the time of their lives. They laughed and talked. It made Britain smile. One Canada and Ukraine could be together and two, he remembered Canada. Probably because America is girl and now there are more differences to see between the two.

Britain did know America's gender but never saw her as a girl. Since she always wore men's clothing and she was as tall as her twin. Now that she actually looked like a girl Britain can finally tell the difference between the two. America was shorter and had more shape to her body. Canada was tall, lean and kind of like a stick with muscles. America had sky blue eyes and lightly tanned skin with a cow lick and sun blonde hair. Canada had strawberry blonde hair with a curl, purple eyes and snow white skin. Finally Britain can tell the twins apart!

"Fucking limey!" Tony told Britain for the hundredth time that evening.

"Seriously? What are you-Why do I bother?" Britain sighed.

"BLACK SHEEP!" a familiar annoying Frenchman yelled. Britain instantly wanted to shoot someone. It was bad enough that the alien tormented him, he did not need France to join in on the 'fun' as well. Britain looked around to find France, Native America and Japan tied together by rope. They were on the ground struggling to get out.

"What did you wankers do?" Britain asked annoyed.

"Kirkland-san, Danieru did this," Japan said.

"Daniel?" Britain asked confused.

"The little boy that was at America's ranch!" France exclaimed.

"Why would he do that?" Britain asked.

"Bitch two, untie us now and we will explain. Okay?" Native America growled.

"Ye-yes ma'am!" Britain undid the rope and soon Canada and Ukraine noticed them.

"What happened here?" Canada asked.

"You nephew did this," Native America said plainly. "He took your sister's laptop that had very delicate, important information."

"Nephew?" Canada asked confused. "Since when did my twin have a kid? Wait does that mean- Japan I will murder you!" Canada brought out his hockey stick. Native America instantly got between the two.

"No! How should I explain this...Female nations typically have children if their land is divided up in some way...For me it was the tribes, for America it is her states and territories," Native America explained. "Sometimes I did give birth but a lot of times you guys just popped up out of nowhere."

"So you are saying that I have over 50 nephews and nieces?" Canada asked wide eyed.

"No! More like 30, some of the states are technically your chi-"

"Gross!" Canada shook his head. "Just stop there please! I do not want weird images in my head!"

"They are technically related to you because of the borders and the border disputes. This goes for the states such as Texas, Arizona, New Mexico and so forth. So Chayton technically has kids too. It simply means that they have genes from you, making you a dad. Along with Mexico. And the states are also probably related to in similar ways to…" Native America gestured to France and Britain.

"Seriously? Wait what about the state Hawaii and Alaska? Oh no!" Canada hit himself in the head. "Nope, nope, nope, nope! Get the images out of my head!" he spoke rapidly in Cherokee.

"How rong have these states been around?" Japan asked.

"Lets see when did I place the kokopellies?" Native America thought. "A little before the first world war."

Japan nodded and stared at the ground. "That boy was probabry tarking about Pearr Harbor...When I bombed it. If the states are personified then that means I-..."

"Hey, you did not know. Amerique has forgiven you," France said.

"But not the states," Japan said guilty. The Southern State's words echoed in his head.

"So which state attacked you three?" Ukraine asked.

"I think Texas," Native America said.

"Why would they take America's computer? Why did you guys have it?" Canada asked.

"Long story short, something is wrong with America and her government. I got ahold of her laptop that came from the Supreme Court. Texas took it and tied us up," Native America said in a low tone.

A certain Texan walked their way without noticing them. Canada and France instantly grabbed him and pinned him to the ground. "Oh, guess you let the chino, pervert and Native out?" he growled. He glared at all of them with his blue eyes. The glare, to say in the least did make the nations nervous. It was very similar to America's glare.

"Where is the laptop you took?" Native America demanded.

"None of your business. This is internal affairs between the states and federal government," Texas answered.

"If it involves my daughter, it involves me," Native America stared at him in the eyes. "If it involves my daughter's children, then it involves me."

Texas laughed cruelly, "So you know but not my ma?"

"I found out recently, when I saw you at the ranch," Native America said.

"Look we are helpin' our ma. She is in a lot of pain. From the economy, world affairs, states and more. Somethin' bad is goin' to happen to her unless we do somethin'. We don't want a repeat of the Great Depression. You foreigners don't help her either! Botherin' her as if she was the world's police. Makin' everything wrong in the world my ma's fault. It is not right. We are sick an' tired of it!"

"Isolation is not the answer though," Native America said trying to calm the state.

"Isolation!?" the nations exclaimed.

"I hate to admit it but we rely on America. Without her the world would be lost," Britain said.

"Texas-san, prease do not go through with this," Japan said.

"Shut up you you monster!" Texas struggled to get out of the grasp of France and Canada. "Foreigners like you tear us apart. You guys betray each other so much it hurts to watch. Ma doesn't like it...I don't like it...If you were friends then why would you betray your friend? I don't understand that…"

"Texas-san, you were a nation for nine years right?" Japan asked calmly.

"Lone star state," Texas said in a soft voice.

"Do you remember what it fert rike to be nation? Not just the responsibirity but your emotions. If your peopre wanted wage war against America-san or Mexico-san then you wourd do so regardress of your own emotions and thoughts. We represent our peopre's desire and goars. I am ashamed of what I did, but I did it because it is my nature to do so. Which is what my people want. Your mother is the same way. Regardress of what you do, America-san wirr get hurt. As painfur as it is to see her suffer, she wirr suffer. But she does it because that is who she is. Do you think rocking her up is America? Being out of worrd affairs is America?" Japan explained.

Texas was silent and stared at the ground. "Maybe you would understand if you did not hide yourself from your mother," Canada said. Canada and France loosened their grip. Texas allowed himself to fall to his knees. His cowboy hat covered his face in the shadows, hiding his expression from the others.

"It is depressin' that today was the first day I spoke to ma in person?" Texas asked in a shaky voice. The nations looked at each other.

"This is probably a waste of time. As we speak America is in danger. We need to find her," France said. The nations agreed and left except for Japan who stayed behind and looked at the state sadly.

"Texas-san?" Japan said.

"What?" Texas asked bitterly.

"Do you want to herp your mother?" Japan asked.

"Why do you think we states are doin' all of this?"

"So do I, do you know what wirr herp your mother?" Texas was silent so Japan continued, "Secrets brought this darkness to your mother. Her own secrets and you and your sibring's secrets have done this. I know that Ameria would be more determined to herp the country."

"Ma does have a lot of determination and stubbornness. Doesn't she?"

Japan laughed softly, remembering when America dragged him out of his house when she brought him out of isolation. "Yes, very stubborn. Now wourd you rike to herp us save your mother from arr of this?"

Texas looked at him and stood. "Yea, yea, yo guys will need the Lone Star's help!"

* * *

"North Italy! What is wrong?" Spain asked Northern Italy who was making pasta gloomily. Which was a strange occurrence. Hie twin poked his head into the kitchen and stared at his brother in pure shock.

"Idiot! What the f*** is wrong?" Southern Italy demanded.

The twin sighed and looked at them with teary eyes. "Ludwig hasn't been answering his phone. He is not home and I am so bored and lonely without him…Who knows he could be in danger! Oh no..." the Italian explained in a shaky voice. Indicating he was ready to cry.

"Why do you want to see that potato bastard?!" Southern Italy rolled his eyes.

"Romano! Feli is sad without him. As I would be without you two and Mexico!" Spain said to lighten the mood.

"Mexican bastard," South Italy cursed.

"Your older brother is a nice amigo!"

"Whatever…" South Italy grumbled.

"Have you tried calling Germany's cell phone?" Spain asked North Italy.

"Si…" North Italy replied.

"How about his brother Prussia?"

"No! I should try that!" North Italy said happily and ran to the house phone.

"He sounds like a worried wife," Spain said happily. "It is cute."

"I can never imagine that!" South Italy gagged.

* * *

"Something is wrong!" Switzerland said as he was drinking some water. He was having lunch with Austria. He only accepted because the Austrian insisted. Personally he liked the taste of cheap food. The two were at one of Austria's cafes which looked very fancy to Switzerland and the food would be considered heavenly to Britain.

"Vat do you mean?" Austria asked with his eyes closed as he took in the scent of his tea.

"I feel like my sister is in trouble," Switzerland looked around suspiciously

"She is with Hungary. She is a responsible strong nation. Liechtenstein will be perfectly safe in her care," Austria said.

"Hungary and her are still at your house correct?"

"No," Austria answered and took a sip of his drink. Switzerland stood up and slammed his hands on the table.

"WHAT? WHERE DID THEY GO!?"

"To America," Austria answered calmly. He glared at Switzerland for being so loud.

"Why?"

"Something about gender switching. Hungary and the others girls spoke too quickly for me to process anything."

"I am going to America!" Switzerland declared and marched away with determination. Austria sighed as he watched the nation leave.

* * *

**_Foreign Terminology_**

_**Gracias: Thank you (Spanish)**_

**_Si: Yes (Spanish and Italian. Just found that out! Yay, I am less of an idiot!)_**

* * *

**_Sorry that this is late as well. I will not bother you with details but I became busy. Review, message, follow, like, eat, sleep, or use the toilet! Do what you want. Hopefully next chapter will come out sooner!_**


	31. Texas part 3

Germany found the other nations except for America. He found Lithuania and Belarus enjoying themselves on the Ferris wheel. Taiwan and Vietnam were playing different games. Taiwan won a cute stuffed giraffe. Native America, Britain, Tony, Japan, Canada, France and Ukraine were looking for America with the infamous Texas. Hungary, Wy, Liechtenstein and Prussia were with him in Germany's search for America. None of the nations found her. They did notice men and women with weapons and wearing military uniform running around the grounds. They assumed that they were searching for America.

The nations discussed the information that they discovered about the situation. Which was mainly Native America, Germany and Texas speaking. Texas explained in general detail about the state's decision to temporarily change government powers and go into isolation. It infuriated and made the nations worried about the young country even more. They searched for her. Finally they made it to the petting zoo.

America was sleeping in the petting zoo. She was surrounded by animals. A llama was her cushion, deer were next to her, a grey rabbit was her teddy bear, and other small animals laid near her or on her. They all were around the nation comfortably sleeping. The sight was adorable. It even made Japan blush a little bit from his imagination.

"Aw! Those are cute bunnies!" Taiwan squealed.

"We need to wake her up," Hungary said and walked inside the pin.

"Be careful chica! America goes psycho when you wake her up!" Mexico warned her.

"That is because you break into her house while stealing food and money from her when you wake her up," Canada rolled his eyes.

"You break into my ma's house!? You bastard!" Texas snapped at him. "I need to talk to the southern states about border control."

"Shut up stupido! You are technically my kid too! So I can visit you and your other siblings whenever! Also I am the oldest and I get to do what I want!" Mexico yelled at him.

"Gross," Canada gagged. "You jus-No…"

"I owned Texas before she took him away!" Mexico cried.

"You didn't even know he existed!" Canada yelled at him.

Hungary barely got to America when she opened her eyes sleepily. She looked up at Hungary confused. "What is up with all of that shouting?" she asked in a slurred, adorable voice.

The other nations looked at her in awe and Britain looked like he was slapped in the face. Her expression brought sad and happy past memories. The same could be said for Native America but she hid behind a smile. "OMG YOU ARE SOO ADORABLE!" Hungary hugged America.

Native America laughed and said proudly, "That is my sweet, cute daughter for you! Attracting both genders!" She gave her sons a hard stare, "You two need to step up your game. Your sister is already in the lead with many spouses to choose from."

"What?" the boys said.

"Excuse me, but does anyone here have this sexy thing?" Mexico pulled up his shirt to reveal his stomach.

"Your one pack?" Canada poked his stomach. "Squishy too."

"Heck ya!" Mexico said proudly.

"I have that actually," Texas said. He pouted, "But it is because I am too young to get nice abs."

"Like father like son," Ireland teased.

"Is it time to go?" America sat up. There was a baby chick on her head.

"Ja, we need to move fast!" Germany said urgently. Regardless of the animal's protests America stood and looked at the sky.

"But first my bird...Where on earth is Liberty?" America stared at the night sky.

"About that…" Texas began. America looked at him and had a strange feeling in her stomach. "That strange kid from the ranch?"

"Um...I the strange kid is your- um...What would Jack say? Uh- Offspring?" Texas said nervously. The nations looked back and forth between the two.

"Mom," America said in Navajo to Native America.

"Thank you for the grandchildren who are planning on locking you up. SO! We need to leave now!" Native America said in English. Hungary grabbed America's arm and they all left the amusement park. On the way there the female nations informed her of the most recent events that took place in her absence.

* * *

"Challenge America at the next world meeting?" China exclaimed. Russia sat across from him in his room. The two nations were having tea. China had a stuffed panda bear in his lap. "You won't be able to stand up to him aru," China said coldly.

"North Korea can not stand up to him either da?" Russia smiled his usual creepy smile.

"Why aru?"

"America is hiding something very important. He does not want the world to know. At my sister's party there was a fake version of him. Lithuania would not even tell me about it. And he knows it. It is simple and I love to tease him about it!" Russia explained.

"Challenging hims is going a bit too far."

"Unless you back us up. You alone can stand up to him," Russia said excitedly.

"Why would I?"

"He owes you money that he will probably never pay back. And he will most likely hurt your brother North Korea and ruin his relationship with his twin da?"

"If North Korea is hurt by him then I will strike that idiot."

"So it is best to just challenge him with us. He will share his secret and you would get your money."

"He would be inflated or worse, go bankrupt."

"You control a lot of the world's trade."

"He controls more. It sounds like you want me to become an even more powerful nation."

"Take his place as the world's main leading powers. It would benefit us all. You are an impressive nation," Russia blushed at his own comment.

China snuggled his bear and sighed. "No, I do not want that power. There is a reason I have not reached for it in a while."

"You deserve it, you are China. A mighty nation, I trust you mor-"

"Part of me would say yes. The rest of me says no."

"Listen to that part of yourself."

"No means no. Do you even realize the good side to you losing to the cold war was?"

Russia's smile was gone. "What do you mean?"

"You would be in America's place. Which means the world would look to you for everything. I hate to admit it but we all rely on him. I would not be where I am without him. The same goes for everyone else. I would not want to make the first step in a major decision. He would, he is an idiot but has a lot of courage aru. It is true that I could withstand him in a fight, maybe beat him. Unless he has a reason to fight."

"We all have our reasons," Russia shrugged.

"Did you see him in the wars we won?"

"Yes, we were allies in some."

"But did you see it from the other side?"

"The Cold War was an arms race. Not much of a war. He did get worked up easily. It is so funny to see his frustrated face!"

"I have seen him when he was truly angry and it was not at me. I am glad...It is terrifying. If something happens to America where he gets angry then he becomes an unstoppable beast. I can handle him unless he is angry."

"Are you scared?" Russia asked.

"I would be an idiot if I said no. Russia, do not do anything rash. It is foolish. Instead of trying to get back at him why don't you learn to be with him as an ally. If nations did that, maybe everyone would be more mature aru," China said. Russia stared at the ground.

"What about his secret?"

"Every nation has a secret or two. It does not mean you threaten war to learn it. It is immature! I swear you and everyone else act so immature aru!"

"Yeah, secrets and crushes are childish…" Russia smiled sadly.

China looked at him and sighed. "Look, just talk to America. Do not do anything crazy to him. He will be crazy to you in retaliation. The last thing we need is America in another war. He is too important and valuable."

"You really do not want to take his place. Do you?"

"I could care less. My focus is the well being of my people, family and friends. Besides, I saw what happened to the Great Roman Empire. Such position is deadly. It is hard for many nations to handle it. America is young and grows faster and stronger than any of us could ever imagine. Which is exactly what that position requires."

There was knock on the door to China's room. "Come in aru," China said. North Korea opened the door. He was smiling, which was a rare sight. Russia and China looked at him with welcoming gazes.

"How was spending time with your brother?" Russia asked friendly.

"You two spent time together? Without fighting? Wonderful!" China exclaimed happily.

"That does not matter right now. That swine left him! That idiotic American's military forces are leaving all around the globe and going back to the mainland!" North Korea said eagerly.

"That leaves many countries defenseless," China said wide eyed.

"It means that he is getting his fat ass out of the world! Just perfect, he might even have a brain. Now he can no longer tell me what to do as if I was a ticking time bomb!"

Russia smiled, "That is not exactly the best of news"

China shook his head, "No it is not good news!"

"Big brother, this is the opportunity we have been waiting for. To get rid of that parasite!" North Korea said.

China stood and glared at his younger brother. "No aru! By saying that you sound immature and foolish. Do you know what will happen? Disagreements could be solved through violence an-"

"You can take your rightful place as the top nation. My twin and I will have a reunification under a communist government. With you as the number one leading power other countries will mimic your government!" the Korean almost bounced on his feet.

"No aru! If America decides to step down from power then it should be slow and power among the world should be distributed equally. We are only small compared to a large world. America has stressed this enough in his own childish way...We need to work together as one in union and in harmony," China said.

"You are defending him?" North Korea gasped. He looked at the Chinese man as if he was a stranger.

"Yes, because he is a nation like you and I doing what he believes is right for his people. What separates him from the rest is he wants world unity and peace. Yes he is idiotic and childish sometimes but I have seen a few things in him that I never would have noticed unless I observed his actions closely. He wants peace and tranquility. So do I...I am tired of fighting and seeing others fight. I could care less about dominating the world. I just want what is right for my people. Living in a world that has countries working side by side and in harmony is the best for our people. Once we do that then we as nations and as a human race can move forward together," China explained.

The Korean were silent. There was a long silence and a dark gloom between them. "I think your brother is right da?" Russia said softly with his sweet smile.

North Korea stared at his older brother. His expression turned to disgust. "He has infected you as well," North Korea spat.

"No! I have been here for a long time and have taken the longest to realize this. I have been acting as an immature child. But now I see what nations need to do. Alfred has taught me this," China replied.

North Korea looked heartbroken and sick at the same time. "I expected better from you two. Siding with that monster!" North Korea left. He marched out of the Chinese house and to a dark car. Once he was inside he saw a man of his in the back seat. The nation sat next to him gloomily.

"The troops are returning to their original posts," the man said.

"What is wrong with that idiot?" North Korea said in a low voice. He felt like screaming on the top of his lungs but held back his anger.

"What did the other two say?"

"They are backing out," North Korea answered.

"Your boss will not be too happy with this."

"I know...We can still strike him. Get back at him and knock him down. I know one thing, China will help me if I am in danger of him. Regardless of the situation. He has been a kind brother that way."

"We will discuss our plans. But one question that you must bring up with your boss."

"Continue."

"What do we attack first?"

"Why don't we follow my brother's first few steps in war against America. But add a little extra punch since we have the firepower...The farthest states and territories."

"Attacking the states sounds rash. Don't you think?"

"I can handle that bastard. I defeated him before." The general stayed silent in this response. He looked nervous with the conversation. North Korea noticed this and internally sighed. _One of my own generals is nervous to speak to me. Guess many are still afraid of America because of his so called 'strength'__. He is not all that powerful._ North Korea thought.

* * *

"おい！日本！元気ですか？( Hey! Japan! Are you well?)" A loud American asked.

"こんいちは(Hello)," Japan said the words bitterly. He hated the American. All he wanted to do was slit her throat. No, he wanted to make her suffer slowly. After what happened, he wanted the American to die slowly and painfully.

"さ！今日俺は俺の家に帰りましょう！(So! Today I return home!)" America grinned at the Japanese man.

"本当にですか？(Really?=" Japan exclaimed.

"はい！私を見ることはありません。（Yes! You will not see me!)," America said fluently. As much as Japan would hate to admit it, America was one of the few countries to speak his language fluently.

"良いです(Good)," Japan said.

"If you ever need me, or want to call me for whatever. Then do so. Okay?" America said in English. She had a suitcase of her items. Japan silently nodded. America was about to leave but stopped and pulled something out from her side. It was a pistol. She handed it to Japan.

"Your military has been trained and is now strong. But this is a little bit extra for defense. Your medical items and research are left here as well," America said. Japan stared at the weapon.

"Are you trying to dishonor me even more?" Japan said in a low voice.

"Honor?" America raised an eyebrow. "If you have not noticed or compared me to others. I have no honor. Besides, I do not do any of this out of pity or to dishonor you."

"Really? What you inhumanly did to Hiroshima and Nagasaki…" Japan glared at her with pure hatred. "You shattered my honor."

America's light, happy expression became blank. An expression that Japan has grown use to seeing but not fully understanding. "Shattered your honor? No, apparently you do not understand honor. Sending children to fight? Children? The future, your people's future, your future. What you did to your siblings. China? Oh, China got the worst stab in the back from you. If you are so into honoring your family then why would you stab them in the back? Hurt what you considered friends? Doing such inhuman actions is far from honor. You took away your own honor."

"That may be true and you rub it in my face by controlling me. Rebuilding me? Do you not think I could rebuild myself?"

"No, not after what I have done. At least not alone. I do nothing out of pity...I do it out of the friendship we once had," America turned her back to him.

"You shame me, you swine!" Japan yelled. "I hate you! I want nothing more than to stab you right now! I wish you did not exist!"

"Then shoot me," America tossed the gun. Japan caught it.

"Nani?"

"I am here, perfectly vulnerable and an easy target. Hell, even Italy could shoot me," America said calmly. She turned her head so that Japan could see the corner of her gaze. "Just don't miss…" She turned her head around. Japan readied the weapon and aimed it at the back of America's head. He was about to press the trigger but hesitated. Soon the gun shook as his hand trembled. He dropped the gun and fell to the ground on his knees.

"I can do nothing that can have me regain my honor. If I shoot you, I can regain it...Demo, why do I hesitate?" Japan whispered.

"Do you want to know something Japan?" America asked. Japan looked up at her. He saw nothing but the back of her bomber jacket.

"I taught myself to learn from the past and not dwell on it. At least I try to do that. It helps me move forward. When you bombed my harbor I threw away what remained of our past relations and made it my goal for you to pay. Once you payed I threw away the hatred I had for you. My worst enemy is not you, but myself. If I dwell on the past I lose myself. Why you hesitate? I do not know, that is for you to find out. For me, I hesitated before I ended the war. I hesitated because I remembered our friendship before hand. In that moment I decided to help you become stable enough for you to prosper.'

"What France and Britain did to Germany was horrible and the main cause for him to get such a madman into power. We would not have fought if it was that way. I learned from my Civil War to not punish the south too much because they would leave once again. I guess it is my hope for you to not attack me. Or the memories we shared in the past allow me to help you…"

"Friendship?" Japan said the word as if it was new to him.

America laughed and turned to him with her Hollywood grin. "Friendship was something I lost long ago dude! Hate me or not. I seriously do not care anymore," she walked away with her smile. Japan just stared at her deep in thought.

"Friends? Whatever we had before is now destroyed...Arfred-kun…" Japan smiled sadly. He felt something wet run down his cheeks. He discovered that he was crying. The second time in his existence. And it was the second time that it involved America.

The American made it to her house in D.C and landed on her bed once she dropped her suitcase and took off her shoes. She laid on her side and hugged herself. She covered her mouth with one hand to hold back a cry. "私は悪でしょう(I am a monster)," she whispered.

* * *

America opened her eyes to feel herself resting on the shoulder of someone. She looked to see that it was no one but the window. The outside world raced by her in the bus that she was in. The other nations were in the bus as well. Everyone but Lithuania were awake. Lithuania was driving. She noticed Ukraine was cuddling Canada. America made a mental note to tease her twin about it later.

The female nation noticed the state that was next to her. She recognized his strange presence and identified him as Texas._ I am a mother...What the hell am I doing? What kind of parent ignores their children? Not even know or realize that they exist? Stupid, I am stupid as always. Iggy was never around and I was never around for them. Pitiful! I must be the worst parent alive!_ America felt her heart ache. She leaned on the seat in front of her.

"What is wrong?" Tony asked softly. The American glanced at her alien friend.

"I am wrong…" America sighed.

"We are all wrong and make mistakes. You now know right?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, but still...What kind of parent does not even know that they exist? A horrible one…"

"Your mom left you to fend for yourself when you were little. England was barely in the colonies and when he was around some crazy crap was going on. Amelia, you grew up by yourself alone and quickly. By claiming to be a horrible parent who leaves their children for important and good intention reasons then you claim England and Native America to be horrible parents," Tony said.

"I messed myself and my people up. Now I also messed up my kids…" America whispered. She laughed softly. "Typical of a monster like myself."

"I am sorry…" Texas whispered. America looked at him.

"I expected you to be asleep," America said with no expression on her face.

"I was but woke up when I heard the alien cuss," Texas said.

"Do you understand him?"

"Nope. All I know is English, Spanish and kick ass," Texas smiled sheepishly.

"Add sarcasm to that list...Why are you sorry?"

"We came around the early 20th century and decided to hide from you. Same goes for Jack and Elizabeth. They represent the political parties. They were afraid to confront you since you had your hands tied with- Well everythin'," Texas said. "Maybe things would have been different."

"Socially, I would have spent time with you. Give you the childhood that I gave up. Everything else would have not changed," America said. "Regardless if I knew or not...I would still end up as a monster that everyone hates."

"Please do not call yourself that," Texas said in a low voice. His hands trembled. "It hurts to hear you hate yourself. I grew up hearin' and seein' you every once in a while and dreamin' of becomin' like you. I look up to you. And I know it was wrong of us to think of lockin' you up and al-"

"Why?"

"We want to help you."

"Running away and hiding does not solve anything. I learned that after Pearl Harbor."

"How can you forgive so easily? Especially when it was your best friend who hurt you?"

"I was at fault as well. If I was more persistent in joining the League of Nations and being more strict with France and his wants with the Treaty of Versailles then Germany would not have such a mad man in power. You do not kick a defeated dog. They will come back and bite you when you least expect it. Germany needed my help and I left him to hide and save my own skin. What kind of hero does that? Japan became blind with power as anyone would do once they become a force to be reckoned with. I could have stopped him peacefully before he did those things. If I did not leave I could have helped him in the world that he was not used to. China, Russia, Britain, Italy, England, Canada, Mexico and so many more needed me...What did I do? Turn my back on them like a coward. I said it was not my business, hell it was. If I am going to be in this world. No if we are going to be in this world we need to do our part for the world. Isolation is ridiculous."

Texas stared at her in pure awe. His sky blue eyes shined with newfound inspiration. "I want to help you," he said.

"This is a tricky situation," America raised an eyebrow.

"I am the Lone Star state. Child of the United States of America. Awesomeness and heroicness is in my blood."

"Luckily you did not inherit Mexico's bipolar disorder," America whispered to him. Texas giggled. The said nation who was sitting behind them stood and slapped America in the back of the head.

"You bastardo! I am not the bipolar one! You are!" Mexico yelled at her.

"Hey!" America stood and glared at him. "Do you have to interrupt my heroic mother to son time?"

"Well he is technically my child too! Texas was part of Mexico before you took him away!" The shouting woke the other nations.

"Bloody hell," England groaned.

"Fucking bitch!" Tony exclaimed.

"Tony! WHAT THE HELL!? Texas is my kid!" America snapped at him.

"Fightink over child rights I assume?" Prussia wiggled his eyes.

"Seems like it," Hungary groaned. "They are giving me a headache."

"How could you let the poor latino be by himself for almost a decade!?" Mexico said.

"Who left him alone because he got into a little civil war because you were mentally confused with your government!?" America replied.

"Who played dirty!?"

"Who does not understand the number one rule of war? No rules idiot!" The two siblings got closer the more they yelled at each other.

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" Canada slapped the two in the face with his hockey stick. Mexico and America fell to the bus floor in defeat. Some of the nations screamed. Lithuania had his gaze focused on the road in pure horror. "You are both Texas' parents! Now some of us were sleeping until you two started shouting like it was a hockey game."

"Why is Canada so terrifying?" Taiwan squeaked.

"I do not know," Belarus answered. Her pale skin became even more pale, if that was possible.

"Gross!" America and Mexico jumped to their feet.

"That is incest dude, just disgusting!" America gagged.

"If Texas is my kid along with some of the other Southern states, the same could be said for the northern states. Right?" Mexico said.

"Yeah...Michigan is a kid of America and Canada. So are a few others."

Canada shuddered, "No, shut up please!"

"A lot of the states are a mix of America and some other nation. Like the Carolinas. German and Irish, one acts more German and the other acts more Irish. Virginia is related to Britain. Florida is related to Spain. Mississippi, Louisiana, and a couple others are related to France. This is only a small part of it. I rather not get into details."

"In other words I am a slut," America concluded.

"No kiddink! Just as bad a Greece," Prussia agreed. "Except you haven't been wiz me," Prussia grinned seductively.

America returned the seductive look."Oh really? You want some action from my southern regions? Or the midwest?" America gestured to her body. The two said something in German, making Germany and Japan blush instantly.

"Someone shoot me," Germany whined.

"What is wrong?" Britain asked.

"YOU DIRTY MOUTHS!" Hungary hit Prussia with her pan since he was close.

"I do not even understand what just happened," Wy said.

"It is best that you do not understand," Germany said. He then noticed a blushing Japan.

"Do you speak German?" Ukraine asked.

"Ha-ai, prease de-o not asssk for a transration…" Japan stuttered.

"Migisi," Canada crossed his arms like a parent scolding a child for the hundredth time.

"Honaw," America smiled and said his name slowly.

"Chayton!" Mexico added.

"Get the soap so we can choke her with it," Canada said in Cherokee.

"Why? She is my sweet innocent sister," Mexico patted her head. America gave him an adorable gaze.

"Don't give me the puppy eyes!" Canada exclaimed.

"Canada, what did you say?" Ukraine asked. Entranced by the cute gaze.

"I didn't do anything America is just playing cute," Canada said in English and looked away.

"How can you resist those cute eyes!" Lichtenstein asked sweetly.

"Alright I am sorry for whatever I did," Canada gave in with a gasp.

"World domination?" Mexico asked his sister not so secretly.

"We can do it," America replied. The two did a fist bump.

"I see where Hawaii gets it," Texas laughed.

"Who is Hawaii related to?" Hungary asked.

"She is like California and many other states. A huge mix. She is related to France, Britain, America and Japan," Texas answered.

"It is a ship sign!" the girls squealed.

"Wait so it was a four way? Ohohohon," France laughed.

"What about Alaska?" Taiwan asked.

"Russia and America," Texas said.

Everyone froze from shock. "Me and that commie bastard?" America said with wide eyes.

"Who had top?" Prussia asked. He was no longer unconscious but he had a huge bump on his head.

"Pfft! Me of course dude!" America said trying to sound like it did not bother her.

"I bet he used a pi-" Prussia began until Hungary hit him with the pan again.

"Now I am curious...Would it be hot or cold? It was a cold war but things did get pretty hot," America thought out loud.

"You seriously can not be thinking about it!" Britain, Canada, Ukraine, Mexico, and Belarus exclaimed in unison.

"Maybe I should ask China," America smirked. The Asian nations snickered. Ukraine and Belarus could not help but giggle as well.

"I swear you ask for another cold war," Canada sighed.

"Russia, I would kick his commie's ass again," America said.

"What about China," Vietnam asked.

"Guy has more soldiers than me, a pretty good military, I owe him a lot of mula and he is like a gajillion years old…I can take him if I have a reason," America said.

"North Korea?"

"Me and South Korea will stop that crazy nation so he can calm himself down."

"How about all three at once?"

"That would be questionable," America said. "Why do you ask?"

Vietnam tossed her phone to America. The female nation caught it and saw on the screen that the three nations were coming to a small agreement. The details we not known until one single reporter manage to steal one piece of America. Their overall target would be the U.S. America's happy expression did not waver. She tossed the phone back to Vietnam.

Her hero grinned appeared. It made Mexico, Canada, Japan, Texas and a silent Native American groan on the inside. "I am the hero and can handle it!"

* * *

"Sir! The troops ar-" a young Korean soldier began until the sound of fighter jets interrupted him. South Korea was speaking with his military officials about defensive strategies. South Korea walked outside of the green tent that he was in and saw the familiar aircrafts, boats and soldiers. His heart practically leaped. But he was also cautious. A familiar commander walked toward him with a small group of men and woman behind him in their military uniform.

"Colonel-" the man saluted and began to say until South Korea hugged him.

"Hector!" South Korea wailed. The others looked awkwardly at each other. The American militants looked unaffected while the Korean militants looked embarrassed.

The Colonel pushed him away slightly. He cleared his throat. "The United States military has returned to continue your training an-"

"Why did you leave to begin with?" South Korea asked seriously.

"Orders from the president and legislative branch sir. As we were on our way back our orders changed to return to original operations sir."

"Is something going on in the homeland?"

"I hope not," the Colonel said softly. He glanced at the others who looked worried as well. But they did their best to mask it.

"Colonel we are allies and friends here. We can be a little casual with each other," a Korean general smiled kindly. Everyone relaxed from their professional positions. South Korean let them inside the tent.

"Truth is there is something going on back at homeland. As the U.S military we do our best to keep up to date on anything and everything that happens at the mainland. There have been a few unconstitutional bills that have been passed and the Supreme Court is jumping on the case. Someone from an untraceable source sent these documents every American, both military and civilian around the world. These documents are indeed wrong but the government passed them," the colonel explained in a low voice.

"Permission to speak sir!" A woman stepped forward and saluted.

"Permission granted private," the colonel nodded.

"There is also a rumor about a government change and another revolution," the woman said.

"Revolution?" the Koreans exclaimed. The woman nodded.

"There have already been thousands of violations in these past few days. People are starting to notice. Soon we may have protests all over the country that may lead to a revolt."

"What is going on with Alfred?" South Korea whispered in a worried voice.

"Who?" the others asked in unison. South Korea looked at them with a serious glare.

"I am going to the mainland. May one of your men fly me there?" South Korea asked the colonel. The man nodded.

"We will get you there in no time son," the man said.

"Thanks I need to have some important things to talk about with one of your most important person in the US country," South Korea said.

The others except for the colonel and one Korean official looked confused. "The president?" some gasped.

"We will get you there in no time and good luck," the colonel led him out. He then whispered in the nation's ear while the others were not looking. "Heard that the government is after him. So be careful." He turned to a random American soldier and barked orders to prepare a fighter jet for take off to the homeland.

* * *

_**Anon Birdie you were not bothering me. I am sorry for making that mistake. I do not know how to make that kind of 'yes' in spanish. Thank you for the correction. I will try to fix it in the future. But I need to figure out how to make that accented 'i'. I rather not seem like a blubbering idiot who looks like I use stuff like google translate. Espcecially when I am learning different languages at the moment(Japanese is currently my best other language. Spanish I can hear and understand bits, just can't produce it). I hope you continue to like this and correct me if I make a mistake.**_

_**Yeah! No school for two months yet I am taking longer to update. You guys might be upset. I am sorry, but school helped me get free time. Now with no school I do not have free time on the weekends anymore. Since I have this little problem I will do my best to make these chapters a bit longer. If you do not like it that way say so. Any suggestions, comments and concerns are welcomed!**_

* * *

_**Foreign Terminology**_

_**Chica: Girl, friendly terminology (Spanish)**_

_**Demo: But (Japanese)**_

_**Nani: What (Japanese)**_


	32. Arizona

"Dinner is ready everyone!" Arizona exclaimed from a small kitchen. The floors were white tile and the walls were painted yellow. There was Mexican and Native American markings, pictures and other forms of art all over the yellow walls. The cabinets were light brown and the countertops were laminate grey. A few feet away was a light brown couch in front of a television. By the television was a VCR, DVD and CD players. There was a stack of movies and music next to a shelf of books. The floor was tile like the kitchen but the walls were white.

Three other people who looked around her age was in the living room. There was one girl and two boys. A boy had short messy brown hair, hispanic skin and hazel eyes. He wore a light blue sweater and jeans. The girl next to him had long curly brown hair, light hispanic skin and sky blue eyes. She wore a black tanktop and white pants. The last boy had dark native skin, sky blue eyes and messy brown hair that was tied into a short pony tail. He wore a beige button shirt and brown pants.

"Yummy! What did you make sis?" the boy with hazel eyes asked.

"Beef tacos with rice and beans," Arizona said.

"Oooh! Did you use those peppers I gave you for the salsa?" the other boy asked.

"Yeah, the salsa is nice and flavourful," Arizona said as she brought out the plates. The other three stood and walked to the kitchen.

"Hey Colorado! Do you know the name of that one movie?" the hazel eyed boy asked the other girl.

The girl Colorado thought very hard. "Sandlot?" she asked.

"Yeah! We should watch Sandlot as we eat guys!" the boy exclaimed.

"Arizona where is the salt?" the other boy asked looking around the room.

"It is right next to you New Mexico," Arizona pointed at the counter that state was standing next to.

"Utah, do you know what you are going to be doing about your missing senator?" Colorado asked Utah.

"I don't know. My citizens are asking about her and I can't say that she committed treason," the hazel eyed boy sighed.

"You need to have another senator," Arizona pointed out.

"Yeah I know but Margaret was a good one. Can't believe she messed up our plans by warning dad," Utah said gloomily.

"You mean mom?" Colorado said.

"Makes you wonder a bit though…" Utah said.

"About what?" the other three asked.

"Are we doing the right thing? Isolation did not work for us before...I mean it just- I dunno...Feels wrong," Utah admitted shyly.

"The farther away we get from foreigners the better we will be," Arizona said.

"Is that the old people talking?" Mexico raised an eyebrow.

"You guys send them here," Arizona grumbled.

"Utah could be right. What should we do about the economy and foreign relations?" Colorado asked changing the conversation back to the original topic.

"I mean, why should we or our mom be the police of the world? Can't they figure out their own problems for once?" New Mexico said.

"America does get involve with other countries and their problems because we have so much power in the world currently. Grant you we can't take over the world bu-" Colorado began.

"Naw, we can take over the world strategically and if had a good reason to do so," Arizona and Utah said in unison.

"Please do not interrupt me," Colorado said a bit annoyed.

"Either everyone is going to hate America. If we get involved we are being too nosy. If we don't get involved we weren't doing our job properly and should have become involved," Arizona said. "I hear that Mexican nation complain about it a lot whenever he crosses the borders. Sometimes I catch him, sometimes I don't."

"You mean our dad?" New Mexico said.

"Spain is also our parent too," Colorado added.

"We are major mutts," Utah sighed. "I guess I need to start up elections for a new senator."

"Hey, talk with Jack or Liz about it. I know they will help you with Senator Taylor," New Mexico said in a comforting tone.

"Jack will definitely help," Arizona agreed.

Utah smiled softly, "Thanks you guys."

"Four corner states chico!" Colorado held up a red cup of soda that Arizona gave her. The other states were given drinks and they held their cups in the air together.

"To our mom so that she may get better, to Utah who needs help with his senator and to the rest of the states. Hopefully we will not go into a second Civil War, even though some of our siblings are complete jackasses!" New Mexico announced. They bumped their drinks and took a drink. The doorbell rang. Arizona left them to answer it.

* * *

"Who is this?" America asked Texas as her and the other nations stood at the doorstep of one of her states. They were in Phoenix Arizona. The sun was barely setting, creating a beautiful combination of colors behind the mountains. America herself was in awe. She smiled proudly when the other nations stared at the beautiful sky.

The neighborhood they were in was older. Each house was different, as if they were each built by a different family. There was little grass and if there were any it was dead or so dry it looked dry. Some people had rocks and cacti instead of trees and other plants. Some houses had Native American and Mexican decorations. There was loud Mexican music playing a few blocks away from them.

"Arizona," Texas answered. "Do you not know your own geography?"

"I know this is Arizona but what is their actual human name?" America said.

Before Texas could answer the door opened to reveal an eight year old girl that could be none other than the said state. Her eyes widened in shock but then that shock instantly disappeared and she had a sweet welcoming smile on her face. "Hello! How may I help you?" Arizona asked.

"Sister we need to hide these nations an' America here fo-" Texas tried to explain when Arizona's smile was gone when she saw Mexico.

"Need help deporting these nations? I can handle that!" Arizona declared.

"NO!" Texas got in front of her. "Look it is a long explanation but we can not continue with Jack and that hippie's plans!"

"We already discussed this at the state meeting yesterday big brother. I trust Jack's judgement," Arizona said calmly.

"Can we drop the whole red state and blue state thing?" Arizona looked at the other nations and her gaze hardened when she saw Japan.

"Why the fuck that bastard is here?" she asked in a low voice. Texas's eyes widened. Not use to the state using such impolite language.

"I know we hate Japan an-"

"How could you bring him here?! Do you not take into consideration of Hawaii's feelings?" Arizona snapped at him. "I will never accept that bastard as anything but a monster!"

"Arizona what is up?" Utah asked casually inside. The other states stood behind her.

"Daniel what is going on?" Colorado asked.

"Four corner states please convince Arizona to-" Texas tried to explain when Arizona glared at him.

"The other nations except for the Nazi's, Jap bombers, drug dealers, and the-" Arizona said.

"Arizona the second world war and the Vietnam war was a long time ago," New Mexico said. "You need to learn to forgive." New Mexico smiled at them, "Come on in!" Arizona's balled her fists and turned around silently.

"Thanks you guys," Texas said gratefully.

"We want explanations pronto," Utah said in a more serious tone.

"Of course," Texas scratched the back of his head. He gestured for the nations to enter.

Everyone was in the living room. The four corner states sat on the couch casually except for Arizona who sat tall with her back straight. The nations stood around awkwardly until Colorado said that they could sit on the floor if they wanted to. The nations did so except for Germany, America, Hungary and Japan. Texas explained what happened at the state fair. It was quick and straight to the point. Texas then told them what America told him on the bus. The states watched him silently with no expression.

"So you are suggesting we undo this against the decision we made yesterday?" Utah raised an eyebrow.

"Yup," Texas said.

"Preposterous!" Arizona said softly. "We can't just backstab Jack. He is our brother. Our whole purpose is to protect her." She gestured to America. Arizona shook her head, "I rather lose all contact with the world and die then to see mom suffer through all of the crap everyone gives her."

"I agree," New Mexico said.

America sighed and smiled softly. The states stared at her. They forgot she was there and could speak. "I am the United States of America. So are you. I am partly upset with myself that I did not know that you guys existed...Now there is one thing I need you to understand. Regardless of what you do or say I will get hurt. May it be physical or emotional. That is the purpose of my existence. As states I hope you understand that you would do anything for your citizens."

"Of course," the states said in unison.

"And everything I do is for the sake of your citizens because I am them and they are me. The reason isolation did not work is because we are a part of this world. The rest of the world wanted me to be there with them. What you had the Legislative and Executive branches pass is unconstitutional and is everything I stand against. Taking away the rights of the people. Having the military in power for a few years under a single ruler. It disgusts me," America's face became blank. "Which is why if you do not try to convince your siblings otherwise...Then I will use force."

"56 to 1 the odds as against you," Colorado said. "America please understand this is to protect you."

"Please understand this is to protect the citizens and you. If I must I remake the American revolution I will. I will not stand with a tyrannic government. With no taxation without representation. If you continue with this I will become your new enemy. I hate to do this to you...Especially since you are my children…" America explained. The states and the nation had a staring contest except Texas looked between the two along with the nations. Soon the states looked down on the ground.

"We-I mea- I am sorry," Colorado said in a shaky voice. Arizona stood and walked away. The disappeared into another room.

"The way you put it sounds is wrong," New Mexico admitted. Utah covered his face.

"I'm sorry...We shouldn't have hidden we-" Utah said in a voice that suggested he was going to cry. "Crap! I am not suppose to cry."

America felt like she was stabbed in the heart._ He sounds like me...What would mom do? Or England? Wait they were never really around. CRAP WHAT DOES A PARENT DO!? America stop thinking about what the others would do. Think what would I do?_

America walked to him and knelt on her knees so she was eye level with the state. She touched his shoulder. Utah moved his hands slightly so he could see her. "It is not a weakness to cry. It actually shows that you are strong since you can accept your emotions," America said in a soft voice. The other nations and states could not hear her. Utah became still so America decided to go with instinct and hugged him. Utah was no longer tense and buried his head into her shoulder and hugged her.

"Get on over here you three!" America said to Texas, Colorado and New Mexico. Soon the states and nation were in a family hug. America smiled as she felt a new sensation in her heart. It felt warm and kind. She glanced at the nations and saw her mother give her an approving nod. The hug ended and America smiled sweetly. The states' and nation's stomach growled.

"Arizona made some of her amazing tacos," New Mexico said.

"You guys know how to cook my food?" Mexico asked.

"Arizona and New Mexico are the best at cooking Mexican food. We all can cook something good. Florida makes delicious Spanish food. California is good at making Chinese food. Vermont makes yummy pancakes," Colorado said.

"Alaska cooks her salamon like a pro! Georgia's pies are the bomb!" Utah said excited.

"You guys are food obsessed too?" America asked with sparks in her eyes.

"You need to try some pizza that Illinois makes," New Mexico said.

"I love pizza!" America exclaimed.

"Dude we are totally related!" Colorado grinned.

"We should have a barbeque!" Utah suggested.

The states and nation began talking about different kinds of food. Native America laughed softly. Hungary looked at her and said, "This is so cute."

"It is," Native America agreed.

"They are so alike! Look at their smiles and everything," Taiwan said.

"Which means they must also be brilliant," Germany said. The nations looked at him.

"Why do you say zat?" Prussia asked.

"Zey been hidink for over a century from America. Survived on zeir own for a long time. Zen come up viz a plan to change America's government…" Germany said.

"Demo there is one thing that they faired to acknowredge," Japan said softly.

"What?" the nations asked in low voices.

"America-chan is the best at revorutions," Japan looked at the states and said nation.

"There is not going to be another revolution. Will there?" Taiwan asked.

"There will be some form of revolution against her corrupt government," Britain said in a nostalgic voice. "Even if the states are against her at the moment, she can combine the country under one single cause. Use that power to overthrow her tyrannical government. It is abusing its power right now I bet. Her country is diverse with many contradictory opinions but I can assure you one thing. Everyone will protest. Maybe even riots will start."

"Another revolution?" Canada said in disbelief. "Just crazy…They could turn the military against her."

"Which is why we should try to help her," Lithuania concluded. "Miss America is in danger. Not just with her government but with the world. I have a feeling that a storm is approaching and America will stand against it. Even if she has no power. I fear that her efforts may cause her more harm than good."

"Even if her nation does fall she will be around like me!" Prussia said.

"Maybe not…" Native America said with wide eyes.

"You are still around," Mexico said.

"Yes but that is because of the reserves and my children's peoples are still around. If Migisi's country becomes divided then she could disappear in the process. Hell, she can disappear now. The states are personified so what is the purpose of my daughter?"

"What if going against the corrupt government will be the spark of her disappearance? The country may become divided and the states may become countries. Amelia represents the union of this country. So if that union disappears so does she," Hungary said. The nations were silent. "This is probably what the states wanted to protect America from."

"Spot on," Arizona said from behind them. The nations were startled at the state's sudden appearance. The southwestern state looked at them with a blank expression. "Jack told me and a few others in secret. The other states would have flipped out," Arizona twiddled her thumbs and stared at the ground.

"When did you-" Mexico began until Arizona pointed at a wooden door behind her.

"Backdoor...America needs to be protected. Or else she will disappear. None of the states do not know how to run a country. Jack and Elizabeth only control their parties. Besides if mom disappears we may no longer be a union and may become a bunch of small countries. The Civil War era, we were not around. I heard rumors that during that time another America appeared representing the south and another for the north. It was all confusing and destructive for her. If she lost she most likely would disappear with two new nations that looked exactly like her. That chaotic confusion was going to destroy her. But now that the states are personified, if she disappears we inherit everything. The land and people that we represent. I bet that we will fight each other for dominance. Then maybe some of us will disappear...Even if we do become a union again...We do not know how to properly run a big country."

"Arizona-san, why don't you tark to America-chan about it?" Japan asked. Arizona gave him a cold glare that sent shivers down the nation's spines. Arizona dropped her gaze and sighed.

"I-" she began until New Mexico exclaimed, "Hey Arizona! Lets have some yummy tacos! I bet the others are hungry too!"

Arizona forced a smile, "Sure...Let me make more though." Japan was deep in thought as if he was debating something inside his mind. He took a deep breath.

"Arizona-san may I herp you?" he asked.

"Herp?" Arizona asked confused.

"Herurupu? Herulup," Japan mentally slapped himself. She hates me and now thinks I am a complete idiot, Japan thought.

Arizona looked at him like he was strange, "You need help."

"I shourd take Engrish cruases," Japan sighed.

"Get your ass over here chino, you and I need to talk to you so you might as well help me cook," Arizona went to the kitchen.

* * *

How did Switzerland mix up the planes and ended up in New Orleans, Louisiana? Maybe it was the fact that he ran to the nearest airport, ordered the flight that was about to leave to the states. Typcially it took a day or two to leave the country through airplanes but with the help of his nation status and his weapon, he made it to the United States of America. It was not until he saw the crowded city when he thought that he should have called Liechtenstein instead of flying to the states without a thought.

_Maybe I acted too rashly…_ Switzerland thought as he exited the airport. He was able to get a small map of the Louisiana state. _The USA is huge. It would take a long time to go from state to state...Where would Lichtenstein be? America's capital probably. Why is she here anyways!?_

The nation began wandering, lost in his thoughts. Before he knew it, he was in a street he barely recognized. It looked historical with gift shops, restaurants, and the buildings were colorful. People passed him minding their own business. The smell of delicious food filled his nose. He looked through the window of a restaurant and saw them serving fried chicken.

_WHAT IS THIS PLACE?! HOW DOES AMERICA HAVE THIS?_ Switzerland screamed in his head. He decided to look at his map. He could not find himself on it since he did not know the geography. He silently cursed himself for not finding out what city he was in. It was oddly familiar too. Just like a certain Disney movie that was about a frog_. Wha-Wait is this New Orleans?_

Before he could react a large group of people passed him with signs. They marched in unison and said one thing, "We will not live under a corrupt government!" Switzerland moved out of the way. He saw glares of people from the crowd. Some other people on the sidewalks joined the crowd. A woman ran to him and handed him a paper.

"Please help us protest against the government who made such unconstitutional laws!" the woman said in a friendly tone. Which surprised Switzerland even more. _Protests against the government?! I know Americans are rebels naturally but- Did something happen to his government?_

"Excuse me," a young boy bumped into me. He turned out to be a teenager. He had milk chocolate brown skin, black hair and familiar blue eyes. He wore a casual white t-shirt and light jeans. He had a light brown hat in his hand. Switzerland felt a strange sensation from this person. He silently observed him. The person looked at him casually and smiled. A television smile, very American.

"Sir, are you lost?" he asked.

"No," Switzerland said blandly. The teenager raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"Want to take a tour of New Orleans. The best city in America?" he asked excitedly.

Switzerland opened his mouth to say something until a girl walked up to him. The girl had long curly blonde hair, sky blue eyes, light smooth skin. She wore a green sun dress with low heels. A small leather purse hung on her side, a brown bracelet was on her wrist. "Bonjour!" she greeted in French.

"I am Swiss," Switzerland said plainly. Then he felt stupid when the boy smiled and said, "Bonjour!"

"A tourist? Hm...New Orleans is not the best city. You should visit Mississippi and see the beautiful river," the girl smiled sweetly.

"New Orleans is better than that river. Just ask our brother Banana," the boy snickered.

"You and the silly nicknames. His name is Albert for crying out loud. Anyways, hello I am Annie," the girl did a mini courtesy. "It seems like you met my tourist guide of a brother, Trace."

"Flower girl," Trace huffed.

"Anyways, do you need help with a directory? I suggest you go to that restaurant there for fried chicken. If you like fish, down this street to the right is best place that serves fried fish," Annie explained. She saw Switzerland's map and took it from him.

"What are you going?" Switzerland asked in a low voice.

"Hm...You got the tourist map of course…" Annie sighed. Trace looked at the map and rolled his eyes.

"Here," Trace pulled out a map from his pocket. "This is a more professional map. They have different kinds of maps in the airport where foreigners are going through. This and this...Are the best places to eat-Oh! I love this place to sleep in. A pretty cool hotel…" Trace circled a few things on the map and handed it to the nation. "Here you go!"

"I am not a tourist. In fact I am looking for someone," Switzerland said.

"I can help you. Here in Louisiana we love to help," Trace smirked.

"Do you know a place where I can make a call?"

"Phone booths are last century. Here," Annie gave him her cellphone that had a cover of flowers. "Call them this way!"

"That phone is a bit too girly Annie," Louisiana said.

"Be quiet," Annie punched him lightly in the shoulder. Trace laughed as Switzerland made a call through the cellphone.

* * *

Hungary was beating Prussia with a pan for the billionth time when she felt her phone ringing. She stopped murdering the previous nation to answer it. "Hello?" She was in the backyard of Arizona's house. The sun was still up even though it was 7:30. Some nations and states decided to play in Arizona's pool while they waited for dinner.

"Where is my sister?" Switzerland demanded.

"Basch! How are you?" Hungary asked friendly.

"Where is my sister?"

The female nation sighed. "We are in Arizona playing in a pool and watching movies."

"Is Arizona another country or something? I do not know where that is," Switzerland said.

"Arizona is a state in the US," Hungary answered a bit irritated. "How is my love? I heard you two were having lunch."

"Then I found out you went to America. Why? That is the most dangerous place there! Especially with that idiot!"

"We wanted to hang out with America! She is really fun. Right now were are swi-"

"Wait, Alfred is a girl?" Switzerland said in a high pitched voice.

"Yes and we are calling her Amelia now," Hungary said calmly. "Didn't Austria tell you?"

"No-Wait he did mention something about gender switching," Switzerland said. "That does not matter. Why did you not tell me you were coming here?"

"The girls and I got so excited that America was a girl. We had to come right away!"

"Why?"

"Why not!? We are getting some tans in Phoenix Arizona if you want to meet with us. We might move again to a different state. Ooh! I hope it is New York. It would be fun to see that Statue of Liberty!"

"Let me speak with my little sister," Switzerland said.

"She is too busy playing chicken with Seychelles, Canada and Ukraine. I need to go. Bye!" Hungary hung up. She turned to her friends who were playing in the water. The evening sun low behind the mountains. She was instantly hit by a water balloon. She turned around to find Vietnam and Colorado giggling. She grinned and chased after them.

* * *

_SHE HUNG UP ON ME!?_ Switzerland stared wide eyed at the phone. "Is something wrong?" Annie asked with concern in her voice. Switzerland looked at her and became stiff. He handed her her cellphone.

"No-nothing. I am just worried about my little sister. You see her friends and my little sister came to the states without telling me and I want to make sure she is safe. Turns out she is in a state called Arizona," Switzerland admitted. He tried to keep his voice calm.

Annie's gaze softened, "We will help you."

"We will?" Trace said confused.

"Yeah we have relatives in Arizona," Annie nudged him playfully.

"Oh yeah! Of course we do. We will help you!" Trace nodded with a big smile. "Hold on I have to call them really quickly!" He walked away from them so they would not hear his conversation.

"You would do that?" Switzerland asked suspiciously.

Annie edged closer to him. "What type of American would I be?" she said in a honey sweet southern voice. Switzerland could not help but blush a little bit at the soft tone of her voice. "What is your name by the way?"

"Basch," Switzerland answered plainly.

Trace came back and placed his hands on his hips, "You are in luck Basch. A plane is about to head out there right now! So we better run!" He ran in the direction where Switzerland came from. Annie grabbed Switzerland's hand and pulled him up to her running pace. Which was fast, considering she was in heels. "Lets get moving!"

* * *

"The virus is now suppressed!" New York declared. He was sitting behind a computer with four screens. There were two keyboards. Next to him was a thirteen year old who was ethnically asian. He had silver blonde hair and blue green eyes.

"We did it Washington," New York clapped his younger brother's back.

"I am glad we did so!" Washington smiled.

The two states were inside a large room where other men and women were be working on various computers. The desks were on large sets that went down until it it stopped at the edge of one large screen. Jack entered the room with the president following close behind him. Guards wearing suits, sunglasses and speakers followed closely.

"Jack we stopped America's virus!" Washington stood.

"Good job," Jack looked at the president expectantly.

"Change the orders to have all American militant forces return homeland. Make it so that if something like this happens again they will not go back to the foreign countries unless given the special code word 'bark'," the President ordered. The men and women nodded, typing away quickly.

"Interesting code word," Jack noted unamused.

"I came up with it on the spot," the president said.

New York and Washington walked to the president. "Anything else Mr. President?" Washington asked. New York's cellphone rang. He answered it and walked away so he would not interrupt the conversation that was about to unfold.

"Prepare your national guard for protests and maybe riots that may uprise," the president said.

"Why? The citizens do not know, do they?" Washington asked. Jack pulled out America's laptop from the bag he was carrying.

"The hippie got ahold this in Texas. America was there. He escaped and now is missing once again. Texas also disappeared," Jack explained.

"What is the importance of this?" the president asked.

"I wanted to speak to the states about this but you might as well know. America created this virus, contacted the Supreme Court and also found the documents of these new bills and sent them to every single person in the country as he was planting the virus," Jack said. "In other words this computer has the Supreme's Court's plan in handling this entire situation and the documents that public is not suppose to know about until put into action."

"The troops could also be used to keep the protesters on the low," the president said.

"Jack...I have been wondering...Shouldn't we just come clean to America and talk things through?" Washington asked.

"We should not burden America more," Jack said more to himself. Washington stared at the ground. New York came back as he hung up the phone.

"We need to visit Arizona. Also, Washington can you stay here and hear the most recent phone call from Mississippi's cellphone?" New York asked. Washington nodded and grabbed a headset from a desk and began typing away at the computer.

"Why?" Jack asked the state.

"Louisiana and Mississippi ran into Switzerland. He is apparently looking for his little sister in Arizona. They think that his sister is with America."

"I got it!" Washington exclaimed. He took off the headset and turned to the others. "America is in Arizona. Along with the countries Liechtenstein and Hungary. There could be more nations. I will call Arizona to get more information. Maybe she can track them."

"Alright, Mr. President I trust you will handle the Supreme Court," Jack said to the man.

"Yes," the president said.

"Sir! There is an unauthorized fighter jet reaching the California coast! The pilot is not responding," a woman stood and saluted.

"What is the origin of the jet? Korean? Russian? Chinese?" the president asked.

"American sir! By the recent observations and the number we have recorded it was a jet that belongs to an aircraft carrier stationed near South Korea!" the woman explained.

"The military can not respond that quickly into the orders. This could be an act of treason by the pilot," Jack said his thoughts in a low voice.

"Use any kind of force to get that plane to land. If the pilot continues to disobey or show any sign of threat, I give you permission to exterminate it," the President ordered.

"But sir is near San Francisco Bay. The jet might crash into the city. Civilians could be in danger," the woman said.

"If the pilot does not comply to reply or follow given orders take it down," the president ordered. The woman looked at him with wide eyes and nodded. She sat down and started typing on her computer. Washington and New York looked at the president with wide eyes. The president turned around and left._ Did I give the right orders? No, if we are changing to a more militaristic like government we need our own military to be listening. But the civilians…_ The emotions and thoughts of the president continued to conflict him.

"I will contact California. He can go to Arizona's house quickly," New York dialed the state's number.

"I will do what I can about the world meeting. The calls from foreign nations are going off the hook. These protests do not help either," Jack sighed.

"Yeah, what else do you need me to help with?" Washington asked.

New York hung up on his cellphone. "That California I swear," he groaned.

"Between you Florida, California, and Illinois you guys go crazy over who has the best city. Louisiana even joins in sometimes. Don't get me started on the Virginias," Washington smiled.

"Last I checked I have the Big Apple," New York smiled softly.

Jack could not help but crack a smile. "Alright, I will send out a text alert that we will be having another meeting the day before the world meeting. Do your best and relax for a bit. You two worked hard on that virus," Jack ruffled both of their heads.

New York started fixing his hair once Jack stopped. Washington only giggled. "We had to work on it since the end of the last meeting. Together, if I or New York did it alone it would have taken longer. America sure creates hard viruses," Washington said modestly.

"We are American children, and have the best technology compared to the other states. Of course we could stop the virus!" New York said proudly in a Brooklyn accent.

"Come on you two. Want to get some ice cream?" Jack asked at the three began to leave the room. They eagerly said yes and followed him like ducklings. Jack's cellphone rang and he answered. After a few minutes Jack hung up with an angry expression.

"What is wrong?" Washington asked concerned.

"I need to go, sorry we will get that ice cream later!" Jack fast walked away from them. New York and Washington looked at where he stood.

"I swear if he is this busy...Who knows how busy mom is...Jack barely squeezes in family time," Washington sighed depressed.

"We still have each other!" New York wrapped an arm around Washington. "Us against the world."

Washington smiled sadly, "Thanks…"

New York and Washington walked down the hallway. Their hearts happy with each other but with one big hole in them.

* * *

To say in the least Japan was terrified. On the bus ride Texas talked with the other nations except for him. Then according to the state he is the father of Hawaii. Along with France and Britain but still. He was a parent and did not even know. What is worse is that he technically abused her by bombing Pearl Harbor. America had forgiven him but the states obviously have not. So when he saw the eight year old girl hold a knife in her hand as she chopped peppers, he imagined her stabbing him to death.

Thankfully she did not plan on killing him, yet. Arizona simply asked him to chop certain vegetables she gave him. She showed him how she wanted it to be cut. Japan mimicked her as she turned to cook more meat. The two were silent. Japan felt a dark aura that was very similar to her mother's dark aura.

"Why are you here?" Arizona asked in a polite but low voice.

"Do you mean in your house or with America-san?" Japan asked.

"Both," Arizona answered.

"I am here because America-chan is here," Japan said.

"Why are you with her?"

"I am worried about her. This entire situation strains her. I see it," Japan answered.

Arizona's face was blank, "Why do you make it seem like you two are friends?"

"Arizona-san, if this is about Pearr Harbor prease understand one thing. I am a nation. I do what my country wants and needs. Whatever happens to the majority of the popuration happens to me. At the time my peopre and I became brind with power. I regret what I have done. Sometimes I even have nightmares about it."

"Do you regret it because you were attacked by atomic bombs?"

"At the time yes. I grew to hate your mother. I wanted nothing to do with her. In the time she lived with me, I convinced myserf that she took away my honor. When she was reaving she gave me the perfect opportunity to hurt her. To achieve my revenge. Demo...I hesitated. Once she reft I rearized that a major part of me regretted bombing Hawaii because I rost the friendship I had with your mother," Japan stared at the tomato he was dicing. "Now I discover that I hurt her child. Your sibling, Hawaii-san...An unforgivabre act. Regardress of the time and prace, I wirr never forgive myserf."

Arizona was silent as she made more taco shells. She broke the tense silence. "I remember the time it was...In the morning the states were having a meeting. Chaotic as always. California was teasing me about trying to copy him. We all were doing our best to be happy. Even though we were in the depression and were sick. Roosevelt was slowly healing us but we were still in pain. Hawaii was the one with the biggest smile on her face. Next thing we knew she was on fire screaming. Slash marks appeared on all over her body. There was so much blood…"

"Nothing I can say can express how sorry I am," Japan said in a soft voice.

Arizona's hands trembled, "The others have forgiven you. Or at least, don't hate you as much as before. Except for me. Guess I am too stubborn. Just like the others say."

"Head strong, just like your mother," Japan laughed softly.

"What is so funny?" Arizona asked.

"America-chan is stubborn, she always had been," Japan admitted.

"How exactly?"

"When she came to my home. I was in isoration, so I rocked myself up in my room. I wanted no contact from the worrd. Not even my peopre courd tark to me. It was peacefur, nothing changed at arr. Untir America-chan came bursting into my room. I was in my futon reraxing. Before I knew it she fripped the futon since I would not come out. Then she dragged me out of my house," Japan described the moment to the nation.

Arizona smiled, "I did something similar to my brother California. He would not get up to go hiking. That idiot would have slept all day until I dragged his bed outside of my house. It was summer time, in the morning. Which is pretty cool for me. But to California he screamed and ran back into the house."

"Must run in the famiry," Japan said.

Arizona's expression became serious, "What does chan mean?"

"It is a friendly term in honorifics. It is a sign of famiriarity and friendship for girrs. Or my peopre use it for young children. Before I thought your mother was a boy so I called her America-kun," Japan explained.

"I guess you and my mom are close…"

"I like to think so," Japan said. His mind wandered to when he kissed America. He blushed when he remembered that strange, warm, tingling feeling he felt._ Wait, America-chan and I have not really spoken since that. She also seems nervous around me...Did I do something wrong? What if it was a friendly kiss on the cheek? Or what if I have to kiss her again? Or is she avoiding me? Am I accidently avoiding her?_ He thought rapidly.

"Hey are you okay?" Arizona asked. She saw his cherry red face.

"Ha-hai," Japan stuttered. Arizona looked at her mom who was watching movies with Utah and a few nations. Colorado, Canada, Ukraine, Hungary, Seychelles, Vietnam, Ireland, France, Prussia, New Mexico, and Mexico were missing from the living room. Arizona heard splashes outside and assumed they went swimming in her pool. The young state looked back at Japan and an imaginary light bulb appeared in her head. Arizona's eyes widened and she nearly burned her hand on the stove. "No way!" she gasped with wide eyes.

"Nani?" Japan exclaimed. "Ari-"

"You two didn't!" Arizona demanded.

"Eh?"

"Oh my gosh! I assumed you were not touchy touchy!" Arizona blushed.

"Wait, you know?" Japan blushed a darker shade of red.

"YOU SLEPT WITH MY MOM!?" Arizona yelled.

"Nani!? No-"

"WHAT?" Native America yelled. She was coming inside from the back door. She was soaked from head to toe. France poked his head inside as well. He was wet with no shirt on.

"Amerique, I am so proud of you!" France hugged her. "I thought it was just a little kiss. But ohohon! It went farther than that."

"My new son-in-law!"Native America hugged Japan. "Oh! We need to plan a wedding ceremony and plan for your honeymoon and future children an-"

"Does this mean Japan is our adopted father?" Utah asked.

"I-I am glad yo-you and Ja-pan finally decided to get together," Lithuania stuttered with a light blush.

"I am happy for you two," Germany admitted. He rubbed the back of his head.

"I am a virgin!" America exclaimed.

"Aw…" Native America pouted. "I want son-in-law! Or daughter-in-law. Whatever ar-"

"Lalalalalaalalalaalaaaaalalal! Please do not say that word," America blushed.

"Amerique, I want to be an uncle of more children of yours," France whinned.

"Wait, if you did not sleep with her. Why were you blushing?" Arizona asked more calmly.

"Anno...Watashi wa-Sorry...Eeto, I kissed her on the lips," Japan answered nervously. He was an entire new shade of red that no one knew existed. America soon became the same color and looked away.

"Oh that was so two days ago," France sighed. "I need more action from you two! This romantic comedy is spiraling down quickly."

"Kissed?" Arizona blushed.

"Yeah…" America said.

"When was this!?" Native America demanded. "I need details now!"

America stood, "Is there a place where I can take a shower Arizona?"

"Ye-yeah, right here," Arizona pointed at a door down the hallway. America ran to it and closed the door. Everyone heard her lock it.

"I am going back in the pool," Native America said bored. She left with France behind her. The nations and state shrugged and continued watching tv.

"I am sorry," Japan said after he calmed down.

"So you have those kind of feelings for her," Arizona said.

"Ha-hai," Japan stuttered.

"Why leave her hanging?" Arizona asked.

"Nani?"

"If you like her, confess and stuff. Don't leave her hanging or else she will walk away," Arizona said.

"I thought you disliked me," Japan said.

"Hawaii is the one you need to apologize to. I can not hold her grudges. Besides if my mom can forgive you and then feel such romantic emotions for you...I can let go of the past," Arizona grabbed the tomatoes and peppers Japan diced and added it to her salsa. She mixed it, took a tortilla chip and dipped it into the mixture. She tasted it and nodded. She grabbed another chip and did the same thing. Instead of eating it she handed it to Japan.

"Try it," she offered.

"Thank you," Japan tried it. "美味し！（It is delicious!)"

"What did you say?" Arizona raised an eyebrow.

"It is delicious. Oishi (美味し） means dericious," Japan explained.

"Interesting," Arizona said. She stirred the meat. The two continued to cook in silence. Arizona finally turned off the stove after thirty minutes. "Dinner is ready," Arizona announced. She turned to Japan with a glare. Her gaze softened, "Thank you Japan."

"It was my pleasure Arizona-san," Japan smiled.

"You can call me something else. It sound weird," Arizona said.

"Ari-chan?" Japan said.

"I actually like it," Arizona smiled.

"You opened up Arizona," Utah gapped at Japan. "What sorcery is this?"

"What do you mean?" Germany asked confused.

"Arizona barely opens up to her siblings. Much less to a nation she hated since the dawn of time!" Utah exclaimed.

Arizona crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, "You make me sound like a dinosaur."

"With your mindset, yes you are. I see your wrinkles," Utah teased.

"Do you want to choke on salsa?" Arizona growled.

"Germany please protect me," Utah hid behind the German.

"Since when did you two become friends?" Lithuania asked.

"When he did not fight me for the remote," Utah answered.

"Guess I have a new friend," Germany shrugged.

"Friend!" Kumajirou said next to him.

"You have been getting a rot of friends ratery," Japan laughed softly.

* * *

**_Foreign Terminology_**

**_Chico: Boy (Spanish slang)_**

**_Chino: Chinese/Asian (Spanish, insulting and generalizing)_**

**_Demo: But (Japanese)_**

**_Nani: What? (Japanese)_**

**_美味し(Oishi): Delicious, yummy (Japanese)_**


	33. Planes, Campfire

South Korea woke up to find himself in a fighter jet. He was confused until he remembered the most recent events. Outside it was still nighttime and the two were above the dark sea. He looked around and saw his pilot. The American was in his late twenties. His face was covered by his head set, which consisted of his air mask. South Korea had one on as well. The pilot heard the Korean moan from sleepiness. "Morning sleeping beauty," the pilot said friendly.

"It is more like the middle of the night instead of morning," South Korea said not so enthusiastically. He looked outside where he saw the deep blue depths of the sea and sky.

"Point taken!"

"How long till we get to America?"

"A couple more hours. Luckily I have a full tank so we can make it just in time. Before we run out of fuel! This baby will still be purring when we reach California! Sadly that will be my last destination. I will have to land and refuel."

"That is good…" South Korea said more to himself than to the pilot. His mind was clouded with confusion as he tried to understand what was going on with his American friend.

"Something on your mind?"

"Many things...Nothing you should worry about," South Korea said. _Gosh! I sound like China now!_ He thought.

"Does it involve the reason you are going to my homeland?"

"Yes," South Korea answered.

"Then yes, it does involve me. As we were leaving, I received some information that clears up a crap load of confusion."

"What is it?"

"There is a government change happening right now. The America as we know it is being forcefully changed as we speak. American rights are being taken away and the government is starting to abuse its power. Hell, the damn politics have decided to go into isolation. That is why we left earlier...Then we got new orders to come back…"

"Why did that happen? If your bosses didn't want you to be in my country anymore then why give orders for you to return?"

"Someone hacked into the system, giving new orders. They also sent us those documents so we know what the hell that the government is planning." _America did that! He would, I know it!_ South Korea said. "Hector says that you know the person who sent that information...In other words, you are our help. Knowing the jackasses in D.C. they are after them. For all we know, whoever it is, has already been taken."

"Yes! He is my close friend. If his country is threatened, then so is he. I will kick anyone's ass if they threaten my friend," South Korea said.

The pilot laughed, "I like your attitude! You sure you aren't American disguised as a Korean?"

South Korea smiled and laughed, "I come from Korea da-ze!" The two men began talking about things. Getting to know each other. South Korea lied of course. Personifications can not just tell a normal human that they represent a country. The pilot explained to him that he had a wife, little kids and a sister. His father died from cancer and his mother does not remember him due to alzheimer's. His wife was at home in Oklahoma. She worked as a school teacher.

Hearing humans talk about their lives made South Korea happy. It was always fascinating to him. Humans live short and fragile lives, yet so much happens in them. This type of rare event made the Korean find peace. Most nations felt like this in some form. Most supress it, few like South Korea embraced it. Nations were afraid about becoming too attached to a single human. It was considered taboo. It was painful, to know that a friend will die while you continue your existence.

"-then she grabbed the cupcake and smashed it into my face," the pilot finished his funny story. South Korea began laughing. "The worst part was that I was the best man at my friend's wedding. This happened a minute before the entire wedding started!"

"That is just-" South Korea giggled. "That reminds me this one time my brother's friend's friend made lunch for the two. Now this other guy was horrible at cooking. But for some reason he thought he was the best!"

"British?"

"Yes," South Korea answered.

The pilot laughed, "Knew it! Those Brits being cocky as usual!"

"No kidding! Anyways, so the good cook made a simple sandwich. The British guy tried it and asked him if he had a chef make the sandwich. The other replied that it was a simple sandwich!"

"That is freaking depressing!" the pilot began laughing again. "Can't cook I bet!"

"He is horrible! A five year old can cook better than him!"

"Guess my little girl's mac'n'cheese is considered top class to that guy!"

South Korea hugged his stomach that was in pain from laughing. Once they calmed down South Korea asked, "When was the last time you saw your family?"

"About 8 months...Missed my anniversary...Luckily I skyped with my wife. She truly is the most beautiful person I have ever met," the pilot said nostalgically.

"You will see her again I bet,' South Korea said. The pilot sighed.

"Missed my anniversary and my little girl's birthday. I will make it up to them!"

"Yes you will! Just have a Korean style party and everything will be cool da-ze!"

The pilot chuckled, "Yeah...As much as I want to see them. I rather not return home, knowing that they are safe and able to create their own stories. Or what my sister would say. That woman, patriotic to the core."

"You are too. Seeing how you are returning to the homeland with me...It takes a lot of courage." South Korea looked at his hands sadly. "Something that my own brother lacks." He thought about North Korea and his hateful words echoed in his mind.

"Just try to do your best for them. They may not see it now, but in the future they will...Before you know it, you will see them become an amazing person."

"Hopefully, sometimes...Some people do not change."

"They will in time. Trust me, they will," the pilot said in a soft tone.

* * *

The personifications sat silently around the fireplace in the back of Arizona's house. It was night. They had dinner and divided up to playing in the pool or watching movies in the living room. Some had long sticks with a marshmallow at the end. Others were playing charades. They finished dinner and cleaned up the kitchen. The main cleaners being Taiwan, Japan, Lithuania, Arizona, Germany and Liechtenstein. The others either played in the pool or watched the movie 'Sandlot'.

"S'more time!" Prussia grabbed a marshmallow from a bag near the North American family. He searched for a long rod or stick.

"Ha! Beat you Mexican!" America boasted with a toasted marshmallow. Mexico held the box of graham crackers.

"Sí, but you can never get these!" he declared. Ireland took the box and started munching on the crackers. She grabbed Mexico's rod and placed his marshmallow on a cracker.

"Where is the chocolate?" she demanded him.

"I don't know! Give me back my marshmallow!" Mexico attempted to take the food away from her. Ireland pushed him away.

"Mine now!" Ireland laughed.

"Can I have some crackers?" America asked kindly.

"Sure!" Ireland tossed her the box by placing her partially built s'more on her lap. America caught it and smirked at her older brother.

"Unfair! Canada the girls are picking on me! Do something!" Mexico whined.

The Canadian sighed since he was interrupted from his conversation with Ukraine. He looked at him with annoyance and said, "Mexico stop being annoying."

"THAT IS NOT WHAT I MEANT! SHOW YOUR OLDER BROTHER RESPECT!" Mexico yelled in Aztec.

"Calm your tits down," Ireland commanded.

"I am not a girl!" Mexico said in English. He blushed at her comment.

"You are my bitch," Ireland replied.

"Since when!?"

"Ireland, stop picking on other nations again," Britain sighed. He had a cup of tea resting on his lap.

"But Igg-" Ireland began. She pouted and gave him puppy eyes.

"Do not use that horrible nickname," Britain interrupted. Annoyed with her childish attempts.

"Iggy Iggy Iggy Iggy," America chanted. Ireland and France joined her. Other nations snickered.

"Bitch 2 bitch 2 bitch 2," Native America chanted with Tony. Which made the others pause in confusion. That confusion turned to fear when they saw the dark auras coming from the two.

"Bloody hell?" Britain exclaimed.

"Prussia Prussia Prussia," Prussia chanted.

"Really? You are chanting your own stupid name?" Hungary raised an eyebrow at him.

"Vest chant my name!" Prussia said to his younger brother.

"You mean dummkopf?" Germany asked.

"Dummkopf dummkopf dummkopf dummkopf!" Hungary, Canada and even Germany chanted.

"Funny, very funny you guys," Prussia said unamused.

"Airplane!" Taiwan exclaimed. Seychelles was waving her arms around and making a bubble face. Wy, Colorado, New Mexico and Lithuania were spouting random things.

"Ari-chan, your city is beautiful," Japan said to Arizona. The state was showing him pictures of her city from her phone.

"Really? You like my city?" Arizona exclaimed with wide eyes. Japan smiled softly at her and nodded his head. Arizona blushed from pure shock.

"Thank you," Arizona said gratefully.

"You need to come to Utah, better at my place," Utah said.

"Excuse me? Last I checked I ha-"

"The Grand Canyon?" Utah finished for her.

"Yes!" Arizona said.

"You do understand that was given to you so you can seem a little bit cool," Utah stated.

Arizona glared at him. "Young man how dare you show such disrespect! I expect better from you. I have the five Cs! Copper, citrus, cattle, cotton and climate!" She stood and placed her hands on her hips.

"I am older than you. Besides climate means that you rarely change in weather! After a while it gets boring," Utah poked her forehead. Which made her more upset. She became red from her anger.

"Still! Showing disres-" Arizona began lecturing him in a mixture of English and Spanish.

"Old as usual," Texas sighed.

"Hard to believe that there are over 50 of you," Hungary said.

"State meetings are the worse," Texas said and crossed his arms. "Everyone should just agree with me and have me become a nation. Then Porto Rico can be a state."

"We need to keep the stars even!" the four corner states suddenly said in unison.

"Do you see my pain?" Texas rolled his eyes.

"We can just rearrange the stars," America suggested.

"Make it into the shape of an eagle!" Utah said with sparkling eyes.

"Idiot!" Arizona slapped him upside the head. "Stop sounding like California. It needs to be a repeated patt-"

"No! Make it the shape of me!" Texas interrupted her. The states rolled their eyes and face palmed themselves.

"He is more like California," Utah whispered to his sister.

"EXCUSE ME I AM NOTHING LIKE THAT MARIJUANA ADDICT!" Texas yelled at them. The states began arguing.

"Can you-" Germany began until the states were wrestling.

America's eye twitched and she had a sweet smile. "States," she simply said. The states ignored her. A dark aura surrounded America. "SHUT YOUR MOUTHS AND LISTEN!" America yelled. Everyone flinched except for Germany. The states froze in fear. America gave them her hero grin, "The pattern should totally be an eagle."

"I told you!" Utah boasted. He began laughing.

"Don-" Arizona said until Texas got in front of her.

"Little brother stop being annoying!" Texas and Utah soon began wrestling once again. Arizona sighed and moved away from them.

"Ari-chan," America said and gestured for her to come to her. "Its a cute nickname!" Arizona's smile grew and she hugged her mother.

"You are more than I ever imagined…" Arizona whispered in a shaky voice. America hugged her back.

Prussia snuck up behind America with a hand covered in white with a ghost face. "Woooh! A ghost!" he tried to say in a creepy voice. America looked at him.

"What?" America said un phased.

"Are you not scared?" Prussia asked shocked.

"Dude, that looks like a freaking sock!"

"Prussia lost!" Hungary whispered to Liechtenstein. The girls giggled. Britain smiled successfully.

"SHIT MY MARSHMALLOWS ON FIRE!" Mexico screamed. He waved his marshmallow that was on fire in the air rapidly. The fire was out and the sweet, sticky goodness hit Canada in the face. Splattering the white sugary item all over his cheek. Ukraine giggled and got some marshmallow with her finger from his face and licked it.

"Yummy!" Ukraine laughed. Canada's face became a cherry.

"Good job!" America fist bump Mexico.

"It was perfect!" Mexico agreed. Ireland than punched Mexico.

"THATS WHAT YOU GET BITCH!" Ireland said in a slurred voice. In one hand was a bottle of whiskey.

"What the hell chica!" Mexico cried.

"Here she goes again," Taiwan sighed. She smiled and laughed at Ireland began hugging Mexico.

"Mexico has been her victim a lot lately...Maybe-" Vietnam smiled.

Hungary gasped, "OMG! I see it!"

"What?" Seychelles, Wy, Belarus and Liechtenstein said. The girls whispered to each other. They soon began giggling confusion suddenly everyone.

"Fucking fuck fucky bitch!" Tony said.

"Use proper English!" Britain told the alien.

"Bitchy fuck bitchy bitching!" Tony continued.

"Well said dude!" America smiled.

"What did the alien say?" all the nations whispered in confusion and fear.

"Maybe you're too stupid to figure it out?" France told Britain.

"Shut up frog!" Britain replied. The two brothers began fighting and Tony started saying random cuss words.

"This is all exciting and all but the cowboy needs much needed sleep," Texas yawned.

"I agree," Liechtenstein said. Nations began muttering in agreement.

"I will prepare places where you all can sleep," Arizona announced. She walked to her house with everyone following her on their own pace. Nations who stayed behind joked and talked with each other. Canada, Mexico and America decided to lay on their backs on the floor and stare at the sky. Belarus and Lithuania were in a conversation. The two seemed very happy that the other would listen to their opinion. Especially Belarus. Ireland passed out after tormenting personifications, Mexico was her main victim. Tony and France tormented Britain. Native America threaten to murder them if they would not stop arguing. Seychelles talked with Colorado, Vietnam and Taiwan. Germany and Japan talked about recent events silently. As time passed, the personifications left. A few hours later only America, Canada and Japan stayed behind.

"Night Amy," Canada said.

"Oh Canada! Before you go…" America gave him an envelope. "Promise me not to read it until the day before the meeting." Her expression was serious. Her twin nodded and hugged her. He went inside. Too tired to bother with the other nation that he should be wary about.

The two stared at the campfire that was fading slowly. "Japan…" America said awkwardly.

"Hai?" Japan asked. His heart raced since he realized that the two have not been alone since that one night.

"What is our relationship?" America asked. She laid on the ground and stared at the sky.

"I do not know…" Japan admitted after a moment of silence. America sighed and groaned.

"Dude! Why do you do that?" she demanded as she sat up.

"What?"

"Not expressing yourself. Your opinion is what I want to know! You don't give me a straight answer," America exclaimed.

"Sumimasen"

"No, its fine…" America looked at the ground. "Seriously, what am I to you? I am completely confused...I confess that I like you and you kiss me on the lips. Then we don't talk to each other about it for two whole days? Did you think it was something cultural? Did you not want to offend me? Or was it a prank?" America said rapidly. Most nations would have been lost at the first five words. America likes to be fast and straight to the point. Since she is that way, she talks about many subjects in a single breath. Sometimes it confuses other nations. Unlike her close family and Japan. They could keep up with her quick speech.

"I rike you," Japan blushed softly. "Just...You said that and I thought you fert the same. And I remember that's what France-san did when he came over and I was mimicking him. So I did that."

"Do you like me yes or no?"

"No...I rike rike you. As you wourd say in your country."

"Love? A crush? What?" America stuttered.

"Hai, I have riked you for a whire now. Arways have…" Japan confessed. "I have liked you more than a friend."

America stared at him. "You jackass!"

"What did I do wrong?"

"Why do you mix up my freaking emotions? If you liked me before you knew my gender than you were gay or something? Or maybe you began liking me since you found out?"

Japan sighed out of frustration. "If you were a boy I wourd rike you. If you are a girr I wourd rike you. America-chan, I rike you as you. Regardress of your gender," he said a bit irritated.

"Why? After all the crap I do...I just don't understand," America brought her knees to her chest and rested her chin on her knees.

"I barery understand myserf. After Nagasaki and Hiroshima...I hated you...When you reft I hated myserf...Because I just rearized what I rost when you were gone. Before I knew it we were friends and I began to rike you more than a friend.

"Hmph," America pouted. Which made Japan chuckle softly. "What?"

"You are cute," Japan said casually. He realized what he said and blushed. America blushed as well.

"Then you say stuff like that," America sighed.

"Are words too confusing for you?"

"Right now, yes," America mumbled.

"I rike you," Japan said. America let go of her knees.

"I like you...A lot…" America confessed. "What do we do now?"

"The great hero does not have a pran?" Japan raised an eyebrow out of amusement. A rare sight except for a few nations.

"Since when did you start being sarcastic?"

"Arways have," Japan sat next to her on the floor.

"So…What are we? Friends? Best friends? To-" America was soon interrupted by Japan when he kissed her on the lips. He broke the kiss quickly and looked at her.

"Is that enough of an expranation of my feerings for you?" Japan asked in a low voice. The softness of it sent chills down America's spine. She was absolutely stunned and stared at him. Japan began thinking he made a mistake until America wrapped her arms around him and smiled.

"Cherry blossoms...That's what it felt like. If it can be a feeling…I like it," America said sweetly.

Japan felt like he could start tap dancing. "Grad you feer the same…" He surprised her by kissing her once again. Instead of being awkwardly stiff like before. America melted into the kiss. The two broke the kiss for some air and looked at each other. They then laid down and looked at the sky. Their hands intertwined.

"The sky is beautiful," America said. She snuggled closer to him. Japan looked at her instead of the sky itself.

"Hai..." Japan whispered. He glanced at her with pure happiness.

* * *

South Korea has done many things in his entire existence. Yes, he was Korean. In his terms it meant doing everything the Korean way. The Korean way evolutionized during the Korean war and when America showed him new things. Taught him how to fight, have a strong military, organize his government and help his people. From then on, South Korea became more awesome and cooler by the second. He continued being the American's friend. The two did lots of crazy things together, both American and Korean.

Now, South Korea wished that he did not have to enter his friend's border. His pilot got orders to turn around or that they will shoot them down. Last that the Korean checked, the US never did that. Which brought up the question that had been nagging at him for the entire trip. _What the hell is going on with the world's leading superpower?_

"TURN AROUND, OR WE WILL SHOOT YOU DOWN!" a voice commanded on the pilot's radio. "DO YOU EVEN UNDERSTAND THAT WHAT YOU ARE COMMITTING IS TREASON?!"

The pilot turned on his radio, "Hear you loud and clear. Sorry but I am not committing treason. Just following orders."

"No you are not!" the other voice said. There was shuffling in the background as someone else decided to speak.

"This is the Chief Executive of the United States of America. Listen to orders and turn around. Go back to your designated aircraft carrier and return home with the rest." South Korea sweated. He recognized that authoritative voice. Nations did not say good things about America often, or try to seem scared of him. The personification acted like a complete idiot. Yet all nations can agree on one thing, all presidents of the country had an authoritative voice that tended to shake enemies and make bones turn to jelly. Hearing the president made South Korea nervous.

"Mr. President correct?" the pilot replied.

"Yes no-" the president began.

"I just talked with my general while leaving South Korea. We received some documents that passed a few days ago...What kind of federal government would throw away centuries of lost lives that fought for American rights? What kind of president would lead the country in this kind of direction?" the pilot said bitterly. "Sir, I lost friends in Iraq and Afghanistan...Forcing us to leave like makes their lives meaningless...Regardless of what country we are in! That is not the America I know! So therefore you are no longer my leader you tyrant!" The pilot turned off his speaker and took off his head set.

"Do you understand what is going on?" South Korea asked warily.

"I will not fight for a country that does such things," the pilot said angrily. "To think I voted for the guy too!"

Five fighter jets appeared in the sky. "Looks like they are after us!" South Korea said slightly nervous. He knew that America had one of the best militaries in the world. Especially known for her air force.

"Hold on!" the pilot ordered. The jet maneuvered away from the jets into the city. Which terrified South Korea. This was obviously against the rules. He expected the other jets to not enter the city like them until he heard missile being shot. The pilot turned the aircraft to the side, barely missing it. Sadly the weaponry hit a tall city building. It collapsed upon the civilians below. Their screams being heard from above.

"This…" South Korea whispered.

"You better not waste this buddy!" the pilot said as they maneuvered past more buildings. They made it out of the city. The other jets began shooting, hitting more buildings. They heard the screams of civilians below them. "Lives are being lost here. So you better fix this."

"I-I," South Korea said terrified. The pilot pulled out a picture from his uniform's pocket and handed it to the nation.

"This is cliche and all but...Please, tell my family that I love them to death," the pilot said in a shaky voice. The fighter jet headed towards the city once again.

"Wha-"

"Margaret Taylor, my sister...She is an amazing woman. I just wish that we could have been together more often. Tell her to show my wife and kid the little time capsule by that tree." South Korea noticed a small tear running down his cheek. "Alright! You are going to end up in the core of Sacramento! Do what you gotta do! I expect this country to be in tip top shape when I view it on the other side! It was nice meeting you."

"Wait!" South Korea exclaimed until he felt himself behind ejected out of the aircraft. It was all a blur to him. The jet he was just in disappeared and the others following it were right on it's tail. South Korea gritted his teeth as he held in a scream. He expected to crash but instead safely landed on the rooftop of a bank of America. He realized that the parachute was out, which made sure he would not become a Korean pancake. He thanked his luck and then saw the jet he was just in. It was shot down by the others and crashed into another tall building. South Korea could not hold in the scream of anger and frustration when he saw the flames.

* * *

California screamed in pain. He fell to the ground and gripped his stomach. His little sister, Hawaii screamed and dropped the ice cream she was holding. The two states decided to hang out at the beach and have some nice waves for boogie boarding and sweet cold icecream. Hawaii was one of the few states that loved surfing and boogie boarding as much as California. They spent the entire day together and were walking around Santa Monica pier. That was until California started coughing up blood.

The state heard screams, and missiles being shot from fire jets. All of it happening at his capital city. "Cali!" Hawaii knelt to him as California hugged his stomach. "What's wrong?" Hawaii looked ready to cry. Which broke California's heart.

"I-I'm fine!" California attempted to smile but more blood came out. People around them screamed. Before the state knew it, there were paramedics all around him. He was being placed on a hard surface and being carried to an ambulance. Hawaii followed close behind. She answered the paramedic's questions. California heard and felt the vehicle moving. Once Hawaii was done answering questions she grabbed her older brother's hand.

"Don't worry Cali! Neva and Ori are coming," she said in an attempt to reassure him.

_Nevada and Oregon? What the hell happened? Why would fighter jets fly where civilians are? The whole point was to end the militant operations and have everyone go home. Not fight at home!_ California thought weakly. He soon fell unconscious.

* * *

America was happily sleeping next to Japan. The two went inside and fell asleep together. They held hands and America had her head Japan's shoulder. The nations looked peacefully happy. The other personifications were asleep except for France and Prussia. Prussia took a picture and laughed.

"Zis is perfect blackmail!" he declared in a whisper.

"Amerique is beautiful asleep no?" France looked at America. "Ohohon! A beautiful body indeed. She definitely is my sister." Prussia and France looked at each other. Smirks grew on their faces. "We should adjust their position…"

"Ja," Prussia agreed. The two male nations quietly did so without waking either of the two. Just enough adjustment to infuriate a certain Canadian and Mexican.

"Well I am going to make some breakfast!" France walked to the kitchen and whistled softly. Prussia began texting Spain rapidly and took more pictures of Japan and America.

* * *

Germany woke up because his cellphone was ringing. He answered it to hear a crying Italian. "LUDWIG!" North Italy cried.

"Vat is it?" Germany grumbled. Italy continued crying and blubbering in Italian. "I can not understand you if you screech like zat."

"I miss you," the Italian finally said. "Where are you? You are not home!"

Germany sighed, North Italy usually came over a lot. Well, he came over every single day. It bothered Germany a lot. He had a duty as a nation and North Italy coming in did not help. Deep down, the German did have to admit that his life would be depressing without him. "I am in America."

"Why?"

"Thinks came up. I vill be here until zee Vorld Meetink," Germany calmly explained.

"Can I come over?"

"I-"

"Thanks Romano! Yay I am coming to America's house too! See you there Ludwig!" Italy exclaimed. He instantly hung up before Germany could attempt to explain anything. Germany realized that North Italy was not asking for his permission but his twin's permission.

"Dummkopf!" Germany shouted. His loud voice woke everyone else up. A few seconds later Mexico was shouting rapidly in Spanish.

"Why the hell is everyone shouting!?" Ireland moaned. She rubbed her head to get rid of her hangover. It was useless, regardless the female nation did so.

"What the hell were you doing with my sister you pervert!" Mexico yelled in English. Germany noticed France and Prussia laughing from the kitchen. He walked over to see what was the fuss. America stood and glared at her brother. Canada came with Ukraine.

"Canada, get the shovel! We are murdering this chino!" Mexico said to Canada.

"Why?" Canada asked.

"Mexico, stop over reacting," America sighed. She placed her hands on her hips.

"He was touching her," Mexico said to Canada.

"You mean holding hands? Aw! So cute!" Ukraine squealed. Mexico said something in Cherokee. Canada's eyes widened in anger.

"I am going to maple kill you eh!" Canada held out his hockey stick.

Japan stood obviously embarrassed. "Canada-san I-" he began until Canada tried to hit him with the hockey stick. America caught the equipment and looked at her brother dead in the eye.

"Calm yourself down," she said in a low voice.

"What happened?" Ukraine asked.

"Nothing crazy. Japan and I were cuddling a little bit while we were sleeping," America shrugged it off casually.

"More like groping!" Mexico screamed. He was red in the face.

"Zat happened?" Germany asked his friend.

"Sumimasen! I did not even know I did such a thing!" he squeaked with an apple red face.

"I am going to show you what we cartels do in Mexico!" Mexico said in a rough voice and brought out a knife. America held them back from murdering Japan.

"Canada," Ukraine tapped the Canadian's shoulder.

"Yes?" Canada asked without looking at her.

"Leave it be. Things happen!"

"Sex just does not happen!" Mexico yelled.

"You guys slept together!?" Hungary choked on air.

"What?!" America and Japan exclaimed in unison. Their faces red.

"Canada, remember on the bus you were touching my butt?" Ukraine said sweetly. "And you said that was an accident since we were both asleep. This happened while your sister and Japan were asleep. So it was an accident!"

Canada blushed, "Um…wit-er well, when you put it that way..."

"My family is full of sluts!" Mexico declared.

"Excuse me?" the twins said in unison. They glared at Mexico in unison. America sighed and placed her hands on her hips.

"Can't I control my own social life?" America asked.

"No! I do not trust that pervert!" Mexico pointed at Japan.

"How about you boys let your sister explore her interests?" Native America came from behind them. The boys froze. "You kids have not allowed yourselves to find love and are too protective of each other. Explore and have fun!"

"Last I checked, America did similar ideals but called it manifest destiney," Mexico said.

"I am sorry about them. We still cool?" America stood next to Japan.

"Hai, I do not want to cause troubre though," Japan replied.

America smiled softly at him, "the only trouble your cause me is butterflies." She kissed him on the cheek. "See you after ten! I have a little date with the shower." She walked away. Japan felt a warm tingling feeling in the spot where she kissed. Much similar to the kisses before. They felt weird and Japan could not describe them. That was until now._ Fireworks...That's what it reminds me of…_ Japan thought and smiled.

"I am happy for you," Germany said. The North American family did not acknowledge their presence.

"Arigato...How are you and Itary-san?"

"He is coming to America's capital actually," Germany answered.

"Amerique! Want to cook together?" France sang. He stopped when he realized that she was not there. He pouted, "I need some quality time with her." The nations began doing their own things for waking up and getting ready for the day.

* * *

Switzerland exited the plane in a hurry. Trace and Annie followed him close on his trail. The two looked at each other as if they had a single agreement. The nation stopped as he took in his surroundings once he reached outside of the airport. He recognized it._ This is D.C! Didn't America Explain that D.C. was not a state but government territory or something? Whatever, this is D.C. I know it!_

Annie and Trace saw the confused expression of Switzerland instantly. Switzerland turned on them and said, "This is not Arizona...Is it?"

Annie smiled sweetly, "Honey, you foreigners never understand a message in the South. Last I checked, we told ya that we did not want anyone not American entering the states."

"You-" Switzerland began until Trace punched him in the stomach. Which made the nation actually double over. Which surprised the nation greatly. Most nations could not make him wince in pain like that unless they were one of the super powers.

"Are not wanted here…" Trace finished for him. Switzerland was about to stand until he heard various guns being pointed at him. He stood and found himself surrounded by American militants. He also noticed that the airport was practically empty. Why did he not notice that until now?

Annie brought out her phone, revealing that she was calling the most recent number, Hungary's number. "Tell the others to come to the capital with America before the meeting. If they do not comply...Well, lets say you don't want to know about that," Annie said in her honey sweet tone.

"You litt-" Switzerland cursed in his native tongue. Annie and Trace glared at him. Annie sighed and placed the phone to her face.

"Take him," Trace ordered. The people edged closer to Switzerland. Who began punching, since he did not have his gun thanks to security. Something pinched his neck. It felt like a needle. The male nation passed out slowly and became weaker. The last thing he saw was the people closing in on him.

* * *

"Hello?" Hungary said into her cellphone. She rolled her eyes when she recognized Switzerland's number.

"Who is it?" Liechtenstein asked.

"Your brother," Hungary smiled. Liechtenstein giggled.

"Is this an ally of Switzerland?" a Southern voice asked on the other end.

"Who is this?" Hungary asked instantly. Liechtenstein's eyes perked up and her smile disappeared. Some of the other nations listened but ignored them overall.

"Representative of the United none of your business anymore," a male voice said.

"Excuse me?" Hungary said in a low voice. She heard shuffling and, 'idiot' on the other end.

"Bring yourself and the other non-American personifications to the capital. If you do not comply then you will deal with the consequences," the female voice ordered. The other line hung up. Leaving Hungary speechless.

"What is wrong?" Liechtenstein asked concerned.

"Switzerla-Something is wrong!" Hungary said.

"What?" Lithuania asked. He was one of the few actually listening.

"America!" Hungary ran to the restroom quickly with Liechtenstein following behind. She ripped open the door to find the said nation on the floor covered in blood. Liechtenstein screamed. Which made the other nations run. They were frozen in fear.

Native America pushed past everyone and knelt to her daughter. "What happened?"

"Sacramento," America whispered with wide eyes. Tears streamed down her face. She hugged her side in pain.

Her siblings and Japan came inside. One of them, Japan, was smart enough to bring in bandages. "What happened in Sacramento?" Canada asked.

"Accident? Um- UFOs? Invasion?" America's eye twitched. She looked completely confused and terrified.

"Chica! Make some type of sense!" Mexico said.

"South Korea…" America said more to herself. Her expression became sad. Soon it became full of fury. America stood silently.

"Did South Korea do something?" Britain asked. Concern in his expression and voice.

"Those-...They would dare do such a thing!" America said in a deadly low voice. "I am going to make them regret their fucking existence!"

* * *

**_Thank you misscanucks! Nice ideas. Like you, I will pretty much use everyone else's ideas as well in time. Hope you like this chapter! Review, eat, sleep, go to the restroom or whatever rocks your world!_**

**_Foreign terminology_**

**_Arigato: Thanks (Japanese)_**

**_Chino: Chinese/Asian (Spanish slang)_**

**_Hai: Yes (Japanese)_**

**_Sí: Yes (Spanish, I can finally do the "í" yes!)_**

**_Sumimasen: Sorry (Japanese)_**


	34. Handcuffs and Dinner!

South Korea ran down the streets of California. He lost track of where he was specifically. He tried to call America but the call went to voice mail. He was panicking. The flames of the jet he was on were still stuck in his head. That kind, cheery voice of that American made South Korea's heart become twisted. He imagined that the man was smiling as he ejected him out of the air craft. It reminded him of America.

_ "__America yo-" South Korea began until the American glanced at him and smiled._

_ "__Trying to prevent the spread of communism and protect my friend…" America replied. His twin and the American pointed weapons at each other. "You want to decide what you want to do right? Well I am not going to let someone take that away from you."_

_ "__Russia will kick your fat ass back to your country!" North Korea growled at the American._

_ "__Talk it out with your brother! Do not fight him!"_

_ "__HEY ARU! Leave my brother alone!" China came between America and North Korea. Russia stood behind North Korea and smirked._

_ "__Let them handle it on their own da?" Russia suggested. America glared at him._

_ "__This is none of your business," North Korea added smugly. America glared at them and lowered her weapon._

_ "__Guess this is a stalemate," America mutters angrily. She began to walk away._

_North Korea turned to his Southern brother. "Come with us! We can be a family," North Korea said genuinely. South Korea looked at his older brother and twin. He was half tempted to agree to it all. Instead his expression hardened. He shook his head and silently __went to the American who was leaving._

For the Korean nation it was the beginning of one of his best friendships. To think that his close friend needed him and did not come to him? That made South Korea upset. One it would hurt his people. Two it would hurt him. South Korea has been running for who knows how long. He realized that the sun was setting. _If I were America...Where would I be?_ He thought. He saw a McDonalds. His stomach growled. _Such a coincidence…America loves burgers_

* * *

_"It hurts mom," a childish voice cried. Native America watched in silence as a young boy with thick black hair and light red skin laid on the ground. His body had handmade tattoos on them. There was also a lot of blood. Native America only watched helplessly and with a blank expression as the child cried out to her in pain. In the distance was a tribe in the deep dark forests. Their screams were heard as another slaughtered them. A sound and sight that the ancient had seen too many times to count. __The tribes always fought for dominance. Each one did not accept each other easily. Each tribe wanted to grow, to advance and become a powerful force as they attempted to understand the world. How many did Native America see this? How many of her children die painfully? How many more times much she watch this same sight?_

_Pleading dark brown eyes burn into her own red ones. Terrified met with emotionless ancient ones. "Mom! Please! M-my people are dying! Th-they need me!" the boy cried. Native America felt the familiar twinge of pain in her chest. A cut formed on her shoulder from the battle and damage being done to the land. At least the children did not harm the land as much as they did each other. __An eternity passed as she watched those terrified and determined eyes face into pits of death. Slowly the body is dust in the wind. The screams are lost and the ground where the tribe once stood was painted with red. The winning tribesmen gathered their prizes and continued on their way with shouts of victory._

_"Mom!" a childish voice called to her. Native America looked at the ground to see bright, sky blue eyes. "Mommy!? Are you okay?" A drop of blood drips from the child's collar bone. Native America knelt so she was eye level with the small child._

_"Are you ok?" Native America asked. The girl smiled widely and nodded 'yes'. Native America inspected the wound and realized her daughter touched a spot where her stomach was. Blood covered the small hand._

_"What is wrong mommy? Another fight?" Migisi asked in her innocent tone. "I feel it! Soux and Fox are fighting again!"_

_"How do yo-" Native America began until Migisi hugged her mother._

_"Don't worry mommy! I am here to help protect you. Big brother Cherokee says I must be strong just for you!" Migisi whispered in her ear. Two more bodies hugged them. One was the same as the girl except his skin was paler, he had lighter blonde hair and violet eyes. Next to the boy was another who had light brown skin, brown eyes and messy black hair._

_"Honaw! Chayton!" Native America laughed and hugged her children. She remembered that she was bleeding and was about to push them away. That was when she noticed Migisi was stopping the bleeding by using part of her dress. __Native America smiled sadly and kissed her daughter. "Thank you my little bird…" she whispered._

* * *

Native America's thoughts were interrupted as the nations were in chaos. The news was on, showing the damage done in California. Some were worried, others were angry and some just did not know how to react. "Chica what do you plan to do once outside!?" Mexico ran after his sister. She stood at the door. Her blue eyes showed a storm.

"I don't know but I will do something," America replied in a low voice.

"You can not go out there without a plan chica," Mexico sighed.

"I do not need a plan. I will figure it out! I wi-"

"That is not the strategic sibling I know…" Mexico walked to her. The others watched silently. America glared at him. "You are angry, I see that. I am angry, what is the point of crossing your border if you are messed up?"

"I can't stay here and do nothing," America said in a shaky voice.

"You want to know something...I look up to you," Mexico took a deep breath. He looked like it was taking a lot for him to say this. "I know you, and I know that you are running on anger right now. You are confused. What did you do to me during the war with Robert E. Lee? With all of your other generals?"

"What did I do? Elaborate for me," America snapped frustrated.

"You made me squirm, tricked me, and made me taste the horrible defeat with a slow corruption and collapse of my government...Now you planned that. You were calm, vicious and merciless. You had a plan. I as your brother am here for you...I will help you any way I can because I know that in this thick head of yours," he knocked her forehead. "You have a brilliant mind. You need a plan."

"You have the chess pieces right here," Britain added. "You used Russia in the second world war because you knew that he could handle off Germany in the East." Germany nodded in agreement.

"Even though you came late," France crossed his arms.

"Dude, those wars ended quickly because of me," America snorted. She looked at the personifications. "Arizona, get me a map." The state nodded and ran to her room.**  
**

* * *

Switzerland opened his eyes to find himself in a large room with a long wooden table and many chairs. To his left was a set of large windows revealing the Lincoln Memorial in Washington D.C. To his right was a wall and two double doors in the center. Pictures of the United States's previous presidents, generals, commanders, medallions, and other memoirs of past achievements decorated the wall. The nation realized that he was leaning against a wall connecting the parallel walls. The red, white and blue of the American flag was standing by itself with various other flags of the American military.

_Where am I?_ Switzerland thought. He instantly felt a headache. The nation rubbed his forehead to ease the throbbing pain. _This looks like the meeting room that America uses for all of the meetings he hosts...Wait!? I am in America! Lichtenstein is in danger! Those people from New Orleans! Where did they go? Why did they do that? And the most important question. Who are they?_

The doors opened and in came Annie with another young teenager around her age. Annie wore a short white dress with red flowers all over it. Her blonde curly hair was in a side ponytail with more flowers. She had a leather gold purse at her side. The teenager next to her was taller. He had messy short golden brown hair and familiar blue eyes. He wore a plaid unbuttoned shirt with a white one underneath and light blue jeans. The said people he was thinking about well one of them. The other one was new. "Hey fella! You lookin' pretty riled up," Annie walked to him. Switzerland stood and reached for his weapon. It was not there.

"Where is my sister?!" Switzerland demanded. He was out of options so he went to one he used with annoying nations that would not leave him alone. Demanding information or for them to do something. Usually he intimidated them that way. Annie and the other did not even flinch.

"Dunno," Annie said elegantly in her honey sweet voice. "You are one of the first nations to come. I believe Kenya, Israel an' a few others are comin' early as well. Isn't that so?" She looked at the male next to her.

"Yeah, somethin' like that. Will be the last we see of them," he said in a deep southern drawl.

"Who are you?" Switzerland asked in a low voice. "Do you kids know what kidnapping me will do between my country and this one? War ca-"

"We already contacted your boss. Sadly you were so eager to come here, you left before your boss told you. This is your last visit here to the states for a while. All illegal immigrants are goin' to be forced to leave or stay here. No more flights are comin' here. Except for a few ones carryin' the other nations for the meetin', tie up loose ends an' then we won't be seen by the world for a long time," the boy explained. "Technically without letting us know before hand or your boss, you were trespassin' because we only gave the ok for the nations to come to D.C, not New Orleans Louisiana. In other words you are violating a pre decided agreement."

"Who or what are you?" Switzerland asked. His hands were clenched tightly into fists.

"Annie Jones, or in personification terms...Mississippi," Annie smiled.

"Alabama," the other answered.

"Wait, the states are personified?" Switzerland said with wide eyes.

"Yeah, but ma don't know about us," Alabama put his hands in his pockets.

"Ma?"

"I think we are revealing too much," Mississippi said to her brother.

"The Republic an' Democratic party are goin' to have to explain this kind of stuff. The nations would not listen or believe them if ma is not at the meetin' anyways. Does it matter?" Alabama replied.

Switzerland watched them in shock as the two states spoke. "There are 50 of you?"

"About 56, including states and territories," Mississippi answered.

"Where is my sister?" Switzerland demanded once again.

"Wish we knew," Mississippi sighed.

"What?"

"She was in Arizona but she flat out disappeared," Mississippi pulled out a chair and sat down. "Arizona is not answerin' her phone either. Makes me worried sick about that one. None of the four corner states are answerin'...Texas gone missin' too. He was suppose to be with that democrat." She frowned with made Switzerland feel something weird in his stomach. "An' California...Dear I am so worried about our younger brother. The Sacramento incident was horrible!"

"Incident?" Switzerland asked confused.

"None of your business," Alabama said. "This is no longer your concern except for Liechtenstein. Who we are searching for as we speak."

Trace came in quickly, "They got her!" He was panting as if he was running really fast for a while.

"What Louisiana?" Alabama asked.

"Elizabeth got ma!" the state answered.

"What about Lichtenstein?" Switzerland demanded.

"This critter finally woke up? Damn, he can sure sleep. Also weighs like a tractor," Louisiana said. He grinned at he looked at the nation up and down.

"That is great! They got ma," Mississippi clasped her hands. She glanced at Switzerland and looked at her brothers.

"Were there any other nations with her?"

"Yes," Louisiana said. "Texas says there are Taiwan, Britain, Canada, and Lichtenstein."

"Is she fine? If one hair is out of place I will make you regret it!" Switzerland growled.

"Golly, this fella needs to take a bottle of beer an' calm down! Does he think we are evil psychopaths?" Louisiana raised his hands up.

"Mm, a nice cold one sounds good about now," Alabama hummed.

"Oh! I forgot to ask, what do ya'll want for dinner?" Mississippi asked.

"I could make up some of my fried chicken," Louisiana grinned. The three states began conversing about food. Switzerland felt like screaming and running out to see his younger sister. Just to make sure she was safe. He needed the reassurance. _Hungary is not with her. Which means she is still wandering the states. Why would she leave my sister like that? Unless she is planning something. That woman and her plans. Something drastic happened in California...Four of their states in missing. At least not responding to them. What is going on?_ Switzerland thought rapidly. "He ain't listenin'" Alabama's voice interrupted the nation's thoughts.

"The fella is probably jus' worried about his little sister," Mississippi said. She turned to him, "Would ya like to join us for dinner? Your sister an' other friends will be there. We want no trouble. Jus' to fix up this nation. To do that we need to back out of the world." Her soft round face seemed to glow from the sun's rays that escaped into the room through the windows.

"Fine, as long as my sister is safe and there. And I will not be paying for it," Switzerland said with a stern expression.

"Sis' I don't think this is a good idea," Louisiana said with a cautious glance at the nation.

"Come on! We knock him out, take him here right before we go into isolation. The least we can do is show some hospitality. And better yet, Southern hospitality," Mississippi rolled her eyes.

"Fine then," Alabama smiled. "I ain't no fan of these foreigners but hell. I love showin' how the good old South is."

"Banana!" Louisiana sighed. "We can't jus' let some stranger come in an' have dinner with us."

"Still stuck with that little old nickname of yours?" Alabama chuckled. "Besides, we haven't had a party or somethin' to actually know this guy. Least we can do is this."

"I don't trust em."

"Me neither," Alabama echoed the same thoughts. "It also helps us keep a close eye on him...If he tries anythin'...He'll get hell for it."

"Then it is decided!" Mississippi stood up and walked to Switzerland. "Wanna come?" Her brothers watched him carefully.

"Ok," Switzerland said a bit reluctant. He had to admit, she did look nice. More nice than the other two at least.

"Good! Trace, lets reunite this fella with his sis'!" Mississippi beamed at her siblings.

* * *

"Yo! You are alive!" A high pitched voice exclaimed behind him. The voice was like thunder and before he could blink he was tackled into a tight hug. He felt like he was run over by an American football player. His body was crushed in a bear hug. The Korean blinked multiple times and saw golden locks resting by his neck. A certain cowlick defied gravity.

"Whaaa?" South Korea gasped. Japan, Mexico, Hungary and Arizona walked towards him.

"Dude, are you ok?" the person let go and South Korea saw sky blue eyes he was too familiar with.

"Ame-America?" South Korea stuttered.

"Oh yeah! You never knew! Well I am a girl," America smiled.

"You have boobs!"

"Yes I do," America said. She looked at her chest.

"Can I touch them?"

"No!" Mexico and Japan answered for the America. The American turned to them.

"Dudes, we do not have time for protectiveness and stuff. The meeting will be here soon. Democratic party took Canada, Ukraine, Britain, Liechtenstein and Taiwan to the capital. The others are travelling around my land on their missions and doing their part of the plan," she said calmly.

"So I can touch them?" South Korea hugged her around the waist. "Please?"

"No time for pervertness either," America blushed.

"Right," South Korea sighed and let her go. "I want to know why your troops left? What is going on? A government change? This is not like you at all."

"Long story short my kids wanted to ground mommy," America said.

"You have kids too!?"

"Here is Arizona!" the said state stepped forward.

"Looks like a mix of you and Mexico," South Korea said.

"Well, he is my father. You have some kids too on the Pacific coast," Arizona commented.

"Girl, you need to keep your legs closed," South Korea whistled. He paused as he processed a few things. "Wait so who had top? I assume I did."

"I do not like him! Chica, I shall protect you," Mexico hugged his sister.

"South Korea stop being a baka," Japan said. "We came here to take you to the capital safely."

"Yes, and speak with California," Hungary added.

"Japan had a child with me as well. Hawaii," America said.

"Wow, congrats brother," South Korea said shocked. "Never knew you had balls." Japan's eye twitched from irritation.

"Yeah, apparently I am a slut," America shoved Mexico away.

"What is that thing?" Hungary asked. Before them stood a hairless thin dog. It had one red eye and one white eye. Spikes went along its spine.

"Hell no!" America jumped.

"AH!" Arizona hid behind Japan.

"It looks disgusting!" Hungary stepped back.

"The chupacabra!" Mexico said happily. "Its my pet! Coco come here!" The creature ran to Mexico and licked his cheek as the nation knelt to pet him.

"A terrifying monster and you name it Coco?" America raised an eyebrow.

"At least it is not a whale, alien, horse or dog like a certain Americano I know," Mexico said.

"Why is it here?" Hungary asked.

"He travels all around the Americas," Mexico answered.

"Terrifies the states and Puerto Rico…" Arizona shuddered.

"Hey! It can help us find California!" Mexico said.

"I could just feel for him you know," America placed her hands on her hips.

"Sí..But it is more fun this way!" Mexico said.

"I could also call my siblings," Arizona added.

"No! Chupacabra is more fun! Sniff out my son, Coco!" Mexico said in a baby voice to the creature. The chupacabra barked and its thin tail wagged eagerly. The blood sucking dog ran down the street.

" ¡Apúrate!" Mexico ran after the animal.

"Technically you are one of his parents. He is also China's son!" America ran after him.

"China has kids too?" South Korea said with wide eyes.

"I lose track," Hungary sighed. She ran with Arizona.

"Chupacabras were invented in Korea da-ze!" South Korea said to his brother.

"You barely learned about that creature today baka," Japan rolled his eyes. The two ran after the others.

* * *

Taiwan got off of the plane with the other personifications. America, or fake America was surrounded by militants. In front of the group was Elizabeth, or as the states explained, the personification of the Democratic party. The female nation walked next to Liechtenstein who kept her polite, cute expressionless expression.

_"I need a group of nations in the capital while I go to California for South Korea," America explained as she pointed at her capital and the said state to let the nation's know where. The personifications were in the kitchen standing over a map on the table._

_"There are a few important states in the hospital where Cali is staying at. If you can convince Cali to go against all of this...We can tip the scales and stop this madness before things get worse," Colorado said._

_"Elizabeth will be after you. She will track you until you are cornered," Texas said. "We need to throw her off for a bit. The new state meeting is at the end of this week. Two days later is the world meeting,."_

_"Wasn't the world meeting after the state one?" Utah asked._

_"Jack changed the dates again," Arizona said._

_"How can we throw off Elizabeth and the other states?" America thought out loud. "A decoy."_

_"I do not think your twin will work this time. The states know you are a girl," Britain said._

_"I can do it," Ukraine stepped forward._

_"What?" Canada and Belarus said in unison._

_"Fuck bitchy!" Tony exclaimed._

_"You are right! They do not know how I look like as a girl. We just need to adjust a few things in your appearance and mannerisms," America said. "But are you sure you want to do this?"_

_"You are my friend, and I want to help. Besides, what's the worse they can do? In dangerous times I will just show the my boobs!" Ukraine said with determination and sparkles in her eyes. The male nations blushed._

_"She can not go alone. I will go with big sister," Belarus declared._

_"I need you for something else. Hungary, Switzerland was taken because he went to the states and was looking for Liechtenstein correct?" America asked the Hungarian._

_"Yes," Hungary said._

_"Liechtenstein can you go with Ukraine? The other states know you are here. They must also assume there are a few other nations here as well," America said._

_The small nation stepped forward. "Yes! I will go for big brother. I hope he is ok."_

_"Iggy can you go as well? I need you and your skills to keep an eye on the states and the government's actions."_

_"I will, so long as you stay safe you twit," Britain crossed his arms._

_America smiled, "Sorry, no promises."_

_"I will go. Can not leave a girl hanging," Taiwan said._

_"I know the white house a bit more than them. So I will go," Canada said._

_"Elizabeth is coming here. You guys need to get moving," Arizona said with wide eyes. After ten minutes of discussing last minute plans the nations divided up to grab their items. America went to Ukraine and pulled her to the restroom._

_"I need you to do something else very important for me," America said in a low voice. "I hate to do this to you. Of all nations…"_

_"What is it?" Ukraine asked concerned._

_"I need you to go to this state meeting instead of me. Convince them to go against it. I can not go," America explained._

_"Why? Is there something else you are not telling us about your plans?"_

_America forced her Hollywood smile. "Little something between us," she handed Ukraine her bomber jacket. "This is very important to me...My lucky jacket you can say."_

_"You are known for it," Ukraine said. "I will handle it with care."_

_"No, use it as if it is your armor because that is what it is for me. The others will think you are me with this on."_

_"Thank you," Ukraine smiled._

_"No thank you. Be careful as well. My brother cares a lot about you and you are really a wonderful nation."_

_Ukraine blushed, "Canada is a kind nation."_

_"I approve," America smile became more genuine. "I know you two would be perfect for each other." The door opened and in came Taiwan with a small bag._

_"Time for your makeover. We need to mimic that cowlick," Taiwan said._

_"Right, I will prepare your bag for you," America left. Ukraine looked at the place where she stood. Then she stared at the jacket._

Ukraine was in the least to say, terrified. She was thankful that her friends, Taiwan and Liechtenstein were there. Most of all Canada was there. She adjusted America's jacket. It felt thick and light. Enough to keep an individual warm, but not enough to weigh them down. The jacket also brought her some comfort. America was right. She looked at the personification, the Democratic party. She looked like America. If America had long hair and wore the clothes of a politician. But to Ukraine, America seemed to dress more loosely and comfortable. Democrat did not even look at her. As far as Ukraine knew, the plan was working.

Democrat came to Arizona's house after the other personifications left. Texas explained to the party that Arizona was in Utah with the other four states watching soccer games. Democrat inspected Ukraine. At first, Ukraine thought she would know that she was not America. Her heart beat rapidly. Aside from the blonde hair and blue eyes. The two did not look alike. She prayed that her breasts, which she did have to admit were a little big, were something that Democrat would think normal since America is a girl and she probably only saw America dressed as a guy. America was called fat, and looked a bit big so hopefully if Ukraine decided to cross dress as a guy. Her bandage would make her look a little overweight. Even if it was a little.

Luckily Democrat had her come with them without questions. She had a mini speech on the arrest of the United States of America, who apparently violated new legislation that was passed recently. Britain looked like he wanted to choke her already. Everything that Democrat claimed was anything but constitutional. Ukraine did her best keeping a blank expression. She imagined that would be the expression she would have. Ukraine did see a serious American during the Cold War. That and she had to practice her American accent in her head. She prayed that she could pull it off.

They reached D.C. and were heading towards the white house. She held her breath._ I hope I do not meet America's boss! I would not know anything! How does America act around her boss?_ Ukraine thought. They stopped once they were inside. "You will be taken to guest rooms in the white house. At all times, there will be a guard with you," Democrat announced once the doors closed. Ukraine shivered a little. The white house always did this to her whenever she visited. It was cold, almost lifeless. But there was another strange air to it. It felt like a beast was sleeping, like hidden power, and many secrets roamed the hallways.

"Where is the president?" Britain asked.

"Busy," another voice answered. A man in a dark grey suit entered. He had an ear piece and the Republican pin on his jacket. He looked like a male version of Democrat but held himself differently. "Salutations hippie, did something right for once."

Democrat glared at him, "It is the lovely racist bastard. Sorry honey but no one likes a judgmental rich white man."

"Look who's the one judging. You assume things based on skin color and money. Not every white man is rich," the Republican party returned the glare.

"Um, ya'll need to calm down. I don't know about ya'll but I am hungry!" Texas said. He rubbed his stomach for emphasis.

"Mississippi is in the kitchen with Florida and Missouri. They are making some dinner. She says everyone is invited," Republic party replied without breaking his staring contest with the other party.

"We need to talk," Democrat crossed her arms.

"About your pathetic president? Did you see what his orders did to California?" Republic party growled.

"I bet you encouraged him. Probably because California likes me better than you," Democrat sneered. "Considering I am the one who actually fights for Civil Rights and liberty."

"Really? Giving rights to illegal immigrants who technically steal from Americans? Taking money, jobs, food, and more? I could care less if the immigrant came from North Korea, so long as they come here legally and become a citizen so they may get equal benefits as a citizen."

"Not all can afford to cross the border legally."

"If they want to be American, why can't they put more effort to America? You know we go by 'we help you, you help us' motto in this nation's history. Business is a big on this. Maybe you should look into it other than focusing on global warming."

"You need to accept that global warming exists and we need to save our planet!"

"Scientists say it is far from saving!"

"Because you and the rich are so into money! Trying to make a profit is your one and only goal!"

"At least I am trying to help improve this economy! You throw money around like it grows on trees! To others who take advantage of us and then treat us like crap or hate us!"

"It technically does. It is made out of paper!"

"What are you going to do to save the planet? Do drugs, go stripping and singing about peace like during Vietnam?"

"It sent a message didn't it?!"

"Yeah, peace involves drugs and sex! Where are traditional values? Why can't we be civil people!?"

The two began arguing over every tiny problem in the present and past. Ukraine glanced at the other nations who looked between the two parties._ This is ridiculous! I can barely think properly! What would America do in this kind of situation? If I had to contradictory parties arguing in my head like this I would go insane! Wait maybe I should act confused or something? _Ukraine rubbed her head and made her left eye twitch. "Abortion is constitutional!" Democrat exclaimed.

"You are taking away the life of a future human being! That is a violation of this country's stance on life!" Republic exclaimed.

"Um you two seem to be having a lovely chat and all, but I think you should stop for America's sake…" Britain said. He noticed Ukraine's acting. Everyone looked at Ukraine. She internally freaked out but masked her fear behind a confused expression.

"Abortion is righ- er wrong!" Ukraine said slowly in her best American accent. "Vie-vietnam...Bad no goo-bad war…"

"This conversation will be finished later," Democrat huffed.

"For once you sound like an intelligent human. Even if your brain is small," Republic agreed.

"Come on! I am starving!" Texas said. "I can lead them without the guards." He pulled out his rope and tied it around Ukraine, biding her arms to her sides.

"The guards will still lead you anywhere in the white house. The secure vehicle will be here soon," Republic said. His cellphone rang and he answered it. "Hello? Ah yes New York!" he walked away talking. Democrat walked away. Texas began leading them to who knows where.

* * *

Switzerland sat across from Alabama and Louisiana. The two states ignored him and were talking. Country music came from the very large kitchen. There were Southern sweet drawls coming from it as well. Switzerland was inspected for weapons from head to toe. They found a pistol in his boot that he forgot that he had. Then he was chained to the chair he was sitting in. So if he wanted to escape he would have to do so by taking the nice wooden chair with him.

The dining room was nicely decorated. With pictures of the president's family there and more pictures of of past presidents. The carpet was thin and soft. The walls were a light yellow and the setting sun was seen outside the window. The table was big enough to hold ten people. It was nice, not Austrian nice but fancy nice in its own style. "I got this new tractor. Man it purrs like a kitten," Alabama said to Louisiana.

"Really? Where you get it?" Louisiana whistled.

"Swap meet."

"Reminds you of those days doesn't it…" Alabama hummed.

"Yeah, aside from the slavery...It was all good," Louisiana agreed. "Pecan pie cooking on Sunday after church."

"Do not make my mouth water," Alabama laughed.

"The parties were the best I ever been to! Even in the 20th century times were good."

"Yes, back then we had amazing times. Remember that one time Georgia slipped in the mud when that dog went after em'?"

Louisiana began to laugh, "Yes! Covered from head to toe in mud! Virginia was so mad when he walked into her house. She yelled at em' for a long while. Before we knew it dinner was over!" The states laughed.

"Why don't you talk?" Alabama leaned back in his chair and looked at Switzerland. The nation stayed quiet.

"Not much of a talker...Is he?" Louisiana raised an eyebrow at his sibling.

"Hey ya'll!" a girl a year younger than hem came in. She had red hair with bright green eyes. Her hair was tied into two pigtails. Her skin was pale and she wore short jeans with a pink tanktop. She held two bucket of ice and beer.

"Brought the good stuff Missouri!" Louisiana grinned.

"Hell ya! Dinner will be out in a few minutes," the female state said.

"Sure you don't want some fried chicken?"

"Sugar, we don't need fried chicken tonight," Missouri stuck her tongue at him. She placed the buckets on the table and sat next to Alabama. Louisiana and Alabama took a bottle.

"Want one?" Alabama asked Switzerland. The nation just stared at the drink. "It is nice an' cool. May not be any of that fancy wine you Europeans drinks. Sure as hell ain't that. But still pretty darn good I bet."

Once Alabama said fancy wine Switzerland instantly thought of Austria._ I do not want to seem so rich and snobby like that Austrian!_ He thought with determination. He grabbed the bottle with his free hand. When he was finally able to open it the doors opened with Mississippi and another female state walking in with a cart holding food. The other state had tanned skin with messy choppy brown hair and blue eyes. She wore a black tank top with a loose white shirt, and ripped short jeans. Her long thin legs showed years of tan. In her hair was a bright pink flower. The two girls placed down bowls of various food and one pie.

There was peas, potatoes, gravy, corn on the cob, watermelon, and grilled chicken. The food made the nation's stomach growled. He half expected to be eating hamburgers. This was the last thing he thought he would be eating. Sadly he had to admit mentally it smelled delicious. Mississippi sat next to Switzerland. The other state sat next to her. "Lets dig in!" Louisiana said eagerly.

"Not until ya'll say grace," a Texan voice exclaimed. Texas entered with fake America and the other nations.

"Hey! Texas!" the tanned nation smiled.

"Hello Florida!" Texas returned the smile.

"Who are these fellas?" Alabama gestured with his head to the other nations.

"Well this is Canada, Taiwan, Liechtenstein, Britain and our mother," Texas gestured to each said nation. Liechtenstein saw Switzerland. The male nation stood, knocking down the chair.

"Big brother!" Liechtenstein leaped to her brother and hugged him.

"You are ok!" Switzerland said. He inspected her, "They better not have hurt you."

"No! America protected me. As you can see we were caught,"Liechtenstein said. Switzerland looked at fake America. _America has big boobs like Ukraine...No wonder America looks fat_. He thought.

"Well they can join us, as long as they agree to a few things. Don't want em doin' things," Louisiana stood and held up handcuffs.

"Please use proper English," Britain said.

"You ain't my boss," Louisiana snorted and rolled his eyes.

They handcuffed that nations to the chairs like they did with Switzerland. Liechtenstein sat on the other side of Switzerland. Taiwan sat next to her. Canada, Texas, Britain and fake America sat next to Florida and Missouri. Fake America sat at the head of the table. "So who is saying grace?" Florida asked.

"Yes, I am starving!" Missouri exclaimed. "We can't have the food going cold on us either.

"How about America says grace?" Alabama asked. He observed the nation closely.

"Considering it took me a bit to tie her up. She does not exactly trust us. Much less say grace," Texas said quickly. Alabama glanced at his brother.

"Family is family, regardless of what we do. That is what was said at the end of the Civil War…" Alabama said. "Maybe because you joined afterward, you have not fully understood that concept. Even though we did not exist then, we felt those emotions of the people and land," Texas glared at him.

"Who was left as a lone nation because some Southerners couldn't accept change?" Texas growled.

"Who was the one who couldn't keep himself from joining the union after 9 years? Sorry but we couldn't bring you into the family while we were fightin' you were not even a country to begin with."

"California started the Civil War, why couldn't I join after it?"

"Stop it right now!" Mississippi said in a loud voice. She cleared her throat and smiled sweetly. She spoke with a softer and kind voice, "Boys lets not argue about such past petty things. We are all family. Regardless of how old or young. When we joined the union, when we left it or when we were against each other. What matters is we are here together. Now lets say grace before the food gets cold. If America does not wish to say grace for her own reasons...we should not force her. Family is patient. Now America do you want to say grace?" Mississippi looked at the nation.

HOW DO AMERICANS SAY GRACE!? Ukraine thought rapidly in her head. Mississippi tilted her head and sighed softly through her nose. The other states could not look at the tied up nation. "I will say grace!" Florida beamed at the tense air. The states held hands except for nations. Mississippi held Switzerland cuffed hand. The male nation blushed softly. Her touch was warm. Florida said grace, thanking the heavenly father for family, friends and blessings. Once she was done the states said 'Amen' in unison. They begun passing plates and food around. The nations had help since they only had one hand. Canada served fake America food. Ukraine cast him a grateful glance towards him. Even though it was hard to do so with his not dominate hand.

"So Texas, how are the four corners?" Florida asked.

"Swell, hangin' at Utah's place," Texas answered.

"Really? I thought they were at Arizona's house?" Alabama raised an eyebrow.

"Where did you hear that from?" Texas laughed a bit forcefully.

"From Arizona after the meetin'," the other replied.

"Must've changed plans," Missouri said. "Those four are tighter than a tumble weed!"

"Yeah, they are. I hope Utah can find a new senator," Louisiana said.

"Taylor was his favorite too," Florida sighed. "Such an intelligent woman."

"Too bad that she caused a bit of this mess," Mississippi sighed softly. "I really hoped she would go far." The states continued to talk. Texas turned to Ukraine, Canada, and Britain. He nodded at them with an expression that said, 'let me do all of the talking.'

"What happened?" Switzerland asked Liechtenstein. The female nation mouthed, "I will tell you later."

"Your sister is really pretty," Mississippi told Switzerland.

"Thank you," Liechtenstein said before Switzerland opened his mouth to say anything.

"Your haircuts are the same as well. Why is that? It is kinda cute," Mississippi asked.

"I wanted to be like big brother," Liechtenstein answered.

"That is just sweet!"

"The food is good."

"Thank you, I cooked it with my sisters here. Florida and Missouri they are just amazing siblings."

"Big brother is amazing too!"

"I am glad to hear that. He seems like a good brother. Protective too...Reminds me of Alabama an' Tennessee when I started datin'," Mississippi laughed softly.

"You mean that one boy from the 1950s?" Alabama raised an eyebrow at her.

"It was a fling, you know that," Mississippi giggled.

"I made sure to clean my gun durin' dinner time when he came over," Alabama grumbled.

"Tennessee was worse, he stalked me on my dates," Mississippi sighed happily at the memories.

"Didn't he accidentally shoot himself one time?" Louisiana asked.

"Yes," Mississippi laughed softly. "We were in Florida!"

"Then he got bit by a water moccasin because he fell into the canal!" Florida laughed. The states began chuckling or laughing. 'All Summer Long' by Kid Rock began to play. Alabama, Florida, Louisiana and Missouri stood.

"This is our song ya'll," Alabama smiled.

"Yes!" Florida jumped eagerly. The began dancing and lip singing.

"What is up with Americans and karaoke?" Britain asked Canada. The Canadian shrugged, "Amy just likes music, singing and dancing. Put them together and you get this."

"Sweet home Alabama!" Alabama sang. Louisiana did a air guitar. The others danced.

"It looks fun," Liechtenstein said.

"Wanna join?" Missouri asked.

"She can not dance with a chair," Texas said.

"I will free her from that burden then," Missouri undid the handcuffs on Liechtenstein.

"What are you doing?" Louisiana asked.

"These guys can't do anythin' to us," Missouri said.

"Britain is over there, ever heard of the revolution?" Alabama asked. He crossed his arms.

"They can barely eat with their left hand. You can tell which ones are right handed," Missouri exclaimed. "Canada is spoon feeding America! He is definitely right handed!" They looked at Ukraine who had food on her shirt and her face. Canada was trying to wipe it off with a napkin. He was failing at that as well.

"I am so sorry," Canada said embarrassed.

"It is ok," Ukraine said softly.

"I agree," Mississippi said. "What kind of hosts are we?"

"You are just sayin' that cuz you are havin' one of those flings again," Alabama looked at her dead in the eyes. She looked away with a small blush.

"Shut it," she said. "You are just being overprotective as usual."

"Think these fellas can be trusted?" Louisiana asked. He pointed at them.

"Maybe if we gave them a chance," Texas mumbled.

"What?" Alabama looked at the Texan.

"Maybe we should give em a chance," Texas said louder.

"Never expected to hear that from you," Alabama replied.

"What were you expectin'?" Texas stood. He glared at the other. His stanced challenged Alabama.

"Somethin' bout how you are the lone star state an' to hell with em all. Its what you been sayin' an' now you're defendin' em?"

"I am jus' sayin', we shouldn't be messin' with stuff above us. We are states not nations. Even if I was one. Learned enough to not mess with em," Texas shrugged. He placed his hands in his pockets. The two states stared at each other.

"Sweet dreams Texas," Alabama said in a low voice. He walked out of the room.

"Do ya'll seriously have to do that?" Mississippi said.

"Do what?" Texas growled.

"Your thing! You two always butted heads for some reason! Why?"

"You sayin' we should lock these guys up?"

Mississippi shook her head in disbelief, "you boys are complete idiots!"

"Wrong words," Florida sighed out of annoyance.

"What? You girls are so confusing!" Texas exclaimed.

"I am gona do the dishes," Missouri said. She began collecting the plates.

"Can I help?" Liechtenstein asked.

"Sure!"

"I will help too," Switzerland said.

"No one ate any pie…Such a waste," Mississippi said sadly.

"I will show em their rooms…" Texas grumbled as he undid the cuffs for the nations and led them out except for Switzerland and Liechtenstein. They cleaned up silently as the other states left.

Mississippi was wiping the table with the male nation. "Those boys, why do they have to be so complicated," she said more to herself. "No...Why is everyone in this family so complicated and apart?"

"You do not get along well with the other states?" Switzerland asked.

"We do and then we don't," Mississippi said. She glanced at him.

"How exactly?"

"We each have our groups, the four corners, pacific coasts, east coast, outlanders, territories, southern, northern...Sometimes it is cool but it is also hard. Some of us are like Texas or Alabama. California, Illinois, New York, Louisiana and Washington always argue about their capitals...Political opinions, traditions and stuff just seem to drive us away from each other…" Mississippi said softly. "I sometimes do not feel like we are a proper union. I was hopin' that with America...She would bring us together."

"If she is your mother why do you not address her that way?"

"What kind of child would do this to their parent?" Mississippi stared at the clean table. She could see her own reflection. "I do not know anymore…What Jack and Liz have said about America and her inspiring words to the presidents in the past. To people, to nations...I always thought, I have such an amazing parent. And I want to help her."

"Is locking her up the right way though," Liechtenstein asked. She entered the room with Missouri.

"I wish I knew...Seems all problems start from foreigners. The more I think about it, I begin to think it is us as well. I spoke with New York about Sacramento," Mississippi sniffed softly. "What kind of big sister am I? Allowing California to deal with something as horrible as a jet being shot down in his capital!?"

"What do you want?" Liechtenstein asked. "You sound like you are rambling. And it is not just about Alabama and Texas."

"I want my mother," Mississippi whispered. Missouri walked to the state. Mississippi's hands trembled.

"Annie we should get goin," she said softly.

"I want my ma…" Mississippi continued. "I want to say sorry, I do not feel right. The more I think about it…"

"We made this decision a while ago. Jack and Liz said that mom will not be in pain if we go through with this."

"At first I thought so too. Have you seen your protestors?" Mississippi asked. Missouri stayed silent.

"Mississippi, what did your mother fight for?" Liechtenstein asked calmly.

"Its time for ya'll to get goin'," Alabama said. He was leaning in the doorway. "Thank you for helpin' cleanin' up. You two come with me." He left the room. Liechtenstein followed and looked back at her brother and then to the states. Switzerland sighed softly and followed the male state to where ever he planned to take them.

* * *

**_Thank you for being patient. I am so sorry this came a month later. It was not my intention. I will not bother you with my life. So here it is!_**

**_missycanucks_**

**_Nightshadechan_**

**_You guys have awesome ideas. Sorry I did not use all of it. They were really inspiring! Chupacabras terrified me when I was little. I was afraid to leave my pets outside. ;_;_**

**_Haha, so awesome ideas! If anyone else has ideas or want to see some things on their minds in the future let me know! I do not bite!_**

* * *

**_Foreign Terminology_**

**_ ¡Apúrate!: Hurry! (Spanish)_**

**_Baka: Idiot (Japanese)_**

**_Sí: Yes (Spanish)_**


	35. Around America

Ukraine was stilled tied up, but this time she was not around any of her allies. After dinner, the white house staff grabbed her and dragged her down a secret passage way. The humans made sure that none of the states or nations saw where she went. Texas protested that he should have came to make sure his 'mother' was treated properly. The agents told him that it was direct orders from the president. This drove Ukraine mad with anxiety and fear. America was made fun of for many reasons, but her government's agencies could be very terrifying. The men and woman took her inside the white house. Literally, she was inside the walls. She lost track of where she came from. Before she knew it the humans opened a door and she was shoved inside a metal room. There was one toilet and nothing else except for the ceiling lights. Which revealed that it was similar to a port o potty. The floor was ice cold. Since Ukraine was use to the cold she did not shiver as most would.

"We are sorry to do this Jones...But we have direct orders from the president," a man said. He wore sunglasses and was bald. Ukraine looked at him and noticed that he was nervous. The people did not meet her gaze. The large metal door was shut instantly. Ukraine heard various locks being put up.

Ukraine sighed and looked around her current room. She expected to see a camera of some sort. So far there were none. _There could be hidden recording devices that I can not see. Little brother taught me a few things about security and spying. America's government will most likely be watching me. I hope she and the others are ok! What will they do with Canada and the others? Please let them be safe…_ Ukraine thought.

* * *

"What the hell!? Where is ma?" Texas demanded a white house staff member. He noticed more familiar faces were entering the building. Some of them were the northern states. He did not bother to recognize them. The Texan became furious because Ukraine was taken away without him knowing. The president did not share any details. Some of the countries, like Canada and Britain were with him. They too were worried about the female nation.

"Why are you making such a fuss over this?" Alabama asked in a low calm voice. He walked down the hallway with Mississippi, Missouri, Liechtenstein and Switzerland.

"Does it look like it matters to you?" Texas growled. Alabama and Texas stared each other down.

"Geez, come to the white house and already there are fights," New York came in with a suit case. Next to him was Washington and Vermont.

"Problem is the Southern states as usual," Vermont sighed. "Do you guys seriously have to have a fight like this in the capital?"

"Shut up fag!" Texas and Alabama said in unison.

"Watch the language will ya?" Missouri snapped at them. Canada and Britain looked at each other as the chaos unfolded before them. Soon the states were shouting at each other. The white house guards passed by like it was the most normal thing in the world.

New York's eye twitched. He whistled loudly, one that any New Yorker would use to hail a cab and deafen their enemies. Everyone covered their ears painfully and flinched. "Since I have everyone's attention, stop shouting. It is already night time. If everyone wants to discuss what the hell everyone's problem then take it outside so some of us can sleep," he said. "Also last I checked, gay marriage is everywhere. Don't be rude to Vermont because he had it before you."

"New York!" Florida tackled the state before anyone could react.

"Hey Florida," Washington greeted.

"What the hell do you think I am eh?" New York said in a brooklyn accent. He pushed the female state away.

"Where are the others?" Florida ignored his question. She had a laid back smile that made the nations think of a certain Spaniard.

"We were already here and just picked up our luggage," Vermont explained.

"Besides, Maine, Rhode Island and the many other Northerners are hanging with the Canadian Cousin crew," Washington explained.

"Canadian crew?" Canada repeated confused. The new states finally acknowledged the presence of the nations.

"Whoah!" Vermont said with wide eyes. "It is Canada!"

"And a certain British bitch," New York glared at the said nation.

"You all need to learn some bloody manners!" Britain exclaimed. New York gritted his teeth.

"Boston Massacre? Ring a fucking bell?" New York walked dangerously towards him. Washington, and Vermont held him back. "LEMME AT HIM! I NEED TO KICK THE RED COAT'S ASS!"

"You are lucky Rhode Island is not here, or the Virginias," Alabama told the male nation. "We may have been here for less than a century but we remember our state histories well since before the revolution. Fuzzy, but the emotions are there."

"What are all of you guys yelling about at this time?" Jack came. He had an annoyed expression. "Do you all understand that the hippie and I are in the middle of an important conversation?"

"You mean an argument?" Florida pointed out.

"She always starts it with that pathetic president that she adores. Oh! How he ruined this country! He is a damn terrorist himself!" The Republican party's hand became fists and he literally began steaming from his ears.

"TELL THAT TO MY FACE YOU RACIST BASTARD! THAT MAN IS THE BEST PRESIDENT WE EVER HAD!" the Democratic party yelled. A shoe hit the Republican's head.

"YOU INCONSIDERATE, STUP-" the two parties began yelling at each other from across the hallway. Before anyone could react the two were face to face throwing punches, kicks and even biting one another.

"Go Jack!" Texas said. He was cheering and clapping for the republic party.

"Go Liz!" Florida said. She did the same for the democratic party.

"This has seriously gotten out of hand…" Vermont sighed.

"This is complete chaos," Switzerland said stunned. Everyone stopped and stared at him in confusion.

"This is actually normal and not so chaotic," Missouri said as if nothing was wrong.

The two parties stood and coughed as if trying regain their composure. "I apologize for my stupid sister. She has always been uncivil," Republican party said to the nations after he cleared his throat.

"My brother is very short tempered and abusive. As any supremacist is," she smiled sweetly.

"I suggest we go back to the room so we may discuss things more privately," Republic party walked away and disappeared into a room. The other followed.

"I get jealous of those Canadians man! They are super nice and never go crazy like this," Vermont said. "I bet this is nothing compared to Katie's and the others' government!"

"What do you mean? My government?" Canada asked confused.

"He isn't suppose to know dimwit!" Washington scolded the state.

"Um…" the states said in unison.

"Do I have kids?" Canada asked in defeat.

"Yup! They are super nice!" Florida said casually.

"FLORIDA!" the states exclaimed.

The state shrugged, "What? He is bound to find out! Well night everyone!" she disappeared down the hallways of the building.

"I need a coffee," New York grumbled.

"I should prepare some maple for the morning," Vermont walked towards the kitchen.

"Pancakes sound amazing for breakfast! I am eager for them. Sightseeing for me tomorrow!" Washington yawned. "I need to rest up!"

"Trace and I were going to wrestle tomorrow. Hopefully Georgia, Tennessee and Kentucky come soon. We can g drinking in the evening too," Alabama said more to himself. Louisiana smiled eagerly as the two discussed more plans for tomorrow.

"Shopping gals!" Missouri said as if she was trying to cheer up Mississippi. The state forced a smile, "Of course!"

"I need to show you guys your rooms...Wait where is that exactly?" Texas muttered. "I get lost in this place!"

"Well if you are a state shouldn't you know your own white house?" Switzerland asked.

"Pfft! I only know my region!" Texas grinned.

"Lets go explorin'!" Texas opened a random door.

"DAMMIT TEXAS!" a female voice shouted. Toilet paper was thrown at him. Texas slammed the door shut.

"I did not know you were there Virginia!" Texas said. He was blushing awkwardly. "Sorry!" He went to the other door and opened it eagerly.

"This is going to take a while," Britain face palmed himself and sighed.

* * *

California opened his eyes to see Hawaii towering over him. He blinked weakly and smiled. "Hey sis!" he said in a hoarse voice.

Hawaii hugged him. "You are okay! Yay! I was so worried!" Hawaii said happily. California laughed softly. He then saw two familiar states. One had silver hair and light skin. His left eye was purple and his right one was blue. The state wore rectangle glasses, a white long sleeved shirt and dark pants. A curl was a his side.

The other state was female. She wore a red, skin tight tanktop and jean shorts with high heels. A black leather jacket hung loosely from her shoulders. Her black hair was long and choppy. She had a green eye and the other was covered by bangs. She chewed gum and had her arms crossed.

"Sup!" the girl said and popped a bubble.

"Nevada should you really be dressed like you do in Las Vegas?" the other asked.

"Oregon! I am not dressed like that! Usually I wear a red dress to flaunt it," the girl shook her hips. The other sighed, "Of course…"

Oregon turned to California, "I am glad that you are recovering well." He smiled kindly.

"Totes man! And I was thinking of taking on some waves!" California grinned. Hawaii giggled. California began tickling her. "With my awesome little sister of course!" The smaller state laughed.

"You shouldn't be straining yourself too much," Oregon said worriedly.

"Yeah, your capital just went into flames," Nevada leaned on one hip. Hawaii and California stopped. The island state got off of the bed.

"I will be fine...Just," California's smile was gone. "What happened?"

"I called Washington and he explained what happened," Oregon said. California waited for him to continue. Oregon inclined his head to Hawaii with a message in his expression without her noticing.

"Hey sis can ya do something very awesomely important?" California asked her. Her eyes widened with excitement.

"Yes!" she literally jumped on her feet.

"Can you get me pudding from this hospital's cafeteria?"

"Yes sir!" Hawaii saluted to him dramatically. The states laughed softly. She giggled and marched out of the room. Once she was gone, Nevada closed the door. Their expressions became serious.

* * *

The personifications stopped once they saw the big hospital building a few blocks away. They have been following the chupacabra back to Sacramento, where some parts of the city was not damaged due to recent events. South Korea stared at the rubble that they passed. His dark eyes became endless orbs of sadness. The words of the pilot were inside his head. _I will do my best to avenge you by helping the country you serve…_ South Korea thought with determination.

They ended up in a Starbucks thanks to America. She had a sudden urge to drink coffee. Mexico muttered something about her obsession with caffeine and other hyper enriched foods and drinks. Hungary got herself a muffin. They sat at a table together. The employees became terrified when they saw Coco, Mexico's chupacabra. They assumed Mexico was some crazy person who would snap if his pet was mentioned. So they treated him better than most.

Mexico sat next to his sister and took a bite out of the free muffin he got from the cashier. She accidently shrieked and apologized continuously when the chupacabra growled at her. The young girl gave him a banana nut muffin to make him happier. Mexico became speaking rapidly in Spanish with his mouth slightly full to annoy his sister. No one were able to make out the words he spoke. But the Mexican emphasized each word to irritate anyone in a five foot radius. All except for America who was too busy typing on her computer that she did not give to Ukraine. The American gave her many useful tools for her to use that no one knew she had. Which she hid where it was undetectable. But she would not hand over her laptop so easily. The device held too much valuable information. Japan and Hungary sat across from them. Arizona decided to sit next to her mother.

"What are you doing exactly?" Hungary asked curiously.

"Nothing…" America replied in an emotionless tone.

"In other words you do not want to tell us, show us what you are doing!" Mexico grabbed her laptop. America gave him one glance and Mexico shuddered at the lack of emotion in them. "Bah! I do not need that to embarrass you!" Mexico laughed nervously. Coco growled at her but America ignored the animal.

"なんですか？(What is it?)," Japan asked concerned.

"何でもない、(Nothing)," she replied.

"So what is the plan once we go into the hospital?" South Korea asked as he sat next to Japan. He was holding an ice tea.

"You guys will go in there and convince my children to come to the capital at the desired destination. There Ukraine shall unite them and have them end all of this," America answered.

"You make it sound like you are not going," South Korea raised an eyebrow.

"I am not," America said. She closed her laptop.

"WHAT?!" the others exclaimed.

"Must I go to every state and give a speech so that they can trust me? Hell I bet over half of them hate me. Considering I was never a part of their lives except as their boss. Which I did not even know I was. I can not just go in a start telling all of these states to trust me. There is little time. And from what I see I need to be with the supreme court. They can fix this. Even though these new bills and acts were passed and are starting to take into effect by force, the Supreme Court can stop it. Not only by tossing it out but also by letting the public know that such actions will never be tolerated. Which will subside riots that are soon to happen as word spreads. I would not be surprised if there is one in the near future…" America explained.

"In other words, you need to go to your capital. The very reason why Ukraine went there. Are you making her actions go in vain?" Hungary asked.

"No, because Ukraine will be reading her message soon. I came to California to make sure South Korea is safe. Considering they were not too friendly when they took Switzerland."

"She is your cover. Jack and Liz will not be searching for you as long as they think they have you," Arizona's eyes widened.

"Chica, you can not leave your children. I understand that you are trying to fix your country because it is falling to crap right now. But they need you now. Not some decoy or messengers. Family comes first," Mexico said.

"But it would be pointless if this union falls apart. I might even disappear. I do not care about that...Just knowing that the sacrifices of everyone, personification or not, are not in vain. I know what it is like to be chained down against your will. To be helpless to support your own people. If this union falls I know that other countries will take advantage of the situation," America said.

"You are helping you family by not seeing them," Hungary said. "Hopefully you are right."

"I must be off," America stood. "See you guys later at the meeting. I pray that you will all be safe."

"The states will sense you," Arizona said. "California is probably delusional because of the damage. So he can not sense you at the moment. The other states will feel you."

"But can you all identify me?" America asked.

Arizona thought for a moment, "Sort of…" America looked at the nations.

"Then someone must go with me. It will confuse the other states as I pass through them. Mexico, Japan, Arizona and Hungary... I trust you to help California. South Korea you will be coming with me."

"But he is even more of a pervert than this chino!" Mexico pointed at Japan.

"I agree, my brother is a hentai," Japan said.

"I know you are protective over the girl that you both love so dearly but...She needs to go and she trusts South Korea to go with her," Hungary said.

"See, I am more qualified da-ze!" South Korea grinned. He stood and wrapped an arm around America's shoulders. "We are buddies as well so we will be fine. If Prussia, Denmark, America and I can survive drinking while driving in Italy while being chased by the mafia, we will be able to do this!"

"When was this!?" Mexico demanded.

"The day I stole some vodka from Russia during the Cold War...Did it to tick him off!" America laughed at the memory. "South Italy was so pissed!"

"What we did to his car though," South Korea giggled.

"He never forgave us," America fell over laughing. South Korea hugged his stomach with tears in his eyes. Their laughter rang inside the building, and even shook it a little. Once they calmed down America got on her knees and wiped away a tear. "The best times dude!" she breathed heavily.

"Such fun was invented in Korea da-ze!" South Korea took deep breaths.

"What happened?" Arizona asked. The other two looked at each other and began laughing again. Once they calmed down they waved farewell and left quickly. Mexico was about to run after them until Hungary pinned him to the ground. Arizona looked at the spot where the two were. Her young face was filled with sadness and worry. Japan kept his blank expression since he was in deep thought.

* * *

"Hey Texas we need to talk to you about something," New York said loudly. He knocked on the door that led to where the said state was staying in the white house. Vermont stood next to his brother silently. The morning sunlight escaped into the big building. It woke up almost all except for a few who liked to sleep in late. New York was not one of them. He was a state that did not sleep well to begin with.

"Texas might be tired after yesterday," Vermont said to his brother. The state wore a plain grey t-shirt with blue pants. New York wore a red scarf with a white shirt and black pants. The New Yorker had a coffee cup in one hand. He took a sip and rubbed his forehead with exhaustion.

"What? His argument with Alabama? Don't know what is up with that kid," New York grumbled. "Daniel picks fights with everyone."

"Yeah, he truly does," Vermont said thoughtfully. He remembered the time when he announced he was a homosexual to his family. Texas was one of the many states to tease him. Well teasing in the Jones family is considered emotional and physical bullying to many others. He still gets picked on even though homosexual marriages are legal all around the nation.

The door opened to reveal the said nation. His dark hair was messy as if he just woke up. Texas wore boxers and a white tank top shirt. "Wad ya want yankee?" Texas grumbled as he rubbed his eyes.

New York sighed, "There are more nations here. They were found by Mitten and a couple other Northern states. Also the Dakotas are here and they won't shut up. Do you think you can give me a hand with them?"

"Why don't you ask that damn Alabama?" Texas growled at the other state.

"Hey, do not damn Alabama. He is a good guy and is our brother," Vermont protested.

"Whatever fag," Texas rolled his eyes. "Now I will be back sleepin'." The door was slammed shut. New York sighed and walked away drinking his coffee.

"Stupid Texan...He thinks he is all that! He has never been to Brooklyn and seen how we do heh?" New York grumbled in a Brooklyn accent. Vermont followed closely and watched his brother carefully.

"New York, do not let his words bother you," Vermont said in a comforting tone.

"Shut up you fag!" New York snapped. Vermont paused and stared at his brother as if he grew a third eye. New York's gaze softened. "Sorry, I just became riled up. I think it is fine that you are gay! Yeah! Gay people are awesome and stuff!" he spoke rapidly.

Vermont smiled softly, "It is fine. I am use to it. Now how would you like some pancakes with maple syrup?" Washington left a room and saw the two. He smiled kindly.

"I heard something about pancakes! I am up for it!" the Northern state said eagerly.

* * *

The nations at the white house never imagined that they would be going through the secret passages of the old building unless they were trying to break in. It was a once in a life time opportunity that the state Texas revealed to them. Early in the morning, Texas came to them through the walls and led them to his room. He tampered with the cameras so no one would realize that they were gone.

Texas had them come to his room. He counted them all and recounted. The nations looked at the extravagant room. There was a clean queen sized bed with a table and even a couch and a television. The red carpet was thin and soft, the walls were white and shiny. Pictures of the past were on them. To England it was an expensive hotel room, he knew that this was fancy for Americans. But he knew that his victorian style was better than this. "Where is Ukraine?" Canada asked. He was the first to speak. Switzerland's eyes narrowed in confusion and caution.

"Wait? What on earth is going on? You are one of the brats who are keeping us here," the blond nation scanned Texas from head to toe.

"Big brother this is our friend. He is helping us," Lichtenstein told him calmly.

"The Lone Star State at your service!" Texas winked at them proudly. Switzerland gritted his teeth as he looked at the state. He looked at his little sister and his protective side took over. He made sure to stand in front of her with his arms crossed. He stared at the state like a wolf. "Geez, ya need to calm down. You are as frisky as a rattlesnake bein' stepped on."

"Texas this is Switzerland," Taiwan said.

"The yodalaying nation?" Texas began laughing. "That is so stupid. Yoda Lelelele yahoo!" Switzerland only glared at the state even more. His face became annoyed and angry. He started yelling at the state, "Shut up you brat!"

"Can you show some form of respect you?" Britain asked.

"Pfft! I am Texas!" Texas smiled. His happiness disappeared. "Anyways, Ukraine was taken to the prison downstairs. It was designed by Jackson an' then redesigned by Nixon for America specifically. In other words it can handle her inhuman strength. Ukraine, I do not think she is like my ma...So she will not be able to get out unless the President orders it. Not even Jack an' Elizabeth can get her out. At least, not without spillin' some blood."

"What can we do?" Taiwan said. "We need to get her out. Or else the plan will fail."

"Befriend my siblins'," Texas said. "Specifically the ones with the most influence. Such as myself, New York, California, Pennsylvania an' Florida. They have a lot of influence in either votin' or by popularity in general."

"Florida seems easy to befriend," Britain said.

"Florida was a owned by Spain. You know that right?" Texas asked.

"Spain is pretty laid back," Canada said. "At least to all but his previous territories and colonies…"

Texas nodded in agreement, "She can be terrifying if angered…"

"What about the Southern states?" Switzerland asked.

"Not important," Texas replied quickly.

"Isn't this America? A union? Which means all the states are important. Especially since they were part of the civil war. I think they have a lot of influence," Switzerland said. "Do not just toss aside your siblings so easily."

"They get on my nerves," Texas grumbled.

"Anyways we need to get Ukraine out so she can speak to the states at your state meeting. Which means we need to exceed America's strength to get through the prison they have her in," Canada said. "This is going to be tough…"

"You are twins, you should have the same strength," Taiwan said.

"I rival my twin's strength when she holds herself back. We would need to gather enough strength to match that of Russia and China combined. Those two nations can handle her strength," Canada replied.

"There is a reason those three are superpowers," Britain agreed.

"If we combine our strength then maybe we can break Ukraine free," Taiwan said. "China is no match for me!"

"You do not really like your brother to begin with. So you like to disrespect him a lot…" Liechtenstein added.

"He is a total jackass. Acting like he is all mature," Taiwan rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Hey Texas! We need to talk about something," the voice of New York was heard. The nations and state froze. There was a series of knocks on the door.

"That damn yankee can never sleep! Hide somewhere!" Texas hissed at the nations.

"Where?" Britain asked.

"I don't know! Just hide!"

Texas opened the door once the nations disappeared. Liechtenstein and Switzerland hid in the closet of the room. Britain and Taiwan were under the bed and Canada stood by the door. So if it opened, no one would see him when they entered. Texas spoke with his American brothers. Then he slammed the door. New York was heard mumbling to himself as he walked away. "No respect? Not even to your family?" Britain exclaimed.

"He is New York, who cares?" Texas sighed.

"I am a bit hungry," Liechtenstein said.

"You guys have to sneak back to your rooms," Texas said.

"I need to talk to Ukraine," Taiwan said.

"Have fun with that. I barely know my way around here. It took me a bit to find you guys!"

"It seems like some nations are here with the Northern states," Canada said.

"Some of them are your kids…" Britain said. Canada shuddered at the thought. The nations were led out of the room the way they came through. Each were thinking of ways how to hold up their end of the plan so the real American nation will not fall apart.

* * *

**_I will not be doing any foreign terminology for this chapter because I used the words in here enough that you should know it by now. Anyways, comment, review, follow, favorite, eat, sleep, use the restroom, dance, sing or do whatever you feel like!_**


	36. Around America part 2

Michigan was returning home with her great lake siblings. They rode inside a big minivan that Ohio owned. The female state Ohio was driving. She had short curly brown hair and light purple eyes. In different angles and shades of light, the eyes look like they change from purple to blue. She was pale with a petite figure. Ohio wore a yellow shirt with a brown jacket and light jeans. In the passenger seat of the van was her brother Illinois.

Illinois wore a simple green t-shirt and white shorts which had big pockets. In those pockets were various items that could be anything. Mostly it was his ingredients for his deep dish pizza. He had light chocolate brown skin with dark violet eyes. In the back were Montana and Michigan. Minnesota had her light blonde hair in a side pony tail. She had a curl coming from the top of her head and big circle glasses helping her blue eyes see properly. Her skin was light but had freckles. She wore a light fur jacket with brown pants and white boots. Michigan wore a simple grey sweater with blue sweatpants.

In the last row of seats were Indiana and Wisconsin. Indiana had messy brown hair with blond streaks. His eyes were blue and he had light skin. He wore a brown shirt with jeans and boots. Wisconsin had curly blonde hair tied into a small ponytail. He had rectangle glasses for his violet eyes. His skin was pale and he wore a blue buttoned shirt with light beige pants.

"I wish we could have played more hockey with our cousins," Minnesota whined softly.

"We beat them! Whooh!" Indiana cheered happily. He then focused his attention on a game he was playing.

"No, we lost," Michigan reminded the state.

"Don't rain on my parade," Indiana sighed. He pouted a bit.

"We went easy, eh," Wisconsin added.

"We always do," Minnesota agreed.

Illinois smiled and giggled softly, "Exactly…" Ohio cracked a smile.

"Well, a meeting is coming up anyways," Michigan said. "Some nations were taken to the white house."

"Geez, the president must be taking this to the extreme," Illinois said in deep thought.

"That or he is an idiot," Indiana said bluntly.

"Stop being such a red state," Minnesota told her brother.

"Blue states!" Wisconsin said.

"Please, lets not do this," Ohio sighed.

"You are so indecisive," the other states told her in unison.

"YES!" Wisconsin exclaimed. He grinned as he stared at his phone. "Packers are awesome!"

"No! The Vikings," Minnesota declared.

"Lions, lions!" Michigan chanted.

"It is not even football season...But what the hell?" Ohio sighed.

"Colts!"

"Lions!"

"Vikings!"

"Packers!"

"OH MY GOSH LOOK AT THE ROAD!" the states shouted at Ohio. The state did as she was told and saw a person in the middle of the road. She slammed on the breaks. But she was moving too fast and ran into the person. Once they stopped the states ran out of the car. There they found an unconscious Prussia, with Colorado, France and Seychelles who were attempting to help him.

"Is he ok? I will call an ambulance!" Ohio began dialing on her cellphone.

"Wait? Colorado? France? Whoever the chick is?" Illinois said as he recognized the nation and state he named.

"Hi big bro Illinois," Colorado shyly waved. "Um...Interesting story!"

"Illinois?" France repeated the name of the said state.

"It is our other Uncle France…" Michigan gasped. She turned to Colorado with a questioning expression. It was also fearful and desparate. Someone muttered how he was parent as well to some but the voice was low enough so no one recognized it.

"Texas...Um...the four corners and I-" Colorado twiddled with her thumbs.

"Texas?" Illinois crossed his arms. "Seriously? He is the last one to handle foreigners. Along with Arizona. What has happened while we were gone?"

"Have you not heard about what happened to Cali?"

The state's attention were heightened even more. "What happened?" Minnesota asked concerned. Colorado took a deep breath and explained about the military plane that was shot down in Sacramento. The Northern state's eyes widened in horror and anger. Ohio was the first to speak.

"What the hell are those bastards in the capital thinking? That is against the law! Those little sonofmaplesandbadgersandfu-" she began ranting curse words in French. France almost choked when she said one word.

"That does not explain why these two are here," Illinois gestured to the nations.

"You see-" Seychelles laughed in an attempt to lighten the mood. It did not work and the temperature dropped. Michigan just read their expressions and she sighed. Indiana had a complete blank expression as he stared at the blue sky. Wisconsin was trying to calm Ohio down. The state showed no sign of doing so. Minnesota began playing with strands of her hair.

"You met mom didn't you?" Michigan asked. The states froze except for Colorado. The corner state smiled and nodded her head. Michigan could not help but grin. "Like, did you see her? Talk with her?"

"Yes, she…" Colorado began to bounce slightly where she stood. The states held their breaths as she spoke. "I was truly happy when I met her. She is really cool, funny, energetic and so...I don't know what else to say."

"Pfft, if she truly cared, she would have decided to actually see if her states were personified," Indiana muttered. Colorado looked at him mortified.

"What? No! She never knew. Mom was shocked that she had children. Really shocked! And sh-" Colorado was about to explain but Indiana gave her a cold glare.

"What kind of parent would not know that they had a kid? Huh? This isn't like those hollywood movies where you meet the parent and everything is all giddily happy! I understand that you are young an-"

"Indiana, we hid from mom on purpose. We made it so that she would never think twice that she had children!" Michigan snapped at her brother.

"Indiana may have gone a bit extreme...But do you truly know America?" Illinois asked. He glanced at the nations. "One can never trust a country. Much less their homeland because it allows one to be deceived easily."

France snorted, "America is an open book."

"What makes you say that?" Minnesota asked. Her gaze was calculating.

"It is true that nations can not be trusted. That does not make us heartless. We are honest to those we care about. Unless the situation says that they will be protected by lies," Seychelles said wisely. France stared at her shocked.

"If she knows about us now, why doesn't she come to us?" Indiana asked.

"She is trying to save your country. Long story short, what you guys are trying to pull is a bad idea. Sacramento is a result of your new legislation," Seychelles continued.

"Then she will try to go to the supreme court. Knowing Jack and Liz, they already planned for that," Illinois said as he thought. Ohio stopped her soft rant and instantly went to Prussia. She checked his pulse.

"How is California?" Wisconsin asked. Colorado stared at the ground sadly. The states kept the silence. France expected to see some form of negative emotion on their young faces. There was no expression to begin with. This terrified Seychelles and France.

"How long shall it be until we get to the capital?" Minnesota asked.

"A few days…" Ohio answered. Illinois smiled cruelly and similar to a politician.

"Guess we are visiting D.C a bit early fellas...Time to use the techniques of my politicians for once," Illinois walked back to the car.

"I don't know mom, but hell. If California got hurt because of our actions? Then the best thing to do is take away the cause so it wont happen again," Indiana agreed. The states nodded in silent agreement.

"So what do we do now?" France asked.

"Join in! Some of us can sit on laps!" Wisconsin said.

"As long as I am not by Illinois. I am sick of his pollution," Indiana gagged. Illinois raised an eyebrow and stuck out his tongue.

"Yeah, well why don't you get your own economy?" Illinois replied. The states began laughing. Prussia opened his eyes to see them trying to hold back giggles. The nations were completely lost and confused.

"Red states!" Ohio said happily.

"You are not even a red state!" Minnesota made her voice deep and manly.

"Love that video," Wisconsin wiped away a tear.

"Vat happened?" Prussia asked as he stood. The nations shrugged.

* * *

Switzerland stared blankly at the states as they silently ate pancakes. The nations sat isolated with different states. Lichtenstein sat next to Florida, Britain was by New York, Canada sat across from Vermont and next to Washington, Taiwan sat next to Mississippi and Missouri, and Switzerland sat across from Alabama. The other states were not up or left early. No one has seen Virginia. They had no idea what that state was like.

"Vermont, I may not personally agree with your sexual orientation entirely...Yet I love you as a brother and I love your pancakes," Alabama nodded approvingly at the Northern state. Alabama wore a simple red plaid shirt with light blue jeans. His hair was messy and a strand of hair stuck out like a sore thumb, similar to his mother's. This made the nations wonder if it was exactly like his mother's or just his hair was messy.

Vermont's eyes widened happily as if he was a kid given candy. "Thank you! I am glad you enjoy them," he smiled softly. Vermont still wore what he did when Texas insulted him earlier. The same was for New York and Washington. Texas stayed silent which made some of the states casted him curious glances. The lone star state was usually loud and obnoxious, especially about himself and his epicness.

"Since we have some nations here...Why don't we show them around the capital and stuff?" Florida asked sweetly.

"Jack and Liz have hotel reservations for them already. They will not be staying with us tonight," Washington said. "I am a bit sad. I really am curious about the nations. Also we have not exactly given them proper hosting."

"We made dinner last night!" Missouri raised her hand.

"Eh, you guys should have some of my New York styled pizza," New York said proudly.

"Illinois' pizza is way better than yours," Florida laughed. New York glared at her. He pouted a bit and brought out his phone. Alabama raised an eyebrow.

"That is impolite you know," Alabama noted.

"Its Rhode Island. Maine, Connecticut, Pennsylvania, New Jersey, New Hampshire and Delaware...They are coming. Yes! Basketball for the go!" New York said eagerly.

"Ooh! Yes!" Florida grinned.

"How big is your family?" Lichtenstein asked to start a conversation.

"Over 50...I lost count," Florida said lightly. "Christmas is not as crazy as you think it is. Typically we hang out with our neighboring states." Florida began thinking and then her eyes sparkled as she observed Lichtenstein. "Aw! I forgot to tell you senorita but you look adorable! Wanna go shopping with me today?" Liechtenstein became stunned. Florida grinned and looked at Taiwan. "You should come too! I know what type of outfit you should totally wear!"

The nations stared at each other and had a silent agreement. This is the opportunity they were waiting for. Befriend my siblings Texas' words replayed in their head. The state they thought of was silently munching on his breakfast. Most of the states ignored him and assumed he was upset over something cowboyish or something.

"Sounds like a great idea!" Taiwan smiled sweetly. Florida's face bloomed like a tropical flower. In the least to say, she looked beautiful.

"That is wonderful! Girls wanna join?" she asked her sisters.

"Of course!" the girls giggled.

"What is so funny?" Washington asked confused.

"Vermont want to join?" Florida asked causally. The Southern states were silent and watched the Northern state closely.

"No...Just because I am a homosexual, it does not me I am the stereotypical gay guy who likes to act like a girl. Or else I would not be a homesexual but transgender," Vermont explained. He smiled kindly and waited for their response.

"Still a bit confusing," Mississippi sipped her morning tea.

"Can you guys stop being so judgemental?" New York snapped at them.

"Whatever Yankee," Missouri said coldly.

"Rebel," New York hissed. The two had a glaring contest. They then sighed and began laughing like maniacs.

"Everyone is so bipolar…" Vermont whispered. He expected no one to hear but Canada did. The state realized the nation heard him and his faded smile returned. "I guess you would like to know a bit more about your family." Vermont wanted to change the subject.

"So I do have children?" Canada asked. Vermont nodded yes. "The provinces?"

"Yes, they are uniquely interesting," Vermont said happily.

"Can you tell me more about them?" Canada asked curiously.

"Yeah," Vermont's smile grew. He began to quietly explain to Canada about his own provinces.

* * *

**_Northern states! They originally were going to be here. I just brought them in earlier because of requests. I plan to show all of the states one way or another. Also the reference the Great Lake states were doing is from a video called "The Great State Fight' by PandaSmashTV. I love this video, it is hilarious to me at least._**

**_I am sorry that this is short but I am busy. Hope you like it. Review, favorite, follow or do whatever you please!_**


	37. Around America Part 3

China's eye were filled with awe when he watched the video South Korea sent him though email, two days ago. A few chuckles did escape from him as he did his best to seem mature in front of the nations before him, especially since some of them included Russia and his younger Korean brother. India had to stay in her a country an extra day because she had to deal with a few errands. The middle Eastern countries were also on the plane as well. Israel, Iran, Saudi Arabia, and Egypt were the ones there. Iraq and Afghanistan were still in their home country. These countries are arriving a few days earlier than they were supposed to anyways. The countries also did their best not to come all at once whenever they all had to go to America. Relations were tense in the middle east. Yet it surprised everyone that Iran and Israel were in the same plane and not arguing about something.

China was also having some problems of terrorists as well that he was suspicious that Iran was involved. The Chinese nation planned to speak with the idiotic American about it. _Maybe if I hold over the debt above his head as blackmail then he will do what I want aru...It is dirty but it might work...But I can not do that. I am not economically stable either...AW THE PANADAS ARE SOOOO CUTE!_ China returned his attention on the panda cub video he was watching. The cubs were going down a slide. A panda tried to climb the slide and another slid down, knocking the two animals at the bottom. That was when China sqealed softly. He loved the black and white animals.

Israel raised an eyebrow, she sat next to him in her military uniform. Iran was on the back end of the plane on the opposite row of seats. They tried to stay away from each other for a few reasons. It was one of the reasons they were not arguing about relations and other situations. "Is something wrong China?" she asked curiously.

China cleared his throat and recomposed himself. "Perfectly fine aru," he replied calmly. Israel glanced at his phone.

"Those are cute bears," Israel smiled kindly.

China flinched, "I was not watching panda videos!"

"Ook…" Israel scooched away from him cautiously.

"Hey, would you like to sit next to me?" Iran asked the back of the plane. Israel stiffened and crossed her arms.

"I am perfectly fine here," she replied politely. She relaxed when her brother did not pester her more. She did not really trust some of the countries on the plane. She decided that China might have been the safest to sit next to. But the fact that he flinched when she noticed the pandas did not reassure her that was the correct decision. Israel decided to sit by herself in the future. Things would be much simpler.

"Become one with Russia da?" Russia said creepily in front of the two. China and Israel froze and began shivering in fear.

North Korea sat alone and stared out at the landmass that they were approaching. His calm face turned into one of disgust. What made him even more upset was that he knew South Korea was there. He knew it. Typically they would go to different meetings together. It was annoying having the energetic Korean bother him, but it reassured North Korea that he had someone he could count on. A brother to brother relationship. Not country to country due to current situations. Yet recently he felt more distant. He was hurt when South Korea left his country quickly after they spent the day together playing baseball.

_All because of the American swine...I will show him... _North Korea thought bitterly.

* * *

Italy knocked on the door of America's house in Virgina. The sky was lit up by the setting sun and the clouds added a sense of calamity to the place. The orange, pinks and blues of the sky made Italy want to start painting. His southern brother and Spain were with him. The Italian was so happy to see Germany for who knows how long. Then he was in America. The nation terrified Italy but he did enjoy it whenever America was friendly. It sometimes reminded him of Russia. If Italy thought too much about it he would be running away. "I wonder if Mexico is here too," Spain shared his thoughts. South Italy's nose wrinkled in disgust.

"Who would want that weird bastardo? Hell! You two made his food and not your own!" South Italy, Romano snapped at the Spaniard.

"It was the price for his service," Spain replied. "No one else knew the difference!"

"Not with these damn American countries bragging about it and complimenting him!"

"Why do you hate Mexico?"

Romano just glared at Spain and crossed his arms. "I do not understand why you act so nice with him. He is a weird bastardo."

Spain's happy-go-lucky expression became sad. "I owe him many things…"

Before Romano could reply the door opened. A blonde hair boy answered the door. North Italy swore on his life that this boy was a miniature Germany. The boy had Germany's light blue eyes and light skin. His facial features was nice and smooth. He had messy short sun blonde hair with a cowlick at the side of his forehead. The 12 year old wore a pair of dirty jeans, a black t-shirt and working boots. He looked like a German who decided to start farming. "Germany?!" Italy squeaked. The nations stared at the other curiously. They instantly thought Germany, yet he did not look entirely like Germany.

"You are nations?" the other asked politely.

"So you are a random normal human?!" Romano exclaimed. "Damn it Feli! You revealed us!"

The teenager tilted his head curiously. "North and South Italy and…" he looked at Spain. "Country that is not Mexico...Spain?"

"How come you say 'country that is not Mexico'," Spain asked disappointed.

"Excuse me, but I do live in the states. Spanish origin here comes from Mexico."

"But Mexico's Spanish originated from me!"

"His is different...At least from what the South Western states say…"

"States are personified?" N. Italy asked shocked.

"Yeah, a few of you guys learned about us recently. Expected the world to know already…" the boy shrugged. "I am Idaho by the way. Why are you here?"

"We came to visit Germany! You look like him!" Italy said happily. Idaho held no surprise expression.

"My demographics have a lot of Germans and Europeans others. Mostly Germans," Idaho replied. "Technically Germany is one of my dads."

"THE POTATO BASTARD HAS A CHILD!? WITH WHO?!" S. Italy yelled.

Idaho raised an eyebrow and rolled his eyes. "My country, America, of course. Who do you expect?"

"When did this happen? I wonder if Hungary knows about this new yaoi pairing...But it interferes with her other one," Spain said quickly.

Idaho blushed and said, "First off my mom is not a guy. Secondly that is not how it works! Not all the time at least...Some Native tribes came up from such actions...But not the states!" The flustered nation tried to regain his lost composure. It was amusing to Spain and S. Italy. N. Italy began thinking that he was sick from a fever and became worried for the state.

"Wait! You are a f***ing twelve year old potato brat! How come know of such things?" Romano demanded from the state. Idaho flinched at bit when he cussed. Then the state glared at him.

"Geez, what is up with you and hating on potatoes...Besides I have been around since the early 1900s. Besides with the internet, there is no filters to what is on it," Idaho snapped with irritation. "You sound as bad as my siblings. What if I like potatoes huh? What is so wrong with potatoes?" He had a stare down with the vulgar Italian.

"You are pretty passionate about potatoes. Germany is too!" N. Italy mentioned. He began rambling on about Germany. This annoyed everyone except for Spain.

Idaho took a deep breath and sighed. "Whatever, anyways...Germany is not here. He never came to the states."

"Yes he did! I called him. He said he was staying at America's," N. Italy said.

"Where specifically?"

"Um...I do not know!" the Italian said happily.

"We trace it back to a weird ass place called Arizona. Whatever the hell that is," S. Italy said.

Idaho's eye twitched. He walked slowly to the Italian. "That is my little sister you are talking about. Don't care where the hell you come from. Don't care if you make fun of my passion for potatoes...But don't think that I will idly stand by as you insult any of my family," Idaho said a low dark voice. He wore a expression that terrified all of Germany's opponents in the world wars.

"Who the hell do you think you are potato bastard?" S. Italy growled. He trembled from fear but kept up his tough act just because he already hated the state.

"Idaho, ba-" His phone began ringing. Idaho backed away to answer it. "Hello this is Ida-" He flinched when he heard two loud voices screaming on the other end. This confused the nations. N. Italy began shaking in fear from the vulgar words coming from the phone. "North Dakota, please calm down...You two are twins! Stop trying to-...Eh?! South Dakota, stop being mean! I swear, why can't you two be like the Carolinas. They are so different but get along!...What?...Eh?! Wait that means...Why did you do to the Canadians?"

The conversation made no sense to the nations. Before they could react Belarus jumped off of the roof and landed on Idaho. Germany and Wy came out of a hiding spot from a nearby bush. "Germany!" N. Italy hugged him. This made everyone completely confused because the only one who pops out of no where is France. And France does that to catch nations off guard when they were doing _**things**._

"Wait, you were here the whole time?" Spain exclaimed.

"Ja, we came here because of our plan with America. We had to make sure you guys were safe," Wy replied. She smiled kindly at them and that kindness faded when her eyes fell upon the state.

"From whom?" the Italians and Spaniards asked.

"These bastards," Belarus said as she sat on Idaho. She grabbed the phone and spoke, "You little brats need to learn to calm down and let national problems be dealt by nations. Not states, a nation. And by nation I mean your parent America. I suggest you listen well to her in the future." Belarus hanged up the phone. She then crushed the phone. She pulled out a knife and held it to Idaho's neck.

"Hey! I barely got that!" he sighed. "That was my last upgrade! Now Connecticut is going to call me an idiot. New York will call me a clutz and Wyoming is going to make fun of me!"

"Not my problem," Belarus growled. Her dark aura appeared. Idaho froze in fear.

"Where is America?" Spain asked.

"California," Germany answered. Wy began explaining the recent events of the nations in America and the states.

"That sounds problematic, sucks for that American bastard," S. Italy said without a care. Idaho's eyes widened in realization.

"Then who is the one in D.C?" he demanded.

"None of your business," Belarus put more weight towards his neck. Idaho gasped and struggled to get free.

"I was just told to watch the flipping house! Not be crushed by a foreign nation for crying out loud! I did not sign up for this crap!" Idaho yelled.

"Where are the FBI, or CIA or whatever government agency that is suppose to be looking over this place?" Wy asked in a calming voice.

"Actually...The states and I made sure that they would not ransack America's home," Idaho replied. The nations looked at him confused.

"Why? Aren't you guys trying to overthrow her?" Belarus asked.

"NO! What the hell do you think we are? Some crazy, deranged sociopaths? Well that is true...But we would never do anything to harm mom. Our plan was to try to protect her from you crazy, deranged sociopaths. Also can anyone really trust the government?" Idaho said in horror. "The government does not trust us and we do not trust the government. We would not let them take over her house!" His horror struck face was gone and it was replaced with an innocent smile, "Please let me go. I mean no harm."

"AW! His face is so cute and innocent!" N. Italy cooed. He wanted to help the state. The major obstacle was Belarus. He made sure to be five feet away from her. Just enough distance to start running if she began to attack.

"Be careful, the cute ones are the most dangerous. Especially since he is a potato state," S. Italy pulled his twin back.

"Potatoes are amazing! You can bake them, boil them, slice them, dice them, mash the-" Idaho continued saying various things about potatoes that the nations soon lost interest in. "Also! They are native to South America! The ancients use to make different kinds of potatoes! Did you also know that wild potatoes can become poisonous?"

"Vow…" Germany said wide eyed. "Zere are a lot of thinks about potatoes…"

"You didn't even know? But you are the potato bastard!" S. Italy screamed in horror. He expected Germany to be the potato expert since he was the _'potato bastard'_. It literally blew his mind.

"Just because I like potatoes, it does not mean zat I know everythink about zem!" Germany snapped at the Italian. Spain smiled and walked to Idaho.

"Why are you here mi hijo?" Spain asked him kindly.

"I am here on my own accord," Idaho quietly admitted. He stared at the ground. "I never visited my mom's house before. Heck, I only saw her once and that was at the white house during the Cold War…" Idaho sighed, "I was curious and all…So I volunteered myself to keep an eye on it. We can't trust the government to do so. Jack and Liz say the government does not trust America. It is the least I can do..."

"Seems like all of these states have the same sob story," Belarus rolled her eyes. "_I never talked to America, or seen her_ or something. It is pathetic. What is holding you back?"

"We did not want to get in he-"

"Did not want to get in her way? That is the stupidest excuse I have ever heard. Family is family, regardless of what they do to you or what you do to them. Hiding yourself from America is your own cowardice. She would have been stronger with you there in her life. To hear the opinions of her people more closely. You never hide youself from the person you love. The fact that every single one of you states did hide and run away from her is not a sign of love or protection. It is a sign of cowardice. Americans are stupidly brave. Not cowards," Belarus explained angrily.

"You actions resulted in chaos. One of them being Sacramento," Wy continued. She spoke more nicely than Belarus. Her voice still held some punch so it could get into the state's head. Idaho stayed silent and kept on staring at the ground. Spain was observing the house when he saw something move the curtain from the second story window. The Spaniard decided to enter the house. Idaho's gaze followed after him nervously. Germany noticed this.

"He is lyink," Germany bluntly said. Spain came back with a giant white wolf chasing after him.

"DIOS MIOS!" Spain screamed manly as he ran out of the house. The giant white wolf snarled at all of them. Belarus brought out more of her knives and stared it down. The wolf paused and glared at the silver haired nation. Belarus was silent but her dark aura intensified.

"Get off of big brother!" a small voice squeaked from within the house. A small six year old girl poked her head out timidly. She had back length snow white hair and icy blue eyes. Her skin was as pale as Russia and she reminded Spain of young America whenever he saw the ex colony. She had a small curl at the side of her hair. The small girl wore a light brown jacket with Native American symbols all over it, blue jeans, snow boots, and she had bony earrings.

"Alaska! Run!" Idaho told her desperately.

The girl Alaska shook her head, "Nyeit…"

The nations froze. "Russian?" Alaska froze and stared at Belarus wide eyed. She made a small whimpering sound and was frozen in place. The wolf snarled at Belarus. It seemed more angry than before.

"Alaska, please just go be-" Idaho began until Germany picked her up quickly. Alaska made a soft scream that sounded like a whistle. Much to the wolf's surprise. The wolf stopped growling and backed away slowly. It watched Alaska and Germany.

"Vhy are you here?" Germany asked.

Alaska made another squealing noise and said, "We are um…" She began stuttering so much that it was incomprehensible of what she said. Idaho sighed and facepalmed. "Conneticut-ana um...Gi-er-...New- Hamser...Ham unada um…"

"Wow you look so cute!" N. Italy walked to her. Alaska flinched and covered her face with her small thin fingers. The wolf made a soft whimpering sound. Idaho sighed in defeat.

"Rhode Island is gona kill me…" he whined.

"Why are you two here?" Wy asked darkly.

"Weareherebecauseweneededtofindmomsseceretweaponsofmassdestructionspasswordssowemaybeabletodefendourselveswhilesheisout…" Alaska said quickly with tears racing down her cheeks. This reminded Germany of a certain bubbly Italian. "Please do not hurt big brother or anyone else in my family! Please!"

"You are just as bad as my idiot of a brother!" S. Italy yelled at her. Alaska continued crying. She began speaking rapidly in North Native American languages and Russian.

"HEY! DON'T YOU USE THAT DAMN F***ING TONE WITH MY SWEET LITTLE SISTER YOU POTATO-HATING BASTARD! ITS NOT HER FLIPPING FAULT THAT SHE HAS THIS PARANOIA OF MASS DESTRUCTION!" Idaho pushed off Belarus with unknown strength and punched the Italian. Alaska flinched as she heard the big crunch come from the impact.

"BigbrotherIdonotwannabeinanotherwarwithanothercountry!EvenifitisuselessItalyandeverything,buttheothercountrieswillgetinvolvedand-" Alaska began speaking rapidly in a mixture of Northern Native American languages, Russian and Canadian French. Idaho stopped and stared at her worriedly. Germany set the state down and she ran to Idaho and hugged him.

"Hey, I am sorry that I punched the mean Italian okay? Stop being scared," Idaho whispered calmly. S. Italy looked ready to start yelling again until Alaska glanced at him. S. Italy could not help but think that she was the most adorable looking kid. Her beautiful blue eyes made the hearts of everyone melt. Even though she was crying, she was cute.

"Senorita! We are not enemies, we actually want to help!" Spain said casually in his child voice. Alaska flinched and shook her head.

"You were mean to Uncle and my big siblings…" Alaska said softly. She looked at Germany, "You are the friend of the one who hurt little sister…"

"Do you guys literally grow up hating us or something?" S. Italy exclaimed.

"Pfft. All problems go back to you foreigners," Idaho retorted. S. Italy became irritated.

"What is up with mass destruction password?" Wy asked. The others looked at her confused from where she got that from.

"Alaska is pretty paranoid about many things. Cold War really affected her mentality. She is convinced of many conspiracy theories," Idaho said. "She wanted to come here to see if America knew the true intent of the Kennedy assassination..."

"Anyvays, vee came here to make sure zat zee nations vould not get hurt," Germany said to the nations.

"Vee~We should get pasta! Wanna join us?" N. Italy asked the states.

"Zey are plannink on lockink up America und you vant to-"

"Look at them! They are a cute! Besides we should get to know them! Right little cutie?" N. Italy looked at Alaska. The Northern state giggled a little and the Italian began tickling her. She laughed some more. N. Italy stopped and Idaho was stunned.

"Big brother can we go? I would like to try some real pasta from the source! Da?!" Alaska suddenly asked loudly. This made everyone but Idaho startled. She spoke so silently before. Now she spoke in a loud voice that was very much like her mother. She begged him with sparkling eyes much similar to America.

"Okay…" Idaho gave in. Alaska hugged him more.

"Yay!" Alaska replied happily.

"I think all Americans are bi-polar," Belarus whispered to Wy. The female nation nodded in agreement.

* * *

California was casually enjoying the pudding his little sister gave him. After a serious and important conversation with Oregon and Nevada, he concluded that he should calm his nerves. Since the doctors would not want him to go out wandering about, surfing, acting and doing many of the things he loves, he decided that food would be his comfort.

The state could handle insults, being prejudged and all of that jazz but he would never stand for such stupidity. Even though he purposely acted like an idiot, he did it mainly to tease his siblings and have it so that most people would underestimate him. Florida and a few other states practiced the same this. In reality, the two could be quite terrifying. Fool your enemies so that they would let their guard down.

"Big sis Nevi! Why do you wear such revealing clothes when it is beginning to get cold?" Hawaii asked innocently.

"Well, there is something called-" Nevada began.

"Dressing inappropriately?" Oregon cutted in. Nevada glared at him.

"No one asked you!" Nevada snapped. Hawaii watched as Nevada and Oregon began discussing clothes and fashion. California stared out the window in deep thought with a blank expression. He had his spoon still in his mouth when the corner of his mouth twitched. The state closed his eyes and drowned out the noises around him.

When he opened them to reveal his brown eyes. "Hey guys," California said after taking out his utensil out of his mouth. "Can you guys ever be so kind and get me VOSS water?"

"Does it look like my economy is the best?" Nevada raised an eyebrow and placed her hands on her hips.

"But it is yummy water!" California gave them puppy eyes. His eyes sparkled childishly. Nevada's eye twitched with irritation. Oregon smiled and sighed softly. Hawaii gave him a big grin. She literally jumped with excitement.

"I can get you fancy water! Stay right here!" Hawaii ran out of the room.

"Since wittle Hawaii went out to get me some waata," California changed his usual playful voice to that of a two year old. "Can you get me some mac n cheese?"

"Why would we do that? And why would we need two of us to go get it?" Nevada asked.

"Cuz you wove me?" California widened his adorable eyes. He quivered his bottom lip. Nevada rolled her eye as Oregon adjusted his glasses. He noticed what the state was attempting to do.

"Yes, we love you very much. Lets go," Oregon grabbed Nevada's arm and dragged her out of the room. She protested at first until Oregon had a cruel glare on his kind and soft expression. California stopped his acting as his expression became blank once again. He laid back and stared at the ceiling above him.

"Guess America is trying to clean up the mess we made…Maybe I can convince the others to stop all of this at the next meeting?" he whispered to no one in particular.

* * *

"Sir, leave your pet outside or do not enter the hospital," a nurse told Mexico. The Mexican held his chupacabra like it was a chihuahua. The nation pouted and began speaking rapidly in Spanish to confuse her. Arizona became annoyed and stayed away from him with Japan and Hungary. They acted like they did not know him at all.

Mexico was about to continue walking inside until a Hispanic doctor came and began speaking to him in his language. This made Mexico flustered and upset because he forgets that Spanish is one of the most common languages spoken in the States. Within minutes Mexico went outside to wait for the nations with his Coco. He also asked them to buy him some burritos so he could feed his pet.

The nations and state found California's room number and were about to head there until a small little girl bumped into Hungary. The girl was humming a Hawaiian song. Arizona instantly recognized the bubbly, cute state as the younger state held fancy bottles of water. Her sky blue eyes brightened much similar to the country she was a part of. "Big sis Arizona!" Hawaii hugged the Southwestern state. She ignored Hungary and Japan. The hug was cluttered with bottles of water.

"Hawaii! I did not know you were here," Arizona glanced at Japan. Hawaii did not notice this. She continued to smile sweetly at her older sister.

"Yep! I was with big brother Cali when it happened. He is getting better of course! But he is still injured. Since it was his heart that was...You know…" Hawaii's energetic air disappeared and her brows furrowed in worry.

"He will be fine. That marijuana state can handle anything," Arizona reassured Hawaii. The state nodded in agreement. Arizona sent silent messages to the nations. She wanted them to reach California before Hawaii noticed them.

"Yes! Everyone is strong!" She then acknowledged the presence of Hungary and Japan. "Uh...Who is she?" She stepped behind Arizona.

"Right!" Arizona scolded them with her angry expression. "This is Hungary and-"

"Japan…" Hawaii muttered. She took her eyes off of him and looked at Arizona for explanations. "I never would have imagined that you would…" Hawaii's voice faltered.

"Look mi hija-," Arizona began to say until Hawaii walked away with a forced smile.

"You are looking for our brother right!? He is this way," Hawaii walked to the elevators. She led them silently with forced energetic steps as she turned various corners and passed many doors that lead to patient's rooms. When they reached their destination Hawaii entered calmly with Arizona following. Japan and Hungary paused at the entrance.

"I wonder if we are doing the right thing…" Hungary said whispered to Japan.

"It is for Ameria-chan. She has her trust in us right now. I wirr not disappoint her," Japan replied with determination. The two entered the room to find Hawaii staring out the window at the city before her. California was still lying on his bed and staring at the ceiling. Arizona stood next to him.

"Hey," California waved at the two with a happy expression. His perfect white teeth shined like stars.

"We need to talk about this whole situation that the states and government caused," Hungary said straight to the point. She was not really caring for introductions at the moment. Her friends were risking themselves by partaking in this mission.

"Geez you sound like South Carolina...If I did not know better, I would think you are German. Are you?" California asked.

"I am Hungary," the female nation snapped irritated.

"Hello 'hungry', I am starving!" California snorted. He began laughing. Arizona rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. Hungary held up her pan. California instantly stopped, "Ok...Jokes aside...You are- China? No no! Wait...Vietnam?" He looked at Japan.

"Japan, douzou yoroshiku. Prease, we need to discuss a very important matter. The regisration that was passed an-" Japan tried to explain but California's blank expression silenced him. The temperature dropped as California held no emotion in his eyes.

"I understand the situation well. My siblings and I messed up. I intend to clean it up. Next meeting is where I will discuss this all with my family so we will stop this. Recent events should change the opinions and thoughts of my family. We are not entirely stupid. Now, why are you here? If it was to gain my support for anything, do not bother and go to the capital. America is still not safe," California explained.

"What do you mean?" Hungar asked. "We made sure that she would still be undetected."

"Jack and Liz would expect this. They would understand that America would go to the Supreme Court. They know that she would use the secret passages to meet with the judges. This not only puts your plans at a disadvantage but...They know more about the capital buildings than she does."

Arizona's eyes widened in realization. "The Great Depression…"

"What?" the two nations exclaimed.

"Do you remember when the US went into isolation? Well our mother, America went in a coma. That is another reason we went into isolation. Our nation was out cold due to the depression. In that time, there were some renovations done to the capital as things were slowly becoming stable under Roosevelt's presidency. This included certain passages that were kept hidden from America herself. During Nixion's time, the president did not trust his own nation so he created certain things to use against America in case she went against him…" California explained. "The states do not know much more than that. But Jack and Liz do...Which means they already have this in the bag."

"We need to warn her," Japan exclaimed. California scanned him from head to toe. He sighed and began coughing. A waterfall of blood came out of his mouth.

"We can fix ourselves...I will do my best to get my siblings to go against Jack and Liz...America will only get worse. I suggest you guys go to the capital."

"Why should we trust you?" Hungary asked seriously.

"My capital was just damaged at by jets. Because of a foreign country coming to help my mom fix up this crap. Civilians were killed, a soldier was sacrificed. I will not stand idly by smiling like some average Hollywood actor and act like everything is perfectly fine," California said darkly. "Now go before Nevada and Oregon come. I need to convince them…"

"Should I stay?" Arizona asked concerned.

"For once you are doing something not so racist and conservative little sis. So, you do what is right," California said proudly. Arizona glared at him.

"Excuse me? Just because you send all of your old folks to my place does not make me some sort of racist white supremacist. Look at me! I look Native American and Mexican!" California laughed and pinched her cheek.

"You are soooo cuuutee! Stay with big brother please? I love to tease you!" California hugged her tightly as he cooed her. Hawaii giggled as Arizona struggled out of his iron grip.

"Let me go!" Arizona whined.

"Hawaii, do you want to go with Arizona?" California asked the island state.

"Yes!" Hawaii said energetically. Arizona just stared at California in disbelief. She knew that he wanted to make her decision more hard.

"Lets go, we are going to D.C…" Arizona said as she squeezed out of the hug. Hawaii nodded then froze when she noticed that the nations moved to follow. Arizona saw this and her hard expression softened. "Look, Japan is okay. I approve of him…"

"HOW?" the other two screamed in horror. Arizona's left eye twitched.

"Oh my gosh! Are you really Arizona?" California deadpanned. Arizona rolled her eyes and spoke in Navajo. This confused all. Arizona sighed and left the room.

"Native American confuses me yo…" California said. He took a drink of his water. The nations awkwardly followed Arizona. Hawaii hesitated and stood frozen in place. "Hey, you have to open up to him. Is it Pearl Harbor?"

Hawaii shook her head, "Not exactly...I dunno…I am scared of him for that reason, but I am also scared of him because he is my, my…"

"Dad? Well, we all have to face them."

"What if he doesn't like me an-"

"Just be yourself. I know, warm up to him and then he will warm up to you. Okay? Now go before they leave!" California said encouragingly. Hawaii ran after them with newfound courage. California sunk back into the bed with an exhausted sigh.

* * *

America and South Korea stood in front of the Supreme Court building. It took away the breath of the Korean nation. The moon was high in the sky and the stars hid behind storm clouds. A low rumble came from the sky. The grand white building stood with an air of authority that would make wrong doers' legs tremble. A soft yellow glow came from the entrance. South Korea felt his spine stiffen and his heart began to race. The light made it seem like the building glow with an all knowing authority.

South Korea stopped at the bottom of the steps. America was already halfway up when she stopped to look at her friend curiously and slightly confused. South Korea gulped the fear that unwillingly built up in his mouth. "Common dude! We need to get in quickly. With my spare laptop I hacked into the cameras so we wouldn't be seen. It won't last forever. Just long enough for us to go to my secret room," America said to him urgently.

Snapped out of his trance the Korean took two steps at a time to catch up to her. America continued onto her path. She opened the grand doors and shut them quickly once South Korea was in. He wanted to gaze more at the grand designs inside and explore the wonderful staircase that led to who knows where. Instead America dragged him to somewhere he knew that he would have definitely gotten lost in if he wandered in this grand building himself.

Before he could properly take in anything he was in a strange hallway that was not so grand as the rest of the building. They entered a dark, cold and damp hallway. America closed a door that they went through to get here. It was hard to see in the darkness. South Korea reached in his pocket and brought out his cellphone. He also pulled out a small piece of paper. Once he made his cellphone into a mini flashlight he looked at the paper he brought out.

South Korea realized that it was the picture that the pilot gave him. His heart twisted with anger and frustration. He remembered the conversation he had with the pilot as he flew to the states. The man was friendly, kind and most of all loyal. America glanced at him when she saw the light he had. She saw the picture and her sky blue eyes widened.

"That is Margaret Taylor!" she exclaimed. She pointed at the said woman in the picture. There was a little girl and another younger woman with her. The only man was what South Korea assumed was the pilot. He had military cut brown hair and green eyes with freckles. He wore a light brown button shirt with stained jeans and blue woman that America pointed to, looked similar to him but older and shorter. Her hair reached her shoulders in curls. The woman wore a red t-shirt with blue shorts and brown boots. The other woman had black hair with green eyes and light tanned skin. She wore a pink sweater with light blue jeans. She hugged at little girl with blue green eyes, light skin and short curly brown hair. The girl gave a toothy grin. One of her front teeth was missing, which added to her adorableness.

"The pilot who brought me here gave this to me…" South Korea whispered. It loud enough for his friend to hear. America's expression was blank, she turned around quickly and began walking.

"Time to fix up all this crap. It should have never happened to begin with or else he would have never died. This is all so stupid…" she said in a low and angry voice. South Korea followed her. He felt the same way about all of this.

"Who is Margaret Taylor?" the nation asked.

"A senator from Utah. She is a good friend of mine. When I learned of all of this crap...She was arrested and taken to who knows where. The reason for that was because she contacted me," America answered.

South Korea's soon noticed spiderwebs and quite a bit was on him and America. They decided to not bother with it at the moment. "This is her family then," South Korea said. America stayed silent. The only sound in the seemingly endless hallway was their footsteps.

"I will make sure that he did not die for nothing…" America swore.

"Then you must allow me to deliver his message to his family and fix yourself. The Korean way da-ze!" South Korea attempted to lighten the mood. He disliked America's air around her. He saw this side of her during the Korean war and it terrified him.

"Once the judges meet me here then we will fix this. Things will go back to the way they were. Well a few things will be different. I will have over 50 children, a new boss, and the world will know that I am a girl."

"Those are a lot of changes."

"That is what I am known for!" America grinned at him. She stopped and started running her hand over the wall. She moved the spiderwebs as she did so. Finally there was a loud click. The two looked at each other. America pulled her hand away as a four foot section of the wall moved forward and shifted to the side. "Here we are," America said. "I rarely go down here so I almost thought we were lost." She smiled. This confused South Korea. Why wouldn't America know every nick and corner of her homeland? She would definitely know the secret passageways in her capital. Wouldn't she? America noticed his confused and slightly worried expression. "Something wrong?"

"Do you not know your way around here?" South Korea asked. America froze with a blank expression.

"Of course I do...This place is just a bit hazy for me," America replied in a calm voice. She entered the new passage. South Korea followed uncertainly.

* * *

**_Foreign Terminology:_**

_**Dios mios!: My God! (Spanish)**_

_**Mi hija: Dear. my dear (Spanish. From my heritage it usually used by someone who is older than the person they are addressing to, which is a girl. It is familiar and friendly. This is from my personal experience since I have been called this by relatives and elders who are close to me. Translation varies but this is what I grew up with.)**_

_**Mi hijo: The same as Mi hija except for boys. Translation varies from where it is used. (Spanish)**_

_**Senorita: Girl, beautiful girl (Spanish)**_


	38. Airplanes

"WOW!" America exclaimed at the newly planted sakura trees. The flower were blooming with some falling off and being taken away in the wind. America stood next to Japan as they watched in awe. America wore a business suit and Japan wore the same but his was a bit more casual since he was only visiting.

"I hope you rike the sakuras," Japan said. He smiled at the bright expression the American wore as she looked up at the tree.

"No...I love them! They are beautiful!" America said in a softer tone. A flower fell in her hair. America took it out and stared at it with a big smile. It faltered from its usual bright gleam. It confused Japan for a moment. The American was silent as she allowed the wind to blow the flower away.

"Is something wrong America-san?" Japan asked concerned. America turned away from him.

"This just takes my breath away…" America replied sadly. This new air to America was confusing to the Asian nation. America clasped her hands together to hide the fact that they were trembling. "Thank you, Kiku," she genuinely smiled at him as she turned around.

Japan's dark brown eyes widened in shock. He did not know what to say. His heart skipped a beat when America said his name. "Anno…"

"Just call me Alfred, Al, or whatever…" America said casually. "There is no need for formalities betweens friends right?!"

Japan nodded with a soft smile of his own, "Hai."

They stood there, enjoying the nice day and the beautiful flowers. America's gaze was fixed on Japan. The Asian nation did his best to not seem like he noticed. But those sky blue eyes never moved. Usually Japan could read those orbs easily. These were filled with clouded thoughts that no one would ever imagine could be able to pull off. Much less actually think long enough to be lost in thought.

"Is something wrong?" Japan asked. His curiosity was raised when America took a while to reply. The American's mouth opened then closed.

The younger nation forced a smile, "Sorry dude! I was just thinkin'!"

It took a while for Japan to process what was said. The accent changed from normal Valley Girl to Southern. "Hai…"

* * *

Poland was worried. His friend disappeared to the Americas without telling him anything. Then rumor goes around Europe saying that Russia is going on one of his psycho troops are moving all over the place, confusing everyone if they are leaving or not. The world meeting coming up like a meteorite threateningly to destroy earth. Poland had a feeling that this meeting would become very interesting.

The nation practically ran off of the airplane as he stepped into the American airport. He grabbed his belongings and began his search for his ride to his hotel. He pulled out his cellphone to call a certain individual who he has been frustrated with the past few weeks. The male waited impatiently. Lithuania did not answer. Like seriously? What is keeping him so occupied! Does he not check his phone?

The ride with taxi driver was silent. Poland could not hide the mixed expression, full of worry, fear, and frustration. When he arrived at his destination he saw the last nation he wanted to see. The infamous Russia, who was ironically with China, North Korea and Iran. Poland hated Russia for many reasons. China was annoying by claiming he was so 'mature'. North Korea and Iran, well they have been giving everyone bad vibes recently due to various reasons. Israel was not around to keep Iran in check. South Korea is rarely with his brother in public.

"Lithuania's comrade correct?" Russia go in the blonde nation's way.

"Yes," Poland raised an eyebrow.

"Where are my big and little sisters?" Russia asked in a threateningly tone. Poland stepped back. North Korea decided to pounce at the moment.

"You are stupidly blonde like that American. Where is my twin?" North Korea asked. His dark brown eyes threatened to declare war. That is not like new.

"Both you you stop it aru. Have you heard from their siblings?" China asked after scolding the other two. Poland shook his head in reply. The nations sighed in frustration.

"I blame America for this crap," North Korea growled.

Stop it aru!" China snapped at his younger brother. Russia began pacing in circles. Poland mentally groaned. These few days are going to be interesting.

* * *

Japan woke up from his dream. It took him a moment to realize that he was on an airplane. The others were asleep as well, except for a certain island state that stared at him. She sat next to him. Which made both the nation's and state's plane ride awkward. One, Japan bombed the Hawaiian islands. Two, America bombed Japan. Both felt extremely guilty, which made them silent halfway through the plane ride.

Arizona sat next to her younger sister. She spoke in Navajo to her. Japan recognized it as such because it is what he and his people heard during the war whenever they tried to spy on the states. Sadly he never properly learned it. The language was just too confusing. Hawaii obviously spoke it fluently since she replied in the same language as her sister. This made Japan wonder if the other states knew the Native American languages as well. Now that Mexico, Hungary and Arizona were all asleep, the two awkward ones were left with nothing else but each other.

Hawaii sighed sadly with a too familiar thoughtful expression. It was a replica of America's. Japan mentally prepared himself to try to communicate with her. Instead, the island beat him to it, "Do you like my mommy?" Japan blushed at the sudden question. He nodded 'yes' in reply. "Then how come you two hurt each other and afterwards be fine with everything?"

"Nations are affected by their peopre. So if our peopre hate each other, so will we. But our true, personar feerings are stirr there. After the war, I was bitter...But those buried emotions rose up again," Japan answered.

"Is it the same for political parties?" Hawaii asked innocently.

"I do not know. Personifications for states is stirr a bit of surprise. Personifications for political parties is just...Interesting and a bit terrifying."

Hawaii understood and stayed silent for a bit. She looked out the window that Japan was next to. Her eyes deep in thought, like America's in the dream Japan just had. Japan saw tears form in Hawaii's beautiful eyes. "I am sorry…" she sniffed as she tried to hold back the tears. "I am so sorry…" Unsure of what to do, Japan only watched as the girl tried not to fall apart. "If only we knew how to get over things like the nations, if only we were wiser, if only we were not so stupid...Cali wouldn't be hurt. Our family wouldn't be torn. Jack and Liz wouldn't be fighting all the time. We wouldn't have ruined international relations. We-we-"

Japan put a hand on her small shoulder. Out of desperation Hawaii hugged him. It was awkward due to the armrest of the chair, but Japan was able to pull her onto his lap. Hawaii began crying and she did her best to cover her eyes. "Anno…" Japan said awkwardly.

"Sumimasen," Hawaii said.

_What would a parent do?_ Japan thought rapidly. He remembered how America reacted so quickly to her states when they had a mental breakdown. Then again it could have been natural for America since she was their parent. Not wanting to allow the state to suffer more Japan said, "Hawaii-chan, we arr make mistakes in our rives. Especiarry us nations. I courd rist everything that I ruined, everything I made a mistake on. Demo, I keep going mainly for my peopre but for myserf, my famiry and friends. Your famiry is the same. You make mistake right?"

"Ye-eah," Hawaii stuttered as she tried to stop her crying.

"So do your sibrings. If nations can get past their differences and become crose friends or get arong decentry, then so can the states and poriticar parties. In the end we are arr the same. We are humans with a heavy duty on our shourders and we have different ideas and opinions on how it shourd be handred. In time your famiry wirr put aside their differences for what they think is right. It has been done before."

"So, if we actually discuss things before acting without a proper thought, things may improve for the greater good?" Hawaii asked. Japan nodded. The state smiled and hugged the nation again, this time it was out of happiness. "Thank you daddy." Japan felt a small prideful tingle in his heart. The thought that this state whose history was more involved with England, France before he even knew America; considered him a father made his happy. He returned the hug. "Do not worry, I will help fix mommy."

"Yes we wirr," Japan agreed.

"The tough part will be deciding whether Jack or Elizabeth will take her place while she is in a coma." Japan froze, he pulled back from the hug and stared at his daughter for an explanation. "The economy is horrible and it is surprising that she is still standing on her own. With Democrat's statistics, it is predicted that mommy will go into a coma in the next few days. Which is why was hastily did all of this. Democrat or Republican will have to go to the world meeting in her place."

"Ari-chan did not tell us this," Japan whispered. "We knew that she could go into a coma, but not this soon. Is the economy that bad?"

"Bad enough to only affect mommy. The parties have been doing everything to make sure it does not collapse and affect the people. But it does not mean mommy has not been suffering through the strain."

"How come the states are not as sick?"

"This is the national problem, the state have their own problems that are minor compared to the national ones. So when we land, could we both go to the state meeting? I think the expertise of a nation can help."

Japan thought hard on the request. Sure he has been in bad financial situations, not bad enough to go into a coma. As far as he knew none of the nations would come close to being so ill. Then again there was one time after the iron curtain fell that a certain previous Soviet Union's personification disappeared._ Maybe…_ He hated having to even consider it. The mere thought made his mouth bitter with hatred. Hawaii saw his calm face turn sour. "I know who courd herp more…" he spat.

"Who?"

"Russia…"

* * *

**_Foreign termonology_**

**_Sumimasen: Sorry (Japanese)_**

* * *

**_I am so sorry for not updating this as often as I and as you guys would have liked. I will not come up with excuses because I do not want to burden you with my own problems. Anyways, this chapter is short. I promise the next one will be longer! Review if you want to or can! Thank you for being patient!_**


	39. Depression, Democrat, Republican

Jack was having a normal day at the white house. He was filing through paperwork. The stock market crash was beyond stressful. Millions of Americans were suffering. He knew that they could have stopped it, that he and his twin could have prevented the economy from collapsing, that it was his fault. It was his duty to keep his party in check. They didn't listen to him. Before he knew it he was arguing with his twin.

The Republican sat at is desk that had a perfect view of the outside world and of America's work desk. The nation was humming her own national anthem as she went through the paperwork. She had a happy-go-lucky smile. Her bright aura confused and contradicted the frantic and worried auras of the other staff members. The party watched the nation closely._ How come America is so...Happy? Why isn't he angry with the government? The businesses? Anyone? He is so happy… Jack looked at his own paperwork and silently cursed his party. Leaving me to clean up with their disorganization while they debated with the Democratic party…_

Jack looked to the desk next to his own. He found his twin sister. She was completing her own paperwork that the democratic party dumped on her. Elizabeth looked up from her own work to watch America. Her blank mask broke and it was replaced with confusion. Something the republican rarely saw unless he showed that he was better than her or when she was vulnerable. Even though they were siblings, they hated each other with a passion. One time they literally shot each other over who was the cause of the assassination of president Lincoln. They blamed each other for every single problem, even if they were wrong or right. The only thing that brought them together was America.

The democrat locked eyes with the republican's and they began a glaring contest. Due to their silent struggle for dominance, they did not notice that the humming stopped. A concerned voice from the President broke their daily competition. "Alfred? Is something wrong?"

They turned their heads to find the Nation leaning against the wall for support. America coughed into her hand. She tried to control her breathing and grabbed her chest. "I am fine Mr. President...Is the heater on?" America asked weakly. She forced a smile. "Its a bit chilly and I have a small cough! No need to worry about me Mr. President!" Before anyone could react, America fell.

"ALFRED!" the president exclaimed. Jack and Elizabeth were on their feet and ran to the American's side. A staff member screamed and some began crowding around. Another called the paramedics. The president shook America's shoulder. The nation did not react. Jack checked America's pulse. It was slow and weak. He also realized that the nation felt freezing cold.

"The Depression…" Jack whispered.

"Get out of the way!" a man ordered. A group of people shoved aside the staff members and pulled the parties away from the nation. They were frozen as the humans checked America's condition.

"He is not waking up sir. We will have to take him to the hospital!" the head paramedic told the President. The leader nodded and the humans took America away. Jack stared after the nation in fear and guilt. Elizabeth slapped his shoulder. Jack was snapped back to reality as he stared at his twin. The President noticed their interaction and watched silently.

"What was that for?!" Jack growled at his twin.

"This is your fault you selfish republican," his sister hissed. Hatred in her eyes.

"Excuse me? Did I personally spend too much? Did I personally planned for the stock market to crash!?" he jabbed his finger at his sister's shoulder. "How about you do some research before you assume that everything is my fault!"

"If only you listened to me-"

"No! If you opened that tiny head of yours and listened to me-"

The parties continud arguing. The President sighed and walked to his oval office.

* * *

"We cannot let that happen again," Elizabeth whispered to herself. She was in her own room and fell asleep on her bed. It was decorated with stars, a map of America and her favorite animal, the donkey. The Democratic party checked the time and saw that it was seven in the evening. The state meeting would be tomorrow. She groaned and imagined the fight she would have with her twin brother, the Republican party. The last thing she wanted was a fist fight. It would be the fourth one this week and it wasn't even Tuesday.

Elizabeth rarely was in her room, so it was fairly clean. Sometimes the staff members of the white house forgot that someone used the room. She didn't blame them though. She rarely slept anyways. Always having to be there for her party and worst of all her brother. How did they not rip each other's throats out? That confused her. She was confused since she was certain that her brother was a supremacist. He tried to hold back on the Civil Rights moment to focus more on Vietnam. _What an idiot! Wait, wasn't he trying to stop the war or make it more successful? I don't remember...I do have to admit, I did try a few things with some hippies._

There was a knock on her door. The party groaned and got up to answer it. She found Hawaii before her. Elizabeth smiled, she loved the island state. So sweet and innocent. "Hey! Can some smart people come to the state meeting tomorrow?" Hawaii asked right off the bat.

Elizabeth laughed and hugged the state. When she pulled away, she answered bluntly, "Nope."

"But they can help!"

"No, this is a state meeting. Meaning only the states and democratic party are suppose to be there," Elizabeth said in a cheery childish voice. A tone that many used with Hawaii.

"Pretty please?" Hawaii asked. She puffed out her lower lip and gave the party big watery eyes.

Democrat froze and stared at the state in horror._ The cute face. MUST RESIST!_

"Ok!" Elizabeth squeaked. Hawaii smiled and hugged the party.

"Yay! Thank you!" Hawaii said. The island state then ran off.

* * *

"The state meeting is almost upon us," Jack sighed exhausted into a chair. He was inside his personal room at the white house. The Republican party stared out the window in deep thought. The sun was setting, some pollution floated in the air. The party wrinkled his nose at the sight. His gaze shifted to the perfectly clean room. There were few signs that showed that he lived in it.

There was a soft, comfortable bed with the American flag on it. The party made the blanket himself in the late eighteen hundreds. It was after the Mexican-American war so he had large stars and mini pictures of the states. He sewed it himself. Once a state was added he made a new embroidery on it. There was a night stand with the normal necessities, a brush, spare glasses, a six inch tax history (for light reading), and his most important item the button with his symbol on it. He always liked elephants.

There was a knock on his door. The party internally groaned. _If it was the stupid drug addict then he will snap for the fifth time that evening. Hopefully he won't break a record like in the 70s. He had to take some major medication for headaches in that decade. _Jack opened the door to find someone he hadn't seen in awhile, Arizona.

The Grand Canyon state looked up to him greatly. Heck, she had the headquarters for Fox News. One of the few news stations that Jack thought was decent in showing his point of view. But he did have to admit, they did act a bit inappropriate on some things. They tried that is what mattered. Like with any party/state he had certain extremists that frustrated him. Which brought his thoughts to a certain man with a evil hair style that is one **_his _**side. Jack shuddered. _Why did I even considered that idiot? Why is he even in my party? I just want to push him off a stupid cliff!_

"Arizona!" Jack greeted cheerily.

"Jack!" Arizona hugged him around his waist. The party twirled her a little. Even though Arizona pouted in protest. She said something about it being improper and could strain his back. _Those old people…_

"What are you doing here?" Jack asked as he set her down. The state's brown eyes stared at him full of wonder and youthful innocence. A rare sight since that state could look so confused and conflicted. Having Mexican immigrants and a lot of the countries older generations full of extremists can strain a state mentally.

Arizona smiled sweetly, "Well I wanted to ask you for permission for something…"

"Yes?" Jack asked intrigued. Something new, Arizona rarely asked for anything; too stubborn.

"Can I a bring a couple friends to the state meeting?"

"Who?"

"Professionals. They major in politics and economics. They could help us."

Jack chuckled, "Last I checked, I am the Republican party."

"But we could use a third party's opinion. Someone who can support you against Liz," Arizona countered. Jack's blue eyes sparkled. An opportunity to piss off the Democratic party was a hobby he liked. He scrunched his eyebrows as he thought. He shook his head and his smile disappeared. "No, Elizabeth and I fighting will not do any good. As much as the hippie angers me...I believe we should stop our childish quarrels. She already believes I am a white Supremacist, that I don't care about the poor, and that my goal is money and money alone and...There are just too many stereotypes between us and the more I think about it, the more I realize that it needs to stop. So in the meeting tomorrow I will do everything I can to be calm…"

"Jack, these men can help us greatly…" Arizona said. "They can help mom. I know they can."

Jack looked at he concerned. "Who are they?"

Arizona froze, "I can't tell you. I just need you to trust me."

The Republican party stepped back from the state and scanned her. Arizona always told him everything. From the time that she became a state, she was treated like the little sister that didn't know any better. Arizona hated it and confided in Jack about it. The party didn't treat her like that. Which gained Arizona's loyalty and trust. But the fact that she would not share something with him now made him suspicious.

"Who, or what are they?" Jack asked more sternly.

"People who can help," Arizona replied in the same tone.

"Give me their names."

"I will when you meet them."

"Can I meet them now?"

"No, at the state meeting."

"Where are the other four corners?" Jack asked suspiciously.

"In the white house. We just arrived." Jack paced in his room and looked out the window to see the other four corners. There was also the Northern states, Idaho, Alaska and Hawaii. His blue eyes were clouded with thought, much like America. "Jack, trust me. My friends could help us…"

"Do you know what friends do?" Jack asked. Arizona shook her head even though he could not see it. Jack hands trembled. He clasped them together so they would stop. "They stab you in the back if they get too close. They hurt you. They make you cry. They make you confused, angry and conflicted." "You can't trust anyone…" Jack whispered. "Even your own sibling will hate you."

"Jack, please trust me…" Arizona pleaded. Jack turned to look at her. Arizona gasped when she saw pure fear in those sky blue orbs. They quickly hardened and Jack had a blank expression. "I think Louisiana is cooking fried chicken tonight. Better not miss dinner…" Arizona shook her head 'no' and crossed her arms. Jack sighed and rubbed his head. "Arizona, I don't have time for this."

"And mom doesn't have time for us to be butting heads like children. Please, let my friends come, they professionals. They can and will help. Just trust me…"

* * *

America woke up in her bed. She yawned and stretched. Her bandages were on._ Guess I left them on from last night! Must have been an all nighter..._America stood and got ready for the day. She hummed herself a Christmas tune as she brushed her hair. No one was in her house, which meant she hummed loudly. It also left her to think about various things. Strange, her head felt fuzzy, as if she overslept. What did she do the night before? America shrugged it off and left her home to head straight to the white house.

President Roosevelt was in his office signing more legislation. The man nearly jumped out his chair and screamed. There were many staff members who did that as well. They were stunned as she strolled casually into the oval office. America saluted proudly and gave a wide Hollywood grin. "Good morning Mr. President!" America greeted. She liked him. He was better than Hoover. He did something and America felt so much better. Isolation sucked though. She missed her friends. Her blue eyes saw the blooming cherry blossoms. Her heart warmed at the thought of seeing Japan. Maybe she could visit his country.

"Am-America?" Roosevelt stuttered.

"Yes sir! Thanks to your new legislation and everything I feel like the hero I am!" America exclaimed. "Still lots of poverty but that fighting spirit is back. Thank you so much sir!"

"Wait, you know everything that happened over these last ten years?"

"Of course? Why wouldn't I?" America asked confused.

Roosevelt recomposed himself, "No reason!"

"So when are we coming out of isolation?" America asked eagerly. "I would love to see my brothers. Oh! England too, bet he is making horrible scones as usual. Have Italy and Germany gotten together yet? I need to catch up with Japan. Bet he locked himself up again. And I wonder how Russia is liking Communism?"

Roosevelt stared at America. His face grew dark at the mention of the nations. "America? Have you been keeping up with international relations lately?"

"No?" America gasped. "DID FRANCE AND ENGLAND GET MARRIED!?"

"No!" Roosevelt laughed at the horror struck face of America. He had a good, long laughing fit. America was confused but smiled and joined in. Roosevelt calmed down and looked at the nation. Later that week they planned to meet with the Japanese. They would bring their personification. _So maybe could befriend the nation and maybe avoid war? That was highly unlikely. Japan recently has shown signs of hostility towards nearby fellow Asian nations, to put it into simpler terms._

America smile made Roosevelt's heart sparkle with hope. That meant the nation was slowly improving. America coughed softly. "Sorry Mr. President, I have a little cold I guess. This depression!" America tried to shrug it off.

_England and France want-no need America to join the war. But the people want to stay out of foreign quarrels unless something drastic happened...God forbid that. We do not need American lives to be lost. I do pray that things in Europe will settle down. Maybe America can aid in peace talks? Right, that would be good. What am I thinking, knowing the Axis powers they are planning something. At least maybe Japan. He has been quite bold and cruel lately. I know that Germany is definitely cautious of provoking us and our strength._

* * *

America felt her legs go weak as she leaned against the dusty walls of a empty square room. Well, there were neighborhoods of spiders with their cobweb homes. There were two exist, the same one that they entered through and a second one that had stairs. Waiting to speak with the judges was a long time. It gave her too much time to think and too much time to realize that she was ignoring her body. Her heart was beating faster than a race car. Her chest hurt and head throbbed with pain. The American tried to brush it off. Her friend South Korea noticed that she was dozing off.

_Ever since we entered this secluded room, America has been acting strangely. No, since we arrived here she has been acting weird. The judges should be here soon. There is another doorway that leads to who knows where._ South Korea watched his friend struggle to keep her head up.

"America? What is wrong?" he asked concerned. Brown eyes scanned her for any injuries.

"Fine...Hah," America whispered. She shifted her weight between her feet. Then she fell to the ground. South Korea was by her side instantly. America breathing became more ragged.

"America?!" South Korea exclaimed. America sat up as if she woke up. Her horrible condition disappeared. She looked around fearfully.

"Where the hell are they?!" she stood. Her hands balled into fists. "This involves the well being of billions of Americans! BILLIONS!"

"America, you are in no condition to-" South Korea began but was interrupted when an echo of footsteps grew louder. A woman in her early thirties entered. She had smooth chocolate skin and black hair tied into a ponytail. Some bangs were on the side of her round face. Her hazel eyes observed the two nations. She wore a navy blue suit with low black heels. In her hand was a clip board.

"United States of America, I apologize for the wait. The Supreme Court Judges were reading the documents you sent them. They agree, they are unconstitutional and actions will be made that their effects will be halted. But, there is a concern that the personified parties have shared with them," the woman said. America crossed her arms and stared at her. She waited for the woman to continue.

"Your physical condition is a concern. Not only a concern of the states and parties but of the entire federal government. As you may or may not remember but you were in a coma during the Great Depression. Until you woke up in 1941, even then you were kept away from the rest of the world so Roosevelt could help you regain strength. Statistics show that it will most likely happen again. Which is why both parties have gone through drastic measures to prepare a haven where you can be safe," the woman explained. "The judges have agreed that you need to be isolated from the rest of the nations. Not the actual people but you and only you. Your strength has been dwindling. We need to make nothing bad happens to you."

"Someone needs to represent America, and I will be hosting this next world meeting. I need to talk with the personifications of both parties privately to discuss what will be the next move. But that can not be done unless they are with me. I would prefer if we meet here, in this building with the judges, South Korea will be my witness. You may record it for congress," America said. "Simple enough?"

"Do you agree with the isolation and being relocated to the safe haven?"

"No, not until I meet my parties," America answered sternly.

"I can schedule a meeting later."

"Tomorrow after the state meeting"

"An hour from the conclusion of the meeting?"

"The White house is not that far, I expect to see both parties in no less than twenty minutes afterwards. Got it?"

"But we need to go through paperwork and phone calls an-"

"Twenty minutes after the meeting," America repeated. Her sky blue eyes became an icy tundra. The woman shuddered and saluted quickly. She practically ran out of the room in fear. America's hard expression softened and she sighed. Her usual happy aura surrounding her once again. She turned to South Korea and gave him a soft, genuine smile. "Thanks…" She hugged South Korea, "Is it okay that I did that without your permission? I kinda volunteered you to watch my parties probably rip each other's throats out with me." She laughed and scratched the back of her head.

South returned the smile and winked, "We are friends! Just invite the rest of Heroic Super Awesome Da-ze group and we can have a party!" America laughed, it turned into a coughing fit. She covered her mouth with her hand. South Korea balanced her, she looked ready to fall. South Korea regretted making her laugh. America stopped coughing a minute later. She pulled her hand away and it was covered in blood. "How long?" South Korea asked softly.

"I can't remember, but it's been a while. Acted up sometime around the Cold War. Those tests...Money being thrown to beat Russia…After that I guess I just became worse. Been trying to shrug it off though," America answered. She forced a painful smile. "I will get through this. Then our group will be bugging the hell out of the other nations."

South Korea couldn't match her optimistic view. Her face was pale already. "What are you going to do about the world meeting?"

"That's when I, the hero, developes by accepting the fact that I need to step down and be myself. Oddly enough, I am willing to back down. I am tired, everyone yapping at me as if their problems were always my fault drains me. I know I made mistakes, I continue to make mistakes...But that just proves that I am not perfect. So maybe if I as the personification backs down, the rest of the countries will realize that they need to put more effort in the international community."

"Who are you and what have you done with my America?" the Korean asked playfully. He forced a smile and tried cheer up the dark mood.

"The America that everyone knew was never real to begin with," America answered sadly. She forced herself to laugh.

* * *

**_I am sorry that this is over a month late. I became super busy with school and the future! But I will save you from my rambles. Review, favorite, follow or go bathroom! Do what you please. This is coming to an end and I realize that it has almost been a year since I joined this website and started this story! Haha! The ending is coming soon. Thank you and see you next time!_**


	40. World Meeting

Darn it! Jack's assistant jumped scared him to tell him he had to go to another meeting after the one with the states! She said it was urgent. He protested but she said it involved the well being of the United States. Jack can not argue with that. First he had to get this chaotic senate meeting over with. Which meant arguing, yelling and a possible fist fight between him and the Democratic party. That is how the meetings ended up becoming. It sure was better than the Civil War. Now that was a dark time. Jack shuddered at the thought.

The Republican also prayed that he had the courage to face the trials before him. He did not want to fight. So this meeting had to be different. He had to control himself, no matter how angry his sister made him. This meeting can not end in failure. His country was at risk! Being a political party and representative of the country he grew up in, he would not stand by while everything went to hell. Even though his recent actions have been a bit brash and America did find out. It was something that his sister and he decided to do together. She is not backing out and blaming it all on him.

When America wakes up, I will tell her everything. She deserves to know. Secrets need to stop. America, Elizabeth, the states and I can not hide anymore. The future of the country is at stake if we do. So when she wakes up, I will explain everything, Jack thought determinedly. These past few years of the world becoming more and more hectic made the party want to confront America before. Seeing the world jab fingers at convenient nations was childish and frustrating. One of those convenient nations being America. Jack hated seeing America be blamed for things that America did not have a say in. Just because she is a super power, does not mean she controls everything!

Jack stopped at the doors that would lead him to where the rest of the states were. He took a deep breath. He can not show fear. He needed to be the bigger personification. He needed to take charge. The democratic party will spend all the money if he doesn't. You can not run a country without a stable economy. Which was majorly lacking because of his twin. Jack opened the door to find all of his younger siblings. His heart warmed when he realized that they were all silent. Maybe that they understood that this situation was very serious and decided to stop quarreling. Jack smiled softly. He found his favorite Grand Canyon state.

The small latina caught his gaze and stared at the ground guiltily. Jack's smile faltered. Why would Arizona look so guilty? He scanned the room and found a few foreigners. Not just any foreigners. He saw Canada whispering casually with Vermont. He saw a Mexican speaking with California, who was in a wheelchair. Then he saw Alaska talking with a big Russian. Last but not least he saw Japan giving America cherry blossoms. New York was standing at the pedestal with Texas, they spoke rapidly in hushed tones. They froze when they realized Jack was there. His smile was gone and he wore a blank mask. He pushed up his glasses calmly.

"So...these were your professionals Arizona?" Jack asked in a low voice. Arizona visibly flinched and stared at the ground with guilt. She bit her bottom lip and trembled. She looked like she committed treason. In this case, she did.

"Jack just hear them out please," Arizona stood nervously. Jack rubbed his forehead. He needed aspirin now. Or else everyone will have to deal with a furious party. And Jack did admit, he does not act rationally when he was furious. "Jack?"

"Risking national security is some form of help?" Jack muttered. "Do you realize-" He stopped, the nations were there. He took a deep breath and felt someone whack the back of his head. He turned to find his twin who glared at him. "What?" Jack snarled.

"This is your fault," Elizabeth hissed. Her blue eyes glared at the other. The air became tense. The states shifted in their spots and waited for the start of a second Civil War. The two parties scoffed at the same time and glared at Arizona. Wait, the Democrat glared at Hawaii, who held Japan's hand like a child with their dad. Jack became stiffed. Hawaii was in on it too!?

Hawaii smiled at him and Jack would have melted at that sweet, beautiful smile but this was a dangerous situation. Did she not realize how dangerous these nations were? Japan, the nation that bombed her harbor. The nation that made her go through hell. Then Russia, the nation that wanted to destroy the states during the cold war. He forced America and a few states to go through nuclear testing. He still wanted to annihilate America. Mexico, the nation who kept crossing the border and stealing America's things. The nation that made him want a gate at the Southern borders. And Canada...Well, Canada was not that bad. Except during 1812 where he burned America's capital.

"Where is my sister?" Russia demanded. Jack and Elizabeth froze. What sister?

The doors opened and America, the one they had in the white house entered. She smiled nervously at them. Jack shrunk underneath her gaze. Imprisoning your own parent made you afraid to be around them. At least, that is what Jack felt. He noticed that his twin became stiff as well. They shared a glance and jumped when Russia ran to America and hugged her.

"Big sister!" Russia exclaimed happily. America? Sister of Russia? When did this happen!?

"Um...little brother! You blew my cover…" the woman whispered in a foreign accent. The parties froze. So this America is not really America but someone disguised as America? Not America. That meant the real America was never in the White house to begin with. The Democratic party brought the wrong person. Jack turned to his sister who flinched under his furious glare.

"Big sister? Which means Ukraine," Jack said slowly in a terrifyingly calm voice. His breathing became rapid. He needed to take those medications sooner than he thought. He rubbed his forehead as sweat raced down his cheeks. His hands trembled slightly. This was not the plan. No, the plan was simple! Get America, protect her and run the country. But they couldn't even do step one!

"Um...Guess mom and Ukraine look the same?" Elizabeth shrugged sheepishly. Jack closed his eyes tightly and pinched his nose. America was running across the states doing who knows what and here they were, about to discuss what to do next. Just great. Their plan failed. America was doomed! She will pass out at some random place and they would not be able to find her. What if she already collapsed? Was she with other nations? If she was with Iran or North Korea then the country was screwed.

California clapped his hand to get the two parties' attention. Jack realized his sister was fidgeting with her suitcase. The state smiled brightly when they looked at him. "So! We have some professionals to help with our next moves. Let the meeting begin. Texas! I believe you had a few things to say on behalf of the South West?" he said happily.

"To the government of the United States of America, specificly to the political parties...The Southwestern states and I have concluded to not go into isolation. I don't wanna be more professional about it, so yeah. No no to isolation," Texas said. He walked off and sat down next to Alabama. The Southern state stood and looked at Jack in the eye.

"I am representing the vote of the South, we all agree with Texas. Even though he had been a total jackass about it," Alabama said. Texas muttered some indecencies as Alabama sat down.

"Count the Northwest!" Nevada declared.

"You are Southwest Nevada," Oregon said kindly.

"I am saying it for ya!" Nevada smiled. Oregon sighed and stayed quiet. "And to get this all over with, New York and Kansas were going to stand to agree with us as well. As the states, aka, personifications in the legislative branch, agree to drop the plan. There have been to many casualties and complications."

Elizabeth's left eye twitched. She took in a deep breath and tried to recompose herself. Her twin did the same. This only made the situation worse when they shared the fourth glance for that meeting. Things, snapped. Before anyone could react, Elizabeth hit jack in the face. "YOU CONSERVATIVE BASTARD!"

Jack groaned as he sat up from the ground. He rubbed his red cheek. The party stood and punched his sister. "YOU LIBERAL IDIOT!" They began fighting. The nations were stunned. They expected the parties to be little more professional. But here they are, fighting each other to the death. The states, who were use to this, began speaking with each other in hushed voices. Ukraine awkwardly cleared her throat and the parties froze. They were in the middle of strangling each other.

"How long are you two going to be immature?" Russia asked unimpressed.

"Shut up Commie," they snapped in unison. Russia smiled sweetly with that aura of his. He began his kolkol. The parties stepped back. Russia stopped and sighed.

"I understand that America is going to collapse soon, da?" he asked. The parties reluctantly nodded. Russia smiled sadly, "there is nothing that you can do da? I have a confession...During the iron curtain, I too went into a coma. The rest of the Soviet Union ran the nation. It was a lot of stress on them, but they pulled through. I eventually woke up at the end of the Cold War. I took over once again. Here I am."

"What happened when my little brother was out...we communicated with each other. Grant you, it was not always peaceful since little sister wanted to be by his side most of the time," Ukraine added. "What the nations wanted to tell you, or prove to you was...You all will have to run the country and acting like children will not do you any good. This entire situation, these secrets are ridiculous. Because of your actions, your siblings got hurt." She gestured to California. The energetic state cowered a bit under all of the gazes. For once he did not want the attention.

"All you have to blame is yourselves," Mexico said in a serious tone. "You guys want to play with the big boys...Act like a big boy."

"Mr. Mexico, I must mention that is extremely sexist. Some of us personifications, including myself are not male," Elizabeth said in a professional voice.

"Seriously? Did everything they just said skipped over your head?" Jack asked angrily. "Or are you trying to direct the blame from you by victimizing yourself? You love to do crap like that all the time!"

"It is an honest statement. There are a lot of sexist men out there," Elizabeth replied.

Jack scoffed, "I understand tha-"  
"And most are in your party."

"Hold up, we all get that there is sexism but it happens to both men and females. And you can't always take certain sayings that have a deeper meaning and make it out to a sexist comment! You undermine the message!"

"Well most of the nations here are male so-"

"Stop it!" Canada interrupted them. The Canadian glared at them and was contemplating getting out his hockey stick. Their argument over an issue that was not connected to the one they were originally discussing, it frustrated the nations. The parties shut up but had their annual glaring contest. "How the hell does America manage her parties?"

"We manage America," they said in unison. "America's control is in the executive branch. We run the Legislative branch. This includes all of national affairs. International affairs are viewed and approved by us."

"If you manage America then do it properly and professionally," Canada replied. The parties flinched. "And this all started when we found out America was a girl...Jeez! What else is there? Are the Native American personifications alive too? Oh, what if there are martians on Mars and they have personifications!"

"Those files are kept hidden correct?" Jack whispered to his twin.

"Of course," Elizabeth nodded quickly.

"Holy maple...Are you serious!?" Canada exclaimed.

"Classified information," they said in unison.

"Oh! What if the fast food chains were personified!?" Hawaii asked excited. The tense air popped and the states began laughing. Some of the nations, including Russia, cracked smiles. Hawaii smiled sweetly. Her eyes sparkled as she took in her success. She ran to the parties and hugged them. "Its time for you to go to your other meeting. Mama does not have a lot of time and she needs to talk with you. Mama can fix anything!" Jack and Elizabeth shared an uncertain glance. Russia patted their heads as if they were lost puppies. They looked up to see Russia staring at them in an orderly and challenging fashion. All of Russia's enemies knew the stare and would cower in fear and listen to whatever he told them to do. All except for a certain capitalist pig. Her parties, did not have that same bravery. They gulped in unison and pulled away from a grinning Hawaii.

"You two should go now. An American should not be kept waiting. Especially when she is angry da?" Russia cooed. The parties jumped away from the Russian. They saluted and ran out of the building in the best professional style they could muster. Russia laughed and hugged his big sister. "Now that is all done, I will return to my hotel da?"

* * *

"Liet! You have been missing for like ever! Where have you been?" Poland asked his friend as he entered the meeting room with other nations. The world meeting was going to start in a few minutes. He searched for his friend when he arrived two days before. Then he got distracted with the different stores. The second day, he was tired and slept most of the day. Who can blame him?! He was totally jet lagged.

"Feliks!" Lithuania greeted kindly. Poland hugged his friend, causing the other nation to choke. Poland let go and Lithuania coughed. "How are you?"

"Been having fun while in America. I found a couple stores that are totally cute!" Poland answered. Lithuania smiled meekly and nodded to show that he listened. Poland raised a skeptical eyebrow. He leaned on one foot and placed his hand on his hips. "Did you figure everything out involving with America's secret?" he demanded. Lithuania flinched. He should feel bad. Russia, Iran, North Korea and China interrogated him about their siblings and America's strange military actions. He was worried sick about Lithuania. It all started when he mumbled about America having a secret so Poland deserved some answers.

"Yes, well it will not really be a secret anyways...Did I offend you in some way?" Lithuania asked. Poland's eye twitched. Did Lithuania really asked him that?

"You had me worried sick!" Poland declared angrily. He wanted to slap the Lithuanian's stupid head right then and there. It all started with America keeping secrets. Russia going on a rampage, searching for Ukraine. North Korea interrogating him about his twin South Korea was like terrifying! Iran, he just was not a friendly nation at the moment. Even China annoyed him more than usual when Poland arrived. The nations expected him to know what the heck was going on. Like what the hell?! He barely understood what was going on himself. Instead of being concerned about himself, Poland thought about his close friend. He knew that Lithuania was caught in the middle of all of this because of a stupid American secret. That stupid, arrogant, annoying American was the source for all of this craziness!

Lithuania read Poland's irritated expression and sighed. He gave a genuine smile and hugged his friend. This surprised Poland who's pale cheeks flushed at the close contact. "Thank you for worrying about me Feliks...But everything will be fine now. A lot of...unknown problems are being fixed." Lithuania pulled back and giggled softly at his embarrassed friend. Usually Poland made Lithuania stiff with embarrassment, not the other way around.

"Is Germany like cuddling a teddy bear?" Poland gasped. The said nation entered the meeting room with a certain white bear in his arms. Italy orbited Germany and cooed at the cute creature. The bear sniffed Italy and asked its legendary question, "Who are you?" Italy squealed and hide behind Germany out of fear. Germany sighed at the Italian's cowardice. Other nations looked at him, some snickered and began making cute jokes. Then the blonde nation glared at them. He silently dared them to question his manliness and power. The bear looked up at Germany and tilted its head. "Germany!" the cute ball of adorableness declared.

"Another potato bastard!? Where did your stupid, little friend come from?" Italy's Southern brother demanded angrily. He was followed closely by Spain. The Spaniard cooed the bear and patted its head. The bear backed away and growled. Spain pulled his hand back and laughed. South Italy rolled his eyes and glared at the creature. "Are the incident with that potato loving state, I bet you are finding more potato loving bastards huh? Potato bastard!"

"Idaho is not that bad, I liked the boy. His little sister is a bit scary. One moment she was all sweet and innocent. Next she becomes scary!" North Italy shivered. His twin rolled his eyes and flicked his brother's forehead. Italy flinched and Germany sighed quietly as his close friend began crying and his twin began yelling. Spain smiled at Germany and attempted to pet the bear again. Kumajirou, bit Spain's hand.

"EEEH!?" Spain jumped back. "DIOS MIOS! Aahahaha! I didn't expect the little cub to bite."

"He does not trust strangers..." Germany said calmly. He rubbed Kumajirou behind the ears. The bear calmed down and snuggled closer to Germany's chest.

"Isn't this that one nation's pet. What is his name?" Spain asked thoughtfully.

"Who?" the bear asked.

"Canada," Germany supplied. Spain snapped his fingers as if he said it.

"Yes! Why is his pet with you?"

"I do not know...I guess he just likes me," Germany shrugged. "Quite a few thinks have happened. Und, I think he got scared." Spain raised a questioning eyebrow and Germany shook his head in reply. "America vill clarify today..."

* * *

"That capitalist swine better clarify or I will take it as a declaration of war," North Korea muttered from far away. He sat alone in the meeting room. He tended to stay away from the socializing nations because they were all after him. They wanted him to open up. They wanted him to shut down his nuclear program. They wanted him to stop being him. North Korea hated being told what to do. Ever since he was under Japan's rule, he vowed to never be controlled ever again. Not by his brothers, not by his friend and most certainly not some pig. That American pulled some crazy crap the other day. He even ended up blowing up his own cities. North Korea chuckled at the thought. Knowing the idiot thought he was doing drill exercises. Ha! Like America could explain that.

Right now North Korea wanted to punch that American. His plans on back stabbing the idiot were ruined when Russia and China decided to scold him about world domination, pushing people away and harmony. Stuff that he did not care about. He did not have the time to waste it on trying to be a happy-go-lucky nation that tries to be everyone's friend. That is one of the biggest waste of time he has ever heard of. So his plans have been postponed, once again. He was not teaming up with another nation. They will stab him in the back anyways.

"Yo!" a familiar voice echoed in the room. North Korea groaned. But he was secretly relieved when he saw his twin enter the room. When his twin left suddenly, North Korea was worried for his brother. He was angry that he left him for another nation, but still concerned. South Korea hugged his twin shamelessly. "Bro! Hows it going?!" South Korea asked as he rubbed North Korea's head.

"Do you have no shame!?" North Korea pushed him away angrily. South Korea smiled innocently and then pouted.

"But we are bros!" he whined.

"Where were you by the way? After you ran off after the capitalist swine, you kind of disappeared," North Korea said softly. He silently prayed that his twin did not hear him. His wishes were not granted. South Korea's expression became sad but it was replaced with pure joy. South Korea hugged his twin once again. This gained a death glare from the aggressive nation.

"You were actually worried about me and did not start a third world war?! AW! Who knew that you were actually caring!?" South Korea exclaimed. Some nations watched the interaction and began whispering to one another. North Korea tried to push his twin away but South Korea's brotherly affection was too strong. Some nations began laughing at the scene before them. North Korea was about to snap until he saw his older brother China enter. The older nation smiled and shook his head 'no'. North Korea took a deep breath and hesitantly hugged his sibling. China nodded and gave a proud smile. North Korea blushed out of embarrassment. Maybe he shouldn't let others get to him easily. Or so he thought until the door slammed opened and a all to familiar nation came in prideful an-wait? That was not America.

"The hero has arrived!" a high pitched voice declared.

* * *

Hungary was exhausted when she reached her hotel room. She slept for an entire day. Dealing with all of that American drama was, tiring to say in the least. Now it is the world meeting and her friends were there! She was so happy. Liechtenstein was with her older brother who was in full protect mode. He did not want his little sister to disappear or run off again. Vietnam and Taiwan were talking like nothing happened. Or maybe they were talking about everything? Hungary could not understand them. They spoke in their native tongues to each other. Belarus was with her big brother Russia. Who was also with Ukraine!

Hungary was so worried about her friend. After she bravely disguised herself as America to give the real personification time to plan, Hungary was worried sick. Yet there she was, standing with her little brother. She wandered off and began talking Canada. Hungary paused and realized that she remembered who he was. Guess the twins are not exactly the same. The brunette nation's face split as she saw North Korea and South Korea hugging. She took a picture and squealed. This was so going in her scrap book.

"Hungary, how is America?" a English nation asked her. Hungary's happy bubble was popped as Hungary remembered their hosting nation.

Hungary's smile disappeared as she turned to England. "I am sorry...But, America left after we went to California. She said she needed to handle a few things on her own. I have not heard from her since."

England sighed and crossed his arms. "I swear, that git...Do you think she-"

"No," Mexico interrupted harshly. The two nations froze and stared at Mexico surprised. "My sweet Migisi is strong. She will be here today, all healthy and everything. Besides! Who will I cross the border for?"

"I hope you are right," France said dramatically from the background. England growled and turned to the Frenchman.

"NO ONE WAS TALKING TO YOU FROG!" England yelled. The door opened to reveal the nation making the world confused and concerned for their well being.

"The hero has arrived!" a high pitched voice declared.

* * *

America walked in casually. Well for her, she felt casual. She was wearing a military skirt from World War 2, and a green bikini top. Her knee high combat boots fit her long legs perfectly. She had her blonde hair down. She trimmed it a bit so it barely touched her shoulders. A star clip kept her bangs out of her eyes. With help from, her Nantucket was even flattened and hidden within her golden locks. America was terrified. Beyond terrified.

The day before she waited forever with South Korea to meet the political parties. After that, she had a little chat. South Korea will claim that it started off with a three hour scolding in different languages. He lost track after Cantonese. They discussed previous events in an orderly fashion.

_"WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU IDIOTS THINKING?! WHAT THE HELL WAS THE PRESIDENT THINKING WITH THE MILITARY!?" America screamed. She wanted to grab the chair she was sitting in a demolish it. America decided against it. She imagined that the parties were stressed as it was since the Republican party was a ghost who was being tortured and the Democratic party looked like her brain was ripped out of her skull. America groaned and rubbed her head. She rested her elbows on the wooden table some staff members provided. When America wanted a meeting she also requested some refreshments and a table and chairs. Now she wanted to destroy it all but violence does not solve anything. Even though she REALLLY needed to beat something up._

_South Korea rubbed her tense shoulders. America sent a soft thank you in Korean and stared at her parties once again. They recomposed themselves. At least the Republican party did since he had a blank mask on. The Democratic party on the other hand looked a bit guilty. She raised her hand as if she was in class. Her hands trembled. America waved her hand so she could speak. "Um...What would you say if our real President was on vacation and that was a fill in from a third party so no one would notice; but he had temporary power for the presidency from the political parties?"_

_"What?" the other three said in unison._

_"You got to be *^&amp;$!#^ kidding me," America muttered. " $*^$^!#* &amp;$*^ !) $^!^$ *"_

_"What is she even saying?" Republican party asked terrified._

_"I dunno but it is scary..." South Korea laughed nervously._

_"WHAT THE ACTUAL &amp;(%&amp; #! HOW THE HELL IS THIS EVEN LEGAL!?" America yelled. She flung her hands in the air. She stood, picked up her chair and threw it across the room. She paced the room and spoke rapidly in Spanish. South Korea scooted away from her as a dark aura surrounded her. The parties looked at each other._

_"It is not..." Democrat said._

_"Wait, I don't remember giving permission for this to happen!" Republican exclaimed._

_"Remember that one paper the secretary had you sign?" Democrat asked._

_"Are you kidding me?"_

_"I SWEAR YOU TWO ARE-" America began another scolding in various languages._

Ok, America was not chill. Who would be!? The political parties were being ridiculous. Well, at least her boss did not back stab her and the country. How did the parties get away with what they did, America did not know. But she definitely knew that she had to rely on them. If what the others said are true, then she won't be around for a bit. Someone needed to make sure her country did not go down in flames. What her **_children_** have done, it did not prove that she would leave everything in their hands. She can not leave it in the hands of another nation because they had their own country to run. America did not want to bother another nation with her problems. Maybe she can talk with her mother. Would Native America aid her in this situation?

Regardless if her mother agreed to take her place at the world meetings, the political parties would be involved with the nations. Maybe even go to some, if not all of the meetings. They wont make important decisions unless decided by the president of course. So America decided to dress up in her current attire and have her parties trail her. They needed to know how the meetings worked, even if they watched from afar, they were parties, not nations. She could tell they were nervous. She definitely was. Years of being watched taught her that she can not show it.

America glanced at Jack and Elizabeth who were frozen at the door way. Their blue eyes wide like deer staring into headlights. America gave them a reassuring smile and continued on her way to the head of the long meeting table. There was the screen and projector that allowed nations to present to the world whatever they wanted to talk about. Her flags were at the far end. A large window showed her beautiful capital to the rest of the personifications. This was home territory for America. Which meant she was in charge. She stood at the head of the table and watched the nations scramble to their seats and end their social circles. She smiled. That stunned faces began to show as they took her in. Guess her heroic can still be identified easily.

"Alright! We have a lot to go through today an-" America said but was interrupted by a certain Northern nation.

"Who are you?" North Korea asked annoyed.

"America, Alfred F. Jones. I am and have been a girl. I cross dressed as a guy. Do not ask me why or how. That does not matter. Now-" America answered. Most of the nations began laughing. America's eye twitched as she held her grin. They seriously thought she was joking around. Then again she did lie for a super long time. She really shouldn't be surprised. But what should she do to prove to the world that she was really America?

"BE QUIET ALL OF YOU!" Germany roared. The nations froze and stared at him. There were a few snickers since he held an adorable ball of cuteness. America was one of those people. A serious nation that all respected held an adorable polar bear in his arms like a little kid. Germany blushed from embarrassment and placed the bear down. He cleared his throat which made the giggles stop. "Dis girl, is zee real America. I know," Germany said. He nodded at America. The female nation gave him a silent 'thank you' as the bombs of question came her way.

"Why did you lie to us?!"

"Is being a girl really a sign of weakness to you?!"

"So when you declare war, it is because you are on your period right!?"

Who ever said the last one was going to be strangled by a Canadian and a Mexican. America internally groaned. She opened her mouth to say something but more questions came. This made her irritated. She hated being interrupted.

"Is your military doing weird stupid things because you are on your period!?"

"I always knew you were a female dog!"

"No wonder you are so stupid!"

America's patience was completely gone. She thought she regained it after she yelled at her parties yesterday but apparently not. This was not the day to be made fun of or insulted at. This was not the day to laugh it off and act like nothing happened. This was not the day to be Alfred F. Jones. This was the day she was the United States of America and no one will forget it. Her smile turned into a slight frown. Her blue eyes darkened. She stood straighter and took a deep breath. The parties shared a knowing glance and slowly backed away from her.

"SHUT UP YOU IDIOTS!" America yelled in a thunder like voice. The room became deadly silently. America clenched her hands and glared at everyone. "I am the United State of America. Home of the free and brave. Last I checked, I can kick all you asses out of the galaxy and back. Now stop with your stupid comments and questions. Sorry for lying about my gender, but hey! Now you all know now get over it and stop whining like little babies. We have a little meeting that must be ran in a orderly fashion. Germany can't pull all of our dead weights through this. I have dealt with a shit ton of crap the last few days and I do not need to deal with your crap at the moment. SHUT your faces and lets get started before I snap and you will all think that hell is heaven I swear upon all of my children."

"You have kids now too?" a nation asked after a moment of silence. America sighed exhausted.

"Yes! And you will be seeing them more often because I am taking a little break for a bit. Me, as in the personification. Not my people. My kids, as crazy as they are...They will represent me at the meetings," America answered. She gestured to the political parties. "This is the Republican and Democratic parties; Jack and Elizabeth."

"Wai-"

"Yeah, I know right?! I am new to all of this too! Anyways, I am taking a break. My kids will represent me...What else? Oh yeah, my military is back in their original positions. And that is about it. Nothing more, nothing less. I also need to talk to China privately after the meeting. Any other nations who wish to speak to me about the future and not about my cross-dressing, lying, classified information and military movements, then you may come to me after my meeting with China for today. Tomorrow and the days following, you will be speak about such matters with my political parties. They will not make any important decisions unless in an emergency. Are we clear?" America explained. She waited a few moments for a nation to say something. No one did. America's infamous Hollywood smiles appeared on her face and she gave a huge thumbs up. "Great! Let's start the meeting shall we?!"

* * *

**_Author's note_**

**_Sorry that this took a long time. I have been horrible with my updates recently! More like these past six months. I have been busy with school and work. Then I became horribly sick. I felt bad for not being consistent with my updates so I used one of my sick days to type this all out. I hope it is ok. I promise the next chapter will be longer with the involvement of other characters! Review, favorite, follow, dance around, sing or take over the world. Do what make you happy! Have a wonderful day/night!_**

**_-ClaraR_**


End file.
